Café Perry
by Threya Midnight
Summary: "I heard you guys call me as 'the Customer' and 'Mister Half-and-half'. I would prefer if you call me by my given name instead of monikers that make me sound like a villain or something." "I don't think the name, 'Todoroki', sounds like a villain's name." Todoroki deadpans. "… I meant 'the Customer'."
1. Chapter 1: His Name

**Author's Notes:** This is my first BNHA fanfiction so please forgive me for the OOC-ness, I would appreciate it if you give me advices to help me improve my work. English is not my first language, please point out any grammar mistakes. It will not only help me as a writer, but also my foreign language skills.

* **Disclaimer** * I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **His Name**

Every day, this customer arrives at the _exact_ time.

At 10:10 AM, ten minutes after Café Perry opens, the door chimes, warning them of the appearance of their first customer of the day, which is the same guy every single day.

"Welcome!" Midoriya Izuku greets with a smile.

The man had the weirdest hairstyle Midoriya has ever seen. He sports a bi-colored bowl cut, white on right, while a bright shade of crimson on the other. A scar marred the left side of his face, at first Midoriya thought it was part of his cosplay costume but it looked too real to be prosthetics and he doesn't think no one in the right mind would waste hours just to apply prosthetics on his face every single day. Even though Midoriya has been living in Tokyo for almost 3 years now, he still gets surprised at the flashy _Harajuku_ fashion going around in this parts of Tokyo. But well, who was he to judge someone else's hairstyle when he himself was constantly bullied for his naturally messy green hair, often being dubbed as 'kelp boy' back when he was in elementary.

The bi-haired man nods, proceeding to sit in his usual spot on the café. Midoriya silently laughs to himself, 'Nonchalant as always,'

Once he gets comfortable with his spot, the man brings out his silver laptop from its case and gently places it on the smooth round table. When the system finally settles, he proceeds to aggressively type on his keyboard, the smashing of his fingers against the keys are so loud it can be heard from the cafe's kitchen.

After 15 minutes of typing, he slumps against the sofa with a rather irritated look on his face. This was Midoriya's cue to get his order because it's the only chance he can get it from him. If you try to disturb him during his concentration nirvana moments, you should be glad if the least he does to you is a scowl.

"Sir, would you like to order?" Midoriya doesn't need to offer him the menu because Midoriya knows he already knows his order as soon as he sits on the sofa.

 _One black express and one caramel Frappuccino,_ Midoriya mentally recited.

"One black espresso and one caramel Frappuccino,"

The waiter grins and bows, heading towards the kitchen.

"Iida-san," he calls through the small divider, handing out the order paper to the barista.

"The usual?" Iida raises an eyebrow.

When you think of the stereotypical 'prim and proper rich boy', Iida Tenya is basically the embodiment of it. He's a rather uptight guy, sometimes being labelled as a person who can't 'read the air' and being a little too strict, sometimes. His regularly trimmed midnight blue hair that's perfectly gelled into place, his trusty glasses being one of his accessories that you cannot not see him wearing. Honestly, when Midoriya and Iida met back in college they never really thought that they'd be friends. But during his times of hardships, Iida was one of the few people who was surprisingly there for him. He was also the person who suggested Midoriya to work here, just to give him a change of pace.

Midoriya nods. "The usual."

"Oh, Customer-san has finished his chocolate streak it seems," Uraraka, the other waiter in this establishment, forces herself on the kitchen divider, nearly toppling both of them over.

 _'Too close_!' Midoriya feels the heat rushing to his face.

Uraraka Ochako (or _Ochaco_ , she wants it to be stylized), is one of Midoriya's first friends in Café Perry, other than Iida (but he doesn't really count since they met prior to his Café Perry endeavor). An overgrown brown Bob cut accompanied with thin fringes are her go-to hairstyle. A permanent blush was on painted on her face, unintentionally making her look like she's always blooming. She's a bubbly girl that seems to exude good vibes wherever she goes. It was Uraraka who helped Midoriya with the ropes of working as a waiter and to put it simply, helped him adapt to the change in his environment. Midoriya admits he used to have a huge crush on her, but now he considers her as one of her irreplaceable best friends (the other one being Iida).

"This is actually his 3rd caramel order," Iida notes. "At this rate, he'll taste every frappe flavor in Café Perry."

This customer has this tendency to go on a flavor streak. It literally means what you think it means. He'll order the same thing consecutively (10 times to be exact), before changing it to another. However, if he doesn't like a specific flavor, he'll skip it from his streak and never order it again. So far, he has three flavors he has completely given up on: black forest, cinnamon, and red velvet.

However, his espresso order is never changing. He never drinks it, though. He'll just let it cool down while he sips the frappe dry.

At this point, Midoriya has given up understanding this rather mysterious customer.

Midoriya wonders, when did he start observing and noticing every quirky detail about him?

"Midoriya," Sato, the resident patisserie, a burly guy with a Mohawk who is unexpectedly good with his hands, peeps behind the kitchen door, motioning him to go there. Midoriya walks towards him since Sato rarely talks to him unless it was something important. "hey, listen. Mister Half-and-half—"

"Please don't call him that," Midoriya frowns disapprovingly.

The burly man laughs wholeheartedly, noticing the affection on his co-worker's tone. "Sadly, I don't know his name, and no one does, including you. Would you prefer it if I call him Midoriya's favorite customer?"

Midoriya flushes like the red traffic light. " _Mou_ , Sato-san! Please just give him the respect he deserves; he's our most faithful customer after all."

"Yes, yes," Sato waves his hand dismissively. "We're getting out of topic. Anyway, I created this new cake recipe and if you don't mind, can you offer it to him and ask for his opinion?"

Café Perry has this tradition where they offer 'test recipes' to random customers and they ask for their opinion so that they can improve or completely abandon the new _foodvention_. Usual customers would either say, "it's good" or "it's bad". But such answers aren't enough to satisfy Sato-san, he wants them to tell him what's good, what's overflowing, what's too much, the texture, is it real or is it just fantasy? All those answers that only an artist like himself can give.

And that's what Customer-san provides.

The first time they offered him something, he only took a nibble with a poker face. After that, he was more silent than usual, which says a lot since he's always as silent as the dead of the night. He left Café Perry, leaving Sato devastated. The next day, he literally shoves a 5-page review of the cake on Midoriya's face. His reviewer paper was so thorough and descriptive, they assumed that he is secretly a food critique (that's why he's always busy with his laptop). His report included a very detailed description of the cake (aesthetics, texture, taste, the ingredients that he assumed the cake had, et cetera), likes and dislikes with the cake, suggested restaurants that offer similar flavors (where they could try in order to create _their_ better Café Perry version), and so on. Clearly, Sato was more than overjoyed to get such a detailed review. Mr. Customer has then been his go-to guinea pig- He means, tester, for his creations ever since.

"Don't you think he looks too busy and annoyed today to use him as your test subject?" Midoriya peeks outside the kitchen door, checking up on the number of customers increasing by the minute. "Also Sato-san, I have to get back to work."

The moment he turns around, he is greeted by Sato's puppy eyes. Intimidating eyes that often gets him mistaken as a Yakuza is shining brightly, warning Midoriya of impending tears. His thick lips are pouting, on normal occasions it would've looked endearing, but on Sato... Not so much. It was more disturbing than pitiful, Midoriya feels a shiver running down his spine.

Accepting defeat, he gives his hand out. Sato grins and passes him a small plate with a dainty looking chocolate cake decorated with white chocolate shavings. _How moe gap,_ it seems like he's in a different genre altogether.

Midoriya exits the kitchen and heads to the Customer's table. "Sir,"

The Customer raises his eyes away from his laptop's screen. Eyes dilating softly as he sees the cute little cake Midoriya is holding. If it isn't for Midoriya's highly efficient observing skills, he wouldn't have noticed the small glint in his heterochromatic eyes. He almost mistakes it for a sparkle.

Isn't it?

"Hn." He nods.

Midoriya's sweat drops, how intimidating. "I'm sorry for constantly bothering you about this, Sir—"

"Todoroki."

"Yes, we're thankful. … _Wait, what_?"

"Todoroki," He repeats. "My name."

"Oh…" Midoriya says dumbly. _He can talk._

"I heard you guys call me as 'the Customer' and 'Mister Half-and-half'." _He can talk **more**_. "I would prefer if you call me by my given name instead of monikers that make me sound like a villain or something."

"I don't think the name, 'Todoroki', sounds like a villain's name."

Todoroki deadpans. "… I meant 'the Customer'."

There was a long pause.

"Oh," Midoriya says once more unable to create a coherent reply.

There was another long pause.

"So…" Todoroki coughs awkwardly. "Midoriya."

"Todoroki-kun- _Oh **NO**_ , I meant Todoroki-sa- _Wait_ , you know my name?"

"That's a lot of pauses." Todoroki's lips form a slight curve, Midoriya isn't so sure if it was his own version of a smile. "I don't mind if you call me '-kun'. You can drop the formalities altogether. Also, You have a name tag."

Midoriya's mouth forms a small 'o'.

"No time for chit-chat, Midoriya-kun!" A stern voice calls out on the opposite side of the room, he assumes it to be Iida's.

"A little help would be appreciated!" Uraraka chimes, balancing a couple of plates and teacups on her body as she walks from one table to another.

"I'm coming!" Midoriya faces Todoroki with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Sir. Just call me when you need me, okay?"

Todoroki turns away, his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. He nods and returns to his laptop.

Midoriya tilts his head to the side, wondering what's up with the change of demeanor but decides to worry about it later. He only realizes his choice of words when he arrives at his apartment almost half a day later.

Surprisingly, Todoroki-kun was easily flustered. Maybe he's not so stoic after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Reposted from AO3! This story has been stuck in my head for quite sometime now, I hope I'll be able to finish it until the end.

Reviews, favorites, and alerts are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Life Choices

**Author's Notes** : It's 2:33 am and I have yet a to get a wink of sleep. I have a Physics exam at 8 am and I still haven't reviewed a page. Why because I did this instead because of damn priorities, hun! Wish me luck for my exam later!

Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Life Choices

 _Stone cold eyes stared back at his frightened ones. His eyes watered with fear, fear for his short damn life, but any signs of weakness would only arouse the sadistic side of his assailant. Yet, he couldn't stop his legs from shaking. His instincts told him to run away now. But he couldn't. Those eyes, those empty and cruel eyes, dared him to make a step. And if he did, he was sure that this monster will pounce on him and slit his throat clean._

 _Every joint in his body seemed so weak at that moment, he wouldn't be surprised if he fell to his knees as the tremors in his body overpowered his pathetic attempt at bravery. God, the abandoned building was so silent, his unit made sure to isolate the area before conducting this operation._

Wait, the transition here is a mess. He should highlight this and review it later on...

 _Yet, there were loud thuds that were enough to deafen his ears. What was that? Ah, it was the thumping of his heart, desperately beating its best for it probably knows that it will be its last._

Hm, this seems rather cliché.

 _Could this monster hear it? Of course, he could! This abomination's strength was fueled by his victims' despair. And he was not going to give that to him._

Another cliché. His editor would probably nag him when he sees this.

"Show yourself, you fiend!" The young detective shouted. He stood his ground, trying to be defiant until the end even though it was a lost cause.

 _Slowly, a looming figure emerged from the shadows, the grin on its face slowly_ -

Todoroki Shouto slams his fist against the rough wooden table, a sigh of exasperation escaping from his unsmiling lips. Unbeknownst to him, other patrons from the cafe were giving him odd looks. The cold never bothered him, why should their looks mean anything?

The bi-haired man angrily grabs his Frappuccino and takes a large gulp. He makes a face. Brain freeze. He returns to his laptop, hoping that the splash of cold would inspire him to create a heart-racing scenario as his main character finally corners the antagonist.

Or was it the other way around?

That's for the readers to find out!

Todoroki stares at the screen for a minute or two before finally admitting that he was in a hard case of a writer's block.

He leans on the smooth circular table, left his hand supporting his tired face as he glances outside the glass cafe window, watching random passers-by as they go on with their day.

There are numerous stereotypes of people walking around Shibuya today. As it is every single day. Couples giddily holding each others' hands, students filled with excitement for they were finally released from class, salarymen carrying faux leather briefcases on the left hand, a can of beer on the right, cosplayers who stand out like a sore thumb in the crowd every once in a while, part-timers passing flyers or tissues or whatever to anyone who was kind enough to take it.

You know, just another busy day in Shibuya

Todoroki inhales, closing his eyes. He tries to imagine as if he's part of the hustle and bustle. Chatters, laughter, whispers, the sound of heels tapping against the warm pavement, accompanied by occasional beeps of angry motorcyclist or two. Once he exhales, he was immediately brought back to the reality of where he was currently at. The noises were replaced by the cliché cafe music of Cafe Perry.

Ah, Cafe Perry! His go-to place whenever he's at his wit's end and is in need for a safe place to hide from his editor, Aizawa-san, who is most probably waiting impatiently in front of his apartment, ready to nag him about the upcoming deadline for his novel.

"Sir," a voice says politely. "would you like a pitcher of water?"

Todoroki blinks.

This is rare. He's a regular in this place, the staffs already know about his 'rule' wherein Todorki _orders_ if he wants to order, and if he doesn't, don't you _dare_ approach him and ask because any slight disturbance can easily destroy his concentration. His facial muscles tense, slight irritation visible on his face as clear as thin ice.

He scowls at the offending person in front of him, only to be greeted by a pair of unique shade of green eyes.

It was Midoriya.

The first time Todoroki saw Midoriya, he was greeting him at the café's entrance, it was like cherry blossoms bloomed around them and he felt a whirlwind of petals gushed softly at his face.

Midoriya is a few inches shorter than him, though they might possibly be the same age. He has the messiest hair Todoroki has ever seen, it looks like he has a permanent bed hair that no comb or hair product can tame. Even weirder, he has the hair color of forest green that made Todoroki wonder if he dyed it in that shade. If so, why _green_ of all color? (But well, who was he to judge? Todoroki has been often accused as a cosplayer wherever he goes due to his naturally two-toned hair.) His smile, _God_ , his smile, it's so bright and eye-catching that whenever he sees it, Todoroki couldn't help but smile as well. His face is dotted with freckles, though it doesn't decrease his appeal. To be honest, it actually makes his innocence more prominent. His hands, for a person who looks so fragile, is calloused and masculine. Not many people would notice, but a person of his stature, he's actually rather muscular. But Todoroki does. He notices.

Midoriya's a juxtaposition of contrasting qualities, but that's the reason why Todoroki thinks he's so _perfect_.

The first time, Todoroki saw him, he knew he was the one.

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry sir." He mumbles like a child, it was the first time Midoriya was subjected to Todoroki's intense scowl. Not like Todoroki meant it, of course. "I-I-I-I've noticed that you've been a looking a b-b-b-bit troubled for quite sometime n-n-n-now." Todoroki raises an eyebrow. "I t-t-thought a glass of cool water would help c-c-c-calm your n-n-nerves. I'm s-s-s-sorry for interrupting you."

"… Water," Todoroki agrees quietly. "I would like that."

The messy haired waiter beams brightly at him, Todoroki is slightly taken aback that such an expression is directed towards him.

"Sorry about that." Todoroki looks away, uncharacteristically scratching the side of his face in regret. He's not the type of person to apologize, but he knows when to take responsibility for offending or scaring people due to his actions.

He was not **that** much of an asshole. _He thinks…_

Midoriya shakes his head and chuckled. "Oh no, it's alright sir. It's my fault for startling you like that in the first place."

 _God, that smile_.

"Also, call me Todoroki," He pauses for a moment as if he is uttering a sacred word. " _Midoriya_."

He perks up as if he completely forgot about their last encounter. "Todoroki-kun," Midoriya says earnestly, and Todoroki felt his insides melt. The waiter bows at him, rushing back to the kitchen to get his water.

Todoroki's eyes return to his laptop, letting go of the breath he doesn't even notice he held in the first place. He continues staring blankly at the screen 'til Kingdome come when he hears something thump loudly at his table.

 _How quick and unnecessarily clumsy of Midoriya,_ he thinks, slowly raising his head up, only to see dark gloomy eyes instead of hopeful mesmerizing greens.

"Yo." Aizawa Shota greeted in a bored voice.

Todoroki blinks.

 _Twice_.

He turns back to his laptop and types—

"I said, _yo_ , you brat." Aizawa menacingly grabs Todoroki's head, threatening to crush his skull with his slowly tightening vice grip. "Is this how you treat your poor editor who you've been avoiding for the last two weeks since you fucking failed to pass your draft on the agreed date?"

Todoroki gulps nervously.

"Yo."

A nerve or two pops on Aizawa's temple. His nails further dig on the young boy's scalp, and Todoroki swears he could feel blood dripping down his head. "You should be glad you're our prized rookie novelist and that our president will _literally_ kill me before I could harm a single hair on your pretty little head, kid."

 _You're already hurting me_ … Todoroki muses, but he knows that saying anything could only worsen the situation.

The gloomy middle-aged man lets go of Todoroki's head. Instead, he slides his heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know, the age of adulthood in Japan is 20, _not_ 18\. So while I'm still your legal guardian, please don't go running around and disappearing for months end. I made a promise to your mother, but it's hard to keep if you're not cooperating with me."

Todoroki becomes rigid after hearing the word 'mother'. He stares at his clenched fist, frowning deeply. "I apologize."

Aizawa smiles, "You really are just a brat."

Aizawa Shouta, Todoroki's editor, legal guardian, and a long time family friend. He's a man in his late-30s, with untidy hair and unkempt facial hair. His outfit consists of a white scarf and an all-black ensemble. You can pretty much say that Todoroki's current style is inspired by his 'uncle', since he literally grew up with this man and adapted pretty much everything from him.

"So is there any progress?" He asks, sitting down on the empty chair on the opposite side of Todoroki. The bi-haired man hesitates but ultimately passes his laptop towards his mentor/editor. Aizawa takes it without a word and begins to read it. "Some rough patches here and there…" He said, scratching his bloodshot eyes as he returns the gadget back to its owner. "But you made progress, at least."

Heterochromatic eyes brighten in what you can interpret as _glee_ for normal people. Even though Aizawa's words are a bit vague, years of writing under his tutelage made it easier to discern whether Aizawa is displeased or satisfied. And his reaction clearly shows the latter.

Then something hit him.

"How did you find this place?"

Aizawa blinks as if he should already know that answer to that question.

"I know you more than you know yourself, kid."

There was a pregnant pause. "You _stalker_." Todoroki jeered.

He scoffs, "Oh please, as if I have the energy capacity to follow you around. And more realistically, if I were to become a stalker, I'd stalk someone who has a life worth stalking."

The writer comically grasps his chest in faux pain.

"Todoroki-kun— _Oh_ ," Midoriya bows at the new arrival, Todoroki's eyes widen in terror as he remembers about the waiter's presence and how he and Aizawa should never ever meet. But too late, they already did. "Here's the menu, sir. Please call for me if you're ready to order."

Todoroki already notices the look Aizawa is giving towards the waiter. He even notices those squinty eyes glancing at his name tag for a second.

"Midoriya, is it?" He points at the name tag, Midoriya nods. "So Midoriya, what's the best seller here? Do you have any specific food suggestions that a first timer like me should try?"

Midoriya looks pleased that his expert opinion is needed. He begins to share his favorite dishes here and the good food and drink combination. Aizawa listens attentively, which is a shocker in itself because that man gets bored rather easily. But Todoroki isn't dumb enough to believe that Aizawa has more level of empathy today than usual, he knows what he's trying to do and it's giving the poor boy a heart attack.

"Has anyone told you," Aizawa leans on the table, casually supporting his chin with his pale hand. "you look like Detective Greene?"

Todoroki chokes at nothing in particular.

Midoriya blinks. "Detective Greene of _The Midnight Detective_ series by Endeavor-sensei?" Aizawa nods. "Well, I've been told by my friends that whenever they read the book, they can't help but imagine me as the main character because of how alike we are." He timidly laughs, a blush painted on his cheeks. "Somehow, I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or flattered to hear such words, especially since I'm also a big fan of the series."

Todoroki tries to hide his smile upon learning this information. He failed.

"It's like you were the inspiration for the character," The editor says.

He chokes again.

"That's stretching it," Midoriya waves his arms in embarrassment. "but I do relate to the character a lot, yet he seems so different at the same time."

"That's interesting. Anyway, my order is…" He diverts to the original topic much to Todoroki's relief.

After Midoriya juts down the additional order, he takes his leave once again. Aizawa looks intensely at Todoroki, and the younger man feels himself cowering. But of course, he doesn't. Instead, he scowls.

"So you go to this Café every day in order to observe this waiter and now used this aforementioned person as writer's fodder and inspiration for your character."

Now, Todoroki cowers.

"Who's the stalker now? You creep."

"You don't understand!" Todoroki shouts. Well, not really. It looks more like he's angrily gritting his teeth while talking in a volume a normal person is expected to speak. But in his normally soft-spoken demeanor, you can consider it as that. "The first time I saw him, it was as if I was hit by my muse. I've never met a person so perfect to be the protagonist of my story, and even if I wanted to create a character far from him, I can't stray away and find myself writing him again."

He gasps, realizing that he's uncharacteristically talkative than usual. He turns his eyes away, his skin the same shade as the darker color of his hair.

"So you go to this Café every day in order to observe this waiter and now used this aforementioned person as writer's fodder and inspiration for your character."

Todoroki doesn't say anything in return, accepting defeat.

"You even name him _after_ Midoriya. _Greene_? Seriously? You are fucking pathetic." Aizawa shakes his head in disgust. "You should be glad that man is oblivious. If it was any other person, you could be in jail right now."

"I'm still 18."

"There's still juvie, brat." Aizawa points out. "Also, don't worry. I understand what you mean. The last time I felt like that was towards your mother, about 15 years ago."

"Whenever I forget why you hate my old man as much as I do, you never fail to remind me the reason."

"Your mother rejected me long before Todoroki Enji entered the picture." He sighs rather animatedly as if having an internal flashback that the younger Todoroki could never see nor understand. "Don't get the wrong ideas."

Before Todoroki could ask what he meant by that, Aizawa raises his hand in order to catch the attention of one of the female waiters in the establishment. 'Uraraka', as far as his memory serves him, is the name of the girl, he believes.

"Hey, can you tell that Midoriya guy that I'll be taking out my order instead?"

Heterochromatic eyes widen. "You're leaving?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to contribute to plastic waste on Earth. Of course, _you idiot,_ I'm leaving."

Todoroki wanted to ask _why_ , but he already knows the answer to that. Aizawa Shouta, just like him, perhaps even _worse_ , hates the crowd. He wouldn't be caught dead waltzing around in the open unless it was something really important.

And Todoroki Shouto was really important.

Not only to because he's a rising star in the Japanese Literary world, or he's considered as a crowned jewel in the hierarchy of writers in their publishing company, or even because he promised Miyuki, Todoroki's mother and his former colleague, that he'll watch over him. No, even if Aizawa wouldn't say so himself. Todoroki knows.

Almost immediately, Aizawa's take-out arrives. Uraraka hands him the bill, Aizawa's hand went straight to his pocket, but Todoroki stops him. The young writer takes out his wallet and hands a couple of bucks towards the waiter. Neither of them said anything during the interaction, not a 'thanks' from the older man or 'I'll pay for it' from the other. Instead, Aizawa awkwardly pats him on the head, which Todoroki immediately slaps away in annoyance.

 _They treat each other like family_.

The older man accepts his food and stands up. He nods wordlessly at Todoroki, which he returns. Aizawa turns his back and takes his leave.

"I'll send you the manuscript before this day ends," Todoroki calls out at his retreating form. The man doesn't bother to face him. Instead, he waves his hand in dismissal. In the end, it was as if he didn't actually give a fuck about the draft.

Maybe, he just said that as a reason to visit him.

 _'I think, Sensei is what you call a tsundere_ ….' He thinks, resuming his work on his writing software.

* * *

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka Ochako rushes inside the kitchen, her face was more flustered than usual. "IS THAT PERSON-?!"

"THE CUSTOMER?!" Iida Tenya shouts in urgency, not quite understanding the concept of 'finishing each other's sentences' well enough.

Midoriya's sweat drops. "You mean Todoroki-kun?" He already feels their unwarranted attention prying him to spill the beans.

 _"He has a name_?!" Uraraka makes the 'Scream' face.

"'- _Kun_?!'" Iida joins her.

The green-haired waiter fights the urge to facepalm at his friends' dramatic actions. "Yes, his name is Todoroki. And yes, I used a '-kun'. Like you, this is the first time I've seen that man and I don't know how to answer your question and also _why are you asking **me** , we're not even that close_?!"

"But you _stalk_ him!" They say in chorus.

 _"I D-D-DON'T S-S-S-STALK HIM_!" Midoriya forms an 'X' with his arms, his face fuming in embarrassment. "W-w-where did you guys even g-g-g-get that i-i-idea?!"

To say that he is _surprised_ to see Todoroki with another fellow human being, much less _conversing calmly_ with the said person, is the greatest understatement of the century. When Midoriya saw that scene a while ago, he almost lets go of the water pitcher he was carrying. It was such a sight to behold that it just seemed… _wrong_.

You know what he means?

"Could it be…?" Iida pauses dramatically, all eyes are on him. " _A sugar daddy_?!

Midoriya's jaw almost drops, he could barely believe that such word would come out of straight-laced Iida's mouth!

"I first thought of that as well, but…" Uraraka rubs her chin, playing with her imaginary detective's goatee. "when that gloomy guy was about to leave, the Custo—No, Todoroki-kun paid for his take outs!"

" _What_?"

Both of them turns to Midoriya, shocked to hear he was also shocked upon hearing the revelation.

"Maybe it's his father….?" He suggests, scratching the back of his head.

" _Nani_?!" Both of them exclaims incredulously as if they're a character from an anime that starts with the name Jojo. But well, he also can't believe he suggested such thing in the first place. Those two men do not have any shard of resemblance to each other.

"What's with you guys today?!" He sputters, "Why are you being dramatic all of a sudden?!"

"This 'Todoroki-kun' person is becoming even more mysterious than we all thought!" Iida comments, completely ignoring poor Midoriya.

"And I was starting to ship Deku-kun and Todoroki-kun…" Uraraka sighs, looking forlorn.

"Ship?" Iida repeats. "why would you cargo them together?"

"Aww, you innocent boy!" She hits him playfully on the shoulder. "It's when you…"

Midoriya doesn't wait for his friend to finish. He rushes out from the kitchen if he stays there any longer his heart might explode due to embarrassment! He glances at the wall clock, just in time for the last orders. The green-haired waiter goes on a run on the few remaining customers when he sees an unfamiliar sight.

Todoroki-kun is still at the café.

It's odd, since he usually leaves before 17:00. But today, he stayed until 19:30, half an hour until the closing time. He looks even more in the zone compared to the usual him, and he looks… _determined?_

 _That person with him a while ago must've greatly improved his mood_ …

Midoriya slaps the evil voice inside his head. Well, it's not like it matters to him whomever Todoroki dines in Café Perry, right?

 _Right_?

"Sir," He says softly, the customer doesn't respond. "Sir, would you like to have any additional orders before the closing time?"

Todoroki stops typing, he gives him a dazed look as if processing what the waiter just said. After a minute or two, he speaks.

"Oh," He gasps innocently.

Midoriya fights the fawning expression that wanted to form on his face.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki's voice is a bit slower than usual, exhaustion evident in his voice. "I didn't notice the time."

"I've noticed," He hums before he could stop himself. When he realizes what he just said, forest green eyes widen in disbelief.

Todoroki tilts his head to the side.

Midoriya fights the urge once again.

"It's alright sir," He imaginary picks up the pieces of dignity left in him, good thing Todoroki seems oblivious to his rather… _creepy_ antics towards him. "you're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

Todoroki's eyebrows (that are surprisingly monotone) furrows deeply as if trying to analyze something. Long thick lashes lowered, barely covering his unmatched eyes. Midoriya bites his lips until he tastes iron just so he could stop himself from creating any unholy sounds.

"You called me 'sir' again," He points out, sounding a bit crestfallen.

"I apologize," Midoriya scratches the side of his face, forcing his throat to create a sound simile to a sound similar to a 'laugh'. "it's becoming a habit of mine to call everyone formally when I'm here at work," Midoriya pauses. "Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki's skin noticeably becomes tinted with pink. Midoriya feels his temperature warming up as well. "It's been a long time since someone called me with such familiarity," He sounds awfully… _delighted_?

 _God, save him_.

"What about your daddy?" Sadly, it was the Devil who arrives.

The look on Todoroki's face makes Midoriya mentally slams his face against the table. Of all time, of all times for his thing to attack him, it is during those times when he tries to act normal or when he tries to impress another person. Why can't he be normal for once? Why can't his…. _Dark Shadow_ just leave him alone and be less socially awkward than how he usually is?

" _Daddy_?" Todoroki repeats, for some reason his tone sounds more irked by each syllable. Midoriya could barely believe his eyes, for he never thinks that Todoroki has the capability in him to form his facial muscles into a myriad of expressions. First, he was surprised. Then confusion, followed by anger, and then it becomes blank. Suddenly, it returns back to confusion.

"Did you mean Aizawa-sensei?"

Midoriya processes his words for a second. "By 'Aizawa-sensei', I assume you meant that man you were with earlier?"

Todoroki nods.

"Oh, he isn't your father?" Midoriya's sweat drops.

Todoroki's facial muscles start to twitch. A soft sound escapes from his lips, Midoriya couldn't help but feel alarmed at his sudden reaction. Out of nowhere, he bursts out laughing. And it wasn't any normal laugh, it was the most wholehearted laughter he has ever heard. It reminded him of someone else's from years ago. A type of laugh that was followed by the catchphrase, "Never fear, for I am here!"

It made his whole body tremble.

Todoroki wipes the tears from his eyes, stifling his laughter that seemed so sweet to hear (if only it wasn't directed towards Midoriya). "God forbid Aizawa-sensei be my father," He pauses, as if contemplating about something. "technically, he's more of a father figure to me than my real dad so it does make sense you assumed that from seeing our interaction."

 _I'm sorry for deceiving you, Todoroki-kun_!

"Also, I would like to order an Oreo cheesecake, to go, please." He adds at the last minute.

Midoriya gapes at him. "Excuse me?"

"You asked me if I had any last orders before closing time, right?"

The waiter's mouth forms a small 'o'.

"Also, are you planning to go somewhere else after Café Perry closes?" Todoroki asks out of nowhere as Midoriya juts down his order on a small check board.

He mechanically shakes his head. "I… don't think so? Why'd you ask?"

"If it's too much to ask…" Todoroki hesitates to continue, Midoriya makes an encouraging gesture for him to so. He nods earnestly. "May we walk home together tonight? I have something important to tell you."

"WHAT?!"

Midoriya blinks. He hasn't even opened his mouth yet. Todoroki looks confused as he scrutinizes at something or _someone_ behind the Midoriya. He turns around, only to see two busybodies peering outside the kitchen door. They gasp when they realized they have been caught, slowly they return back to the shadows.

Uncharacteristically, a nerve pops on the green-haired waiter's temple. And then another. And an additional couple more. He looks at a Todoroki with a tight smile plastered on his face.

"Excuse me for a second,"

Todoroki nods, a sweat trailing down his face as Midoriya heads towards the kitchen with a menacing aura. Horrified scream echoes inside the other room, the few remaining customers warily stare at the kitchen door but none of them dare to move. The frame abruptly opens only to reveal a man with shattered glasses, trying best to crawl away from the kitchen as if he was Izanagi escaping Yomi.

"Save me," Broken _megane-san_ pleads to Todoroki.

But before Todoroki move a muscle, blood drains from the man's face as a cryptic scarred hand grabbed both of his legs. He screams for dear life, digging his hands unto something only to fail as the only possible outcome for this event was his inevitable demise. Darkness completely engulfs him, and so were his screams.

Todoroki clasps his hands together in prayer for the poor fallen soldier.

"May he rest in peace," He hums a Buddhist prayer.

The other remaining customers chants and prays with him.

After a few minutes, Midoriya exits the kitchen with a refreshed look on his face. He goes back to Todoroki's table with a radiant aura surrounding him. He would've been a sight to behold if only there wasn't a splash of red liquid all over his face.

"What's that?" Todoroki wonders if it was the right decision to ask.

The normally benevolent man wipes his face with the sleeves of his uniform. The light in his eyes dies upon seeing the stain on his clothes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Midoriya flashes him the most disturbing smile ever witnessed by mankind. " _Just my deceased faith in humanity._ "

Todoroki swallows the imaginary lump forming in his throat.

"I like that," Midoriya says sweetly, a tad too sweet.

Todoroki blinks. "What do you mean?"

"You asked me if we can go home together, right?" The writer pales at his own words. "I hope you don't mind waiting for a few more minutes so I could change to my normal clothes, my shift just ended just now, anyway."

"You're not going to close the shop with the other staffs?" He asks curiously.

Midoriya grins. _"It has been taken care of_ …" He says, his voice lower than usual.

That night, Todoroki Shouto starts regretting his life choices.


	3. Chapter 3: Bread Knife

Chapter 3

Bread knife

 _No._

Luscious forest eyes stare back at his dilated heterochromatic ones. He felt his eyes watered. Watered not because of fear but due to _humiliation._

 _"My,_ I didn't expect you to be the type," The voice that is usually as sweet honey and innocent as an unborn baby morphed into something. Something dangerous and profoundly _seductive._ A gasp escapes from his lips, warmth redirects itself to his nether regions. "I always thought you'd be an S."

 _This isn't the scenario Todoroki Shouto had in mind._

He bites back a moan as he felt the shorter yet _stronger_ man dangerously raise his bent leg closer to a place that was begging to be touched. He couldn't stop his body from reacting. His back arches and his hand grips the shoulder of the man who pinned him against the wall. His instincts told him to run away now. But he couldn't. Those eyes, those eyes that seemed to exude a raging forest fire, dared him to make a move. And if he did, he was sure that this man will…

 _This was supposed to go the other way around._

"What do you think you're doing?" Todoroki says through gritted teeth. He tries to sound authoritative, yet he ends up sounding like a prey clinging to the last strands of hope in front of him. He looks pathetic.

It makes Midoriya Izuku smirk.

Who could've known that the saint-like Midoriya was capable of making a devilish expression?

He leans closer, lips right next to the shell of Todoroki's ears.

"You?"

 _He fucked up. He fucked up_ so bad.

 _About an hour ago…_

Japan is currently experiencing an Indian summer according to the news reports. Yet for some reason, the air surrounding them seems a tad cold.

The tapping of the soles of their shoes against the Tokyo asphalts and the rumbling of a passing car's engine serves as background noises to their rather wordless pilgrimage. The duo has been walking for almost 10 minutes now, and both of them has yet to initiate conversation. Midoriya steals a glance to the man beside him, eyeing him curiously as the thoughts of why he asked Midoriya out (to walk home with him together, in case you get any wrong ideas) continuously burgeons inside his mind.

Todoroki sighs, his breath forming puffs in the humid air. A shadow crosses his eyebrows, and his eyes shine with a strange glint in them. Midoriya tries to interpret it as either annoyance, tension, or perhaps, even _dread._ Unbeknownst to him, Todoroki's hands are shaking inside the comforts of his jeans pockets. No, it was neither of the three. In fact, he doesn't know how to put it into concrete words without downgrading this intense emotion. But if he could, and he is a writer so it would be rather disappointing of him if he _couldn't_ , he would say that it is akin to anxiety. Cold, _debilitating_ anxiety, to be exact.

Todoroki blinks, catching the intense look Midoriya is giving him.

"Is there something wrong?" He tilts his head to the side questioningly, uttering the first few words of the night.

Midoriya blushes 50 shades of red upon the realization that he was caught ogling at his companion. He aggressively shakes his head in denial, steam coming out of his ears as he does so. Todoroki is afraid that if he pushes the topic further, the bush of greenhead might fall off its joints. Instead, he nods mechanically and stares at the ground as if there is some unknown entity present there.

Seeing that Todoroki has fallen into his own world, so does he. A pair of forest green eyes gazes upon the sky before them. It was pure darkness, no clouds mar the dark blue heavens. It would've been a sight to behold if only there was any star present to guide them as they walk towards their respective homes. Even though they're already far from what you consider the Tokyo proper, the light pollution is still intense and is in effect wherever they go. It almost makes Midoriya long for the provincial life, but then he remembers the reason why he left in the first place.

"Midoriya," Todoroki speaks, "Midoriya." He says once again, the second time a bit louder enough to catch the aforementioned person's attention.

"Yes?" Midoriya replies, nervousness was evident in his voice for he spoke a bit too high than normal. "Yes, Todoroki-kun?" He coughs awkwardly, speaking in a lower pitch.

"I… I have something important to tell you."

Midoriya abruptly stops walking, Todoroki accidentally bumps his back with an animated _oomf_! On normal occasions, Midoriya would've gushed internally on how adorable that was. But this was not a normal occasion, on the contrary, if this was a dating simulator, this would be referred to as an 'event'.

And an event it really is.

"I hope after I tell you this, you won't treat me any different as you did before."

Midoriya sweat drops, his cheeks flushing red as he tries to form a coherent and reasonable sentence.

"W-w-wait, don't you think w-w-we're going to fast?"

Obviously, he fails.

 _'Wrong choice of words,'_ He grimaces.

"…Going too fast?" Todoroki repeats, sounding disappointed. Those pale pink lips formed a subtle pout, monochrome eyebrows slightly furrowing.

It makes Midoriya wants to punch himself.

"I mean," He scratches the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. "I literally just found out about your name a few weeks ago and you're already…"

Todoroki's breath dramatically hitches. "You knew?"

"' _Knew_ ' isn't really the right word… Because if I said that, then it would mean I was expecting things from you from the start. And it's not really…" Midoriya trails off, realizing that he's mumbling to himself again. He shakes his head and proceeds to ask his question. "When were _you_ planning to tell me this?"

Todoroki blushes. "I never really planned to tell you in the first place… I was happy just watching you in the shadows…"

Midoriya frowns. "Todoroki-kun," he grabs him by the shoulder, reassuring him.

"But Aizawa-sensei told me if you ever caught me," He took the hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. The green-haired man smiles appreciatively. "You might send me to prison."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Excuse me?"

"Juvie, to be exact." Todoroki corrects, more to himself than to his companion.

"Juvie? _As in juvenile detention center_?" He nods. "Why would I send you to juvie- What, how old are you?"

The bi-haired man blinks.

"18."

"18?!" Midoriya sputters. " _YOU'RE UNDERAGE_?!"

Todoroki frowns. "I have trouble finding the relevance of my age to the situation."

"Your age means everything in this situation! I could go to jail if we—" He pauses abruptly. "Wait, what _are_ you planning to tell me?"

Todoroki stares at him blankly. "I thought you knew?"

"I think I might've misunderstood something…"

"What did you think was I planning to say?"

 _"Please."_ He begs. "Just tell me."

They don't know who or when did they start, but they're walking again. Even though Japan is one of the safest places in the world, it's practically common sense to anyone that one should not stand in the middle of an alley with minimum light to guide them.

Todoroki hesitates. "I'm Endeavor Shouto, the writer of—"

" _The Midnight Detective_ series?!" Midoriya gasps, a whole new source of energy rejuvenating him as he starts to emit a bright aura and his eyes are once again sparkling with excitement. "I'm a big fan!"

"You've mentioned." He sighs. "And you're my inspiration for the main character, Detective Greene." Forest green eyes noticeably dilate, the light that appeared upon hearing the news has completely changed into a new form. Todoroki takes it as his cue to continue. "His appearance is different from yours. But his attitude and demeanor, _everything else_ , I can't seem to animate a protagonist that isn't as life-like as you are. That's why I… Every day I… There…"

Todoroki becomes silent. He can't form a sentence that doesn't equate to "so I stalk you from work".

Midoriya pauses for a moment, internalizing all the information he just heard. Todoroki feels beads of cold sweat running down the fabric of his shirt. It occurs to him once again that they're in the middle of a dark street in Tokyo, and this place isn't really the most comfortable place to conduct their tete-a-tete.

"So…" He drawls out, "Is it right for me to assume that the reason why you frequent to Café Perry is that you observe me and use me as a guide for your character?"

Todoroki's nodding head seems to illuminate the dark street.

"That was… unexpected." Midoriya places his hand on his hip, there is a look on his face as if he's still trying to process what he just heard.

"What did you expect me to tell you?"

It's Midoriya's turn to brighten the night. "It's nothing." He turns away, trying to sound nonchalant about it. But the thing with him, he's naturally earnest. And the words 'Midoriya' and 'lying' in the same sentence doesn't really bode well together.

You have to be a different level of dense to actually _believe_ him.

"Really?"

Todoroki obviously isn't.

"You're too close," was Midoriya's was only defense.

Todoroki backs away. "It made me wonder why you were so nonchalant about it." He says, more to himself than to Midoriya.

"I don't mind it, even until now. I mean, yes, thinking about it _is_ rather creepy." Midoriya clarifies and now Todoroki has the strong urge to turn into ashes. Like you know, Spiderman? "But hey, it's not like you were watching me the whole time due some weird obsession you have with me. You did it because you thought of me as an inspiration." He pauses before saying the last word as if he himself finds it difficult to believe.

"Rather than be creeped out, I actually feel _flattered._ Since as long as I can remember, I've always been labelled as plain and full by those around me. So the idea of me as a basis to one of the most popular fictional detectives in Japan seems so surreal to me." He chuckles, the sound of his voice makes Todoroki's heart hurt a little. "I feel like I'm the next Detective Conan or something."

"You're stretching it," Todoroki automatically shoots him down.

"But it's true!" There it was again. That laugh. "Do you even read the reviews to your book? They're comparing you to Murakami Haruki."

"And this is why I use a pen name and don't haphazardly share my identity,"

"Are you embarrassed?" He does not reply. "Aw! How cute!"

"... Cute?" Todoroki repeats as he stares at him I'm disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you part of those men who dislike using 'feminine' words to describe them?" Midoriya rolls his eyes, making the quote-unquote sign for emphasis.

The bichrome-haired man scoffed. "I'm not a misogynist," He defends, "I just find it odd that someone is using adjectives to describe me that isn't associated with temperature."

"What?"

"You know," He shrugs. "Fiery, scorching, scalding… Or frosty, cool, chilly... Among others."

"So you're basically Katy Perry?"

There was a long pause.

"What the actual _fuck?"_

Midoriya literally needs to lean on the wall for support as he burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Todoroki crosses his arms, fuming.

Midoriya wheezes even louder.

"Oh my _god,"_ He heaves between his laughter, Todoroki would've found this adorable if this wasn't aimed at him. "You're fuming."

Todoroki taps his heels in annoyance, Midoriya finally straightens up.

"Sorry," He wiped the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I didn't think you had it in you to curse."

"I'm human, Midoriya." Todoroki sounds exasperated. "What I don't understand is your correlation to me and Katy Perry."

"Uh… ' _Hot N' Cold_?' Doesn't it ring a bell?" He doesn't respond. "It was released back in 2008. You should be 10 years old or something by then." Midoriya shivers. "Who would've thought you're just a high school student?"

"I skipped a couple of grades so I think if I pursued college, we're probably in the same year."

"So not only are you a writing prodigy, but also a genius." Todoroki hits him on the shoulder, though Midoriya easily dodges it. "Tell me, what else are you? I wouldn't be surprised if you claimed to have ice and fire powers."

"Why ice and fire…? Oh wait, because I'm fucking Katy Perry. _Haha,_ you're so _hilarious_ , Midoriya. I should give you a fucking jacket for it."

Midoriya slumps down on the floor with that jacket reference, and honestly, Todoroki didn't expect him to get it.

"So aside from the fact that you're worried about the legal implication of your action," Midoriya waves his hand in dismissal, changing the topic. Todoroki raises an eyebrow, admiring how fickle human nature is. "why did you tell me about it? I mean that I'm basically Detective Greene. Because honestly, I didn't notice that you were watching me. And that means a lot since I'm also—"

Midoriya bites his tongue to prevent him from saying anything stupid. Too bad Todoroki is quick to catch on.

"You're also what?" Todoroki presses.

"It's nothing!" Midoriya waves his hands around, it makes him look like he's doing a weird octopus dance routine.

"You're also watching me?"

 _"Hieeeeeeeee!"_

Bingo.

"I think I've been observing you too much that it's easy for me to read your mind," Todoroki notes, absentmindedly rubbing his chin.

"Y-y-y-you!" Midoriya backs away, pointing an accusing finger at him. "How could you say such embarrassing things with such a straight face?!"

Todoroki cluelessly tilts his face to the side. "I don't think it's embarrassing. After all, I've been watching you all this—"

"Stop, please." Midoriya shoves his left hand at Todoroki, while his other hand covers his heated cheeks. "This is too much stimulation for me in one night."

"But didn't you say you didn't mind?" Todoroki says, an amused smile on his lips.

"I meant that I'm okay that you're using me as your character basis." He stomps his feet on the ground, Todoroki is reminded of a child throwing a tantrum. How adorable. "I still find it embarrassing that you're watching me and proudly declaring that you're doing it!"

"I'm not declaring any—"

"Yes, you are!" Midoriya is so red-faced, it appears like he's going to cry soon.  
Todoroki almost feels bad for teasing him.

Almost.

"So why were you watching me?"

Midoriya buries his face on his palms and groans. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?"

Todoroki blinks.

"I regret calling you cute."

"Is it connected to what you assumed I was going to say?" He says.

"You're horrible."

"Is it a yes?"

" _Yes_ ," Midoriya gives up. Before he could give a follow-up question, he continues. "Hey, stop changing the topic. You didn't answer my question!"

"Fair enough," Todoroki says. "You asked the reason why I told you about my identity? Well, I wanted you to read my drafts and I want to hear your opinion about it."

Forest green eyes sparkles and Midoriya inhales sharply. "Oh my God, you mean I'll be able to read raw Endeavor-sensei's writings?"

"Please don't make it sound like it's such a big deal."

"But it is a big deal! I feel like I'm one step ahead of my competitors or something!"

Todoroki pauses. "I'll act as if I didn't hear that. Anyway, are you willing to lend me a hand?"

"I think I already gave you a part of my soul by using me as the whole basis of your character," Midoriya chuckles, "so just asking for my opinion is probably just a small fraction.

Todoroki feels a weird emotion running through his body. It is such a foreign feeling that he has a hard time describing what it is. Due to his upbringing prior to running away from his house in order to chase his dreams as a writer, you could say that everything is handed to him on a silver platter. In other words, without the frilly terms, he's a spoiled brat (Not like he'll admit it, though).

Perhaps, this is what you call _relief_ and true _gratitude._

"Thank you," He bows deeply.

Midoriya panics.

"Don't do that, please."

Todoroki raises his head.

"Why not?"

"You don't need to be so formal, Todoroki-kun. We're friends, just act like how you normally would."

 _"We're_ _friends?"_ He repeats _._

Midoriya gives him a blank look. "We aren't?"

"I thought I'd be presumptuous if I consider you as such," Todoroki says weakly, almost like a whisper.

"God, you're only 18! Don't go brandishing words such as 'presumptuous'." Midoriya pauses, contemplating. "Oh wait, you're a child prodigy. Your first word was probably _mitochondria_ or _deus ex machina,_ or something along the lines."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," He said sharply, "but my first word was 'mama'."

Midoriya sweat drops. "Ah, I apologize, Todoroki-kun. Even if we're friends now, it's still you that I'm talking to and that I should watch my choice of words. I might've stepped over the line, I'm sorry."

Todoroki looks taken aback by Midoriya's sudden apology. Just when he thought that he could finally have a decent conversation with someone without fucking up, his awkward side proves him wrong. Again. Just like the many other times he keeps on fucking up.

"I should be the one apologizing." Midoriya's bright green eyes widen. "I'm not familiar with this kind of casual conversations and I might over-react over small things. I hope you'll help me overcome my social shortcomings."

Midoriya grins so brightly in response, it almost made Todoroki smile as well.

He's lying, he actually does smile along.

"So are you going to let me read this draft of your or not?" He jokes, handing out his hand.

"That's not my plan, actually." Todoroki says, "Rather than making you read it, we'll reenact the scenario and I'll see your reaction."

"That was…" Midoriya contemplates. "unexpected."

This is déjà vu.

"So we'll be roleplaying?" He clarifies.

"I guess so," He shrugs. "but just act like your normal self. Since the character you'll be playing is more or less yourself."

Midoriya wrinkles his nose. "Alright, which part is it?"

"Wait before that," Todoroki says, "do you know about shipping?"

Midoriya purses his lips, remembering the words of his friend, Uraraka (bless her soul), just a few hours ago. "Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Well, Aizawa-sensei, my editor, suggested that I should… How should I say this, insert homoerotic undertones between Detective Greene and The Fool's initial meeting."

The Fool is the antagonist of The Midnight Detective series. He's a serial killer that murders for no good reason, or that is what they would like you to believe. He's basically Detective Greene's arch nemesis, and in Midoriya's opinion, the possibility of the two of them pursuing a romantic relationship seems rather unbecoming.

"Judging from the disgusted look on your face, I can see that we have the same sentiments towards this." Todoroki closes his eyes, hiding his amusement. "But well, regretfully, we live in Japan, wherein the style of our literature is implication and saying things directly is almost a taboo. And you know what feeds off of implications?"

" _Shippers_!" Midoriya says, immediately catching on. "Especially the fujoshi and fudanshi!"

Todoroki nods. "Even if they aren't necessarily the target market, by satisfying their wants, we can trigger a good amount of sales."

"I didn't know you were so business-wise. Also, don't you think that's a bit manipulative of you, Todoroki-kun?"

"I was supposed to be an heir to some conglomerate here in Japan, of course I learned a few tricks along the way."

Before Midoriya could ask what he means by that, he is shoved roughly to the wall.

" _What the f_ —" Midoriya uncharacteristically swears, but before he could finish a gush of wind explodes right next to his face. A hand slams on the wall, grazing the shell of his ear. A sharp, icy object presses itself on the soft, thin skin of his neck. His Adam's apple bobs up as he swallows, eyes struggling to take a look at that thing threatening him. "Do you _seriously_ have a knife, Todoroki-kun?"

He doesn't reply. Instead, those heterochromatic eyes glare at him so sharply, he doesn't even need that goddamn knife. His face is just a few centimetres away from Midoriya's, he could literally feel the coldness of his breath against the humid summer air of Tokyo.

Guess they were already playing the reenactment game.  
Midoriya sighs deeply.

He can play a game of violence or two.

* * *

"Fool-san," Midoriya says under his breath, "I did not expect this to go this way."

The knife presses even harder on his skin, he doesn't know if it was his imagination by his neck was starting to become slick with iron liquid. "How did you expect this to go?" Todoroki smirks.

"The other way around,"

"Ah," _God, what the fuck was that sexy sound?!_ "I bet that's what you also thought during the previous cases. Monica, Kurosaki, Thomas—"

" _Don't you dare say their names_!" 'Greene' snarled, his knuckles turning white, "I will never allow you to—"

"Why must you react so badly against me, shouldn't you be telling this to yourself?" The Fool drawls his words, if a snake could talk this is how it must sound. "After all, it is your incompetence that brought their early demise."

All the words that the detective wants to say disappear completely. He stares at the Fool's eyes, and he could see his reflection in them: Detective Greene looks horrified. He knows that death is on his case, and nothing can stop the Fool from embedding the blade on his throat. His muscles relax upon the realization that everything was futile. All those years of pursuing this murderer were futile. And tonight, he will just add up to the Fool's list of victims.

Seeing the helpless expression on his face, the Fool starts to laugh. And it wasn't the usual soft exhalation from his nose laugh that Todoroki usually produces. This is a full-blown diabolic villain laughter. His hysterical cackles echoes throughout the empty streets, it was so irksome that the dogs in the neighborhood are howling back at him.

 _God, Todoroki is into this roleplaying shenanigan too much!_

"You are a good at your job, Detective Greene. But you let your emotions cloud your thoughts." He whispers to the smaller man's ear, Detective Greene shivers involuntarily. "It will lead you to your downfall."

Supposedly, this is where the scene ends. The Fool disappears into the night, while the detective will curse the air and aimlessly follow his dead tracks. But it sounds too cliché. Midoriya has other things in mind. Sadly, Todoroki isn't aware of his adlib.

"Payback time," Midoriya hums to himself.

Todoroki doesn't know how, but he finds his weapon suddenly thrown to the other side of the street. He takes a step back, completely taken off guard when Midoriya grabs his shoulder and switches their position. He struggles, but Midoriya's body does not budge, in fact he made sure that he tightly pins him against the wall, that there is no possible escape route for him. It only occurs to

Todoroki now that his muscles aren't all for show.

Then he has this sudden realization that Midoriya could've easily done this from the start, if only they weren't roleplaying.

They're still roleplaying, right?

Right?

Luscious forest eyes stare back at his dilated heterochromatic ones. He felt his eyes watered. Watered not because of fear but due to _humiliation_.

"My, I didn't expect you to be the type," The voice that is usually as sweet honey and innocent as an unborn baby morphed into something. Something dangerous and profoundly seductive. A gasp escapes from lips, warmth redirects itself to his nether regions. "I always thought you'd be an S."

The bi-chrome haired man bites back a moan as he felt the shorter yet stronger man dangerously raise his bent leg closer to a place that was begging to be touched. He couldn't stop his body from reacting. His back arches and his hand grips the shoulder of the man who pinned him against the wall. His instincts told him to run away now. But he couldn't. Those eyes, those eyes that seemed to exude a raging forest fire, dared him to make a move. And if he did, he was sure that this man will…

"What do you think you're doing?" Todoroki says through gritted teeth, finally breaking out of character. He continues to struggle from his tight position, but just like a Magikarp using splash, nothing happens.

It made Midoriya Izuku smirk.

He leans closer, lips right next to the shell of Todoroki's ears.

" _You_?"

Todoroki made a very odd sound. It was a combination of a whimper, a moan, and Midoriya's signature _hieeeeeeeee_! It was such a sound to reckon with that Midoriya broke out of his sadistic trance and bursts out laughing. He took this as an opportunity to shove the other guy off of him, and Midoriya faceplants on the ground.

Yet, he was still laughing.

"Oh my _god_ , did I scare you?" He says in between his wheezing intervals. "I'm sorry, I might've gone too far."

"It's hard to accept your apology when you look like you just had the time of your life," Todoroki says dryly.

Midoriya stops and does a _seiza_ pose, "I'm sorry, I might've gone too far." He repeats, this time with a straight face and sincerity written all over his face.

The other man sighs, accepting defeat.

"What was that?" He demands, though his tone isn't unforgiving. "You almost gave me a heart attack there!"

"I could tell," The curly top stifles his impending laughter, and Todoroki gives him a warning glance. "You told me to act like myself, so I did. I defended myself."

Todoroki frowns, getting the knife that lay unwanted on the other side of the street. "What was that thing with the knife? I didn't even notice you move to knock it off my hand."

He grins. "It's a military secret?"

"What?"

"My dad, I mean my _stepdad_ , used to work in the US army." Midoriya explains. "He taught me some self-defense tricks to keep me safe."

Todoroki slowly nods, wondering what he'll do with this new piece of information about Midoriya's life when a random idea came to him. Thinking about it now, shouldn't Detective Greene be aware of these self-defense tricks as well? After all, violence is in-line with his field of work so he should at least be aware of the basics that could possibly save his life.

He ended up using that information about Midoriya after all.

"So Detective Greene has this tendency to pin other people on the wall when attacked," Todoroki mutters to himself. "How interesting."

Midoriya blushes furiously, "I told you it was for self-defense!"

Todoroki chuckled and waves his hand dismissively. "I don't mean to tease you. I think it'll be better to equip the detective with skills that seem unlikely from his character. It makes him more dimension and a realistic being, don't you think?"  
Midoriya nods, even though it was obviously Todoroki's writer ramblings and probably a rhetorical one. The younger man hands the knife to him, Midoriya's stares at the cutting utensil for a good moment.

"This is a _bread_ knife." He says, dryly. "A bread knife from Café Perry." It was easy to determine since every utensil in the café has its logo embedded on it. In the bread knife's case, it was embedded on the handle.

His hand immediately goes to his neck, inspecting if there was any injury. Of course there isn't, it was a bread knife for fuck's sake. It was just imagination due to he intense situation that he felt something oozing out of him.

"Please return it for me." Todoroki bows meekly, he looked so earnest that Midoriya couldn't find the urge to reprimand him for stealing the cafe's kitchenware.

 _Note to self, Todoroki' steals kitchenware. From now on, inspect his plate for incomplete eating utensils._

He abruptly remembers the 'shipping' request Todoroki had.

"It's also overflowing with implications, don't you think?" The green haired man wiggles his eyebrows disturbingly, it made Todoroki look away in disgust. "Hey, don't give me that look! You're the one who asks for it!"

Unbeknownst to the other male, Todoroki's heart was beating like s hummingbird's. His skin is still red due to embarrassment from the previous encounter, he's glad that the streets are dim so his companion couldn't see the flustered look on his face that refused to disappear.

"My apartment is this way," Midoriya announces as they reach an intersection. "I assume you're on the opposite direction?"

Todoroki nods.

They bid farewell, thanking the company of the other.

The heterochromatic boy—not a man, according to Japanese law—waves at his friend's retreating form. As cliché as it may sound, and he never really believe about such thing not until now, there was a dull ache in his chest while he watched Midoriya's back completely disappear from his view. Slowly, he turns around and retraces their steps together.

He didn't have the courage to tell Midoriya, but Todoroki's apartment is literally beside Café Perry. He just told him to walk with him because...

Why not?

When Todoroki Shouto arrives home, he immediately goes to his laptop and includes the... _raunchy_ event with him. He doesn't even need to try hard to remember and describe each detail that he saw back then.

Rough calloused hand, warm breath against sweaty skin, bright green eyes that turned predatory for a moment...

Todoroki inhales deeply, trying to etch the memory in his mind.

And with that, he continues his work.

On the other side of Tokyo, a certain green curly top arrives at his residences, breathing heavily. He literally stumbles on his doorstep, and he finds himself lying down on the matted floor. But Midoriya doesn't care, his jeans felt tight and heavy at that moment. He growls, removing his hardening shaft from its constraints.

 _Heterochromatic eyes look at him with clouded eyes, he might not admit it to himself but at that moment, Midoriya was sure, that he saw neediness in them. Those eyes, those cold eyes that seemed to exude calmness and control, melted with desire when he was subjected under Midoriya's dominance._

" _Ngggghhn_!" He moans, he couldn't stop himself anymore. Tentatively, he starts to touch himself.

God, he was like... He was like... Those eyes! Those eyes filled with desire... It reminded him so much off—

The image in his mind of Todoroki being pinned on the wall blurs. Slowly, his head of red and white shifts into a color of blond. Lusting heterochromatic eyes is replaced by burning red.

"Kacchan...!" The sound of slick flesh accompanied by Midoriya's lustful moans filled the room.

It was not until dawn does he stop, not until his hands were filled with his sticky fluid, not until the image of someone else completely takes over his mind, not until he realizes what he has done.

"Oh no..." He whispers, he crawls towards the bathroom and thoroughly washes his hands on the sink. "What have I done...?"

The bathroom mirror doubles as a medicine cabinet, or should he say it was the other way around. Midoriya grabs a couple of capsules from inside his medicine cabinet, shoving it down his throat without a second thought. He closes the cabinet, only to see himself on the mirror.

And another masculine figure behind him.

 _So you found another prey?_ The ghostly voice whispers against his ear, it sends shivers down his spine and also made _that_ part of him springs back to life.

"I'm sorry…!" Midoriya cries, tears trails down his face. The transparent figure pays no mind and proceeds to touch him. Touch him in places he'd rather not want to be touched, but his body was betraying him for reacting, regardless. He moans and tries to struggle. But who was he kidding? There was no point in struggling because the man behind him is merely a fabrication of his imagination. _This_ is happening because _this_ is what he wants.

 _You're such a dirty whore,_ Deku.

Deku cums.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Reviews, favorites, and alerts would be highly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: The Evening Rose

**WARNING** : Contains graphic depiction of rape, an abusive relationship, and violence. Because fucking Todoroki Enji is here that's why.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Evening Rose

High-pitched electronic ringing wakes up Todoroki Shouto from his dreamless slumber. Long thick lashes flutter open, eyeing his digital alarm clock drowsily. Around him, he can see sunlight passing through his semi-covered window, seeing the small particles that seem to dance under intense morning light. _Brownian motion_ , he remembers them being called. He shakes his head, focusing his eyesight on his alarm clock, he waits for it to blink in order to reveal the current date today. And it does.

Sunday.

Today's a Sunday.

 _At last_ , He mumbles absentmindedly to himself.

It has been a rather busy month for Endeavor Shouto, his mystery detective writer alter ego. It has been 2 months since he has initially passed his final draft to his editor-slash-guardian, Aizawa Shouta. Majority of the hours in those 2 months was consumed with editing the final draft, while the remaining time was about answering interviews anonymously (he uses a pen name for a reason) and going on tours to promote his book.

Needless to say, the latest volume of _The Midnight Detective_ is a smash hit. Critiques say that the latest installment evokes a turmoil of emotions from its readers. The chemistry between Detective Greene and The Fool is absolutely electrifying; their first encounter is overflowing with unresolved sexual tension that seriously got fangirls and fanboys buzzing on their seats. Surely, Endeavor-sensei continues to wow Japan with his skills that never cease to improve over time.

And it's all thanks to Midoriya Izuku.

Ever since _that_ day, they have been spending more time with each other's company. With the older man's help, Todoroki is able to bring the humanity in his characters and made them more relatable, which used to be the flaw in his writing: the lack of realism. Midoriya was such a great help in improving his interpersonal skills, and due to his number of connections (it really isn't that much, but for Todoroki, it's a _great_ amount), Todoroki was also able to broaden the number of people that he talks to. He was introduced to Uraraka Ochako, the bubbly short-haired waitress in the café that openly ships him and Midoriya together (much to their chagrin), to Iida Tenya, a son of a well-known company which automatically made them click since they were both brought up in similar environments, and to Satou Rikidou, the resident patisserie that always gives him free cakes in exchange for unadulterated review about his latest creation.

Life has dramatically improved ever since he confessed to Midoriya as being the inspiration to Detective Greene. He never knew that spending time with another living being would be so emotionally taxing. But in a good way of course (he also didn't think it was possible). Listening to Midoriya talk about all sorts of random things is like attending a college lecture: each interesting bit, he juts down. But in his case, he includes it in his story so that it will forever be engraved in ink and paper. For example, he **found** out that Midoriya: has intensive ( _not_ basic) background in martial arts due to his step father working in the army when he was young, it was taught to him not simply because of his step father's occupation but because Midoriya was bullied when he was younger, is an only child, and some other interesting stuff that Aizawa told Todoroki to remove because it simply doesn't help the plot ("So tell me, Todoroki. What can the readers get knowing the fact that Detective Greene's favorite food is katsudon?")

But for some reason, the more Todoroki delves into Midoriya's life, the thicker the walls between them grow. Does that make sense? No, of course, it doesn't. He really can't explain it, really. Even if he feels like they're closer, for some reason he feels like Midoriya is forming a distance between them. It's as if he created an imaginary line, telling him that this is as far as he can go.

For a writer, Todoroki is such a disappointment, don't you think?

 _Yes, I am_. He says, swinging his legs off the bed.

He heads towards his closet and picks out his newly bought clothes that Midoriya (with Iida and Uraraka) chose. _It would be more precise to say that it was Uraraka who did the choosing, to be honest._ But this was not the case, like a boy, which he is, Todoroki is excited to show these newly bought garments to his mother. Not because they're new and he used his own money to buy it (a little bit of the former, really), but because these pieces of fabric is a symbol of his newfound friendship. His mom would be so proud of him to know that he has once again, broken his self-imposed limitation. Todoroki is no longer the timid boy the Todoroki manor brought up. He's now a new person, a grown man, if he may.

But the Japanese law begs to disagree.

Due to his hectic schedule, his weekly visit to his mother at the hospital is momentarily postponed. His mother knew that he followed her footsteps as a literary genius so she knows about the heavy obligations that surprisingly comes with the so-called 'laidback' profession, still, Todoroki is pained by the fact that he couldn't see his beloved mother due to work. He calls her every now and so often when he was away for his nationwide book promotion, and Aizawa-sensei visited her for him (but Todoroki knows that his editor visits his mother almost daily even without his pleading).

But of course, he would've preferred to see her himself face-to-face.

Todoroki heads to the bathroom and starts freshening himself up.

And today is that fated day.

* * *

Todoroki arrives at the hospital via taxi (thank God for Japan's orderly taxi system). Even though his father was a godforsaken bastard, Todoroki Enji at least had the common decency to place his mother in a high-caliber hospital. It is considered as one of Japan's largest medical facilities, having multiple wards equipped by well-trained medical professionals. His mother's ward, the inpatient psychiatric ward, is at the leftmost part of the hospital, beside it is the children's ward and the open garden-slash-playground where terminally ill children can frolick and play like normal children, unknown to the fact that, in fact, they _aren't_. The much stable patients from the psych ward also visit the place for its world-class garden for destressing or simply just for fresh air.

Since Todoroki _is_ a regular visitor at the hospital, there is barely any hassle with coming in. They needn't explain the protocols to him since he basically had that engraved in the back of his mind ever since he was a kid (or at least, until the doctor's finally deemed it safe enough for him to visit his dear mother). He heads to his mother's private quarters without any issue.

As soon as Todoroki slides the door open, he is greeted by the most magical being his eyes has laid upon. A woman with shimmering platinum hair and stormy grey eyes, features that Shouto inherited, sits on her hospital bed with a rather dazed expression on her face.

Todoroki Miyuki is the embodiment of the fabled _yuki onna_. Even with her increasing age, one glance at her and you can easily decide that she is gorgeous. Shouto will beat the fuck out of you if you beg to disagree. Soft velvet skin was as white as snow, no one would've guessed she was already in her 40s because Time completely let her unharmed. She looks like the carbon copy of his sister, Fuyumi, except with longer hair and full-blown head of snow. Grey eyes look at his son, softening upon noticing his presence. Shouto couldn't help but smile back at her until he hears the words that escape from her mouth.

"Enji?"

Immediately, his left hand to cover that part of his face that resembles his father and he turns away to emphasize his other half. The expression on Miyuki's face contorts to puzzlement before changing to familiarity.

"Shouto?" She calls at last.

He removes his hand and walks straight towards his mother's bed. "Yes, mother, it's me."

"I missed you, my son." She spread her arms up, he obliges and gives her a tight hug. "My, you've grown so much."

"Mother, I've only been away for two months."

"Yes, I know." She chuckles, "I don't mean physically, of course. I notice that the air around you has greatly changed. Also," she gestures at his new polo. "that's a wonderfully _expensive_ looking polo you have there. Is that a self-reward for the grand release of your new book? Shouta-kun told me when he visited a few days ago that the sales of your new book created an all-time record in Japan."

Shouto smiles at how observant his mom is. And he's only been there for less than 3 minutes. She pats at the chair right in front of her bed, he occupies it with a respectful bow. This is his cue to tell about his day, or rather his 2 months while he was away, and he takes it without missing a beat.

"So you told this boy, Midoriya-kun, that he's the basis for Detective Greene?" Miyuki asks through peered eyelashes, looking rather amused. "Ever since you've made closer interaction with him, your field of socialization has increased and you've created bonds that you think wouldn't be possible if it weren't for him."

"He's more of a 'man', mother." He awkwardly clears his throat, for reasons he doesn't know himself. _Isn't he 22 or something_? "But yes, that basically sums it up."

"Is he handsome?"

Heterochromatic eyes widen. "Uhm, I don't really know how to answer that question. But yes, I guess so? I notice a lot of the female- Well, and _also_ some male-customers eyeing him curiously in Café Perry so I believe he's physically appealing if that's what you meant, Mother."

"Such an innocent young boy you are, Shouto," Miyuki giggles, he is vaguely reminded of Uraraka whenever she teases them around. "I didn't expect you to swing that way, honestly."

"Swing?" He repeats, then he looks down at his body to see if is making any unnecessary swaying movements without his knowledge.

He doesn't.

"But whatever makes you happy, my boy. There's such thing as 'artificial insemination', thank God for modern technology, and it's an easy feat for us to find a surrogate if ever you need one."

Shouto's face flares up like the left side of his hair. " _Mother_!"

She chuckles, her voice resembling soft metal chimes under the ministry of the summer breeze. Her kind feminine features make him calm down, making him forget his initial embarrassment with the implications of her words. God, he wishes that they'll stay like this forever. Her, acting like her normal beautiful self, and him, a child listening to the wistful words his mother breathes. And then the magic fades as if he himself brought the jinx to disillusion him back to reality.

Miyuki reaches out to cup his face, Shouto tenses. Using the pad of her thumb, she gently strokes the smooth healed burn scar surrounding his left eye.

"Shouto, what happened here?"

The light slowly flickers off from Shouto's eyes, he just smiles at her and he rests his face on her palm like a cat seeking affection. Miyuki blinks but allows him to do whatever he pleases.

He loses her again.

"Look at the time. It's time for your walk in the garden for some fresh air," Shouto announces, abruptly standing up from his chair before turning around to get her cane. She remains silent, looking completely bewildered with what's happening.

"Enji?" Miyuki is absolutely disturbed. "What happened to your face? Should I call the doctors?"

 _He loses her again_.

* * *

Miyuki found out that she was engaged to this man named Todoroki Enji at the age of 18.

Was she pissed off? Of course, she was! She has never heard of this 'Enji' person prior to that day! She knew, she knew it was her parents' form of a punishment because rather than accepting the obligation as the sole heir to their multi-billion company, Miyuki was planning to pursue her dreams as a writer. But could they blame her? They knew from the beginning she doesn't have the mathematical skills expected from an Asian, much less the capabilities to handle a company that employs more than a million of Japanese people, and a million more in other countries. Of course, she felt bad that it would be horrible if the hard work of her parents would die out along with their dreams of her being a successful businesswoman just because of the different profession she has reinstated for herself.

But what about _her_ feelings? Why can't they accept that she's her own person, too?

The couple officially met when she was 20 years old. Prior to this, they had no contact whatsoever. For 2 years, Miyuki imagined what her future husband would look like. From what she heard, the guy was a couple of years older than her. Knowing how unforgiving life is, she already readied herself for the worst. She imagined him as a middle-aged man with a receding hairline, probably incredibly thin like a skeleton from lack of exercise because his butt is glued to his office chair... And oh! With a pot belly because of his excessive drinking of alcohol after office hours. A womanizer, too, who often harasses his secretary because he's too ugly and disgusting to find a woman who's willing to suck his dick...

...And that's how Miyuki imagined all the villains in her books. Each of the varieties of this 'Enji' gets a good beating, if she feels _really_ petty, a gruesome death. Courtesy of her femme fatal characters inspired by badass women all over history, of course.

"You really hate this fiancée of yours, don't you?" Aizawa said in a bored tone, reading the manuscript given to him by Miyuki.

"Hate is such a great word..." She pouted, "more of... I have this unplaced prejudicism against him."

"I'm not sure if that makes it any better."

Aizawa Shouta was an underclassman of hers back in high school. He was the son of the head editor of the publishing company that printed Miyuki's books, and for some unprofessional reason, he managed to become a trainee editor of the company as soon as he graduated from _middle school_. Being one of the only workers of the company the same generation as she was, they quickly became friends.

"Why can't it be me?" One day, Aizawa asked her. They were both at the school rooftop, leaning leisurely at the rails while white fluffy clouds under the blue afternoon sky laid as their witness.

"Can you run a company with a net worth of a billion dollars?" She asked, unblinking. "The aforementioned company being the source of income of millions of employees, and if you accidentally messed up, you might end up leaving those millions unemployed, homeless, starving-"

"I got it, I got it!" He waved his hand dismissively. "Geez, I'm sorry for asking!"

"It's not like I don't understand the purpose of our union," Miyuki explains, sadness readable from her stormy grey eyes. "And I'm also not that prideful enough to know that _I_ need him, not the other way around. If I want to continue my career as a writer and still help maintain the economic stability of Japan by entrusting our company to some old yet capable geezer's hands, then I'll volunteer as the sacrificial bride anytime."

"Will this make you happy?" Aizawa gave her a sideglance, placing all his weight on the railings as he leaned down.

"No one is truly happy, Shouta-kun," Miyuki answers, tucking behind his ear the stray strands of hair that was blown softly by the wind.

She was 20 when they met. He was 25. Enji is five years her senior and it wasn't afraid to show it.

To say that Enji was above her expectations was the greatest understatement of the century. He was... Actually _handsome_. A rough kind of handsome, with a matching bad boy glean reflecting in his absolutely intense turquoise eyes. With a 195 cm stature towering her, and a ripped body that could easily carry her bridal style, it was love at first sight. And you can call her stupid because she should've known more than anyone not to judge a person just by their appearances. After all, Lucifer was considered as the most beautiful angel before he betrayed God.

Maybe it was because of her nature, or something she acquired due to her profession as a writer, but Miyuki was used to things going according to her plan, the scenarios created in her head being smoothly followed to the T. The reason why people do certain actions is because it was fuelled by certain acceptable reasons. Every bad guy has a sob story on why he became bad. Every single thing has a fucking reason for occurring.

So when things didn't go as smoothly as expected, it broke her down.

Todoroki Enji broke her down.

To put it simply, he was the vilest being Miyuki has ever met. He defied all logic. He didn't have a tearjerking backstory to support his actions and personality, he didn't have a reason for doing things aside from _just wanting to fucking do it_. Enji was, in all honesty, just an asshole, the Devil's spawn straight from hell.

But the thing is, the reason why girls fall in love with _bad boys_ is that they think they can change them. More often than not, it was the other way around. And _most_ of the time, it was for the _worse_.

They got married a year later. The night of their wedding, they consummated their marriage. Surprisingly, Enji was gentle. He was very careful with her body as if he was afraid that he might accidentally break her to pieces. It was painful, but it was good. It _felt_ good. On that moment, Miyuki felt like she was the Mary Sue heroine of some cliché romance novel that finally found her happy ending.

Unbeknownst to her, it was actually the beginning of psychological thriller.

Things went downhill after that.

Due to the nature of her job, Miyuki basically works at home. Whenever she's hit by an extreme case of writer's block, the acclaimed writer uses her time to do household chores to let her mind wander while being productive at the same time. Enji liked that, he _loves_ the concept of having a beautiful obedient wife waiting for him to come home from work. But ever since she was exposed to the new environment and marriage life, her brain was literally pulsating with new ideas. It kept her busy left and right.

One day, Enji got home. He expected her to be waiting at the doorsteps, greeting him with a 'Darling!', before proceeding to have an intense sex in front of their doorway. Or some bullshit fantasy like that. But how could he fulfill his fantasy if the object of his fascination was nowhere to be found?

He found her at the study area, intensely typing at the typewriter with a determined look on her face.

The thing with Enji, he was a jealous man. It didn't even need to be a person, anything that takes away Miyuki's attention from him, he'll destroy it.

He charged inside the room, Miyuki turns around to greet her husband with a fond smile, only for it to turn into horror when Enji grabs her typewriter (that was a gift from a fan when she first started as a writer) and smashed it to the ground. The sound of metal colliding against the expensive marble floor echoed across the house. But for Miyuki, the sound of the keys falling off was the loudest sound of all. She turned to face her husband, preparing to shout at him when she sees the terrifying look on his face. Turquoise eyes that were once the object of her affection gave her this intense look that was screaming bloody murder. The voice that wanted to escape from her lips completely died down.

Enji grabs her silky white hair and drags her to their bedchambers. She struggled, telling him to let go because he's hurting her and she could literally _feel_ blood dripping down her scalp. But her pleas entered in deaf ears.

He throws her to the bed, fucking her all night long.

When morning came, Miyuki's voice was hoarse from screaming. Pale white skin was marred with purple bruises. She tried to sit up, but her muscles were aching all over. Her beautiful stormy eyes were unusually shaped like almonds that morning, probably due to the fact that she cried throughout the whole ordeal.

She turned her face to the side, watching the muscular man tightly wrap his arms around her like a child seeking comfort from his teddy bear. Enji looked too innocent at that moment as if he's incapable of doing her wrong.

But he did, and her body itself was proof of his crime.

Long lashes fluttered open, hazy teal eyes stared at his grey ones. Miyuki could only stare back at him, watching his facial muscles formed into an expression that was his version of 'regret'.

"I'm sorry," Enji whispered, kissing her chastely on the lips.

Miyuki started crying as he traps her in a tight embrace.

That morning, they made love.

This wasn't the only time this happened. In fact, it happened again. And again. And again. _And again._ Until it became a common occurrence for the patriarch to cause a scene for the most minuscule reasons ever. But he always wins her back with his tears (up until this moment Miyuki doesn't know if it's fake or not), his promises not to do it again, that he'll seek out a doctor in order to deal with his anger issues. And like a child who never learned her lesson, Miyuki believed him. Because she thought that she could change him, that the power of fucking love could turn him into a gentle and kind man.

But it didn't.

"Darling," Miyuki softly said as they were eating in front of the dinner table. Long silver hair was tied in a bun, revealing the bruises and hickies decorated her clear white neck like a pretty little necklace. It made Enji smirk. "I'm going to the publishing office tomorrow-"

Fluorescent-like eyes dilated in anger. Thick, muscular fists slammed itself against the table, the plates and eating utensils jumped. His nostrils flared, tanned skin was slowly painted scarlet.

"You're just making excuses to meet that Aizawa bastard, aren't you?"

Fuyumi started hiccuping on her baby chair. Miyuki tried to keep a straight face as she attended their firstborn, carrying her around in order to calm her down.

"Enji, you know that's not true." She calls him by his real name only when they're fighting.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, WOMAN!" Enji shouted, effectively scaring Fuyumi. The poor baby started to wail, Miyuki kissed her forehead and shushed her silent.

" _Please_ ," Her voice quivered but she tried to sound calm. "Not in front of Fuyumi. I'll bring her to the nursery and let's continue this talk later-"

" _Servants_ ," Enji roared, his baritone echoing across their traditional Japanese mansion. Kimono-cladded old women appeared, taking the baby in one quick swoop. Before Miyuki can take Fuyumi back from their hands, the ladies disappeared as soon as they made their entrance, exiting behind the shoji doors. Miyuki clicked her tongue, she _absolutely_ hated it when their servants touch her children since she preferred to be a hands-on mother.

Now that they were alone in the quiet dining room, she dared look at her raging husband. Surprisingly, Enji's face was completely calm and devoid from his initial furry. She smiled since they could properly talk about their misunderstanding like proper adults without him throwing a fit.

Until she found her face shoved against the table and Enji taking her from behind like an animal that he was. That night, Miyuki's face was buried on lettuce and tomatoes, swimming on her own tears that filled up the porcelain plates to its brim.

She learned not to tell her husband about her writing endeavors anymore. Before Enji headed out to the office, Miyuki kissed him goodbye. After thirty minutes, she also went outside and headed to her own.

"Miyuki," Aizawa frowned, drinking his cup of steaming hot coffee. "Please do tell me you're still eating. I could literally see the hallows of your cheeks now."

"All my baby fats just melted off now that we're adults, Shouta-kun." She reasons, even to her own ears her explanation was bland and stupid. Restlessly, she adjusted the scarf that hung around her neck. She's 23 now, and 3 years married to Enji. It took her 3 _fucking_ years to set foot outside of her glorified cage. "Hey, can you tell the publishing company that I'm planning to change my pen name?"

He choked on his coffee, Miyuki handed him a paper towel. "That's too sudden. Are you sure? Didn't you work hard for Endeavor Miyuki to be a household name since what, you were _15_?"

"Endeavor Miyuki was _already_ a household name when I was 15." Her debut novel took Japan like a storm, after all.

Aizawa opened his mouth but immediately shut it close. "Cheeky bitch," He muttered under his breath.

"I know I am, goldfish!" She laughed, but her laughter no longer had its signature chime that made Aizawa's heart skip a beat.

"Goldfish?" Thin charcoal eyebrows frowned.

Miyuki did the open-close mouth movement a couple of times.

Aizawa flipped the tables, sending papers flying all over the place.

It was rather difficult to convince the heads of the company to allow her to change her pen name since 'Endeavor Miyuki' was at the height of her fame. However, due to Miyuki's shift in writing style, a darker and more twisted kind of writing that was the complete opposite of her innocent and delicate works back when she was still in high school, her new persona, 'Sawashiro Shouto', was more popular than she could ever dream of.

The people who knew about her former writings and her current works compared that Miyuki's writing changed for the better ever since she got married. It was a drastic shift from the former innocence known as Endeavor Miyuki. They said it was better for her to use her previous penname and _then_ introduce her new writing in order for the readers to see that she was no longer the 15-year-old writer that they first met. That she, too, grew up along with the readers and explored events that made her who she was and what her works become now. It would've made her relatable, thus, even more _marketable_. She laughed at the suggestion, saying it was a good one. But deep down, she wanted to beat them up with equal strength Enji subjected her to. Miyuki didn't change her name for marketability! _Heck_ , she wouldn't want to change her name in the first place if only she had the choice! But she didn't. Because if Enji found out that she's back to writing, he'll find out that she's going out of the house without her permission. God knows what he'll do to Aizawa.

It took 5 years, and 2 published books, before Sawashiro Shouto's masquerade ended.

"Enji," Miyuki pleaded, tears trickling down her pinkish cheeks as she struggled against the ropes that tied her to the metal frame of their bed. "Please, the kids might wake up."

"They won't if you keep your voice down," He breathed against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. " But I know you can't since you're a whore who can't keep your mouth shut."

With that, he removed his belt and pulled his trousers, along with his briefs down. His already hardened cock sprang free and he wasted no time for it to be enclosed in a tight warm space yet again. He thrust down her throat even if Miyuki was literally choking on it. _God_ , he loves the feeling of her gagging throat constricting around him. It made Enji want to blow his load just to see her struggle for air, but he won't stop thrusting. He's going to _force her_ to swallow it. And if she ends up vomiting it out, Enji's going to fuck her while she's swimming all over her bile until she begs for his forgiveness, telling him to give her a second chance to make him feel good. This time, she's going to swallow every single drop of it.

There was no woman as lovely as his wife.

Miyuki just birthed to their 3rd born son, Dabi, almost a year from now. And, here they were already, ready to fuck like rabbits. Or at least, Enji was.

"You thought I wouldn't notice, Miyuki? What you've been doing whenever I'm not around?" He growled, he momentarily stopped his movements and instead, his intertwined with her hair, forcing her to look at him as he spoke.

Grey eyes dilated in horror. Miyuki moved her head on her own accord, trying to appease him with a deep throat. Enji laughed with a raspy voice, running his fingers over her scalp as if petting a cat.

"Did you do the same thing with that bastard?" He pulled his cock out from her mouth. Saliva and pre-cum dripping all over her beautiful innocent face.

"I love you, Enji. I only love _you_." Dark stormy eyes moistened. Miyuki cried once again. She looked even better whenever she did, it made Enji want to do more horrible things to her. "I'll never do such thing with another man. Just you. Enji, it was always just you."

It made him want to destroy her even more.

Enji didn't say anything. Instead, he sat down on the mattress and guided her to sit on his lap.

" _Move_ ,"

Miyuki frowned. "Enji, this position is going to be difficult if my hands are tied like this..."

"Difficult?" Enji scoffed. "Isn't this a small compensation for the distress you've caused _me_?"

She gasped. "Enji, I told you-"

"Prove it to me," He commanded. "Prove it."

Miyuki gave him an unsure look. How could riding him prove her innocence? But she was far too scared to argue so she did what she was told. With her hands tied to the post, she had Enji hold his cock out for her. Slowly, she buried the tip of his fat dick inside of her warm wet pussy. Enji hissed at the initial contact. Miyuki took it as her cue to take all of him in one fell swoop.

"You fucking slut," But he was moaning.

They've been married for more than half a decade now. Miyuki knew that Enji liked it rough and hard. He also liked it when she screamed out obscene words that humored his ego. She did exactly that. Just to get it over with. _Please_. /Em

Abruptly, Enji grabbed her waist with both hands to stop her from moving. Slowly, he withdraws himself from her.

"E-E-Enji?"

"I bet he doesn't know how much you like it from behind,"

Before she could say anything, Enji flipped her and forced her face down on the mattress. Her tied hands were dangerously crossed, the ropes digging deep into her skin. From behind her, she heard Enji getting something from their nightstand. She knew where this was going and it always ended up badly for her all the time.

"Enji, don't do this-"

But it was too late, fingers coated with lube were roughly shoved inside her puckered hole. Miyuki gasped and struggled, but the more she moved, the harsher he scissored his fingers inside of her bowels.

"You always made honest sounds whenever I touch you from behind," Enji cooed at her ears, before giving her shoulder a bite. "Your asshole tightened just now. You really are such masochistic pervert. But don't worry, I love this side of you the most, _Endeavor Miyuki._ Or should I call you, 'Sawashiro Shouto' now?"

 _"Don't call me that_!"Miyuki sobbed, numbing herself from her husband's ministration. "Don't you _ever_ call me that, you _fucking asshole._ "

He roared out of laughter, yet his fingerfucking never stopped. "I always bring the best out of you, my love!"

"My love?" Miyuki hissed, "you never _loved_ me, Enji."

He stopped.

"I was one of the first few people who read _The Evening Rose_."

 _The Evening Rose_ was Miyuki's first novel. She strained to look at him, but with her current position, the best thing she could do was accidentally break her neck.

"It was on a coffee table on the waiting room. I was waiting for this cougar to end her meeting so we could fuck, she told me that the only way for her to approve our business partnership is if I fucked her. I was a young entrepreneur, my family's business was failing ever since my father died from a stroke, I was broke and clueless with how the world worked. I was still bewildered knowing the fact that the only way to possible to save our business was for me to act like some common prostitute. And I did. I saved our business by doing exactly _that_."

Rough calloused hands traced the ridges of her spine. He leaned down, kissing each bone with such gentleness it made her want to cry. Because he's doing it _again_ , this display of love and kindness that was obviously just a farce. But Miyuki would fall for it. _Again_.

"My hands were fucking clammy, I prayed that time would stop because I wouldn't want my virginity to be taken by an old mug who overdosed with botoxes. To get my thoughts away from my impending doom, I read that book. Not because I thought it was special; the design cover was unoriginal, the title sounded stupid, and Endeavor Miyuki was the fakest name I've ever read. But still, I read it. And I never thought it was possible, but I did. On that day, I did."

"...Did what?"

It was rather difficult to hold a conversation while she's suffocating on the pillows and bed sheets, but if this was what it took to stop him from pounding her ass raw, she'll risk asphyxia any day.

"I fell in love with someone's mind."

Grey eyes widen and she found herself once again, flipped. Now, she was facing Enji and his naked glory. He had the most serene expression on his face, the first and last time he wore such a face was during their marriage ceremony. Miyuki thought he looked handsome, then he started beating and raping her whenever he could after that. This was the calm before the storm.

"While I was fucking that old bitch, I was thinking about the last page I was in. It was page one-one-three. It was the scene where the protagonist, Kurenai, was trying to bring the enemy back to the 'good side'. And I honestly thought it was stupid because if a person had the strongest motive enough to yearn for world domination, would a girl wearing a flashy mask with rhinestones, someone he's never met before, possibly convince him to accept defeat as if not a hundred of civilians' lives were taken just so he can get to where he is at that moment?

"It was so pure. So pure and fucking _foolish_ it made me fell in love with your way of thinking, Miyuki. It was something I want to take for my own and _debauched_ it. As soon as our contract was signed, the first thing I did with that contract money was to get a copy of that book. Once I finished reading it, I ordered the most expensive typewriter available on that day and had it delivered to you. I knew you would need it, and I wanted to be of help to you so I could read your future works. I was so glad to see my name in the 'dedicated to' part of your 2nd book, the exact words printed on it was " _To Enji-san, the publication of this book wouldn't be possible without your gift. I will cherish it forever."_ However, I didn't know you would cherish it up until now."

"You... You were the same _Enji as_ my fan..." She repeated as if trying to process his words.

"I always thought that one of the reasons why you accepted my marriage proposal was because you knew it was me. Apparently, I was being delusional."

"You broke it..." She whispered he kissed her deeply in reply.

"My wife, I can buy you another one. Heck, I'd buy you a computer if only you weren't so stuck in the past."

She did not speak. Enji continued.

"Honestly, I didn't know what you looked like. I just knew that I love that beautiful mind of yours. I learned only a few days later when your name was all over the news that you were just a high schooler. 15 year old, at that. But it never deterred my love or you. In fact, it only grew. 3 years after I first read your book, I was already a successful businessman. It took me 3 years of selling my body around to get the courage to contact your parents. It was known to us business scions that your parents are planning to marry you off since you had no plans on taking your business. My mother told me it's a great opportunity for me to expand the business. But I didn't think of that. I couldn't care less about money and businesses. I only wanted you.

"The first time we met, I was absolutely taken out of breath with your beauty. I have never met such a perfect girl like you. I wanted to marry you right then. But your parents told me to wait until you reach the age of legality. And so I waited."

"Why are you telling me this?" Miyuki snapped, struggling from the restraints that are more or less still there.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I've been in love with you since _the beginning_."

Without any warning, he shoved his dick inside of her asshole. A high-pitched moan escaped from her lips. It made Enji smile, how beautiful was she, stifling her voice because she has yet to accept that he's making her feel good from behind. He slipped a hand in between her legs, playing with her hardened clit that was begging to be touched.

"No!" Miyuki screamed.

But the way her body twisted and turned said otherwise. It only took a minute for her to cum and the pained expression on her face that indicated that she came against her will and it made him want to do her again.

"Just fucking kill me already, fucking Christ I don't want to live like this anymore!" She sobbed. He hushed her down and kissed her tears goodbye, but she didn't stop. The more he touched her skin, the more miserable she felt.

It was the best feeling to own something you've been obsessed about for years now.

It was when their 4th son, Shouto, did Enji change.

He stopped raping Miyuki. In fact, he rarely touched her now, only when he's drunk and really horny. Maybe it was due to her age and her changing appearance. But all she knew, Miyuki completely lost Enji's interest on her.

It was something that she should've welcomed with open arms. It s _hould've_ made her happy. But it didn't. In fact, it made her feel the polar opposite. All those years of abuse that she hated morphed into a twisted sort of yearning. He trapped her inside this cage called the Todoroki Manor, telling her that there was no one in the world who would love her as deeply as he could. She knew he was lying but all these years of him chanting this words against his ear made her subconsciously believe it. And now she couldn't hear these words anymore, all she was now was simply _trapped._

Enji made her feel like there was no purpose for Miyuki to be alive.

What he did consistently, however, was beat her up.

Thanks to the bruises all over her body, she didn't dare go outside anymore. Instead, she corresponded with Aizawa via mail, with the help of her faithful servants that were also a fan of her works. She should've done this earlier, but she treated every single one of those kimono-cladded women as enemies, it never occurred to her that they've been staying here longer than she did and they also suffered abuse from the same man.

Women need to stick with each other, especially in this times of need.

"Miyuki-sama," A voice called outside the shogi door. She took it as her cue to stop typing on her typewriter, the new one Enji bought for, like what he promised.

 _He loves her, don't you know? He loves her very much._

"Enter,"

And so the servant did, she bowed deeply before speaking. "There's a man outside the gates who is making a scene, demanding to see you. He claims to be your friend."

Miyuki raised her head. _Friend_? She has no such thing. Ever since she started living in isolation, she lost contact with every single one of them.

 _Enji is all I have_...

"Did you ask for his name?"

"He says that his name was _Eraserhead_ , like the writer."

Ah, yes, Shouta-kun. Ever since both Endeavor Miyuki and Sawashiro Shouto (who's slowly having 'his' comeback) disappeared from the face of Earth, Aizawa took it upon himself to continue her legacy. Since he's been her editor for almost two decades now, many noted that his style was similar to Miyuki's. Not with Sawashiro Shouto, but with Endeavor Miyuki's innocent writing.

 _The one that made Enji fall in-love with her_...

"Tell him I'll be meeting him at the gates. Why are you giving me that look? I can't honestly let him in the manor, what would my husband say?"

"It's not that, Miyuki-sama..."

But she took her words no head. It was only when they were face to face with each other did she realize that the servant was warning her.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Aizawa literally shouted upon seeing her ghostly form. "These bruises...?! Did that bastard do this to you?"

Miyuki forced a smile. "I fell off the stairs."

"Falling of the stairs doesn't give you a black eye! Why are you covering up for him?" He said exasperatedly. " God, I knew it. Ever since you got married, you barely go outside anymore. You even started mailing your drafts, and I know you more than anyone that you prefer to hear the corrections I made face-to-face rather than seeing my red marking all over your work!"

"It's what you think..." She started.

"Miyuki, you're beaten black-and-blue. No matter how good of a liar you are, these marks are enough evidence for the abuse you've been experiencing all these years." Aizawa clenched his fist, angrily gritting his teeth. "Why didn't you _tell_ me? I'm your best friend."

"I told you I'm fine,"

" _YOU'RE NOT! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MIYUKI_!" Aizawa grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her, trying to wake her up from this insanity. "Are you afraid of what he'll do to the children? I'll take care of them, I'll treat them as my own-"

"Are you suggesting for me to divorce my husband?" She swatted his hands off of her, stormy eyes appear like they were producing lightning.

Aizawa fell silent. "Why are you being hostile towards ? I only wanted to help you."

"That's not what it seems to me, you're just sticking your nose on somebody else's business."

"Miyuki,"

"I assumed that you went here for business purposes. If I'm wrong, then you can now leave." But she didn't even wait for him to say anything, she turned her heels and already went inside.

Aizawa tried reaching out to her, but he already knew how futile his efforts were. You cannot save a person who doesn't see herself as in-danger

"You've gone insane, Miyuki."

Truth was, she really did.

Back then, she thought she was the one who's going to bring the divorce card. Not the other way around.

One day, Enji called her out on the dining room to talk about some _very_ important matters. As soon as he brought out a set of papers from his expensive alligator leather case, Miyuki immediately went batshit.

" _I knew it_ ," She rasped, her whole body was shaking in anger. "I've been smelling sweet perfume on your clothes lately. So you found yourself a new fuck toy? Is it the secretary? Or a colleague? Even better, you're accepting businessmen's daughters as some form of bribery so you would approve their business proposal?"

Enji did not speak.

"You fucking disgusting shit!" She screamed. "You're not even _denying it_?"

"You're a writer, Miyuki." He answered in a bored tone. "You can create a million of scenarios in your head, and once you're set that something's up, even if I explain things to you, you wouldn't even bother to listen to me."

"So it's _my_ fault now?!"

The shoji door to the dining room hesitantly opened. Behind it, moistened heterochromatic eyes peeked at them.

"Father, Mother, please don't fight anymore."

Miyuki's anger ebbed away. She turned her heels and crouched down to her son's level. Wiping the tears from his chubby toddler cheeks, she spoke.

"We're not Shouto, we're not." She cooed, tucking the lost strands of bi-chromic hair into place. "Go back to your room now, I'll be there shortly."

"You're not fighting?" Shouto repeated, pointing at the man behind her. "But why is Father crying?"

It took her a full minute to process her child's words. She turned around, only to see the most bizarre expression Enji had ever shown her. Turquoise eyes were watery, his tanned skin was slightly pink because he was trying his hardest to stifle his sobs.

He failed.

Miyuki returned her gaze back to their son, "Be right back, Shouto," before ushering him out of the room. Once he was completely out of earshot, she went back to the room and headed straight to Enji.

He was full-blown crying now.

It broke her heart into tiny fragments.

"No, darling, don't cry." Hesitantly, she reached out to grab his heaving shoulder. It was odd, seeing this strong male form tremble like a child. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you."

Instead of answering, Enji trapped her in a tight embrace and buried his face on the curve of her neck. Within seconds, her blouse was wet with Enji's tears. Miyuki inhaled his scents, it was such a strong manly scent that it made her close her eyes and sigh. She could drown in his smell. She could die at the warmth of his body.

"I ruined you," He cried. "I didn't mean to do this to you. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that to you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Miyuki softly ran her fingers against his large back, memorizing its large planes with the pads of her fingers. "I love you, Enji. I love you."

The strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist tightened.

 _This was not love_. Enji knew. She has completely lost her mind that she mistook it as one.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki." He said repeatedly, but Miyuki only hushed him down, telling him that it's all right. He didn't need to worry about anything because he never did her wrong. She loves him, it's okay, _I love you, Enji_ , it's okay.

This was one of the two moods Miyuki presented.

This current personality of hers was one of her mellow ones. It resembled her former self. But there was only a sliver of resemblance for she was _too_ kind. Miyuki was showing the idealized personality of an obedient wife. The one Enji expected from her years ago.

Then she had a more destructive, more violent side of hers that Enji didn't know she was capable of. There was a time when he came back from work, and he saw her smashing plates on the floor. When he took hold of her arm, she took a shard from the floor and pointed it at him.

"I'll fucking kill you," She said with such menace, it sent shivers down his spine. And that says a lot since he experienced a number of death threats throughout his life.

But maybe the scariest thing about her was that she'll completely forget about what she did the next day.

Miyuki will act as if it was the first year of their marriage like she was still deeply in-love with him. Uttering words like 'darling' and 'I love you', while the next day she'll scream bloody profanities at him and promising that when he gets back from work, every single person in this house, including their children, will be dead.

Enji withdrew from his initial plan of divorcing her. Instead, he took responsibility for the monster that he created, the monster named 'Sawashiro Shouto'. He was determined to bring back Endeavor Miyuki, so he was already setting up the living conditions to bring her to the best psychiatric doctor here in Japan before she actually _does_ something to their children. But the next day after their talk, it was when _that_ incident happened.

Miyuki threw a kettle filled with boiling water at their youngest son, Shouto.

* * *

"Mother, are you all right? You've been silent for a while now."

Miyuki blinks, she found herself staring at the face she marred.

"Mother?" Shouto frowns, monochrome eyebrows furrowing together.

The sudden blow of the wind takes her by surprise, sending a couple of leaves flying. It's rather cool for a summer day in Tokyo, she could feel her hair standing up and her pores tightening as she gripped something cold and metal. The hand rest in a wheelchair. She was sitting in a wheelchair. The cicadas are humming as if conducting their own version of an orchestra. A distinct high-pitched voice of children shrieking can also be heard from the background, probably in the playground next to the garden or maybe because the children's ward is a few meters away from where they are.

They are currently in the middle of the hospital garden, like where Shouto promised he'll bring her.

But none of these matters. All she could fully focus on is the smooth pinkish-red scar surrounding his left eye. Stormy eyes dilated in horror, experiencing all the sensations she felt on that day. That day where she did _this_ to him.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Shouto. I'm sorry," Miyuki traced the scar with her fingers, her hand shaking vigorously. The desperation of her voice made her sound like she was begging instead of apologizing. "I didn't mean to do this to you, I'm sorry for doing this to you..."

Miyuki started saying, _blabbering_ , rather, things he couldn't understand, things he couldn't have a grasp on. She's so similar to a baby who just learned how to talk. It's frightening. Yet he tries not to show it on his face. Instead, he reassuringly pats her shoulder.

"Okaa-san, I forgive you. It's all in the past now."

This, however, only caused her more agitation. She stands up from her wheelchairs, almost immediately toppling over the ground. He hurriedly goes to her side and tries to aid her, but she pushes him away with a strength that was unknown to him. Wide-eyed, Todoroki found himself sitting on the grassy ground, watching helplessly as his mother thrashes and wails around like a mad woman.

 _He refuses to accept that she is_.

Suddenly, her whole body cramped up and she was wheezing like a person having an asthmatic attack.

"Mother...?" Todoroki feels like he's experiencing a flashback.

No, she never did this before. He has no bloody idea what the fuck is happening right now. All he knows is that she made him feel so scared and stupefied numerous times in the past, just like now.

Back then, Todoroki always contemplates _how_ did Enji get his mother trap inside the psychiatric ward for so long? Surely, bribe money has its limits, right? But then, as he grew older, he remembered the times whenever Miyuki experienced her... _episodes_. She would be talking to herself, then would start to screech, "Shut up! Shut up!" Even though she was alone in the room. There are times where she fought back against the bastard, and it would come as too much of a shock for him that he wouldn't dare go near her for a week. Some days she would be so ecstatic and confident that if she aspired for World Domination, Todoroki would believe that she can actually achieve it. Then there are days where she's absolutely inconsolable and would cry from 5 hours straight. And the cause for her intense grief? She just felt like it.

Shouto hates his father for all the abuse mad her underwent and simultaneously causing his mother to become like this. But he will not turn a blind eye to all her mother's faults.

"Mother, please." Shouto felt his eyesight blurring. He hated himself because up until now, he doesn't know and can't do anything about it.

"She's hyperventilating, panicking _with_ her won't help."

Todoroki turns his head upon hearing the familiar voice. He sees a bushy head of green.

"Miss, please breathe using this."

Midoriya Izuku takes out the content of a brown paper bag, it looks like a sandwich, before positioning the bag in front of her face. At first, there is rapid inflation-deflation of the paper bag, then slowly it steadies, signifying that she's respiring normally. Ash colored eyes that were formerly dilating slowly regulate to its normal size. Her rigid body relaxes.

It appears that she is finally calming down.

"Sorry if it smells like a tuna sandwich," He adds as an afterthought, scratching the back of his head.

Apparently, due to the scene she has caused, the nurses were immediately notified of what happened. After asking multiple questions to Shouto that may have triggered Miyuki's hyperventilation, she was taken by her personal doctor to conduct an impromptu session to find out what happened. Shouto is informed that she hasn't had her attacks for a while now, and was suggested to be cautious on his next visit (but he knows that what they really mean is that it might not be advisable for him to visit her mother anytime soon).

Midoriya waits for him until he finishes talking to the doctor.

"Sorry for making you wait," He says, "and thank you for what you did earlier."

The green curly top shakes his head, offering a shy smile. "I'm glad that the meager knowledge I learned in college was of use to someone."

"What do you mean?" Todoroki arches an eyebrow.

The curly-haired man turns away, noticeably flustered and fidgeting a little. "Shall we get going?"

Even though he knows it was Midoriya's lame ploy to changing the topic, Todoroki nods.

The pair starts walking.

"I took a medical course back in college." Surprisingly, Midoriya talks without further coaxing from him. "My step-father had an incurable disease and he died just as I was about to graduate high school. So I vowed to myself that I'll become a doctor to find a cure for that disease and save those who are afflicted to repent for not being able to save the person dearest to me. _Cliché_ , I know."

Midoriya laughs harshly.

"I find it admirable, actually," Todoroki says. "To have a concrete goal for the future is an amazing feat, especially for someone as young as you are. Some people shrivel up and die without even having a specific direction to their lives. So don't call yourself as 'cliché' because, in fact, you're an amazing person."

"Why are you talking like an old man?" Midoriya pouts, trying to hide the color on his cheeks. "Geez, aren't you 4 years younger than me?"

"I think age doesn't reflect a person's ability to find brilliance."

"You're wasting such kind words on me," Under the dim streetlights, Midoriya appears to have clouded eyes. "Yes, I had a dream. But a dream is just a dream unless you have the capabilities to pursue it. I had big dreams, Todoroki-kun. But I didn't take into account that in order to achieve such dream, you must have equally great steps in order to reach it. And maybe my feet aren't that big because my steps weren't enough. I ended up stopping for a year when I was already so close to graduating and finally reaching med school."

Midoriya gasps upon realizing his outbursts. He lowers his head, hiding his face underneath the bushy-ness oh his hair.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to..." He trailed off, not really knowing what he's trying to say in the first place.

The two continued walking in silence

"You're still amazing, Midoriya."

Midoriya looks at his companion with an unreadable look n his face. Todoroki meets his gaze and smiles.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting that you need rest."

Midoriya is the first to break their interlocking gaze. Forest green eyes are starting to water, but he immediately rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Thanks,"

He says with a voice that is smaller than an ant's. But Todoroki hears it. He says nothing.

Their journey continues in total silence.

Only when they arrive at the intersection does Todoroki speak.

"Before we part ways, may I ask you something?"

Midoriya jumps upon hearing Todoroki's voice. He's so deep in thought that he completely forgot that there was someone with him.

"Yes?" Midoriya says, his voice quivering.

"It has been bothering me for quite some time now. What were you in the psychiatric ward's garden?"

"Oh, yeah! You probably thought I appeared out of nowhere. Every Sunday, I volunteer at the children's ward to, you know, read or play games with terminally ill children. As you know, the children's and psychiatric ward are right next to each other and I was merely passing by when I saw you and your mother." He explains, scratching the back of his ears.

"You really are an amazing person. You even do charity work for your spare time."

"I'm just trying to be a decent human being."

"May I come with you?" Todoroki suddenly asks.

" _What_?"

"I want to try being a decent human being, too." He declares.

It made Midoriya chuckle. "You can be a decent human being by doing other actions, Todoroki-kun."

"I want to follow your way." Todoroki beams. "The Midoriya way. _**Midoriyado**_." He even supplies a stupid name for it.

Midoriya bursts out laughing now. It makes Todoroki glad that he's finally made the scowl on Midoriya's face disappear.

It was odd, Todoroki thought he knew everything about Midoriya already at this point. But he is wrong. He has only scratched the surface of Midoriya's totality. But he will soon find out everything later in their friendship. But for now, Todoroki isn't aware of this side of Midoriya.

He isn't aware of Midoriya's habit of scratching the back of his ears whenever he lies.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Miyuki was difficult to write since this is my first time to write an unreliable narrator, and if you've notice, the more her condition worsened, the more messy the writing became. A lot of her words are contradictory to her previous actions, and some scenes are intentionally jumbled up. Thus, some parts of the chapter can be freely interpreted by you readers.

I would like to read your interpretation on the comments section.


	5. Chapter 5: Coupon

Chapter 5

Coupons

"Midoriya, will you go out with me?" Todoroki Shouto says with such an earnest face it was impossible to say no.

Midoriya Izuku almost drops the menu he was holding. Beside Todoroki is Uraraka Ochako, who was currently stifling her squeals and making weird wiggling gestures as if saying, 'my ship has sailed!'.

You could already guess who is the mastermind to all of this.

So, how did they end up here again?

* * *

It was a Tuesday, about 11 in the morning and just a few hours after Café Perry opened and an hour before rush hour starts. Currently, there were only a few people dining in the acclaimed café. One of them, of course, is their regular customer: Todoroki Shouto.

Todoroki sips at his cup of matcha green tea. As prevised by Iida a couple of months ago, he has successfully tasted every single Frappuccino flavor offered by the establishment. Now, he's trying the teas. As per usual, he's busy with fiddling with his laptop for his upcoming novel. Even though he just released a new book recently, he's already coming up with a new one.

He is minding his own business when he hears a commotion. Someone behind him slams his hands against the table, making the cutlery rattle.

"This isn't working out."

Heterochromatic eyes narrow, trying his best to block out the couple's conversation a few tables behind him.

 _Such cliché words of breaking up,_ he can't help but comment.

Today's a Tuesday, only 11, and yet someone's already creating a scene so early in the morning and in the week. Todoroki never really understood people who would talk about such private matters at such a public place. It's like they were _begging_ to be eavesdropped on. But Todoroki respects them, even if they themselves do not.

"This relationship is too unhealthy, you know."

... But it's rather difficult not to hear them when the man is literally shouting at his companion.

The woman mumbles something under her breath, where the guy replies with a cliché gangster 'HAAAAAAAA?' sound.

"I said," the woman speaks with a louder voice. "YOU SHOULD'VE ORDERED A FUCKING _SALAD_ IF YOU WANTED TO BE _HEALTHY_."

Todoroki chokes on his tea.

"Midoriya-kun," She shouts the name with too much familiarity, it made his head turn. "Give this asshole a Ceasar salad!"

Heterochromatic eyes widen in a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

It was Uraraka Ochako.

"You bitch," Uraraka's date snarls, abruptly standing up from his seat. "even until the end you're not going to take me seriously." He then proceeds to storm off, slamming the door (but ultimately failing since the door has an anti-slamming mechanism) at his wake.

Uraraka stretches her hands out at his direction, as if not wanting him to leave. "At least pay for your food!" She cries. "I didn't bring enough money with me today..."

Todoroki sighs.

He stands up and sits on the chair in front of Uraraka that was recently occupied. "I'll pay for it," He says.

"T-T-Todoroki-kun!" Uraraka exclaims, eyes widening in shock.

Todoroki gives her a quick glance. "You seem alright."

She blinks. "What do you mean?"

Uraraka Ochako is wearing her casual clothes, dining at the café as a customer today. A red ribbon served as a headband on her head. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a worn out denim jacket. She looks lovely, as she always does.

As she always does whenever she brings her boyfriend her, every single time it ends in a breakup.

He shrugs. "I expected you to be crying or something."

But never, in all those dozen of times she brought a boyfriend here in Café Perry only for them to leave her to the dust, did Todoroki see her cry.

Uraraka snorts. "You watch too many dramas, Todoroki-kun."

 _I don't even own a TV,_ "You don't look sad at all."

Uraraka shakes her head and smiles. Oh, there it was. The sadness.

"I found out he was cheating on me with our _another_ co-worker. Oh, I meant in my other job, not in Café Perry." She adds off-handedly.

"You have two part-time jobs?" Todoroki tilts his head to the side. This is the first time he hears about such thing.

" _Five,_ actually."

Todoroki nods, sweat profusely as he wonders if it's a normal thing for college students to have multiple jobs at the same time.

"I'm not like Midoriya-kun or Iida-kun," Hazel eyes are clouded by an unreadable emotion as she speaks. "Midoriya-kun took this job because he needed some mental stimulation while he takes a break from college. Iida-kun wanted to have some extra allowance for his school needs. While I," Uraraka faces him and he could finally see it. The intensity in her eyes. "do this because I need to survive."

He interprets it as _Envy._

"You know, that guy reasoned out that I haven't been spending time with him because I spend all my time working." Uraraka leans on the table, resting her chin on her palms. "He knew full well of my financial situation and how I'm trying to make amends with my living expenses. He told me that the reason he 'fell in love with me'," She made the quote-unquote gesture as she rolls her eyes, "is because of how hard working I am. And yet, now it's the exact reason why he broke up with me."

She releases a long sigh, enough to last a lifetime. "Relationships are difficult, Todoroki-kun. Thank you for listening to my TED talk." She adds, trying to lighten up the mood.

Todoroki smiles at her attempt at comedy, though he's not sure on what to do with her advice since he's not planning to pursue a relationship any time soon.

"If I may ask," She gestures for him to continue, and so he does. "if you knew he was cheating on you, why didn't you break up with him immediately? He made it seem like you're the one in the wrong..."

Hazel eyes widen, her whole body perking up. "Thank you for reminding me!"

She fishes something out from her sling bag that was resting on her seat. "I planned to break up with him after we use this, but well... as you can see."

She hands two pieces of blue paper to Todoroki. He eyes at the paper for a second, identifying it as some sort of coupon before hesitantly takes it. "This is?"

"A full-course dinner for two!" Uraraka drools, liquid dripping on the side of her lip. "My manager from my other part-time, not the one where that guy's my co-worker, _mind you,_ gave this to me as a thank you for being one of her longest termed workers. It's gonna expire tomorrow and it would be a waste not to use it."

Upon realizing the implication of her words, Todoroki gives the ticket back to Uraraka but she doesn't take it. "Wouldn't it be better to rendezvous with your friends rather than giving it out?" He reasons out.

 _"Rendezvous?"_ Uraraka repeats, "aren't you too young to be using such words?"

He clears his throat, a blush coloring his cheeks. _Calm down, your Endeavor Shouto is showing._ "As I was saying, it would be a waste to not to use it for your own consumption. Why not invite Midoriya or Iida?"

She laughs nervously, scratching the side of her face. "I chose to give this to you with the intention that you ask Midoriya to go with you."

"What?" He must've said it too sharply because Uraraka seemed taken aback. "I'm sorry..." He looks down on his lap, gritting his teeth in regret.

"Don't apologize, sheesh!"

This only made Todoroki lower his head even more.

"Man, I forgot you're still an emotional teenager." She frowns. "Okay, I'll forgive you as long as you take the coupon and ask Midoriya-kun out, okay?"

Heterochromatic eyes peers under thick long lashes. "Wouldn't Midoriya find that weird?"

"Because?"

"It would seem like I'm asking Midoriya out on a date," Todoroki blushes furiously, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"What's wrong with that?"

Todoroki glowers at her. Uraraka laughs nervously, unconsciously moving her chair away from him on instinct.

"Also," The ridiculously frightening expression on his face is replaced by timidity. "Won't he feel uncomfortable... Since I'm... A man..."

Uraraka feels like someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water at her.

It all made sense now.

At first, she assumes that Midoriya-kun is still hang up with his childhood friend that he and Iida refused to talk about that's why he has yet to make a move on Todoroki-kun. She also factors out the fact that in the Japanese law, he's considered as underage (but the legal age of consent [depending on the prefecture] is 13 years old). But she never thought that the poor boy didn't know Midoriya is gay, and it seems neither does Todoroki know that _he_ could be other than heterosexual.

"Why not a friendly _rendezvous?_ " She wiggles her eyebrows, acting as if she didn't accidentally out her friend. "Like you know, a casual date with a friend?"

"I see," Heterochromatic eyes widen in glee as if such possibility never crossed his mind. He looks like a kid with a candy dangling in front of his face. "Wait a minute, why don't _you_ have a casual date with Iida?"

"You're persistent, aren't you? The thing is, I..." Uraraka sighs. " _can't."_

"Why?" Todoroki tilts his head to the side.

"You know how straight-laced Iida-kun is," She shrugs. "he's the type of person who will immediately have romantic feelings towards a person if he feels like you have the slightest bit of romantic feelings towards him."

"I thought of him more as a rational person."

Uraraka chuckles. "I thought so, too, at first,"

"But do you?"

She blinks. "Do I what?"

"Have romantic feelings toward Iida-kun?"

If Uraraka Ochako had the superpower _zero gravity_ , she would've used it right now and would send Todoroki-kun flying to God knows here.

But this is in an alternate universe where quirks do not exist, instead, she grips the table with such intensity and gives Todoroki a warm smile.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Todoroki's swallows the invisible lump forming in his throat. _Uraraka is such a force to reckon with._

"I'm sorry." He bows.

The brunette took a moment before she realizes her actions. "Oh no, _I_ should be the one apologizing! Did I scare you?"

"Yes, you did."

"You're adorably honest, Todoroki-kun." She chuckles. "He and Midoriya-kun are my best friends. I wouldn't want things to go awkwardly between us just because of my selfishness."

"But what if Iida likes _you_ ," Todoroki pauses. " _theoretically,_ would-"

"That would never happen!" She cuts him off almost immediately. "We treat each other like siblings. That mere notion of us dating is... Anyway," She turns her attention to the green-haired curly top who just exited the employee's room. "Midoriya-kun! Come here!"

Midoriya Izuku turns around upon hearing his name. Uraraka waves at him, he cheerfully waves back. Slowly, he walks towards their table with a pitcher of water in hand.

Todoroki notices that he seems... different.

Forest green eyes that were always so bright it could light up the whole Tokyo proper currently seems unsteady and tired. His eyebags were uncompromisingly prominent, and that says a lot since Midoriya is one of those blessed people who is unaffected by the side effect of exhaustion. His skin that is normally a healthy shade of pink turns pasty and pale. His smile that always made Todoroki's heart pound seemed more like just an unsympathetic curve.

Before Midoriya could ask in his polite waiter voice, Todoroki takes his hand.

It's cold and shaking.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki's voice was brimming with concern.

"Lately, you're always coming late to work." Uraraka frowns, it seems she's unaware of Midoriya's unhealthy appearance.

"Late?" Todoroki repeats. Midoriya takes this as a chance to retrieve his hand away. "Then why did you call his name a while ago if you knew Midoriya was late?"

"Oh," Uraraka scratches the back of her head, laughing. "That guy was deathly afraid of Midoriya ever since Midoriya threatened to beat him up quite some time ago."

Todoroki opens his mouth to ask when did that happen but Midoriya cuts him off.

"I heard from Iida-kun what just happened," Midoriya is speaking calmly, yet you can see in his eyes that he's burning in rage. "I heard he was trying to paint you as the bad guy, like what he did before. Iida was literally being held by Sato-san awhile ago so he wouldn't beat that bastard of an ex-boyfriend that you have. Uraraka-san, why did you get back with him in the first place? Didn't you learn from what he did to you a year ago?"

Todoroki doesn't need to ask, he can already get the gist of the situation with just Midoriya's words. Uraraka and that guy dated a year ago and they broke up due to the same reason as today. That was probably the time Midoriya threatened Uraraka's ex. And they got back together recently, only for their relationship to follow the same direction as before.

"He said he'll change and make it all better..." Uraraka laughs nervously but she was avoiding eye contact. She knows Midoriya is right, but she herself doesn't have a decent explanation for her own actions.

"Human do **not** _change_ , Uraraka-san. Once they see you fall for the same trick once, they'll try to do you twice. Thrice. Up until they're satisfied. Or until they get bored."

"You're too unforgiving," Uraraka frowns, taking Midoriya's arm and squeezing it tentatively.

"You know _I_ would know, of all people." He says coldly.

Uraraka gives a sideward glance to Todoroki as she lets go of Midoriya, asking for a follow-up attack to change the direction of the tide. It seems that she is completely dumbstruck with Midoriya's brooding that she doesn't know what to say anymore. Todoroki gulps. Neither does he, but, _hey._

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. _No,_ not even a certain orange-haired Strawberry's _bankai_ could destroy it. And knowing how socially awkward Todoroki is, he knows what exactly he should do.

"Midoriya, will you go out with me?"

Midoriya's body turns rigid, almost dropping the menu in hand. Uraraka chokes at nothing, this isn't the follow-up she has in mind. But immediately, she pulls herself together and gives the bi-tone haired boy a thumbs up.

Midoriya's face turns a deep shade of red. He pulls Todoroki by the wrist and drags him somewhere. Todoroki beams at Uraraka for successfully breaking the tension, before disappearing to God knows where Midoriya plans to bring him.

Now that Uraraka is alone, she stares at the plate before her, smiling.

Even though her relationship is once again, _ruined,_ at least she brought forth a door of a new beginning to Midoriya's.

Something warm falls on the cool ceramic plate. Thick lashes fluttered, multiple droplets start to trail down her cheek. She wipes it with the back of her hands, only for it to be replaced by a new batch tears.

"Why am I crying?" She sobs, angrily rubbing her eyes. "I don't even like him _that_ much."

After continuously wiping the liquid salt off her eyes, Uraraka realizes that it's futile. Instead, she allows these tears to freely fall down on her face. To stain her. To mark her broken.

She's not crying because of that guy. _God,_ Uraraka Ochako is a strong independent woman who will not shed a man. She crying because deep inside, she knows.

She's lonely.

A mirthless laugh escapes her lips. God, she probably looks like a mess right now. Her mascara is probably all over the place... People must be staring at her like and thinking that she's some stupid girl that got what she deserved. And they're exactly right. She's an idiot. This is what she deserves. She's-

A tall figure looms in her blurry eyesight, wiping her tears with a handkerchief that smells and _feels_ expensive. She blinks the tears away to see who it is.

She can't help but smile upon realizing who the mystery man is.

"Are you some hero from a shoujo manga or something?" But she was crying.

And for some reason, so does he.

Maybe, the reason why she keeps on bringing those boyfriends, boyfriends she knows will dump her, here in Café Perry is because she _wants_ him to see it. So that he'll reprimand her of all those stupid decisions she made in life. So that he could tell her that she was the stupidest girl he had ever met that never learns her lesson.

Instead, Iida Tenya pulls out a pair of blue coupons.

"Uraraka Ochako, will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : She said yes.

Even though I wrote this, the last part made me giddy lmao I'm sorry.

I **LOVE** Ochako-chan like GUUUUUUURL 💗💗 I have this tendency to dislike the lead female characters whenever I watch/read anime/manga. Maybe because most of the time, they're just plot fodders that need some savinf, you know. BUT URARAKA OUR GIRL AIN'T LIKE THAT, SHE CAN FLIP YOU ON YOUR ASS, SHE CAN CREATE GROUND METEORS AND SQUASH YOU!

GUUUUUUURL, Uraraka's my kween

And next chapter, I promise, is full of TodoDeku fluff galore. I also plan to unveil a bit more about this rather mysterious Midoriya and his past. The smex will also start in a few chapters. And of course,

The angst.

Reading your reviews brings me great joy! Please share your thoughts if you have the time! Thank you for the favorites, alerts, and everything!


	6. Chapter 6: Hey, Todoroki!

A rough calloused hand tightly wraps itself around the writer's wrist. Heterochromatic eyes gaze at the broad yet understandably small back in front of him. It really is weird, the hand on him seems like it is owned by a bodybuilder or something while the figure itself seems like it belongs to a boy who barely graduated from puberty.

Todoroki Shouto finds his back slammed against Café Perry's dark back alley. He blinks, suddenly finding himself surrounded by neatly aligned black trash bags (welcome to Japan). A strong wind blasts at them, messing their hairs and letting the pungent smell drift away for a moment. He doesn't even notice how they got here.

"T-T-T-Todoroki-kun!" A voice shouts, cracking half-way in the middle.

He stares at a pair of green eyes, dimly lit by the light emitting inside the establishment. His eyes are so green it seems like it was glowing in the dark. The freckles on his face are barely visible, overshadowed by the redness that is his face, even more when his voice failed him.

Midoriya Izuku really is someone who barely graduated from puberty.

"W-w-w-what was that about?" He demanded, trying to sound angry but instead he looks like a flustered stuttering mess. "Y-y-y-you can't just say such t-t-t-things in front of Uraraka, especially Uraraka, you know she'll tease us even if-"

Midoriya pauses, biting his inner cheek to stop himself from speaking.

"Even if what?" Todoroki asks with an innocent voice, yet it earns him a scowl from Midoriya. It is least intimidating scowl he has ever seen, in fact, it makes Todoroki want to boop him on the nose.

"... You meant that as a 'f-f-f-f-friendly' kind of 'g-g-g-go out with me', right?"

Todoroki nods.

Midoriya looks disappointed for some reason.

"But why are you giving me that look?"

"What look?" He puffs his cheeks like a pufferfish.

"You're glaring at me." Todoroki almost laughs. Cute.

Midoriya's face relaxes.

Eyebrows that are surprisingly monochrome furrow. "Is that a no?"

"Wha-No! I mean, yes. I mean," He sighs exasperatedly, wiping his face with his hand. "I will go out with you. On a friendly date." He grumbles the last part.

"On a friendly date." Todoroki agrees, smiling.

* * *

Uraraka forgot to mention: it was a full-course dinner for two in an expensive restaurant.

Midoriya wears a blue checkered polo tucked under white trousers that are neatly held in place by a faux leather belt. He wears a blazer over his shirt to keep him warm, and a pair of uncomfortable pointy black shoes to complete the look.

All these fancy clothes yet he feel so under-dressed.

Well, clearly he's dressed appropriately for the occasion but he feels like no matter how expensive his clothes are, he'll never fit in.

This is just a one-time event, He tells himself, ignoring the way his whole body is shaking.

Not because he's nervous or anything.

It's because of him.

"Are you ready?" He offers his arm, smiling.

Todoroki is wearing a crisp black tuxedo that hugs each muscle on his broad body like he's some sexy secret agent conducting his espionage or whatever you call that thing spies do and HOLY FUCK TODOROKI-KUN LOOKS SO GORGEOUS IT MUST'VE BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE HE'S GIVEN HEAD BECAUSE HE CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME HE WAS SO EAGER TO SUCK SOMEONE'S-

Midoriya coughs, his own thoughts will be the death of him.

The man in question frowns. "Are you okay? Is it too cold?"

Just dying, He wants to say. "Swallowed a bug," He coughs again for emphasis. "Also, stop that," He gestures at Todoroki's waiting arm. "People are going to stare."

If Todoroki thinks that was a weird excuse, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he pouts and slumps his arm down. Midoriya laughs at his childish gambits. As an apology, he slips his arm around Todoroki, dragging his date to the entrance.

"Shall we?" Midoriya gives him one last look.

Todoroki nods.

They enter the restaurant, chin held high and arms tightly wrapped around each other.

It's a European-inspired restaurant, with shiny shimmering chandeliers and expensive-looking pieces of furniture. The walls are painted cream, a dainty and fitting color to the restaurant's theme. Framed paintings and statues decorated each available space found in the establishment, they might as well have entered an art museum. The tables are covered with red velvet tableclothes, each table has its own candelabra that dimly lights their surroundings. Everything has such a Western vibe, Midoriya feels like once he gets out of the resto, he'll start speaking English fluently.

"That's a bit racist," Todoroki says but his lips are forming a slight curve.

Occasionally, accusatory eyes would flicker at their direction. Sometimes, they can hear a whisper or two from middle-aged ladies wearing designer dresses who have nothing better to do with their lives but judge two innocent men having a casual dinner together.

"This place is really something," Midoriya says under his breath, feeling intimidated with all the luxurious vibe the place is emitting. "You don't seem to the slightest bit nervous. Are you a regular to such places, Todoroki-kun?"

Todoroki nods.

Midoriya purses his lips, looking down on the floor. He's just teasing him and doesn't really expect Todoroki to give a serious answer, much less actually say yes. It dawns upon him that Todoroki and he live in such different worlds and how the young writer is a different caliber of his own.

There it is again, that deep pain in his chest as if he's suffocating, drowning, dying

For a moment, when Todoroki told him he wanted to go out with Midoriya, there's this flicker of hope inside his chest that he hopes Todoroki means it in that way. Romantic, sexual, even, just not... This.

But it's exactly what this is.

Upon seeing Midoriya's reaction, Todoroki has the strong urge to explain himself.

"I... Am an heir to a large company here in Japan."

Midoriya blinks, but he doesn't look surprised. His last name is probably a dead giveaway to his status.

"You probably heard about the Todoroki Corporation," He says, a slight vehemence found in his voice. "Although I'm the fourth born, and the third born son, my father had his own fucked up reason and chose me as the heir instead of my brothers and sister. Attending such formal functions is a norm for me so I don't feel nervous or anything."

Midoriya nods, unable to say anything with this newfound information. A waiter greets them and the duo presents their voucher. Todoroki blushes an unsightly pink as they are guided by their assigned waiter to their respective table.

"I'm sorry, that was something boring and uncalled for. I shouldn't-"

"You should stop saying sorry, Todoroki-kun."

Heterochromatic eyes dilate, looking more feline under the illumination of the candlelight of the table. They are now seated, staring at one another as the waiter explains the food inclusions of their package. They nod, half-listening to what the man said as he exits.

"I'm sorry?" Todoroki shakes his head, "I beg your pardon?"

"You seem to say sorry a lot," Midoriya laughs but there is no humor in his voice. "You shouldn't."

"I..." He wants to apologize but he'll just prove Midoriya's point. "I understand." He supplies instead.

"Please share more tidbits about yourself," Midoriya urges. "I like learning more about you. After all, I wouldn't be right for me to be the only one sharing things about myself, right?"

"Why?" Todoroki is dumbstruck. "I mean, unlike my case, you have no need for such information about myself..."

Midoriya nods. "That's true. But can't I learn more about you simply because I like you?"

"L-like?" The writer uncharacteristically stutters.

"L-l-like you as a f-f-f-friends!" He says defensively, the pitch of his voice higher than usual.

"O-oh." Todoroki hesitantly nods, looking away.

Midoriya does the same thing, sweatdropping.

Their table is surrounded by a shroud of silence. Awkwardness ensues. Only do they speak when a waiter arrives, asking them a question that is far too accented for Midoriya to understand.

"He asks if you would like some wine," Good thing Todoroki was quick to catch up and interpret his silence and the stupid expression on his face.

"I'm not Barbara*," It came out of his mouth before he could properly think. Todoroki purses his lips, suppressing his laughter as Midoriya comically burst into smoke in embarrassment.

The waiter laughs, getting the reference. Midoriya sheepishly smiles while Todoroki answers him in English. The waiter bows and takes his leave, according to Midoriya's ample English-speaking capabilities, Todoroki told him that he would like their wine to be served along with each suggested course. Once they are finally alone, the curly top slams his balled fist on the velvet cloth that covers the table.

"Why is the waiter a foreigner?!"

"Maybe the owner of this restaurant wants to complete the Western theme or something?" Todoroki suggests. "Also, wow, that's strike 2 of your racism count today, Midoriya."

"No!" Midoriya turns a vivid shade of red. "You know, I'm proficient in speaking in English. But when I'm in front of a foreigner, I get so tongue-tied it's as if I never studied English in my whole life."

"I know what you mean," Todoroki laughs daintily, he sounds so pure and innocent he should be granted a Disney princess status.

"I know what you mean," Midoriya says in the deepest voice he could muster. "No, you don't! You answered him flawlessly!"

"I'm so..." Todoroki trails upon seeing Midoriya's warning glance. "It was nothing."

"Now you're just being cocky," But Midoriya is laughing.

And under the dim candlelight that barely serves its purpose, so does he.

Unknown to Midoriya, Todoroki is equally stunned at his appearance. Heterochromatic eyes closely watch the way his shoulder shakes when he laughs, how the corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles, how he brushes the curls of his hair with his long calloused fingers only for it to resume its previous position like nothing happened.

Todoroki couldn't believe this is happening. If this is what you call 'happiness', he would describe it as if he's going to spontaneously combust any time soon.

And he would burn again and again just to have a taste of it.

"Shouto-kun!"

Todoroki nearly jumps from his seat, almost experiencing a heart attack since no one except his family calls him that. A figure comes close to them, they are half-expecting it to be the waiter but the person is moving with feminine elegance and has the silhouette of a voluptuous woman. Slowly, she emerges from the light, revealing one of the most beautiful and carefully sculpted faces Midoriya has ever seen.

The woman has a shiny hair that's as black as charcoal, neatly braided around her head like a crown. A sky blue dress that reaches the ground accented her already amazing body features, emphasizing her perfect curves and her rather bouncy boobs (Midoriya internally gulps). As for accessories, she wears a pair of gloves the same color as her dress. Surprisingly, she doesn't wear any pieces of jewelry.

But honestly, her eyes themselves are diamonds.

"Momo," Todoroki gasps in such the sweetest voice, it made Midoriya's innards churn. He stands up from his chair and hugs the woman like a long lost friend. Midoriya's eyes widen in shock. "I haven't seen you since you left for Venice! You didn't tell me that you've arrived."

"Well, I planned to surprise you!" 'Momo' chuckles a fucking teeheehee like some rich girl from an all-girls school. She probably is, to be honest. "I gave you an invite to this restaurant's grand opening but I was told you were busy. But here you are now."

"Oh," Shouto nods, his lips forming the tiniest smile. "That's why the name of this sounds familiar, I probably saw the invite lying around on my desk."

"Geez!" She pouts but both of them are laughing.

"Don't you have too many restaurants?" He asks quizzically. "This place is the 59th establishment that you opened this year if I'm not mistaken."

"My, my," Momo flutters her eyelashes, feigning amusement. "You've done your homework."

"Well, 40% of your business belongs to me, after all." He shrugs.

"Um," Midoriya interrupts. "Shall I leave you two alone for some catching up? Hehe..." He laughs nervously, threading dangerously on unknown territory.

This is the first time he's seen Todoroki look so comfortable. Well, he did see Todoroki interact with his editor, Aizawa-sensei, but he was still acting half-polite then. Now, he's just...

Un-Todoroki-kun.

"Where are my manners!" She pushes Todoroki unceremoniously away from her view and curtsies like a freaking princess to Midoriya. For some reason, Midoriya would believe it if you say that she is. "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, Shouto's childhood friend and business partner. It's nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun!"

Midoriya opens his mouth to introduce himself, it occurs to him belatedly that she knows his name. "Eh?"

"Shouto has mentioned you to me, in fact, you're the only thing he talks about whenever we talk."

"Momo," Todoroki warns, blushing furiously.

"Ara," She daintily covers her mouth with her hand. "Aren't you two out on a date?"

"Friendly date," Todoroki clears his throat.

"That's no good!" She declares, like a mother reprimanding her child. "How long have you-"

A man wearing a tuxedo with shady black glasses emerges from the same shadow where Yaoyorozu came from. He taps her on the shoulder and whispers. She frowns, yet she nods in compliance.

"I must take my leave, some guests are meaning to give their congratulations." Yaoyorozu fake sobs, dabbing a handkerchief on her tearless cheeks.

"You are the star of the show," Todoroki says.

Midoriya eyes his companion. To a normal person, it might look like he's wearing his usual poker face. But Midoriya knew better. Eyebrows furrowing, eyes are covered with a glumness.

This was Todoroki's version of expressing sadness.

"You really know how to flatter a lady," She does that teeheehee laugh again. "It was nice seeing you again, Shouto. And Midoriya-san, I hope to see more of you soon."

"Yes?" Midoriya could only nod at her cryptic words.

She turns her heels. She disappears as soon as she arrives, like a mysterious shadow of the night.

Midoriya rings the bell situated on their table, calling the waiter. Todoroki raises an eyebrow.

"Wine," Midoriya answers. "I need it.Now."

The waiter arrives with their food. Their dinner consists of six courses. But honestly, by the time the main course arrived, Midoriya is too drunk to care what they're eating.

"Midoriya," Todoroki calls him reproachfully, gesturing to the waiter to stop pouting more wine to the said man's glass. "Are you alright?"

"'fine," Midoriya slurs, slamming his glass on the table. "I want more...!"

Todoroki makes a signal for the waiter to leave. He bows and does so.

"Midoriya," He repeats, "you've been acting antsy ever since Momo-"

"I'm nottttt jealoushhhhh!" Midoriya shouts. The restaurant becomes abnormally still, all eyes on them.

He groans exasperatedly. "I didn't say that you were."

"You'reeeee implaaaaaaaaayiiiiiiiiiing." Midoriya crosses his arm, huffing angrily.

"You're such a child," Yet Todoroki doesn't feel a hint of irritation. "Let's leave now, shall we? Before the restaurant kicks us for making such a ruckus."

"Hey, Todoroki! Maaaaaaaaybe you can get me some wiiiiine," He sings, a bit off key. Todoroki confirms that they should really leave before Midoriya starts belting out the chorus.

Todoroki gestures to the waiter that they'll be taking their leave. Apparently, Yaoyorozu prepared a ride home for them. Nifty.

After much struggle, Todoroki manages to drag a drunk Midoriya ("Noooooo, you'll do something lascivious to me once we're inside!") the car. Thankfully, it isn't a limousine or anything fancy like that (Yaoyorozu knows Todoroki tends to shy away from extravagance), just a decent car that can drive them home safely.

"Where to, Todoroki-sama?" The driver asks. A familiar face, probably one of the Yaoyorozu's long termed employees that he saw back when he still visits their manor.

Which reminds Todoroki, he doesn't know where Midoriya lives.

Luckily, he has Uraraka's number on his phone. He rushed out his phone from his pockets and started dialing. After the third ring, the receiver picks up.

"Yoooooooooo! Howzzzzzz da daaaaaaate?"

Todoroki sputters. "Are you also drunk?"

She giggles in reply. Great, now what? A deep sigh can be heard in the background and some rustling, the phone is taken away from Uraraka.

"Hello? Todoroki-kun?" A deeper, manlier voice calls.

He blinks. "Iida? Are you with Uraraka? Drinking with Uraraka?"

"Uh- yes." Iida clears his throat, sounding uncomfortable with the sudden phone confrontation. "I assume you're going home with Midoriya-kun?" He says, changing the topic.

Todoroki doesn't know why he knows and why the heck are they drinking (Is it even legal for Uraraka to drink? Not because of her age, he knows full well that she's 22. But she's Uraraka, for Christ's sakes!) but he doesn't pry any further. "Yeah, do you know his address? He's too drunk to be coherent right now."

Heterochromatic eyes sideglance the curly haired man. Midoriya gazes at the bright light outside the car as if he's hypnotized by it. If only he isn't singing with a broken falsetto on the top of his lungs, the sight would've been perfect.

Iida promptly gives him the address, Todoroki relays it to the driver and the engine starts. Midoriya perks from his seat, realizing what's going on as the car stars moving to a direction Midoriya is all too familiar with.

"We're going home?" He asks, innocently.

"Yes," Todoroki stifles a yawn.

Midoriya jumps on his lap, like a predator pouncing on its pray. "No! Don't sleep!" Todoroki eases him back to his side of the car, Midoriya begrudgingly follows.

"I'm not sleeping, just sleepy." With that, he yawns again. Midoriya follows.

They were enveloped by a comfortable field of silence. Beside him Todoroki could hear a faint snoring sound. The irony. He focuses on the view outside the window, counting each street light that they passed like it is some lonely sort of game.

"Hey, Todoroki-kun,"

Midoriya purs, rubbing his forehead on his shoulder like a fucking cat or something. Todoroki lightly pushes him away, not enough to shove him off but enough to give him his own private space. The curly top pouts. "Who is that woman?"

He gawps at Midoriya for a second before he realizes who exactly does he mean.

"You mean Momo? Didn't she introduce herself already? She's my childhood friend. Our families have close ties with each other since we're one of the top scions in Japan."

"Childhood friend," Midoriya repeats, his body noticeably relaxes.

Todoroki nods. "She is,"

"She said you're her business partner?" Midoriya resumes rubbing his face against him. At this point, he's too tired to stop him. Not that he would personally admit that Midoriya acting like a cat is cute, anyway. "I thought you despised the prospect of being an entrepreneur."  
"I never said that."

"You implied."

Todoroki shrugs. "She told me that I should invest the royalties from my books to long-term business assets. I have more than I need so I decided to play along with her silent plea to give her funds since her parents doubted her capabilities to run a business on her own. But look at where is now."

"59th restaurants opened this year. Wow."

Midoriya must be really drunk because Todoroki doesn't catch his sarcasm. "I'm so proud of Momo,"

"So are you in an arranged marriage or something...?"

Todoroki's eyebrows knit together. "Where did you even get that?"

"I had this gut feeling that this is where the conversation is going."

He makes a quiet huff of laughter. "Thankfully, my father isn't crazy enough to do something like that."

"Thankfully," Midoriya hums in agreement.

Todoroki acts like he didn't hear anything.

"You're not promised to any other person, right?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no." The thing with Todoroki Enji, he's anti-social like his son so you won't expect him marrying off any of his children over a bottle of sake. Not like he has someone to drink with, anyway.

"No girlfriend?"

"Why the sudden...?" Todoroki adjusts his position that suddenly feels uncomfortable.

"Boyfriend?" Midoriya adds. Upon seeing the look on Todoroki's face, he chuckles. "Glad to know you have neither."

Todoroki opens his mouth, then closes it. He is aware that he looks like a stupid goldfish right now but for some reason, his whole bodily function isn't cooperating with him. Maybe it's because Midoriya's drunk right now but he's acting extra flirtatious and interested in him right now.

"You know the first time I realized I wasn't straight was back in elementary," He says, leaning his head on the curve of Todoroki's neck.

Todoroki chokes at nothing in particular. Maybe it was Midoriya's breath that smells like four different kinds of wine, or the fact that his lips are too close for comfort, or that Todoroki wants to lean down and take his lips down for his own, aided by the fact that he actually has a chance with Midoriya now, whatever that means.

"It was parent's day. You know, that day where you bring your parents to school back in grade school? Since my father left when I was very young, and my mother needed to support us so she couldn't miss a day at work, no one attends that event for me. So, every year, I dreaded that stupid day to come since I will be the laughing stock of my classmates and the object of pity for the adults.

"So yeah, this one year, instead of attending that bring your parent event parentless, I decided to skip altogether."

"You're already a badass at an early age," Todoroki comments which made Midoriya laugh, the warmth of his breath on his neck causing him to shudder.

"I was at the playground," He continues, smiling at the memory. "crying my eyes out when this shadow loomed over me. I turned around and saw this huge muscular foreigner, probably beyond 6 feet, with blond hair styled into the most questionable shape ever. He sat down to my level and asked,"

Midoriya lowers his voice to depth absolutely beyond him but manages to do. He probably imitated this person a lot.

"'What's the problem, my boy?'" Then I told him about my parentless parent's day and he placed his hands on his waist and burst out laughing, 'Never fear, for I am here!'"

"He sounds like a pedophile," Todoroki remarks.

This makes Midoriya break from his imitation game, heartily guffawing.

"Looking at it now, he probably did look like one," Midoriya says, reminiscing. "But you know, that isn't what I saw that day. It was his pearly smile, the slight shaking of his shoulder as he laughed with his deep baritone, his electric blue eyes, the kindness in his voice like he truly cared for my well-being. I... I loved him the moment I met him."

There is a dull ache in Todoroki's chest. He remains silent.

"That day, it was my happiest parent's day ever. I introduced him to class as my uncle, and he happily played along and acted like the best uncle a person could possibly have. My mom picked me from school after that and I introduced them to each other. Imagine my mom's horror when she saw my 'uncle' that can easily tower any normal person.

"His name was Yagi Toshinori. He was a former Navy soldier in the American base in Okinawa. He moved to our prefecture after his military skit and works as a teacher at some high school there. He was on his way from work when he happened to find me on that playground that faithful day."

"You said he's a foreigner, but why does he have the most Japanese sounding name a foreigner could have?" Todoroki pointed.

"Oh, no. He's half-Japanese! He can't even speak English even if his life depends on it!" Midoriya explains. "His father is a full-blooded American also worked at the American navy, met his mom there, yadda yadda yadda you know the drill."

Todoroki hums but doesn't say anything. He heard about such events before but never thought he'd hear it coming from someone close to him.

"The only reason why he bothered working here is to get intel about the father who left them to the dust. It didn't lead him anywhere, though.

"Anyway, ever since, All Might, oh, it's the moniker they gave him at the Navy and I fondly use to call him, visits our apartment whenever he could. I didn't think it was odd, then. 'Hey, at least I could see the man that changed my life as often as possible' kind of mindset, you know.

"It was a year and a half later when All Might and mom got married."

Todoroki barely suppresses a gasp.

"I know, right!" He says mirthlessly. "He visits our house not for me but for my mom! I was so crushed. To cut the story short, I served as a bridge for my first love and my mother to get married. Tragic."

"Tragic," Todoroki agrees.

Midoriya chuckles at the support. "It was during middle school when his health started debilitating. I never knew it was possible for a person to deflate. He used to be this muscle man and then he became this walking skeleton that scared children shitless wherever he goes.

"It never occurred to me before but you just don't get released at your military post out of nowhere. Apparently, it's because he was diagnosed with an incurable disease and he wasn't fitting to be a military man anymore. My mom and I never knew until it was all too late.

"Looking back, my feelings for him wasn't love. It was just me forcing my daddy issues to someone, and he just happened to be there, to carry all of my bullshit with a smile on his face while he himself was fighting his own battles."

There is a long silence, Todoroki turns to Midoriya, only to see him crying, his black suit is slowly turning damp with his tears. Awkwardly, he wraps his arms around Midoriya and tries to imitate the comforting backrubs his mother used to give him. Midoriya slightly calms down, Todoroki guesses he did the right backrub motion.

"I'm the worst," Midoriya whispers, burying his face on Todoroki's drenched dress shirt.

Todoroki runs his fingers on his green curly hair; surprisingly, it was the softest locks he has ever touched. Not like he has touched many, mind you. On instinct, he dips his face on Midoriya's hair, deeply inhaling his scent. It smells like mint and grounded coffee and everything he imagined Midoriya to smell.

It is perfection.

"Us and our daddy issues," Todoroki mutters as he tries to distract himself before his nether regions start to react.

Midoriya chuckles that somehow turned midway into a sob. He pulls away from him (much to Todoroki's dismay) and fishes something out from his blazer. And Todoroki swears, he probably got indirectly drunk from Midoriya's scent, because Midoriya brought out a bottle of wine from underneath his clothes.

"Cheers to us and our daddy issues," Midoriya waves the bottle like a drunk ass that he is.

"Where did you get that?" Todoroki sputters incredulously, reaching for the alcohol but the curly top is suddenly too strong for him to handle.

Midoriya takes a swig. "From the restaurant,"

Go figure. "How did you hide that?" Todoroki was literally embracing him a second ago and he is absolutely sure he didn't feel any bulky object, much less a fucking bottle of wine!  
Midoriya's forest green eyes are shimmering in deviousness.

"Didn't I tell you," He leans until they're nose-to-nose, voice an octave lower. "I'm Doraemon on my spare time."

A hand is harshly shoved at his freckled face, the drunk idiot roars in laughter and rolls on the car seats. Once he calms down, he resumes his previous position, not the one where he's leaning on Todoroki because he's currently too pissed to let Midoriya touch him at all, and drinks again.

"Stop that!" Todoroki growls, effectively snatching the bottle from him.

Midoriya seems unfazed. "How about you, Todoroki-kun?"

"What." He says, more of a statement than a question.

"Don't be mad," Midoriya teases, poking him on the cheek. Todoroki immediately swats his hand away. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

The scowl of Todoroki's face diminishes. Instead, heterochromatic eyes widen and his mouth slightly gapes.

"Don't tell me you're in love with ≤emme?" Midoriya hiccups, Todoroki doesn't know how but he has the bottle again on his hand and he's gulping that nasty shit down like there's no tomorrow.

"But what if I do?"

Midoriya peers at him through half-lidded eyes, processing his words through his intoxicated mind. "You can't, you're just in love with the Detective Greene character you made up but not me myself."

"How can you possibly know that?" Todoroki lets go of the breath he was holding, hurt evident in his voice.

"Because," He kisses him on the forehead like a mother would to her child. "I am not who you think I am,"

Todoroki grabs his wrist. Heterochromatic eyes look at him intensely as if begging, like he wanted Midoriya to take his words back. Green eyes dilate but it soon relaxes as the heat of the alcohol takes over. Oh, poor innocent Todoroki-kun. Midoriya moves lower, kissing him on the eyelid, then the other scarred eyelid, his nose, his cheek, the other cheek, and-

Todoroki pulls away.

"I don't want this,"

Midoriya huffs in quiet laughter. That was easy-

"If you're going to kiss me, kiss me when you're sober."

And for some reason, those words reminded him of someone else. All the emotions he's been keeping to himself felt too heavy right now, like it's going to crush his heart, like how it should've years ago.

"I'm sorry," He whispers, covering his face with his hands. Soon he finds himself surrounded by an endearing warmth, and he finds himself melting under it.

Todoroki cradles him, telling him it's alright to cry, to not worry, that he's here for him.

Soon, Midoriya falls into deep slumber. So does Todoroki.

Midoriya dreams of the wedding day, his parent's wedding day. They had 2 ring bearers, one was Midoriya and the other one was the child of Inko's bridesmaid. He was a blond spiky-haired boy with menacing red eyes, at least, as menacing as an 8-year-old kid is capable of. It was the first time they met each other but the other ring bearer already hated him so much.

"I can do this by myself!" He declares gruffly, earning him a scold from his mother. Traditionally, you only need one ring bearer after all.

But Midoriya doesn't mind, he likes the rambunctious boy's company. He liked him so much to the point they stuck with each other (more like Midoriya clinging unto him like a Tarsier on a branch) until halfway through college. They even had stupid childhood nicknames for each other.

He called him 'Deku', while Midoriya called him 'Kaachan'.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Next chapter, smex or no smex, the choice is yours.


	7. Chapter 7: Rice Porridge

The car comes to a halt in front of an apartment complex. The driver needn't say anything, Todoroki Shouto automatically wakes up as soon as the humming of the engine dies down. Forehead wrinkles as a terrible pain shoots through his temples, sleep-ladden eyes barely adjust to its newfound surroundings. Long thick lashes flutter a couple of times as he adjusts his position, much to his muscle's relief.

But the thing is, he couldn't.

Todoroki looks down only to see a fluffy mass of green hair and fragile yet muscular arms tightly wrapped around his body. On normal occasions, he would've started frothing in the mouth by now. Yet, flashbacks of the previous events (Was it just a few hours ago? He completely lost track of time.) makes him feel weird tingling sensation in his chest. Not 'tingling' as if he was twitterpating or any of that sort, more of like small imaginary miners digging its way into his heart before stabbing it with their shovels until it's just a flat mushy organ, incapable of producing blood.

That kind of tingling sensation.

"Midoriya," He wines at his own voice; why does he sound like he was screaming all night when he barely even completed a paragraph during their dinner? "Midoriya," He tries again, clearing his throat. "Wake up. We're here."

Midoriya moans, snuggling Todoroki even more as if there is any more space he hasn't taken yet. _A cat,_ a blush creeps upon his cheeks. _Midoriya is a cat._

Realizing there's no point in waking up a drunk and steadfast in sleeping Midoriya, Todoroki carries him bridal style out of the car.

"Okay, you're heavy," He sets an uncooperative curly top on his feet as soon as they reach the entrance. Sadly, even if it wounds his pride, this is an alternate universe where he's a scrawny 18 year old writer, not an unrealistically well-built 15 year old boy with 'half-cold half-hot' powers.

"Toooodoooorooooookiiii- _kyuuuuuun_!" Midoriya whines, wrapping his arms around his neck as if he wants the boy to carry him again.

'Kyun?' He repeats incredulously, "Midoriya, tell me your apartment number so I could accompany you there. The chauffeur is waiting for me in the parking-

"Stay the night,"

Todoroki literally takes a step back. "What?"

Lashes flutters at his direction, a small curve slowly slithers its way on his lips. It appears like his former wildness has resumed. It's probably Midoriya's intoxicated attempt to seduce him, but in the end it looks like he's just trying to forcefully remove a debris stuck in his eyes with a matching goofy loopsided grin. Todoroki wants to swoop his face then and there and give him the deepest kiss his inexperienced capabilities could muster.

But what's stopping him?

Consent. Or should he say, _lack thereof_.

"It's late," Midoriya whispers to his ear, fingers running dangerously on Todoroki's thighs. "Stay the night."

Todoroki swallows the imaginary lump forming in his throat.

God, Jesus Christ, and all of the saints in the heavens above that his agnostic ass doesn't believe him, fuck him and his non-existent resolve.

Before he knows it, he sends the driver away. Todoroki finds himself entering the elevator with a Midoriya who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Thankfully, he manages to keep his chastity intact by the time the elevator opens to the 6th floor.

Midoriya literally drags Todoroki to his apartment. It is a big blur on how they find Midoriya's apartment in the myriad of rooms and how they open the door (and how Midoriya even bothered to lock it) in Todoroki's mind. He just find himself pushed on the floor, tripping on the elevated floor of Midoriya's semi-Japanese styled room. Not like Todoroki could confirm it since all the lights are closed and Midoriya is too horny to open them.

Speaking of Midoriya...

"Midoriya," Todoroki tries to push him off, but Midoriya keeps on planting wet kisses all over his neck and his hands touching inappropriate places. He managed to remove Todoroki's suit jacket along the way, god knows how. "You're drunk. We can't-"

"We can," Midoriya rubs his crotch on Todoroki's thighs, a prominent bulge making itself known. "I want this. I want this since the moment I met you. Do _you_ want it?"

"I..." Todoroki turns away, avoiding eye contact.

"We can stop if you don't want to," It's odd hearing Midoriya asking for consent in his slurred voice.

"I..." A hand starts massaging his thighs, dangerously close to his raging boner. "I do want it."

"Then I see nothing wrong in what we're doing."

Midoriya begins to suck his neck, leaving wet trails and marks that Todoroki wouldn't notice until the next day. Pressing their hips, they grinded their fully clothed cocks together. It feels so good but Todoroki knows this is just the tip of the iceberg.

" _Midoriya_ ," Is he whining? He doesn't know. All he knows is that this is all too much for him to handle.

"You sound so sexy," Even in the darkness, his green predatory eyes seems to glean. "I want to hear more of your voice tonight."

Before Midoriya could lean in for a kiss, Todoroki shoves his hand on his face. _Déjà vu._

"I told you," Todoroki heaves, the sound of lust in his voice sounds too foreign even to his own ears. "If you want to kiss me, kiss me when you're sobber."

"Then, can I do something else?"

A warm, wet muscle starts to prob the spaces between his fingers. Todoroki gasps, pulling away. A hand firmly grabs his wrists, preventing his escape. Soon, that small delectable lips swallows his index finger, his tongue dutifully licking every bit of it like he's imagining something else.

Both of them knows Midoriya wants something else.

Midoriya lets go if his fingers with a loud _plop_ , a thick trail of saliva following him on as he moves away. Todoroki could only stare at him, too stunned, too turned on to do anything else.

"Let's go to my bed," Midoriya practically _moaned_.

The concept of grounding on each other on Midoriya's doorsteps also seems unsanitary to Todoroki.

Todoroki is now lying on the soft cushion of Midoriya's bed. The smell of him completely overpowers his senses, he finds his cock getting harder than it already is inside his trousers.

His trousers, his trousers feels wet.

He looks down, only to see the greatest shock of his short 18 years of existence. Midoriya is sucking is fully-clothed protruding hard on, leaving a large spot of drool and pre-cum on the fabric.

"I've been meaning to do this to you all night," He whispers, undoing Todoroki's belt. He pulls the fake leather in one go, grabbing Todoroki's wrist and painfully tying it up on the best post.

Wait, _what_?

"Midoriya," Todoroki squeaks, struggling against the binds that are too sturdy. Has he done this before? He actually thought the dynamics of their relationship would be the other way around. "This is my first time."

Midoriya freezes, his confession taking him by surprise. Soon, his expression morphs into a more pronounce case of desire. Those eyes that were full of warmth and kindness is replaced by wanton attraction.

"We won't go all the way," He says slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

All the way? _What the fuck is all the way?_

And with that, he unbottons Todoroki's expensive slacks and pulls it down. The poor boy gasps, the only thing separating Midoriya's mouth and his aching cock is the thin fabric of his boxers.

Midoriya practically salivates on the sight of Todoroki bounded on his bed. He palms Todoroki's hard-on, earning him a deep groan.

"Good?" He smirks, using his other hand he unbottons Todoroki's dress shirt.

Todoroki could only nod, making a strangled noise.

He swoops down on the perky pink nipple, sucking and licking it dutifully as his other hand continues its ministrations. Todoroki squirms against him, gasping and moaning as he feel like his senses are failing him because this is all _too much too much too much_.

Midoriya finally removes Todoroki's boxers, cock springing free from its constraints. Todoroki sobs, bucking his hips for more direct contact. Once he realizes that there's no use in doing so, He looks at the at the figure above him with pleading eyes, _overpowering_ him.

He notices something.

"You haven't even removed your clothes yet,"

True, he has yet to shed a piece of clothing. "What do you want me to do?" Midoriya says darkly, an idea coming into mind.

"I-" Todoroki gulps heavily.

"Tell me," He says, rubbing his hard-on against his. "What should I do, Todoroki-kun?"

"I..." Todoroki hesitates, biting his lips. "Please,"

"Please what?"

The bed frame shakes, the leather stinging against his skin.

"S-s-strip for me," He sobs.

Midoriya makes a Chesire smile, making a show on as he removes the buttons of his shirt. Todoroki never thought that the the soft 'pop' of a button could sound so erotic in his ears. Soon, Midoriya's vest and shirt is devoid from his view, his pants opened for show and low on his waist.

"I've been dreaming on fucking you for so long, Todoroki-kun."

He doesn't say anything, instead he trembles in his nakedness, cock springing free as if begging to be touched.

And that's what exactly Midoriya does.

Midoriya's right hand takes hold of his fervent cock, while the other massages his balls.

"Midoriya," Todoroki heaves breathlessly.

" _Deku,"_ He says, blowing air on the hard organ. Todoroki swears, tightly closing his eyes. "Call me _Deku_."

So he does. "Deku," Todoroki sobs, thrusting his hips for more friction but to no avail. "I think I'm close..."

In the darkness, an audible tsked echoed in the room. Todoroki suddenly feels a suffocating pressure around his balls, he practically screams as Midoriya more or less attempts to crush his sacks.

"Too early," Midoriya growls, "I can't let you cum too early on me."

" _Please,_ " Todoroki cries, tears trailing down his marred skin. God, he has never felt so damn desperate in his life. "Deku, _please_."

"Shhhhh," He kisses Todoroki's tears away, yet his grip does not lessen. "don't cry, my love. Don't cry."

"I want to... I want to cum..."

Midoriya inhales sharply. "God, that sounded so sexy coming from you." He licks and sucks the squirming boy's ears, eliciting another pathetic moan. "I'll give you a reward, as long as you promise me you won't cum as soon as I let you go."

The younger man nods, steadying his breath in order to calm himself. Midoriya smiles.

He lets go.

Todoroki doesn't keep his promise.

As soon as he feels the tension being released, his whole body spasm, a warm sticky liquid escapes him. He screams, experiencing his most painful yet _blissful_ ejaculation yet, enough to lead him blind and see stars of white. Soon, his body relaxes, and his vision comes back.

Large green eyes glower at him disapprovingly.

"I'm... Sorry..." Todoroki's voice sounds so fucked out, it's erotic even to himself.

"This is no good," Midoriya frowns, wiping the cum off of his body before forcibly shoving it inside Todoroki's mouth. "I can't have people not keeping their promises on me. I have to punish you."

And before Todoroki could even react, the curly top engulfs his cock in one gulp. Todoroki could only scream silently, the intense sensation of warmth and wetness enough to send him overdrive.

"No," He spits out the fingers inside his mouth, flailing away from Midoriya. But strong hands take hold of his waist, fingers digging into his flesh enough to leave marks in the morning. "I can't, _I can't anymore!_ "

Tongue circles its way around the pink head, gliding down to the bulging prominent nerve on the side, then back to deep throating the already hard penis down to the base. All the while, Midoriya watches Todoroki cry, beg, _moan_ for him to stop or to do _more._ It was turning him on so much, how the usually emotionless Todoroki-kun is practically drooling on his bed as he gives him the utmost pleasure possible for a human being.

"Deku!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a man with a shrilly voice calls him the same name.

Midoriya pulls away before the other could come.

"Deku...?" Todoroki finds himself flipped on the bed, kneeling as his hands are still bounded on the bedpost. He feels something hard between his ass cheeks. "What...?"

"I told you," Midoriya nips his ear, while one of his hands snakes to Todoroki's dick. "We won't go all the way. Close your thighs together."

Todoroki complies. Soon, he feels Midoriya's warm cock sliding in and out of his thighs, rubbing against his own member. The room is filled with the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other, accompanied by their breaths and moans.

Midoriya's pace quickens, breathing something against Todoroki's ears but he's too turned on to bother to make out what he's whimpering about. But the closer Midoriya gets to his climax, the louder and more pronounced his words become.

"Kaachan...!" The hand pumping on his dick moves in an irregular motion. "I'm coming, Kaachan!"

Ribbons of semen splutter all over his thighs and his stomach. Against his own will, Todoroki finds himself cumming as well.

Like his previous ejaculation, his mind goes completely still during the ordeal. But compared to the previous one where it was due to feeling too good that all his brain functions went to a sudden halt, this one makes his mind go blank for the wrong reasons.

Who the fuck is Kaachan?

* * *

According to the erotic novels Momo forced him to read ages ago, the ideal course of action after an extreme sex session is to cuddle. However, Todoroki, drenched with sweat and a combination of Midoriya's cum and his own, decides against it. Adding the guilt (Midoriya was _drunk_!) and unease (Who is this 'Kaachan'?) he's feeling, he really isn't in the mood to 'drown in the after-sex glow', whatever that means.

Instead, he picks up his clothes scattered on the floor and starts dressing. Enough to look decent, he heads out to the nearest convenience store and buys a cheap change of clothes and some toiletries. Of course, he could be an asshole to just pry Midoriya's cabinets in search of clothing, but it just doesn't seem right to him.

 _They just had sex and he's worried about his post-sex manners,_ The idea makes Todoroki scoff as he pays for his items and he returns to the apartment. As soon as he arrives, he peels off the more or less clean clothing (Thank God Midoriya removed his clothes early in the act) and he goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Turning the knob, he is greeted by warm steaming water. He looks up, letting himself drown in the normalcy of the act. He grabs the shampoo and soap that he bought from the convenience store and starts to clean himself. Alone with his thoughts, Todoroki muses of what just happened.

He... He had sex with Midoriya. Wait, is that considered as sex? No one inserted anything in. Todoroki blushes, intensely lathering his skin with soap until he looks like a walking bubble man.

 _'Inserted what in where?'_

The intense sensation of his cock inside Midoriya's mouth comes into mind.

"Noooooooooo!" He buries his face on his palms, admonishing his own thoughts. Bubbles scatter everywhere.

It is called oral sex, so he guesses it can be considered _as_ having sex.

Anyway, Todoroki had sex with Midoriya. A _drunk_ Midoriya. Is this consensual sex? Midoriya did ask for his consent... But Todoroki didn't ask for Midoriya's! Midoriya was drunk, he's probably too intoxicated to think straight and probably didn't mean it. He might not even remember any of this in the morning!

A sudden painful throbbing in his chest comes to Todoroki's attention.

What if Midoriya doesn't remember any of it? What if to Midoriya, it's all just a dream and he was experiencing it with that 'Kaachan' person? Who _is_ Kaachan? And why did Midoriya suddenly tell him to call him 'Deku'? Is that what Kaachan calls him?

Todoroki sighs deeply, squirting a copious amount of shampoo on his palms.

Now that he thinks of it, Midoriya knew what he was doing. In all honesty, Todoroki thought _he_ would be the one topping. But Midoriya guided him like this isn't the first time he did such thing. The way he wrapped his mouth around Todoroki's (He gulps) penis and at the same time stared at him seductively as he devoured the daylights out of him... Todoroki had no comparison but he's absolutely sure that was a blowjob (He squeaks out loud) given by an expert.

And Midoriya tied Todoroki's hands on the post in under a minute, even under the influence of alcohol! If he was probably thinking straight, Todoroki would've had a harder time getting out of those constraints. He spent a good 20 minutes untangling himself from the belt, his wrist rubbed red and raw.

Did... _Did he do this with that Kaachan person, too?_

Tears blend with the shower's stream, Todoroki washes in silence. He comes to a concrete decision that the only way for this to end well is for him to erase my evidence of whatever happened tonight. Maybe because he's too scared of confrontation, or he doesn't want to face the reality that Midoriya has been thinking of someone else whenever they're together.

Todoroki crumples down to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

He adjusts the black long-sleeved turtleneck he's wearing, completely covering all the marks that needed to be covered. Todoroki sighs, exiting the bathroom.

Now the _real_ cleaning of evidence starts.

Midoriya is sprawled all over the bed, trousers, and boxers loose on his waist. He looks so innocent, not like the person who completely dominated Todoroki a few hours ago. He takes a few more seconds admiring Midoriya's sleeping face, realizing belatedly that he's acting like a creepy sparkling vampire.

"I should probably change his clothes," Todoroki thought, no one usually sleeps wearing their expensive pants to bed.

Still, against the idea of searching through Midoriya's cabinet for clothes, Todoroki checks the balcony for any dried laundry. As expected, some articles are fluttering under the polluted Tokyo wind. He takes some clothes off its hangers (Taking a quick whiff and indulging himself of how Midoriya it smelled) before heading back to redress the sleeping man.

Thank God Midoriya is completely wasted because he doesn't wake up no matter how much he moves him. Todoroki feels slightly embarrassed at looking at his naked form but they already exchanged sexual fluids with each other, something like dressing him up shouldn't be a problem anymore, right?

Midoriya lies on his bed, wearing a t-shirt that says 'T-shirt' and faded grey sweatpants. Of course, he also makes him wear some boxers. Hopefully, Midoriya isn't the type of person to sleep naked or else this will end up more suspicious than intended.

Now, the real problem is the bed sheets. There isn't any spare set hanging outside, and Todoroki really has something against snooping around other people's things. Since it's dark, Todoroki isn't sure about how stained the sheets are. Surely, it isn't that bad right?

Right?

Todoroki says sorry to the cream sofa in the living room before sitting on it. He feels like he's touching things unnecessarily but the idea of sleeping next to Midoriya is absurd, lying on the sofa is a better option than staring at the older man sleep until morning. In front of the sofa is a coffee table with books piled on top of each other. Even under the darkness of the room, he recognizes the cover of his book arranged by year of release. Midoriya collected each and every book of his. He really isn't lying when he said he's a big fan of Endeavor Shouto.

Todoroki gives a sideward glance to Midoriya then back to his books. Surely, the reason why these books are on the coffee table is for the visitors to _read_ , right? This isn't considered as snooping if the books are strategically positioned there in order to be viewed.

Brushing off his paranoia, Todoroki takes a book, _his_ book, from the pile. Call him narcissistic but he just wants to find out if what type of reader Midoriya is. Is he the type to highlight specific words or sentences that he finds noteworthy, adding small notes on the edges of the book for memory's sake? Or is he like Todoroki who prefers keeping his book as clean as when he first bought it?

Todoroki soon finds out that Midoriya is the former. Although the idea of highlights and sidenotes on a book irks him like insects crawling on his skin, small things like this give you a better notion of how a person thinks. For example, he notices that Midoriya tends to highlight words that are connected to sadness, anxiety, and despair.

He blinks, skimming over the highlighted words once more.

 _This isn't what he..._

Todoroki returns the book to its initial location. Blankly staring at the ceiling, he processes what he just witnessed. That book was published about 3 to 4 years from now, Midoriya probably experienced something dark during those years to be able to conjure such dark thoughts.

A strong sense of curiosity brimmed him to the core, Todoroki picks up another book, this time Osamu Dazai's _'Only Human'_ , a Japanese classic, and proceeds to read each and every highlights. All of them are phrases and sentences that lead to death or suicide and depression. Todoroki frowns, maybe he's just overthinking. These _are_ the prominent themes of this book.

He picks up another book and repeats the process. And another one. And another. And another.

Yet they all have the same emphasized words and phrases.

"Todoroki-kun,"

He nearly jumps out from his skin. A green-haired curly top stirs on the bed, grasping his head for dear life.

"Oh my God, what how much did I drink last night?"

Todoroki waits for a second or two before answering. "Enough to warrant a hangover." He returns all the book he took to their rightful position as quickly as he could.

Midoriya doesn't say anything, instead, he groans in pain and mutters colorful words under his breath. "Are we... Are we in my apartment?" Todoroki nods. "God, how did we even get here?"

"Momo had a chauffeur prepared for us. Also, I asked Iida for your address, I hope you don't mind."

He waves his hand dismissively, sitting up. "Fucking fuck,"

Todoroki raises an eyebrow. "Do you want some water?"

"And aspirin, it's in the medicine cabinet inside the bathroom." Midoriya nods feverishly. "Please do."

The younger man goes to the kitchen, getting a glass from the cupboard before getting a liter of mineral water from the refrigerator. He heads to the bathroom, assuming the mirror works as a medicine cabinet like in his residence, and opens it. Surprisingly, or should he say _not_ since Midoriya was a former medicine-tracked student, the cabinet is completely stocked with all kinds of medicine. It takes him quite a while to find what he's searching for.

"Here," Todoroki hands him the glass and the tablets.

Midoriya smiles wearily, basically shoving the pain reliever in his mouth, gulping on the water like a man dying of dehydration. He probably is, in all honesty.

"Did I do anything weird, last night?" Midoriya makes a weird face, the bitter taste of the aspirin still in his mouth. "Shit, when was the last time I've had such a horrendous headache?" He says, rhetorically. Not like Todoroki would know.

 _Probably when he was still together with Kaachan._

Todoroki bites his lips, testing his theory. "Well, you vomited on me as soon as we arrive here."

Midoriya jolts from his bed, only to falter down almost immediately with a groan. "I'm so sorry, Todoroki-kun." He buries his face on his hands. "I was probably such a handful last night."

"Don't worry," Todoroki reassures. _You didn't do such thing._

"Give me a few more minutes," He croaks. "I'll cook you some breakfast once my head clears up."

"You don't need to," Todoroki frowns. "You should take some rest. I've never seen you this pale before."

"I insist-" Midoriya clutches his scalp, almost sobbing.

"I told you so."

Green eyes peer at him, wincing. " _No,_ you won't be able to leave not until I feed you, okay?"

Realizing it's a lost cause to argue with an indebted Midoriya, Todoroki nods in defeat. The curly top grins at him, pumping his hands in the air in victory, only to crumple down on his bed in agony. Todoroki sighs, getting him another glass of water from the kitchen.

 _He really doesn't remember, huh._ Somehow, Todoroki feels half-relieved, half-disappointed. But it's better this way, isn't it? It's for the best.

It's for the best.

* * *

The sun finally rises and a couple of Pedialyte later which Todoroki insisted he'll find for Midoriya to cease his agony, Midoriya is capable enough to stand on his own two feet and cook them some breakfast. Todoroki offers to cook soup for him (he searches on the internet that it's a good source to restore the salt and potassium lost when drinking alcohol) but Midoriya is hardy even in his excruciating headache.

Midoriya creates a simple chicken rice porridge and Ceasar salad, much to the green-haired man's disappointment.

"I'm sorry, on normal occasions, I would make a traditional Japanese breakfast but this is the best I could do in my condition." Midoriya sighs as they prepare to dine in the dining room. "I would also blend you a fresh fruit juice but I'm afraid I might throw the blender out of the window because of the noise."

Todoroki shakes his head. "I'm honored to be able to taste Midoriya's cooking."

"H-honored?" He repeats incredulously, pink tainting his pale freckled cheeks. "You sure use odd words on a daily conversation. Then again, you're a writer."

"I hope to taste your traditional Japanese cooking next time," He offers a faint smile.

"Now you're just being demanding," But Midoriya is grinning so wide, blushing intensifies at the prospect of having a _next time_. "Shall we eat?"

Todoroki nods, clasping his hands. Midoriya does the same.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_

A nostalgic warmth enters Todoroki's body. It feels strange to say those words again with someone. Ever since he started living on his own, Todoroki grew accustomed to eating alone. Even though technically, this is the 2nd time he's eaten with Midoriya, for some reason, this feels more intimate. A series of fluttering butterfly circles inside his stomach as their eyes meet.

"You haven't touched your food," Midoriya frowns. "Do you want something heavier? Perhaps _omurice_?"

"Just lost in thought," The younger man grabs his spoon. "Don't mind me."

Midoriya smiles weakly and resumes eating.

Todoroki has never been sure in his life, even if Midoriya himself doesn't believe it, he is so sure. So _so_ sure.

This is what they call _love._

Heterochromatic eyes silently watch Midoriya as he devours the soup, he is probably more famished than Todoroki could ever imagine. A speck rice finds itself on the side of Midoriya's lips. He stands from his seat and leans forward, forest green eyes widen.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" A burning red Midoriya stutters.

Todoroki picks up the lost grain. Midoriya blinks a couple of time, lips forming a small 'o'. Todoroki pops it inside his mouth.

The table rattles. Todoroki stares at the curly top who abruptly stood up, hands slammed on the furniture's surface, and face fuming as if he's going to explode anytime soon.

"I-Is everything all right?"

Midoriya slides back to his seat.

"Why do you have to be so cute?"

He blinks. "Pardon?"

Midoriya shakes his head, imitating Iida's frantic hand movements. "Nothing, nothing!"

He raises a judgmental eyebrow. Midoriya has a strong nagging urge to change the topic.

"You're wearing different clothes," He points out and Todoroki chokes at nothing. "I don't think that's mine."

"I bought it at the _konbini_ ,"

"You shouldn't have!" Midoriya demurs. "I puked on you, after all, you should've just used my clothes in the cabinet. I could imagine the cashier's horror of seeing a someone enter the store at the dead of the night drenched in vomit,"

He winces. That _does_ sound cringe-worthy. But as long as Midoriya doesn't suspect anything, he'll let him drown in his embarrassment of an occurrence that never happened. _Sorry, Midoriya._

"You even changed my clothes!" Midoriya looks like he's about to burst into tears. _Sorry, Midoriya._ "I'm really sorry for imposing on you. Do you want me to at least laundry-"

" _No,"_ He answers sharply, too sharply. "It's alright, I'll do it myself when I get home."

"But-" Midoriya starts.

"Midoriya," Todoroki says, forcefully. "Don't worry about it. You're my friend. It's my duty to take care of you."

He gives him an uncertain look. "If you say so... But my offer still stands, okay?"

Todoroki sighs deeply, glad that his un-vomited laundry is finally dropped out of topic.

"Todoroki-kun?"

There is something about his voice that says Midoriya notices that something's up. It is making him nervous. "Yes?" Todoroki hopes he doesn't quiver.

Midoriya doesn't say anything about the shakiness of his voice.

"Are you sure," He says too slowly like he is choosing each word carefully. Just like last night. _Just like last night._ "I didn't do anything... _Weird_ last night?"

Todoroki swallows the imaginary lump in his throat. "Nothing out of what a drunk person would ordinarily do,"

Midoriya laughs at his wording. "Or did I... Say anything questionable?"

 _Kaachan...! I'm coming, Kaachan!_

"Aside from singing 'Hey, Barbara!' at the top of your lungs, I say you were pretty normal."

Midoriya stares at the ceiling as if waiting for a vortex to suddenly appear and take him away and his embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry, Todoroki-kun." He bows repeatedly, hitting his forehead on the table multiple times in the process. Todoroki has to grab his shoulders to stop accidentally hurting himself.

 _Don't tell me you're in love with_ me? _You're just in love with the Detective Greene character you made up but not_ me _myself._

"I like taking care of you,"

Midoriya sheepishly smiles at him. At the back of his mind, Todoroki sees forest green eyes look at him passionately with lust. But he knows, it wasn't _him_ Midoriya was seeing.

 _It was Kaachan._

* * *

"This is good," He says, sounding too surprised for Midoriya's comfort as he finally takes a sip from his soup.

"You were expecting it to taste bad," He frowns. "Is that why you haven't touched your food for 15 minutes now?"

"You're exaggerating,"

The frown disappears from his face, replaced by a wide toothy smile. "I am,"

Todoroki fights the urge to roll his eyes. He fails. Midoriya grins even wider.

"You know back in my college days, I used to go drinking with my friends every after exams. Or any other trivial things that are worth celebrating." Midoriya says, laughing fondly at the memory. "I learned this soup recipe in the process since there was only one of us in my group of friends who knows how to cook. I wanted to lessen the burden on him, you know, so I learned how to cook from him. Ta-daaaah! Easy to make hangover soup." Midoriya enthusiastically waves his hands at the soap, like he was so proud to conjure something so great.

Todoroki tilts his head to the side. "I can't imagine Iida hanging around in an Izakaya."

"Oh, I wasn't friends with Iida _during_ college. I only got to be friends with him after I dropped out. Iida-kun used to think of me as his academic rival back in the days. God, imagine my shock when someone knocked at my parent's house and when I opened it, it was Iida-kun demanding to know my reason for dropping out and leaving him hanging."

"Iida is really an intense guy," Todoroki mutters, sipping on his spoon.

"I used to be scared of him before," Midoriya sweatdrops. "I never really thought he'd be the person to help me get back on my feet. Did I ever tell you that? Iida was the one who suggested I work in Café Perry to keep me preoccupied while I'm taking a break from studies. He said," Midoriya changes his voice to the greatest imitation of Iida ever. " _'You need some mental stimulant or else your mind will for and be unusable!'"_

"Uraraka mentioned that before," He says, "you work in Café Perry just for mental stimulation."

Midoriya crosses his arms, pouting. "Hey, that's not the _only_ reason why I took the job!"

"By the way," Todoroki remembers the call from last night. "When I called Uraraka last night, she was drunk and with Iida... Why don't you look surprised?"

"Iida told me his plan to ask Uraraka-san out on a date," Midoriya continues eating. "He has liked Uraraka-san ever since, even way before I joined the crew. I'm just glad he finally gathered all his wits to ask her out."

Todoroki doesn't say anything, instead of drinks from the green tea Midoriya prepared.

"Also I meant drinking in the club, not in an Izakaya."

Todoroki chokes, Midoriya stands up just to pat him on the back. Once he calms down, the curly top returns to his chair.

"You don't seem like the type to party in a club."

He scratches the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Believe me, I've done things you wouldn't believe I would do."

 _I know,_ Todoroki answers in his mind, remembering how Midoriya tied him up like a bondage expert.

It takes them a few more minutes before they finish their breakfast. Todoroki dutifully helps Midoriya without any further instructions, which the curly top gratefully accepts.

"Why aren't you rolling your sleeves?"

Todoroki freezes, eyes meeting a curious pair of deep green.

"They're going to get wet, you know." He points out the obvious.

"I don't mind," Todoroki answers, dumbly.

Midoriya wrinkles his forehead. "You really are weird sometimes, Todoroki-kun." He takes out a plastic bag from the cupboard and hands it out to him. "How about putting your clothes here instead? I don't know where you hid it so well that the apartment doesn't smell like bile, but you should wrap it up, just in case."

"What about the dishes?"

"It's fine," Midoriya opens the faucet, letting the plates soak. "I already dirtied you enough last night, I don't want any further damage to your person because you refuse to roll your sleeves up."

Todoroki tenses at his words but relaxes at the latter part of his statement. He grabs the plastic with a nod and heads to where he neatly folded his clothes from last night.

It's clean.

"Oh, Todoroki-kun, where did you place my clothes from last night, if I may ask?" He then stares at Midoriya's cum-stained clothes, biting his inner cheek until he tastes blood.

"Should I put your clothes from last night to the washing machine?" He offers.

"Did I vomited on them as well?" Midoriya gasps incredulously in the kitchen.

Todoroki hesitates. "Just a little,"

"Please do, the washing machine is on the balcony." He sighs, annoyed with himself. "Are you sure you don't want to wash your clothes here?"

"... I need to get going soon," He makes up an excuse, going to the balcony to drop the laundry in the washing machine. This is the first time he heard of someone having their laundry equipment located in such place. "Shouldn't you be informing your co-workers right now...?"

From inside the apartment, Midoriya swears. He could hear him scrambling for the telephone, and as Todoroki's memory serves him, it's beside the room entrance. He dials and calls the café's hotline, informing them that he won't be able to come up to work today. Once Midoriya is done talking, Todoroki asks. "How do you turn this on?"

Midoriya emerges in the balcony, looking pained upon his exposure to sunlight. "I'll handle it. Just let it sit there. I'll do the rest."

He slowly nods, closing the lid. Midoriya rests on the railings, staring at the sky with squinted eyes. It makes Todoroki scoffs as he stands next to him. "You don't have to act like some befallen shounen manga hero, I know you can't tolerate light right now, get back inside."

Midoriya laughs. "Ever so frank, my Todoroki-kun." He says, teasingly.

 _'Shhhhh,' He kisses Todoroki's tears away. 'Don't cry, my love. Don't cry.'_

Todoroki keeps a poker face on.

"Midoriya,"

Midoriya gives him a sideward glance, the morning breeze blowing on his soft curls. Pink lips offer a wide smile, his freckled skin basting under the bright sunlight. He looks so lovely right now. Surely, no one can blame him for thinking that way, right.

"Yes?" He asks.

Before logic could reason with him, he finds himself cupping that angular jaw, admiring how adorable yet muscular it is, and how it perfectly fits in his hands. Wide green eyes stare at him, long dark lashes fluttering. Those perfect lips open slightly, forming a name.

"Todoroki-kun?"

Todoroki leans in.

But their lips don't touch.

"I'm sorry I'm not Kaachan."

He pulls away.

Midoriya doesn't say anything.

Todoroki turns his heels, clothes and phone in hand, leaving the apartment without another word.

Once he hears the door slammed shut, Midoriya falls down to his knees, wide-eyed and shaking. He gasps for air, the familiar feeling of a panic attack creeping on him resurfaces. He thumps his chest with his fist as if this would help the walls in his chest from hurting. It doesn't, it never does. But he still does it.

He did something. He is absolutely sure he did something to Todoroki last night. He doesn't remember a thing, he cursed himself for not remembering anything. But he's sure he did. Why?

Because Midoriya only says Kaachan's name when he's pleasuring himself.

The look of jealousy and sadness in Todoroki's mismatched eyes will forever be engraved in his mind.

A scene from a moment ago suddenly replays inside his mind. When Todoroki took the speck of grain from his face, his sleeve hiked up a little, revealing red marks around his wrist. Those are marks that Midoriya knew too well.

The marks of being tied up.

Once finds the strength to stand up, he wobbles towards the washing machine and takes out his trousers from last night. What he sees isn't vomit, it's dried up semen. Midoriya immediately shoves it inside, slamming the washing machine shut.

He opens the lights, nearly burning his eyeball off in the process. But he doesn't care, he pulls off the sheets.

The traces of what they've done last night is still there.

Yet he doesn't remember a thing.


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Potatoes

**Warning:** Self-harm and suicide. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sweet Potatoes

"Would you like me to fire him?" Yaoyorozu Momo offers as she takes a bite out of the freshly roasted potatoes they just bought from the park vendors. Immediately, she regrets her decision and spits it out upon realizing it is still too hot for human consumption.

"That's abuse of power, Momo," Todoroki Shouto eats his share without even flinching. He hands her some tissue, which she takes but with heavy judgment.

"Ever since we were young, you've always had this commendable tolerance with heat and cold." She notes, "Oddly enough, it also reflects your personality. Sometimes, you're _inferno hot_ furious while on the other you can be _ice cold_. That's why we named our first business venture after you."

Currently, the two of them are sitting on a bench in the middle of Tokyo park. Surrounding them are naked trees that are probably good as dead (not really, more of hibernating), while the ground is lushed not with green grass but with layers and layers of dead leaves of yellow, red, and orange.

Heterochromatic eyes look up at the pale autumn blue sky, a smile faintly curves on his lips. "You know, Midoriya made that Katy Perry joke before, too."

"I told you someone will get it!" She beams.

"It's horrible, Momo, we both know atrocious your naming sense is."

Yaoyorozu makes a strangled noise, clutching her ample bosom. What makes it even painful is that Todoroki said it in his usual deadpan.

"Until the end," He continues, kicking on the leaves underneath his shoes. "No one knew about my real identity in Café Perry. Not even him."

"At least he knows you're Endeavor Shouto," Momo points out.

He glances at her, smiling. "Yeah, at least he knows _that_."

"Though now that I think of it," She crosses her legs, rubbing her chin. "would he have done that to you knowing you're the co-owner of the place he's working in?"

Todoroki scoffs. "That's irrelevant."

"It _does_ have heavy implications, Shouto!" She is all but whispering. Good thing no one is at the park at that moment. Then again, who was dumb enough to hang around in a park in the middle of autumn's prime? "He forced himself on you-"

" _No_ , Midoriya **didn't**." Todoroki says through gritted teeth, slamming his clenched fist on the bench. "I was the sobber one, and I didn't-"

A gloved hand wraps itself around Todoroki's tensed one. His eyes widen and he turns his gaze towards Momo, who was currently leaning closer to him, biting her lips.

"Don't blame yourself, Shouto-kun." She whispers, taking his hand before placing her fingers between the spaces of his.

"I'm not blaming myself," He says, yet he doesn't take his hand back. "I'm just... _I'm just-_ -"

"Confused, I know," Yaoyorozu whispers soothingly, untangling her hands from his in order to wrap her arm around his shoulder. "I know, darling. I know."

And just like a child, Todoroki allows himself to melt under the warmth of her embrace. "He was saying someone else's name, Momo..." He calls her but he was muttering it more to himself.

"It must've been a great shock to you,"

Yeah, it was such a great shock to him that Todoroki couldn't bear going back to Café Perry anymore. It's been a month since the incident, and it took him just today to gather up his courage to tell his best friend about it.

Ever since that incident, every time he lies on the bed, Todoroki can't help but recount what happened that night. Even if he tries to shoo all the thoughts away, the scene plays in his mind like a broken record as if taunting him that Midoriya was whispering at his ear, _"Kaachan...! I'm coming, Kaachan!"_ as he blows his load in between his thighs while stroking Todoroki's cock until he reaches his.

Just thinking about it gives him a headache.

"It's not too late to ask our parents for an arranged marriage," Yaoyorozu says in a sing-song voice.

Todoroki backs away, dumbfounded. There's a pregnant pause.

"Your jokes are borderline scary, Momo."

She doesn't smile back. "I don't want you to die alone."

Todoroki scoffs. "You're thinking too far ahead."

"You're the man who refused to have another pet ever since your pet goldfish died when we were 7," Momo points out. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have given up all romantic interaction after Midoriya."

"Koi was a good goldfish," Todoroki says absentmindedly.

Yaoyorozu shakes her head, laughing.

Before Todoroki could argue with her non-compliant reaction, something vibrates inside his pockets. He gives her an apologetic look, Momo smiles and gestures for him to answer it. He fishes out his phone from its confinement, checking the caller ID. He furrows his eyebrows.

"Uraraka-san?" He answers.

"Todoroki-kun," Her quivering voice is enough for him to know that this isn't a pleasant phone call. "Please meet us right now in front of Midoriya's apartment. He hasn't been feeling well lately, and the last 2 says he isn't attending work anymore. He was still replying to me a while ago but just now he gave me this cryptic message and then he-"

She breaks down, sobbing. Somewhere nearby, a deep voice tells her to inhale and exhale. It's obviously Iida.

"What did his message say?" Todoroki says calmly but his hands are sweating bullets underneath the comfy autumn gloves. Momo grabs his shoulder reassuringly.

" _Tell Todoroki-kun I'm sorry_."

For some reason, her words feel like a cold bucket of water doused all over him. Slowly, Todoroki sets the phone down while Uraraka frantically speaks. He faintly hears her say that Midoriya can no longer be contacted and some more sobbing. The words sink inside his mind, already knowing where this is going.

He knows.

Todoroki Rei has done this numerous times.

"I'll be there." He ends the call without waiting for her reply. "Momo, can I borrow your chauffeur for a while. I need to go somewhere."

Momo calls her chauffeur immediately. She didn't ask any more questions, and for that Todoroki is thankful.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

He would normally say no, knowing how hectic Yaoyorozu's schedule is. She probably cleared a really important meeting today just so they could eat sweets potatoes in the middle of the Tokyo park. But Todoroki knows, that if Midoriya has done what Todoroki hopes he _didn't_ do, he might not be able to take it.

He might not be able to take it.

Todoroki nods.

* * *

It only takes a few minutes for them to arrive at Midoriya's apartment complex. They head towards Midoriya's apartment, thank God Todoroki could still remember his room number, and they immediately find Uraraka and Iida, banging on his door.

"Please, Midoriya-kun!" She cries, slamming her fist on the wooden door. It's noticeably sore and red. They must've been doing it for a while now. "Please open up the door for us!"

"It's no use," Iida clicks his tongue. "We have to break the door!" Todoroki is absolutely dumbfounded that Iida would suggest something so violent.

"Should we contact the apartment manager for a spare key?" Yaoyorozu suggests. Uraraka and Iida stop hurting the door just to stare at Todoroki's companion.

"They refused," Uraraka buries her hands on her palms, crying once more. "They said they'll only give it to a relative or something."

"But this is an emergency!" Todoroki says desperately.

"I'll talk to them," Yaoyorozu takes her phone out from her pocket and dials a number. "Hello, this is Yaoyorozu Momo. I would like to..."

In less than 3 minutes, a man wearing a crisp dark suit and heavy black shades appears. He hands a key to Yaoyorozu and exits almost as fast as he came into site.

"Here," She hands it to Todoroki.

Iida and Uraraka would've gawked at her if the situation allowed them to do so. Sadly, it doesn't. They hurriedly unlocked the door, revealing an absolutely dirty and disarrayed room. It looks nothing like the apartment Todoroki saw a month ago. They enter the apartment, not bothering to remove their shoes. The only place where the light is open is inside the bathroom.

It isn't difficult to find Midoriya.

Yaoyorozu gasps, taking a step back. Uraraka screams, falling down to her knees. Iida, surprisingly unfazed, heads towards Midoriya. While Todoroki could only stare, all logic and common sense seemed to have disappeared the moment he saw Midoriya.

Empty medicine bottles of different kinds scatter all over the floor, pills of different color decorate the marble tiles like some sort of twisted design. And as if it isn't enough to satisfy him, Midoriya lies on the bathtub, with slashes across all his pulse points, swimming in his own pool of blood.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I realized just now that I haven't been updating in fanfiction dot net but do not worry, in AO3, this fanfic is already at chapter 11. Please read it there instead while I transfer the files. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9: M-Side (Part 1)

**Warning:** Bullying is one of the main themes of Deku's life (as it was in Canon). Mentions of minor character death(s).

* * *

Chapter 9

M-Side

(Part 1)

On Midoriya Inko and Yagi Toshinori's wedding day, they had 2 ring bearers. One was Inko's son, Midoriya Izuku, and the other one was the child of Inko's matron of honor.

His name is Bakugo Katsuki. Katsuki had blond spiky hair as if his hair was electrocuted and permanently gelled to stand, with a pair of complimenting menacing scarlet red eyes, at least, as menacing as an 8-year-old kid could muster. It was the first time Izuku met him but the other ring bearer already hated Izuku so so much.

The first time they met, it was at the wedding rehearsal.

"I can do this by myself!" He declared gruffly upon being informed that he's not the only one assigned with the task. Traditionally, you only need one ring bearer after all.

" _Izuku_ can do it by himself," Bakugo Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother as well as Inko's matron of honor, corrected. "He's actually been doing it by himself ever since the rehearsal because you're too lazy to show up for the briefing." Kaachan crosses his arms, pouting. "The only reason why you're there in the first place is that I thought it'd be cute if both you and her son would walk around the aisle with matching ring bearer uniforms like you're some color-coordinated best friends."

Both she and Inko swooned at the idea.

" _Best fried?!_ " Katsuki scoffed, pointing an accusing finger at the curly top. "You think I would be friends with someone who looks as stupid as him?!"

"Katuki!" Mitsuki shouted, slapping the back of her son's head.

"What the hell?!" He shouted back.

" _Language!_ " Mitsuki admonished, what she didn't know was this was her son's tamed version of speaking. It'll get much worse in the future.

"It's okay," Izuku finally spoke, emerging behind his mom's legs. "I get that a lot. Okaa-san," He softly pulled his mother's wedding gown, trying to catch her attention. "I don't mind if Mitsuki-obaasan's son takes my job. He'll be a better ring bearer than I ever will."

"No, you got it wrong." Mitsuki sweatdropped. "You're the son of the _bride._ You're _needed_ there. Katsuki's the one we can remove. And Inko _should_ because Katsuki didn't bother attending the rehearsals like he ought to." She added, glaring bloody murder at her son.

"But it's _boring!_ " Katsuki whined.

"Izuku," Inko frowned and knelt down to Izuku's level, patting him on the head. "You'll be a great ring bearer."

"But I'm stupid and clumsy," Izuku looked down, small beads of tears trail down his chubby cheeks. "My classmates said so."

"Izuku," Inko repeated, kissing Izuku's forehead. "Please trust yourself a little bit more."

"He's a timid child, isn't he?" Mitsuki smiled sadly. Katsuki looked up at his mom's face with an unreadable expression.

"Izuku apparently gets bullied in the grade school he studies in," Inko patted his son's bushy hair, wiping his tears with her other hand. "Mostly because of his dad... Or should I say, _lack thereof._ "

"At least you have a new dad now!" Mitsuki knelt down, too, so that they can speak in eye-level. "Aren't you happy you have a new dad?"

"I'm very happy," Izuku wiped his tears and his eyes immediately lightened up as soon as his new father was mentioned in the conversation. "I love All Might-san a lot!"

"He even calls Toshinori-san with his military moniker," Mitsuki giggled. "Don't worry, _All Might_ -san will be a great dad and he'll never leave you!"

Izuku nodded with a grin, a few tears still trickling down his face.

"I'll help you," A small voice whispers from behind.

The three turned around to see a blushing Katsuki, tiny hands balled into a fist. "In case you trip, I'll catch you. I'll even make sure you won't lose the ring. So..." He turns a brighter shade of red. "... Don't cry."

Izuku knew that the only reason why he bothered to say that was because Katsuki made him cry in front of their mothers and Katsuki was sure Mitsuki will give him hell for it when they get home. But for some reason, he felt something warm and comforting welling up in his chest.

Izuku cried even more.

On the way down the aisle, Katsuki was holding a still-crying Izuku's hand. Inko still has pictures of that moment, and Midoriya thought it was hilarious to see Kaachan so red-faced as he fights the urge to throttle him just to stop him from crying.

"What's your name?"

Midoriya could still vividly remember how their conversation went as they crossed the aisle. Looking back, it was just a short trip. But to their small feet and short legs, it seemed like a pilgrimage of a lifetime.

"Izuku," He sobbed.

"Stop crying," This was the part caught on the picture and he looks like he wants to murder Izuku right there and there. "you're annoying, you're stupid _and_ useless."

"What?"

"You can read your name as Deku, didn't you know that?"

'Deku' shakes his head.

"You really are useless," Katsuki muttered under his breath. "Because you're a stupid idiot," he said through gritted teeth, still holding Izuku's hand as they finished passing the rings to the bride and groom. "I've decided to hire you as my henchman, Deku."

Large green eyes widened at the nickname, a warmth from his belly swelling so much to the point it felt like it engulfed his whole being.

"Starting this day forward, no one will bully you but _me._ " Katsuki gave him a sideward glance, offering a proud wide grin that will forever be etched to the back of Deku's mind. "Be grateful, you pathetic little _shit._ "

Izuku nodded.

Once they're out of everyone's sight, he jumped at Kaachan and trapped him in the greatest bear hug his small frail arms could muster.

"Thank you, Kacchan!"

" _K-K-K-Kacchan?!_ " Kaachan scoffed incredulously, trying his best to peel Deku's arms off of him. But to no success. "Get off of me!"

It was the day Izuku made a friend.

* * *

"I'm sorry it's not that much," Yagi Toshinori scratched the back of his head, his manly back slightly crouched down as he carries the boxes out of the move-out truck.

"Dear, it's more than enough!" Inko said, carrying a container full of clothes. He tried to take it from her hands, but Inko shakes her head. "Thank you, Toshinori, but it's not that heavy. I can handle it myself."

"I'll get to have my own room!" Izuku beamed at his step-father. "And it's on the _second floor!_ "

"Yes, young Izuku." All Might scoop the little boy up to his shoulders. Izuku giggles and grabs All Might's 'antenna' and directs him around as All Might runs around the living room, arms spread up while making missile sounds. "The enemies are coming!"

"Geez! We should really unpack first before playing around!" Yet Inko was laughing and playing along, acting as a distressed civilian. "Save me!" She says, hiding under a blanket that she pulled from the container.

"Never fear for I am here!" All Might and Izuku said in chorus, hands on their waist and their chin held high.

The Midoriyas moved in with Toshinori right after the wedding.

Yagi Toshinori lived in a simple two-storied house near the private high school where he teaches (Yes, Toshinori worked as a high school teacher after working in the military and he's surprisingly good at his current job). It was humble yet with a certain appeal, just like what All Might is. It was more than what a bachelor needs but perfect for a three-membered family.

After they finished unpacking most of the boxes, Inko decided it'll be nice to visit a certain house just along the corners of the street. Izuku didn't know who owned it not until they finally arrived in front of their gates. He saw a metal plate attached to the wall, the names of the owner engraved on it. Izuku wasn't confident with his kanji reading skills at age 8 but Izuku was absolutely sure he knows how to read the last name of his first friend.

"Inko," Mitsuki burst out of their door, trapping her best friend in a tight embrace. "God, I'm absolutely glad to see you!"

"Expect my frequent intrusion starting from now on," Inko chuckled. "Izuku, say hello to Mitsuki-obaasan."

"Hello, Mitsuki-obaasan." Izuku bowed respectfully.

Mitsuki ruffled his fluffy hair, grinning wildly. It reminded him of her son. "Aren't you a polite little boy," She cooed. "Come in now, I'll have the refreshments ready in a jiffy."

They entered the large house, not forgetting to remove their shoes. It wasn't difficult to guess that the Bakugo family is exceptionally rich, judging from the interior and exterior of their abode. They headed towards the kitchen, where the two older ladies commenced their neighborhood gossip as they made sandwiches.

"Would you like to go to Katsuki's room?" Mitsuki offered, placing the last sandwich in 2 separate plates, the second one being large than the other.

"May I?" Izuku peeked at his mom.

"Of course, honey."

Izuku's mood brightened.

"He's playing video games along with the kids in the neighborhood," Izuku's smile simmered down a little. "I think it's a good opportunity for you to make friends, Izuku."

He nodded enthusiastically at her. Honestly, Izuku would've preferred to keep Kacchan to himself. Oh well.

Izuku helped Mitsuki-obaasan bring the large sandwich platter and refreshments in Kacchan's room. Izuku was immediately greeted by four kids, the three being unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, hey, Deku," Kacchan says nonchalantly, eyes still glued at the screen with intense concentration. "Guys, this is our new member, Deku. Deku, these are..."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku." Deku bowed deeply. "I am pleased to meet you all."

Due to their sudden relocation, it was deemed better of Deku to also change schools. Although it's a bit of a hassle, Izuku didn't mind that much. His previous school was a rather traumatic place for him after all. In fact, he's relieved that he's finally out of that place.

" _Deku!"_ A familiar voice shouted from the back. All eyes shifted to Kacchan, who was currently enthusiastically waving his hand as if his loud voice isn't sufficed enough for Deku to notice him.

And thankfully, in _this_ environment, he already had a friend.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted back. He noticed that three of Kacchan's 'henchmen' were also present in the room. "Yasutan, Popo, and Tsuna, too!"

The three other boys waved.

For some reason, the classroom's aura suddenly felt terribly tensed.

"Oh no," The teacher buried his face on his palms. "He's _already_ friends with the troublemakers. This isn't good."

And that was the start of a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

When Kacchan promised Izuku that he'll be there to help him on the day of the wedding, Izuku thought that he's an amazing person. But now that they're classmates, and he managed to see more of Kacchan's personality. Izuku's perception of him didn't waver. In fact, it _improved._ Kacchan was absolutely the best.

"Whoa, Kaachan!" Deku peeked at Katsuki's paper, truthfully amazed at the number encircled on their recently returned test papers. "You've got a mark of 100/100! You're so amazing!"

The blond boy puffed his chest out, nose held high and pointy. "But of course, you can't expect anything less from me. I am the _best,_ after all."

Looking back, Kacchan tended to utter the most self-indulgent shit when they were young. But he really was.

The best, Izuku meant.

In every test, Bakugo would always get the highest marks in their whole grade. He was good at every subject, and he doesn't even take notes! A lot of teachers are annoyed at his attitude and his guts, but they can't really complain since Bakugo has something to be proud of in the first place.

Not only is Kacchan smart, he's also unrealistically athletic.

"Bakugo-kun, maybe you'd like to join the baseball club."

One day, the baseball club manager suddenly blocked their way after watching their game. In PE class, Bakugo's baseball team won. He made a home run after home run, running across the bases as if he was a professional baseball player.

"Nah," Kacchan turned his heels and left, his three other sidekicks following his trail. Midoriya bowed in apology to the manager before catching up to them.

This isn't the first time Bakugo got invited into a sports club. In fact, every club in school was practically scrambling to get him on their team. Heck, even national sports organizations that specialize in enhancing young talents are scouting him. Kacchan is _that_ good. Yet, he always had the same answer to each and every one of them: No.

"I wouldn't be able to play around after school if I joined lame clubs like that," was Kaachan's reason. Even though his skills are far too advanced for his age, Kacchan is still an 8-year-old kid with 8-year-old priorities.

* * *

And maybe it's because he's practically perfection personified, one does not help but get enamored by him.

"So today, this little girl comes to our house and hands me this flower," Mitsuki shared. That day, the Bakugos and Midoriya-Yagi family is out eating dinner together. "She then proceeded to ask my permission if she could ask for Katsuki's hand in marriage!"

" _Maaaa!_ " Katsuki stabbed his tomato with a fork. Sadly, he missed and it only made the berry bounce and hit Deku straight in the eye. "It's embarrassing...!" He seemed totally unaware of what he did to the other boy.

The curly top winces, clutching his face in agony.

"My, my, young Katsuki is already collecting hearts at such an early age!" All Might laughed heartily, slicing his medium rare steak.

"At that age, Mitsuki was already receiving marriage proposals, too." Inko chuckled, "It must run through the blood."

"Katsuki got my looks after all," Mitsuki flashed a pearly white smile, making a thumbs up at her son's direction.

"I do not!" Katsuki whined.

"He does," Bakugo Masaru, the Bakugo patriarch, timidly agreed with his wife.

"Hey, Deku!" He turned to his friend and the only person who's the same age as him dining at the table. "Don't you think I don't look like my... Oi, why is your right eye all red?"

"Mitsuki-obaasan _is_ a former fashion model," Deku says, forest green eyes tearing up a bit. "It's given that Kaachan would also look attractive."

The blond boy blushed furiously. "You..." He grabbed a tissue on the tissue bin on the table and proceeded to wipe his tears off. "How can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?"

"But you _are!_ " Izuku insisted, earning him a soft punch on the shoulder.

The two couples stared at their sons, amused at their adorable exchange. At that moment, both Inko and Mitsuku was sure that great things will happen between them in the future.

* * *

When Kacchan promised that no one will bully Deku but _him,_ Deku didn't really put much meaning into it. He thought it was Kacchan's promise as a start of a new friendship, he's offering protection as being part of his henchmen. But it became clearer each passing day that the reason why no one bullied Deku anymore was that Kacchan is the bully. No one dared to go against him.

"Katsuki!" Their homeroom teacher shouted.

"Oh, shoot! The teacher is here!"

Katsuki and his minions squealed as they ran for their lives. They left behind the kid they were ganging up on, bawling in the playground. And sadly, poor Deku, who was too much of a slowpoke compared to his friends. Accepting defeat, the Midoriya raised his hands up.

After checking the condition of the cornered boy (thankfully, they were just verbally ganging up on the kid and no bruises were found) and escorting him back inside the class, the teacher shifted her attention to Izuku.

"Sensei," He said. The curly haired boy might've looked calm in the outside, but in the inside, he's already imagining All Might's look of disappointment once he hears about this.

"Izuku," The teacher knelt down, making sure that they'll talk to each other eye to eye even if he's nervously avoiding contact. " _Izuku,"_ She repeated. "I know you're a kind gentle boy, and you don't have a single mean bone in your body. What I don't understand is that why you're tolerating such actions by your friends. In the first place, I don't understand _why_ you're friends with Katsuki."

"You're making it sound like Kacchan's the bad guy!" He covered his mouth, realizing it wasn't in his place to argue with the teacher. "I'm sorry, sensei. Kacchan is my friend and I'm afraid he'll get angry at me if I tell them to stop."

The teacher smiled sadly, patting the boy's head. "But if you're Kacchan's true friend, you would stop him from doing bad deeds."

Izuku sobs, wide green eyes were soon moistening. "Please don't tell Okaa-san and All Might."

"Don't cry, Izuku. Just promise me that if ever they get too far, you got to stop them, okay?"

Once the teacher was out of sight, Kacchan stealthily ran back to him. The three other boys were nowhere in sight, they probably decided it'd be better to completely abandon their comrade than return to the scene of the crime.

"You fucking idiot!" He screamed, punching Deku on the shoulder, making the smaller boy yelp in pain. "Are you okay? Did the teacher say he'll report us to the office?"

Izuku shook his head, sniffling.

Kacchan sighed in relief. "Sheesh, you should really learn how to run faster, Deku. Next time this happens, I won't come back for you."

Even if he said that Kacchan would still continuously run back to Deku every time he gets left behind and say the exact same words. But Kacchan would always return for him. _Always._

That day, Deku promised to be Kacchan's 'limiter'. But even if Deku promised that he still couldn't stop Kaachan whenever he's in his tormenting spree. After all, Kacchan was like the Sun, while Deku was like a measly plant. He was Deku's source of light, and Deku can't help but crave for it like his life depended on it. Even though sometimes, Kacchan tends to do some questionable things. Even if Kacchan tended to burn him whenever they stayed together for too long.

Deku didn't want to do anything that could possibly lose Kacchan's favor.

* * *

But Deku wasn't the only one. He was not the only plant in the field.

"Katsuki-kun, you really are the best!"

"Wow, good job, Bakugo-kun. If you keep having these great marks, the school might give you some recognition."

"Please join the volleyball team!"

"Man, I wish I was as cool as Bakugo!"

Obviously, Deku isn't the only person to notice how much of an amazing person Kacchan is. Everywhere he goes, Kacchan is showered with praises and admiration. And maybe that's the reason why Kacchan changed. Kacchan stopped being confident, he became arrogant. His henchmen became slaves. Slowly, his attitude changed for the worse.

It was this particular event where Deku realized Kacchan was no longer...

 _Kacchan._

They were waltzing around the forest, playing follow the leader. As you might've guessed, Kacchan is the de facto leader, while Izuku, being the last boy to join their party, stood at the end of the queue. They were crossing this fallen log that served as a makeshift bridge when Kacchan slipped and fell down on the stream. Deku, being the kind boy he was, hurried down to help his friend back to his feet.

"Are you okay, Kacchan?" He said, offering his hand on the soaked boy.

Instead of thanking him, Kacchan looked at him with fiery eyes. Deku suddenly found himself lying on the stream, the blond boy pinning him down.

"Don't you dare look down on me!"

Deku never really understood what he did wrong. All he knows, after that incident, Kacchan started acting cold towards him. But Deku would still follow them around and he didn't say anything against it so Deku thought it was fine.

And yes, it was fine.

But the more Midoriya hanged out with them, the more disillusioned he became. Kacchan's bullying leveled up from verbally abusing a person to ordering them around like slaves until it reached actual _violence._ Deku knew what it felt like to be bullied and his conscience is eating him up.

But he didn't want Kacchan to dislike him.

"All Might," Izuku was 10 years old when he finally gathered enough courage to ask for advice from his hero. "May I come in?"

It was already 11 in the evening yet All Might was still in his study area, grading some papers. Deku glanced at the stocks of paper piled up on the table, he couldn't help but wince. "Wait, never mind. It seems I caught you in a bad time—"

"Nonsense, my boy. There's nothing more important than my son asking for quality time with me." All Might faced his rotating chair at the younger man's direction. "What's troubling you?"

"T-t-t-troubling? Nothing's troubling me..." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his ears. Even though Inko and Toshinori have been married for 2 years now, Deku was still startled upon hearing the older man's words.

"Izuku, you have the habit of scratching the back of your ears whenever you lie."

Izuku flushed a bright red, dropping his hand down to his side. All Might laughed heartily (making Izuku's heart flutter, he mentally slapped himself for feeling that way), tapping on the spare seat near next to him. Izuku took it as his cue to sit on it.

"So what can I do for you?" He said, resting his back on his chair.

Midoriya took a deep breath before he opened his mouth.

"It's about Kacchan,"

"I'm not really surprised." All Might hummed, sipping on his coffee. "Continue, young Izuku."

He nodded and practically spilled everything to All Might. His admiration for Kacchan, his disdain for being helpless, his fear of losing him, his self-hatred for not doing anything even though he could've, _everything_.

"Are you afraid that they might beat you up?" Was the first thing the older man said.

Izuku was taken aback. "Well, I'm pretty sure that they _would_ do it if I defy them. But I'm not afraid of getting beat up, after all, you thought me how to defend myself."

All Might patted him on the head. "That's my boy."

Izuku grinned.

"So what's the problem?"

Izuku was taken aback yet again. "What... No, I know what you mean." He shook his head. " The answer is already obvious but I'm just seeking assurance that what I'm planning to do is the right course of action." He paused. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm mumbling to myself again."

Toshinori waved his hand in dismissal. "No, it's alright. I'm actually proud that my young Izuku is already thinking about justice at such a young age."

"Now you're just making fun of me," He pouted.

"I'm not," The blond man reassured but it was difficult to believe him because he's still laughing. "I'm absolutely honored to serve as your father, Izuku. I can already see your future as an outstanding man."

"Sheesh, All Might, you're making it sound as if you won't live to see that day."

All Might laughed once more, but Izuku didn't notice how tensed it sounded.

"All Might, I've always wanted to ask." Toshinori gestured for him to continue. "Why didn't Okaa-san take your last name?"

"I thought your mother's maiden name suited her very well. It suits you, too." He answered, simply.

"Is it because of the hair?" Izuku frowned.

"Maybe,"

" _Geez!"_

"I also thought I wouldn't want to take it away from your mother," He added, belatedly.

"Take what?"

"You know," He shrugged.

"I don't," Izuku said honestly.

Toshinori sighed. "Your mother raised you all alone by herself and you've become such a fine man. The name Midoriya, for me, is bestowed upon strong people, and I think you should continue to carry that name so you could produce strong-willed green-haired babies."

"God, that's so cringey." He shivered. All Might chuckled. "Why didn't you marry into the Midoriya family instead? Oh wait, is it because your hair isn't green? I _knew_ it."

"Your mother also doesn't want me to change my name," Toshinori explained. "Inko said, ' _The name Yagi Toshinori will be printed in Japanese textbooks as one of the greatest soldiers of the 21st century. If you changed your name to Midoriya Toshinori, people will forget your achievements'._ Honestly, I don't really care if people know about my—"

"We do!" Izuku said, a bit too enthusiastically.

"—And since you Midoriyas are hard-headed people who won't change their minds once they settled something, I decided to follow Inko's wishes."

Izuku stared down at the carpet, his hands tightly balled into a fist. "Do you ever regret marrying mom?"

It was Toshinori's turn to look taken aback. "Why would you say that?"

"Just genuinely curious,"

"Izuku, I finally found what it means to be truly alive ever since I met you and Inko." He paused. "Man, I sound cheesy, don't I?"

"You do," Izuku snorted.

"Maybe it's because I'm getting old,"

"I absolutely believe there's no correlation between the two,"

"There isn't?"

"There isn't."

That night, Izuku helped Toshinori checked some papers. Under the weak light of the desk lamp, he could finally see how age has caught up to All Might. His forehead wrinkles had been more pronounced than ever. The depth of his cheekbones was also more noticeable now. At first, Izuku thought it was just his imagination but he confirmed it that night.

All Might was starting to become thin.

* * *

In their last year of elementary, Midoriya found the courage to speak up.

"K-K-K-Kacchan," He tried, "you should really stop doing that to Tanaka-san."

Tanaka, a poor boy who had no sin aside from being deemed as 'annoying' by Kacchan, is pinned to the lockers. His whole body was shaking in fear, tears were trailing down his face. Honestly, Midoriya can't remember what Tanaka looked like. But he was sure that at that moment, Tanaka seemed like a sacrificial lamb thrown in the lion's den.

The blond boy turned around to meet Midoriya's gaze, eyes narrowing.

" _Ha?"_ Kacchan demanded.

"Y-y-y-you should stop that," He swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat, legs were shaking so bad he's surprised that no one noticed.

"Stop doing _what_ to Tanaka?" He walked closer to Deku, and the messy haired boy can't help but take a step back.

" _That..."_ Izuku cowered in fear.

Behind them, Tanaka took it as his chance to make his exit. He scurried down the hall, leaving his school bag behind. Tsuna—Or was it Popo?—swore and tried to catch him but Kacchan grabbed his shirt before he could run.

"Let that rat go. We're dealing with a defiant useless shit right now."

They all nodded. Deku's heart felt like it's going to jump out of his throat. Surely, he wasn't the defiant useless shit being referred to, right?

Right?

"Tell me, _Deku,_ " Bakugo suddenly grabbed him by the collar, Midoriya couldn't help but squeak. "What were we doing to stupid face just now?"

"Yeah, tell us!" One of Kacchan's cronies jeered. Honestly, Midoriya didn't remember nor does he gave a fuck who it was.

"You're h-h-harassing him," Deku slapped Kacchan's hands away. Red irises flared angrily. "T-T-This isn't right, Kaachan."

"You know what isn't right," Kacchan sneered. "Your good for nothing face!"

Before Midoriya could ask what exactly did that even mean, he felt the impact of a fist on his face. Soon enough, he found himself crouching on the floor, getting beat up by the people who considered as his 'friends'.

The only reason why he survived that night was that Tanaka came back, accompanied by their homeroom teacher. As soon as they heard the voice of the adult, the four boys hurried to God knows where. When they arrived, Deku was lying on the floor, beaten black and blue.

"Please don't report Kacchan," Izuku begged, tears welling up his purpled eye. "I don't want him to get a bad record because of me. _Please, sensei!_ I'm begging you!"

After much deliberation, the teacher decided not to report the incident to the higher authorities. Kacchan was a star student, they thought it would be a great loss to their institution if they expelled the boy. They also decided not to report his minions as well, for complaints would be made that why isn't their leader receiving any punishment, is this favoritism, and the likes.

After a short trip to the clinic, he was sent home.

That night, Izuku arrived home covered in bandages and a bloodied face. Inko nearly fainted upon seeing the sight of his son. As she searched frantically for the first aid kit to change the cloth damped with blood, All Might looked down at his son.

"That doesn't look like the condition of a person who fought back,"

"I'm sorry, All Might." Izuku clenched his fist, nails digging so deep in his palm that it started to bleed. "I couldn't raise my hand at him. I don't want Kacchan to hate me more than this."

"You could've died," His voice was louder, Midoriya fought the urge to cry then and there.

"Please don't tell Okaa-san what happened," This was the second time that they that he found himself begging not to be ratted out.

"What are you planning to tell her about these injuries?"

"I fell off the stairs?"

"You don't get black eyes from falling off the stairs, Izuku."

"Just _please,_ All Might!" He found himself crying in desperation. "Please cooperate with me."

Toshinori sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'll tell Katsuki's parents—"

" _No!_ That's even worse than me punching Kaachan! I might as well send him a notice we're at war!"

"Izuku," Inko tearfully returned to the room, carrying the first aid kit as promised. "How did you even get these—"

"He fell off the stairs," All Might blurted out.

Izuku sighed in relief, even if Inko started reprimanding him for his clumsiness. "How can you get a black eye for falling off the stairs?!" She practically screamed her head off.

* * *

Not too long after the Tanaka incident, they graduated elementary so Midoriya didn't need to feel awkward about meeting them in school.

The hassle started the same time as middle school did.

Since there are only a few reputable middle schools in their prefecture, they ended up being in the same school. And since the students are sectioned depending on their class ranking, Midoriya and Bakugo are inevitably set to be classmates every year.

On the first day of class, Kacchan made his aggression very clear.

Midoriya was slammed against the wall, a tight choke holding him still. They're in the back of the gym, not a single person was in sight. If they decided to beat him up again just because why not, there wasn't any Tanaka to call the teachers to stop them.

Deku had the defend himself, like how he should have got the first time they assaulted him.

"I don't know what strings you're pulling that you managed to get into the top section with me," He said, gritting his teeth. "But I swear if you come near me, I will destroy your life and make sure you won't see the daylight of tomorrow."

 _But_ you _are my light_ , Izuku wanted to say. But it was too late, Kacchan let go of him and Deku slumped down to the floor with a loud thud. He tutted before turning his heels, not even sparing Deku a second glance as he left. One of his goons spat on Izuku before they followed after him.

This was when his misery started.

Both at school _and_ at home.

On the same day of this incident, All Might fainted in the middle of a lecture. He was immediately brought to the hospital, and there they found out that Toshinori had this incurable diseases that were bound to kill him in two years time.

But it wasn't a disease that suddenly popped out of nowhere, it seemed like All Might had it for the longest time now.

"Is this why you got discharged at the military?" Inko cried, gripping his hand that was once so muscular but now so frail.

"I'm sorry," All Might whispered, wiping her tears away. "I didn't want you to worry."

Izuku was standing in front of All Might's hospital room, giving his parents the solace that they needed. From where he was, he could barely hear what they were saying. All he could hear were Inko's muffled cries and All Might sushing her and telling her everything's going to be all right.

Even if it wasn't.

A week later, Toshinori resumed teaching at his school, telling everyone it was just mild influenza.

A few weeks after that, they found out that Inko was pregnant.

* * *

"You haven't been visiting Katsuki's house anymore," Inko pointed out as she prepared the sandwiches meant for All Might. Rehabilitation sessions were tiring, after all. "And vice versa," She added, unconsciously rubbing her swelling belly.

"We're busy," Izuku answered tersely, transferring the sandwiches in Tupperware. "Hey, Okaa-san, I'll carry that for you. I don't think it's neither good for you nor the baby for you to carry some heavy stuff."

She didn't ask any further questions.

They went to the hospital to cheer on Toshinori. It was supposed to help him maintain his movements. Yet, it only deteriorated over time.

Yet, All Might was hopeful. After all, he's going to be a father soon.

* * *

One day, Deku found his shoe locker covered in gum. He spent the whole afternoon removing the sticky material off. After that, he went straight to the hospital to pick-up All Might from his rehabilitation session.

"You looked worn out," Toshinori pointed out.

"Not as much as you," He rebutted, holding the other man's arm to assist his walk. And it was true, All Might looked so tired. In fact, he looked nothing like the All Might he met on the playground on Parent's day.

Toshinori literally looked like the walking dead.

"Aren't you excited to have a sibling?" He asked out of nowhere.

Izuku kept quiet.

"I guess that's a no?"

"What, _no!_ I mean, yes. Wait, _nooooo!_ " The young boy shook his head, dumbfounded at his own stupidity. "I'm just..." He took a long sigh, so long it could've consumed his whole life's worth of sighs.

"Confused?" He supplied.

"I don't really know," Izuku sighed once more. "Having a baby brother is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Would you mind a baby sister, then?"

"You know what I mean," He rolled his eyes. "Things at school are still..." Deku didn't need to say any further, All Might already know what was going on behind closed doors. Anyway, he didn't want to make his father worry about him more than he already did. Just the gist is enough.

"I told you, I could talk to young Katsuki's parents if you'd like," All Might offered.

"Weren't you the one who told us not to tell anyone of your condition?" He pointed. "If they see you right now, they'd know is something up with you."

"I don't mind exposing the truth if it means saving you,"

Midoriya looked up to his hero, wide green eyes meeting electric blue. At that moment, he realized, even if Kacchan was no longer Kacchan, and All Might no longer looked like All Might, he was _still_ the Yagi Toshinori that saved him that day.

* * *

"Midoriya-kun," Ueda-sensei, their homeroom teacher, called him out. "Stay after class, we need to talk."

"Oh shit, don't tell me Deku is also sucking our teacher's dick!" One of the boys near Deku snickered.

"Yes, sir," Izuku answered promptly, acting as if he didn't hear anything else.

Lately, rumors were circulating around campus that Deku stayed late at school every day in order to give free blowjobs on the back of the gym. What they didn't know is that he's always at the back of the gym since that's where Kacchan and his other bullies usually throw his things out. He had no idea how finding for his things ended up equating to secret after school blowjobs, nor was he planning to find out who the heck was spreading such a stupid rumor.

He wasn't aware that he was gay at that age, much less know how to give a bloody blowjob!

All he knew was that he's so tired he didn't even give a flying fuck anymore.

"Midoriya," Now they're at the faculty room, only a few teachers were present in the room. "Your grades have been suffering lately."

Izuku could only swallow the imaginary lump forming in his throat, stiffly sitting on the rotating chair offered to him by his teacher. "I'm sorry, sensei." Was all he could say.

"At this rate, you're going to get transferred to the lowest section next grade if you keep this up."

And that's exactly what happened the next year.

Inko was very disappointed in him but she understood that it's been difficult for Izuku ever since All Might got sick (but she's still unaware of the extreme bullying his son experienced at school). He made her promise not to tell All Might because he might start blaming himself for stressing his son out enough to be the in the last rank of their grade.

Deku didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he's finally out of Bakugo's sight.

* * *

Maybe it was because of her age, or maybe the stress around her was too much for Inko to handle, but on the spring of Izuku's 2nd year in middle school, Inko gave birth to an in-born child.

It was a baby girl.

* * *

He was wrong.

Even if they were no longer classmates, Kacchan still had Deku in his radar.

"Get out of the way, shitty nerd!"

The hallway was at least three meters wide, and Izuku was absolutely sure he's barely occupying any space, yet Kacchan decided that Deku was blocking his way. And we all know what happens to people who made Kacchan experience the slightest inconvenience: they pay for it.

That day, Izuku had to search for his backpack all around the school (embarrassingly, with his white indoor shoes because his other pair was missing from his shoe locker). He found his notebook swimming along the fishes on the fish pond, though his backpack and shoes were nowhere to be seen.

He sighed and went home.

"Izuku, that's the 4th pair of shoes and the 6th bag you lost this school year," Inko said. "I know you've been clumsy since you were young, but don't you think this is too much?"

Izuku looked down, his long bangs covering his eye that was soon welling up with tears. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"You know we've been having financial problems ever since your dad stopped working and got confined in the hospital. You know my job doesn't pay well to keep on buying your new—"

"I'm sorry for being a burden." He sobbed.

"Honey, _no._ " Inko stood up and trapped his son in a tight embrace. She has gotten a little chubbier. She had the tendency to stress eat, after all. And with the amount of stress she's in lately, it's no surprise this was her body's condition. "You're not a burden, don't cry."

But Izuku knew he was.

* * *

On the middle of his third and last year of middle school, Yagi Toshinori died.

The bullying simmered down, probably upon Kacchan's orders. His things would still disappear from time to time, the desk filled with vandals telling him to suck their cocks or something, those kinds of things, but never violence. He never experienced any form of physical abuse after his father's death.

At least something decent happened even when his life was in shambles.

Izuku didn't have any plans for high school since not a single high school in their prefecture would take his failing ass in. In fact, he barely graduated. Right after he miraculously did, the Midoriyas sold the house and went live back to their previous apartment. Izuku studied in a decent high school, finally far away from Kacchan.

They lost all contact after that.

* * *

"Congratulations, Izuku!" Inko trapped his son in a tight embrace, her whole body was shaking in joy.

"Thanks, Okaa-san." He awkwardly returned her hug, yet it was sincere, nonetheless.

Izuku just got in the most prestigious university in Japan. Though it was difficult, he managed to pull his self back together in high school and had high marks enough to let him pass in his dream university.

"I think All Might would've been proud," Izuku absentmindedly muttered to himself. Upon realizing what he just said, he stared up at his mother's face.

She was smiling.

"You know he would,"

Fat tears fell down on his freckled face.

* * *

Inko accompanied his son in Tokyo as they shopped for his college essentials.

"I could do this by myself, Okaa-san," Izuku sighed, pushing the shopping cart around the department store. The wheels of the cart were making slight rumbling sounds, it might've been annoying to some but or him, it was somehow comforting.

Maybe because it reminded him of the small car figures he used to play with Ka—

"Oh, _please,_ _"_ Inko rolled her eyes, walking side by side with his son as they browsed the bed sheet section. "Do you even know how many towels you should buy?"

"Uh... 1?"

" _Wrong_!" The Midoriya matriarch tutted. "You need _four_ : one each for your head, body, face, and hand. You need two sets of each so that's a total of eight towels. "

"What the fuck?" Izuku blurted out. "Why would I need 8 towels?! That's absolutely absurd—"

" _Language_!" Inko sternly reminded.

"Sorry," He muttered. "Though I really appreciate it, Okaa-san." He said, sincerely. Not just to change the topic. Or maybe a bit of both.

"Appreciate what?" She hummed, scanning a particularly fancy looking blanket.

"That you went all the way here just so you assist me in choosing my stuffs."

" _Stuff_ ," Inko corrected. "Of course, honey. I don't trust you enough to buy your own things."

"What?" Izuku gasped, placing a hand on his chest. "You don't think I can choose the right—"

"Izuku," She pivoted, facing her son, her tone patronizing. "last time I allowed you to choose your own clothes, you came back with a t-shirt printed with the word 't-shirt'."

"It was a good t-shirt...!" He argued.

"No, honey. I'll be honest with you, it's horrible. And so are those red sneakers you're wearing,"

Izuku's cheeks matched the color of his footwear.

"Inko?" A familiar voice called out from the other end of the aisle. "Darling, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Both Midoriyas searched for the source of the voice, only to spot two blonds with explosive hair standing out like a sore thumb in the middle of the busy department store. Forest green eyes dilate in horror, his heart started beating like mad, for some reason his whole body refused to cooperate and he found himself dumbly standing in place as he watched the mother and son duo walk closer towards them.

Kacchan looked equally disturbed as their eyes met.

He immediately looked away, clicking his tongue.

Izuku felt a dull ache in his chest, the chatter of the two ladies with them seemed like dull buzzes to his ears. Kacchan hesitantly glanced at him, only to turn away once more. Deku then realized that he was still staring at the other boy like the creep that he was.

He finally resumed his bed sheet browsing in silence.

"Deku,"

Izuku halted, feeling a shiver running down his spine. They're both 18 now, it should've been obvious that both of them would experience puberty, one of them being the change of voice pitch. But for some reason, hearing Kacchan speak with a lower voice surprisingly made his knees turn into jelly.

"Kacchan," He breathed out the name like it was something sacred, yet he didn't bother to face Kacchan. His grip tightened around the shopping cart's handle, for a split second Deku wondered if he should make a run for it, using the cart as a vehicle of escape.

Maybe Kacchan noticed his stiffness, or he's secretly a mind-reader and he heard Deku contemplating if it's a logical idea to jump out the window from the 4th floor of the mall. All he knew, Kacchan snatched his wrist. He pivoted towards the two ladies and spoke.

"I'll borrow Deku for a second. You can choose our sheets if you'd like." And made the run for it, dragging Izuku with him.

Behind them, Mitsuki was shouting that they're too old to let their mothers choose their blankets. But both of the boys knew that their mothers still loved the concept of babying their sons.

They were significantly far away from their mothers when Deku managed to break free from his tight grip.

"Kanchan, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Katsuki stared at him, dumbfounded. It seemed like it still hadn't registered to him what he had just done. That or he was surprised that Deku had the innate capability to curse.

The blond boy remained to stare at him in silence with his intense crimson irises, it was awfully making Izuku uncomfortable.

"Well?" He sounded sassy even to his own ears. "Are you just going to look at me like that the whole—"

"I'm sorry."

That shut him up.

The raging emotions that filled him up the moment he saw Kacchan disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by a strong hazing mist of bewilderment that made him unable to make a coherent reply. Instead, he closed and opened his mouth in quick successions, making him look like a goldfish in distress. Or how a goldfish looked like in general.

"What?" Izuku finally produced a sound, disappointing even himself with his lack of words.

"I said," Kacchan shoved his hands inside his pockets, sounding more irritable by the moment. "I'm sorry."

"You're saying sorry, but you sound like you want to punch the heck out of me." He shook his head in distaste, laughing mirthlessly. "I mean, why?"

" _You know why_ ," Kacchan practically shouted.

"I didn't think you were capable of apologizing," Izuku said, muttering more to himself than to anyone.

Bakugo glared daggers at him but bit back his lips until it bleed just so he could stop himself from saying anything offensive. "I'm also surprised myself," Kacchan agreed, red liquid tainting his lips. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

Izuku wanted to suck that wound dry.

 _Focus_. "Why the change of heart?"

There was another moment of silence. Kacchan seemed to be gathering his thoughts, Deku was stupidly letting him do so instead of aimlessly walking out.

"All Might called for me a few days before he died."

At that moment, Izuku felt like a someone doused him with ice cold water. Judging from his tensed demeanor, Kacchan knew he got his attention and continued.

"All Might made me think about a lot of things,"

 _I don't mind exposing the truth if it means saving you,_ Toshinori's words echoed in his mind. Izuku swallowed a sob that was meant to come out the moment his step-father's name was mentioned.

"I wanted to apologize to you but you disappeared after middle school graduation and I don't know where you went. Deku, I'm sorry." Katsuki choked out. "I heard from All Might-san what you've been experiencing during middle school and I want to tell you that it wasn't me."

"What?" Deku scoffed.

"It wasn't me," He repeated. "It wasn't me who vandalized your table, stole your things and spread those..."

Kacchan trailed, not even wanting to finish his sentence because of how absolutely absurd it was for a middle schooler to be subjected to such indecent rumors.

"Blowjob rumors," Izuku finished for him, the words leaving a bitter taste to his mouth. "So you're telling me, that the reason why middle school was a living hell for me was that other people started joining the hate wagon that you started?"

Kanchan hesitantly nodded.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this now." Izuku wiped his face with his hand as if this could make his face magically disappear. "Assuming what you said is true—"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"—Don't you think it's _still_ your fault because the only reason why they did that in the first place was because you, a popular kid at school, was doing it that's why other people started following you and thought it would make them look cool as well?"

"I'm sorry," Was the only reply he could muster.

"Your sorry isn't enough to erase the emotional scars you've caused, Kacchan," Deku said, bitterly.

"And yet you're still calling me that, Deku."

He furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the blond boy who was surprisingly laughing in their current situation.

"You still call me with that stupid nickname," Kacchan wiped the tears forming on the pointy edges of his eyes.

Izuku remained quiet.

"Do you hate me?" He asked, his tone hopeful.

Izuku grimaced, avoiding eye contact.

"Toshinori-san told me that you looked up to me, almost to the point like you were worshipping a god."

"Don't flatter yourself," But Deku was blushing.

"It made me realize that of all people who surrounded me, you're the only person I can consider as a legitimate friend." He whispered the last word, cheeks flashing a bright hue.

"What about Yasutan, Popo, and Tsuna?"

Bakugo scowled. "Who?"

"Yasutan, Popo, and Tsuna!" Deku repeated irritably. "Your three goons back in grade school and junior high!"

" _Oh_ ," He blinked, "Those guys. Deku, just one look at them and you know that they're only there with me because it gave them the leeway to terrorize people."

"So you do admit that you're a bully!" Deku said, triumphantly.

Kacchan's face twitched, his skin was turning a deeper shade of red by the moment. It looked like he was going to explode anytime soon. "Yes, I know, Deku. I know full well how much of a douche I was."

Deku seemed satisfied at last, gesturing him to continue.

Kanchan sighed and did exactly that. "After speaking with Toshinori-san, I realized that you're the only person who genuinely cares about me, and all I did was take you for granted. That's why I want to tell apologize for all the wrong things I've done. I hope can for—"

"I've ever really understood why you got mad at me back then," Deku interrupted.

"What?" It was Kacchan's turn to say it.

"Back in the forest," He said, "we were playing follow the leader and you accidentally fell on the stream. I ran as fast as I could to help you, yet..."

"I remember," Kacchan nodded. "I was too proud to ask for help."

"Help from pathetic Deku, huh?"

Kanchan didn't deny it, instead opting to remain silent.

Izuku scoffed. "Wow, I can't believe you seriously think so low of me!"

"That's why I'm apologizing," He groaned, sounding like he's at the verge of losing control of his temper.

Deku laughed, surprising both of them. "You've really grown, Kacchan." He whispered, his voice so soft it was easily taken over by the wind. But Kacchan heard every word, red irises dilating shock. "I seriously can't believe you're saying sorry to me."

"I can't believe it either." Kacchan huffed, shaking his head. "I spent three years practicing what I should tell you so if you don't accept my apology, I might just crouch down on the floor and form a little ball of despair." Oddly enough, Deku could imagine the hilarious sight. "That's why, Deku," Kacchan leaned closer, the smaller boy couldn't help but release a soft gasp. "Can we start all over again?"

A strong gust of wind blow over them, Katsuki was still looking at him with this innocent earnest look on his face.

"This is _so_ gay," Deku shook his head, trying to suppress the smile that's been meaning to creep on his lips for a while now. "I don't know if it's because you're horrible with your words, but I hope you know you sounded like an ex-boyfriend who wants to get back together again."

An angry bulging nerve appeared on Kacchan's temple. Izuku stopped mid-laughter, taking a step back as he felt the menacing aura Kacchan was exuding.

"You know what, _fuck you_ ," Kacchan snapped, turning his heels and proceeded to walk back towards the bed sheet corner where their mothers were waiting for them. "I spent _three years_ imagining what I would tell you when I see you again and yet _this_ is the bullshit response you gave me."

"I've been practicing as well," Deku laughed, trailing after him. It's like grade school all over again.

" _Oh, shut up_ —"

"Welcome back, Kacchan."

He stopped so abruptly that Izuku accidentally bumped him. Kacchan spun, meeting him with wide moist eyes. Before Izuku could process what was going on, he found himself trapped in the comforts of Kacchan's arms. Long dark lashes fluttered, inhaling the delicious scent that made Izuku's brain all woozy when they were a child. Apparently, it still applied up until now.

" _This is so gay_ ," Deku giggled.

"Can it,"

 **Author's Notes** : This is part 1 of Midoriya's history. In all honesty, it was supposed to be just 1 chapter but I realized that I've already created almost 9k worth of history for Deku and I still haven't included Deku's adult life, wherein most of the reason why he became as twisted as he is now.

I hope I managed to make you guys forgive Kacchan just a _little_ bit. I wanted to present a Kacchan that improved for the better, who's trying his best to change.

But the thing is with bullies and abusers, they don't just magically change overnight. It's song process, that's where part 2 comes in.

Anyway, I also felt like if I introduced Deku's college life here, it would be utterly depressing and just a clusterfuck of bad events. It might be too much for other people so I decided that I should give you about breather first.

Another fun fact: I actually created Kacchan and Deku's history prior to conceptualizing Cafe Perry as a whole, so I would like to emphasize how important it is in the flow of events.

Thank you for continuing to support Café Perry, I appreciate each comment, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and the likes!

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Orange Juice from Hell

**Author's Notes:** This chapter (and the next) is still part of Midoriya's backstory, so expect heavy BakuDeku scenes. There's also explicit sexual assault and homophobic slurs.

* * *

Chapter 10

Orange Juice from Hell

(Part 2)

Due to the influx of parents dropping off their children to their new college dormitory, the lobby of Aoi dormitory was cramped and too noisy under normal circumstances. Today, it was a rather common sight to see a parent (or two) being emotional about their child's inevitable departure.

Midoriya Inko was no exemption to that.

She tightly hugged her son, sobbing incoherent advises Izuku. He was unsure what exactly did she say but it mostly consisted of "keep safe", "eat three times a day", "study well", "don't forget to call", and the likes.

"I'm going to be fine, Okaa-san." Midoriya Izuku soothingly rubbed his mom's back as she continued crying on his shirt. "I promise to call and text you every night."

"Okay," She finally stopped (much to Izuku's relief) but the damage was already done and his shirt was damp with tears and nasal mucus. "If you ever feel lonely, don't forget that Katsuki is in the same campus as you are."

"Okaa-san," He blushed, for a reason he himself does not know as well.

"The only reason why I'm confident in letting you stay in a dorm is that I know you have a someone to run to in case you're getting pressured by school works." She sighed, wiping her tears away with a handkerchief. "I know more than anyone that you treat yourself too hard even if I'm not some tiger mom forcing you to have Latin honors or something."

"I don't even know what dorm he stays in, and there are a lot of dorms here and Yuuei is huge." Izuku looked away, not wanting his mom to question his questionable and unhealthy study ethics.

"Still," The Midoriya matriarch insisted. "It's better to have a familiar face around when you find yourself in completely foreign surroundings."

That Midoriya can't argue with.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you unpack?" She offered, just in case.

"Mom," he whined. God, he can't believe that in this time and age he still had the audacity to whine. "I don't want my roommate to think like I'm some mama's boy-"

"But you are a mama's boy."

Izuku sighed exasperatedly. "Okaa-san, please."

Inko raised her hands up, feigning surrender. "If that's what you want, honey. I'll be heading to the train station right now." The look on her son's face made her pause. "What, did you honestly expect that I would just stay here until you finish settling in? I have a job to keep, Izuku."

"I mean," Izuku cleared his throat, slightly red-faced for being caught wearing his heart on his sleeves. "I could at least walk you to the-"

"No need," She waved her hand dismissively. "You have a dozen boxes to take care of. I don't want your roommate to think that I didn't raise you right."

He scratched the back of his neck, finding it annoying yet amusing at the same time to have his words fired back at him.

"I'll be going now, Izuku." She turned her back, waving. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

Those were the last words he heard  
from his mother, disappearing soon after in the sea of busy college students and overly emotional parents.

Surely, he'll have quite some time adjusting. But for now, he had a couple of boxes to unpack and he can't afford to be emotional. Izuku turned his heels while carrying a container of his things and headed straight towards the third floor. He stopped in front of a faded wooden door with a metal plate that has the numbers 314 inscribed on it.

With a deep sigh, he shifted the weight of the box to his dominant hand and turned the knob with the other.

… Red. He immediately found himself staring at an intense pair of scarlet red eyes.

Those red irises stared right back at him, blinking a couple of times for good measures.

"Deku?"

Izuku took a step back, slamming the door shut. He took a deep breath before turning the knob once more.

But he was still there.

Bakugo Katsuki was still there.

He was crouching down on the floor, taking his clothes from a couple of containers. From the looks of it, he was almost done. And Izuku couldn't help but notice that the things they shopped together yesterday were already properly placed inside the room.

It filled him with an odd sense of glee.

"Kacchan," He croaked. "So you're my roommate."

"Obviously," Kacchan snarked. "Unless you entered the wrong room."

Midoriya peeked at the room number outside. "No, no, I'm sure this is the right room."

"Relax, I was just joking." Kacchan stood up, patting himself clean from imaginary dust. He looked at Izuku, grinning. "Glad it was you. I wouldn't know what to do if I got roomed with a weirdo."

"Yeah, same." Izuku laughed awkwardly. Even though they made up yesterday, he still had some difficulty interacting with his old friend. Or maybe that's the exact reason why he didn't know what to do with himself.

He'll figure it out soon enough.

"Well?" The blond boy asked. Izuku stupidly blinked. "Are you just going to stand there and ogle at my sweaty tank top outlining my muscular body?"

"You're gross," Deku made a face of disgust, but he was laughing. He shuffled out of the entrance and began placing his boxes on the other bed frame, which he assumed was his side since it was completely bare. He began removing his mattress and pillow from its boxes and began placing it on the bed frame.

"Where's Obaa-san?" Kacchan asked out of nowhere, in such a nice friendly tone it was making Deku nervous.

"She went to the train station already," Izuku answered as cooly as possible, not wanting him to know that his changed behavior was freaking him out. "She said that if I don't let her help unpack, she might as well go back home already."

"Typical of her," Kacchan laughed. It sounded so forced, he wanted to punch him right there and there. "She didn't change at all since the last time I saw her."

"Yeah." Deku nodded, wanting to drop the conversation already since he wasn't a fond of small talk.

But his roommate didn't. "I'm almost done here," Kacchan said. "Want me to help you-"

"Stop that." Izuku found himself blurting out.

Bakugo looked completely taken aback, and so was himself.

"What do you mean?" Bakugo enunciated each word carefully as if he wanted to make sure that each word was heavily guarded.

"That." Izuku pointed out, timidly avoiding eye contact as he continued unpacking. "You don't need to choose your words carefully like I'm some ticking time bomb that might get triggered at any possible implication."

"I don't want to offend you." He answered, honestly. That itself was a big shock.

"You always offended people no matter what you do." Izuku sighed.

"I don't care about what other people think, I only care about yours." Katsuki glared at the back of Izuku's head, his red eyes seemed to pierce right through Deku's soul. "I don't want you to think that my apology yesterday was insincere."

"I don't care about what other people think, I only care about yours." Deku imitated, with the same sharp tone enough to cut the tension in the air. "Wow, Kacchan, that sounded so gay."

"Oh shut the fuck up, asshole." Kacchan shouted.

There was a pregnant pause.

Upon realizing what he had just done, he covered his face with his palms, suppressing the urge to groan exasperatedly and swore continuously instead.

"Better," Deku chuckled.

He looked up to meet his gaze. "You fucking shit, go die."

"I like this Kacchan better." He insisted.

"Fuck you," He growled, earning a guffaw from his childhood friend. "I take back what I just said, I won't help you. In fact, when you leave this room, I'm gonna burn all your things and whoop your ass you-"

"Please take care of me in the duration of my stay here in Yuuei, Kacchan."

Kacchan continued to glare at him. "Yeah, go fuck yourself." He shoved his last pair of socks inside a cabinet before storming off their room.

But Izuku knew that it was his very Kacchan version of, "I'm counting on you, too."

* * *

It was dinnertime when Kacchan returned to the dorms, he spent the whole afternoon walking around the school campus just to calm himself off. Even if Deku practically told him to be his usual vulgar self around him, it still felt wrong for him to continue acting that way towards his childhood friend. He wanted to prove that he was a changed man. Well, technically, he didn't change into this friendly guy that's all rainbow and butterflies and all that crap. But he was willing to be like that so he could regain this friendship that he lost with Deku.

Upon entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of a very sweaty and muscular Izuku, topless and currently lifting some heavy looking dumbbells.

Only did it occur to Kacchan what puberty did to Izuku.

Izuku had fucking massive muscles, he'd probably be featured in those med books because of those prominent guns (Kacchan was sure he can name each and every one of them if the model was Deku). His shoulders were wider now, so wide it seemed like he could completely cover Kacchan with his body alone. Though it looked odd since Deku was still shorter than him by an inch or so, it was no denying that he was more muscular than ever.

Like Arnold Schwarzenegger on steroids.

Deku's head suddenly snapped towards his direction, settling the lifting equipment down. For some reason, his bright forest green eyes were wide in amusement.

"What?" He suppressed a laugh, covering his mouth with his sweaty hand.

"What?" Kacchan asked back.

"Did you just call me Arnold Schwarzenegger on steroids?"

Apparently, he said that out loud.

"N-n-no I didn't," Kacchan uncharacteristically stuttered, stomping his feet as he headed towards his bed.

"You stuttered," Deku teased. God, he could smell his sweaty odor even if they were a meter apart. And it wasn't a bad thing. It was a Deku thing.

Whatever the fuck that meant.

"No, I didn't!" He shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

The curly-haired boy easily caught it. "God, I can't believe you just accused me of ogling at you a while ago when you're the one doing exactly that at me."

"Wha-" His voice got caught up in his throat. "W-w-why would I ogle you, bitch? I'm not gay, you are! Also, don't touch my pillow, you're gonna get it-NO!"

Deku absentmindedly wiped his face on its pillowcase. He only realized what he did when Kacchan was attempting to throttle him.

"I'm sorry," Yet he was laughing, infuriating Kacchan even more. "You shouldn't throw your pillow at me in the first place!"

"Oh wow, so you're victim blaming me now?" He authoritatively placed his hand on his hips.

"Victim blaming?"

"Yeah, victim blaming!" Kacchan insisted. "Also, wear a fucking shirt, you wannabe porn star."

"You just called me Arnold Schwarzenegger on steroids and then now a wannabe porn star? You really are amazing, Kacchan."

For some reason, he got the feeling the way Deku used 'amazing' wasn't the same context as he did when he kept praising Kacchan. It got him irritated.

"Give me back my pillow, you!" He snatched the pillow away like some ninja.

Izuku continued laughing. He really wasn't sure what's funny, actually.

Yet, for some reason, Katsuki felt at ease.

This was the present.

* * *

The next day, after they finished unpacking their things and completely settled in, they decided to catch up with old times. They ate at this small cafe near their dorm. Starting that day on, it became their special meet-up place even when the food isn't that exceptionally good nor was the ambiance of the place any better.

It was their secret base.

"I honestly didn't expect you'd be my roommate!" Deku said, taking a nibble from his chocolate cookie.

"I didn't expect you'd pass here in the first place," Kacchan said nonchalantly. "I actually thought you were just joking yesterday the other day when you said you'll be studying here. I didn't really think I'd see you here, much less be your roommate."

"Rude," He frowned. "Anyway, I saw the news that you got the highest score out of all the takers, and that's a really amazing feat since about a hundred thousand students took them this year! Even until now, you really are amazing!"

The blond man leaned closer to Deku, the green haired boy waited for him to whisper something, but Kacchan only ended up chomping on Deku's cookie. The blond boy puffed his chest out, nose held high and pointy, and a few cookie crumbs scattered on his face. "I am the best, after all."

"You still say the most self-indulgent shit until now," Izuku shook his head, trying to hide his amusement. "Though I'm glad that you are."

"Why?" A couple of crumbs flew out of Kacchan's mouth, making the other boy recoil in disgust.

"Gross, dude." Izuku shoved a tissue on Kacchan's face, roughly wiping off the bits off his face. Kacchan snatched it from his hand and patted himself clean, pouting a bit. "When you dragged me off the other day and apologized—"Katsuki sighed at the word"—I got really worried because you seemed like an entirely different person. I don't know, I think it's really difficult to interact with a cool and calm Kacchan."

"I'm always cool and calm!" He argued.

"While yesterday," Deku continued, completely ignoring Katsuki's words. "you were awkwardly trying to be friendly and stuff... That isn't you, that's what I do and I think the world has enough Midoriya Izuku already for you to add in the cup..."

"You're mumbling," Kacchan pointed out.

"I'm mumbling," He agreed, "It's just... Be you. Be the rude Kacchan who drops the F-bomb whenever he could. Be self-conceited. Threaten to kill me. Be—"

"The bully who ruined your life?" Kacchan interrupted.

"No," Izuku shook his head. "Look, I know you're the type of person who has difficulty expressing his feelings and you end up sounding harsh to anyone in earshot. But I understand you, Kacchan." He grabbed Katsuki's hand, making the other boy tensed up. "You don't need to act differently towards me."

"Don't you think my apologies would be useless if you tell me to act the same way as I did before?" Kacchan pulled his hand back, uncomfortably shifting in his chair, bringing up his point from yesterday.

"Kacchan, your way of showing affection is being aggressive." He deadpanned. "You're basically a cat."

"Wha—" Katsuki choked.

"I... I like it when you treat me roughly." Midoriya paused. "Oh shit, that came out wrong."

"I always knew you were a masochist," Yet he was still burning red.

"Maybe I am," Deku laughed. "... Am I making sense? Or am I just mumbling again?"

"A combination of both," Kacchan hesitantly nodded. "...Really? You don't think I'm insincere when I said I'm tryin' to treat you right if I speak like how I usually do?"

"I'll just feel creeped out if you tried to be level-headed all the time," He scratched the side of his face.

"I am level-headed all the time, you shitty nerd!"

"Ah, there it is," Deku gasped exaggeratedly. "The Kacchan I like,"

"Gay,"

"What," Deku scowled. "We aren't over this talk? Why are we back at this again?"

"Because you won't admit that you're gay," He stuck his tongue out.

"Get bent, Kacchan." He sighed, flashing the middle finger.

"Oh," The blond raised his hands up in comical surrender. "we got a rebel over here."

"No seriously, get fucking bent."

"Are we talking about metal straws? Or...?" Katsuki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is this another one of your forced sexual orientation talks?"

"God damn it, Deku. Calm the fuck down."

"How could I if each conversation we have we always end up talking about who's gay?" Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Because you are,"

"Fucking Christ," Midoriya wiped his face with his hand, shaking his head.

Kacchan burst out laughing.

* * *

Due to them having similar courses, Kacchan and Deku often share the same class. And Deku can positively say that Kacchan was still as amazing as he was years ago.

They were only a month in the whole school year yet he was already branded by the professors as one of the most promising students. His professors already took note of his name, and you know it's a big deal in college that your profs know who you are. Every quiz they took, Kacchan would be the top in their class. Every recitation, he would answer it confidently and perfectly. Every presentation he made, each and every student can't help but want him to teach the lesson instead of their professor.

"You really are amazing," Deku said, scooting closer to Kacchan as he finished a presentation where he received a round of applause. It was one of the many classes where they attend together, meaning they spend more time with each other more than necessary. "I hope I'll be able to catch up to you soon,"

The instructor already left, and so did some students. While the others remained in class, freely chattering as they killed time for the next class.

"In your dreams," Kacchan snorted, sliding his arm on the back of Izuku's chair.

"Rude," Deku pouted, shoving his arm off. "Kacchan, we're in the middle of class. Please restrain your flirtatious tendencies towards me."

"Y-y-you bitch!" He fumed. "It's not my fault it feels comfortable to rest my arm there!"

"Yes, yes," Deku smiled teasingly, angering Kacchan even more. Suddenly, his expression faltered as he made eye contact to something besides Kacchan.

"What's up?" Katsuki tilted his head to the side.

Izuku shifted his gaze to the board in front of them, sweatdropping. "Iida-san has been glaring at us for quite a while now." He whispered.

Katsuki spun around, and indeed, a prim and proper Iida Tenya has been giving them a strange look. "Fucker, what do you want?"

Iida didn't say anything, he turned away and continued to read the book he was holding.

Katsuki faced Izuku again, clicking his tongue. "What does that creep want? This isn't the first time you caught him giving us a dirty look."

"Maybe it's because you're shouting and disturbing his reading,"

"I think he's just an ass,"

* * *

Midoriya had this tendency to weightlift  
half-naked every day after class as a way to cool off, much to Kacchan's chagrin. Or should I say enjoyment.

"When did you become so stocked up..." He heard Kacchan muttering under his breath.

Izuku didn't want to assume things but he noticed that Kacchan would often watch him intensely (and by intense, he meant Kacchan biting his lips and swearing inaudibly for some unknown reason) during his weightlifting sessions. First, he just assumed that Katsuki was too embarrassed to ask for weightlifting tips so he's using him as a frame of reference.

But today, however, the other man was openly ogling at his body.

"I've been exercising since we were young, I can't believe you only noticed it now."  
He replied, even though both of them knew it was rhetorical.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that, you always covered yourself up when—Wait a minute," Kacchan paused dramatically. "So are you telling me you've always looked like this, yet you never bothered to fight back whenever we beat you up?"

Izuku shrugged.

"So you were looking down on me!"

"Why are you mad?!" Deku frowned, settling his dumbbells down. Kacchan gulped heavily. "You're the one who made my life a living hell yet you're mad at me because I didn't beat you to a bloody pulp when I could've?!"

Kacchan suddenly burst out laughing. Izuku narrowed his eyes, standing up to get some cooled water inside their fridge.

"I honestly don't know whether you're legitimately looking for a fight or your humor just swings that way,"

"I think you swing that way,"

Deku mechanically turned his head around. Kacchan stopped.

"Seriously?"

"I'm not!" Deku blushed, "I'm just concerned on how you twisted my words and our conversation went to this direction!"

"... Sorry," He said a little too softly, Midoriya wouldn't have heard it if the room was a tad more spacious. "Even if we already talked about this, I still have a hard time acting around you."

"Well, it's been three years." Izuku agreed. "I honestly can't remember how we used to interact when we were younger."

"I remember treating you like my slave,"

"No way in hell would I let you do that to me again,"

Kacchan snorted. "Hey, it was just a suggestion."

"Right," Deku nodded, his tone akin to someone who's not really agreeing to the subject matter but more on humoring the person he's talking to.

Kacchan remained silent for a while, Deku took it as a cue that their conversation ended and he resumed his weightlifting session as per usual.

"...cheese grater for abs."

He almost dropped the bell on his bare foot. "A what for abs?"

Katsuki blinked a couple of times, realizing a bit too late that he just said that out loud. "I'm not checking you out."

"You are,"

"I'm not."

"Maybe you're the one who's gay!" Izuku fired back.

It has been a thing for them lately, to have a banter of which is gay, more gay, the gayest. All this time, Deku knew hewas the gay one. But lately, he got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, Kacchan might be, too.

Kacchan gagged. "You're the one with dick sucking rumors in middle school!"

"..."

"...Too soon?" He winced.

"... Oh, I bet you went to the back of the gym waiting for some free blowjobs but was greatly disappointed because there weren't." Deku accused smugly. "Why would you do that? Because you're gay."

Bakugo was utterly speechless, his face was as bright as his crimson eyes.

"Seriously?" Deku gawked. "Dude, if you are, you don't need to worry that I'm homophobic because—"

"Bitch please," Kacchan shook his head, face still flustered, maybe even more. "You wouldn't even know what a blowjob feels like, much less know how to give one."

"Wha—"

"By a girl." He added belatedly, realizing a bit too late the implication of the succession of their conversation. "I got one from a girl. In case you get the wrong idea."

"..."

"Deku, no."

"Deku, yes!" Izuku looked a bit too excited for comfort. "According to your logic, because you already received a blowjob before, it means you know how to—"

"I will not fucking blow you."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Izuku looked utterly bewildered. "That was the last thing in my mind."

Kacchan kept his mouth shut, realizing that if he said anything else he's going to fall down in the deeper pits of blow jobs and the knowledge of it.

"... Of course, unless you're offering." Midoriya smiled sheepishly. Kacchan saw red.

That night, Midoriya slept in front of their room's doorsteps.

* * *

Even as they grew older, Kacchan still had the tendency to attract people's attention. But lately, it's more on the negative side. The most recent example was Iida-san, which he continues to do up until now (much to Kacchan's annoyance). Maybe it was due to Kacchan's rough demeanor but most people assume that he's some punk or some sort.

"A smart punk," Katsuki puffed chest proudly.

"Is that something to be proud of?" Izuku shook his head.

A lot of people would rather get out of the Kacchan's way. But still, they are in a school setting so they inevitably need to talk to Bakugo especially concerning group works. That's where his best friend Deku comes to use, proving he's not so useless after all. They use Izuku like a messenger.

"Say it straight to my face, assholes!"  
Bakugo would often charge ahead at his groupmates who often use Izuku like some mindless dove.

Izuku sighed. "You know, this is the reason why they aren't talking to you directly."

"And you, you fucking idiot," Kacchan hissed, jabbing his finger against his friend's chest. "Don't let them use you like that!"

"They aren't using me," He frowned at Kacchan's choice of wording. "They're asking for a favor-"

"That's the same!"

But even if Kacchan exuded this negative aura, he inevitably catches other people's attention. And there was this specific group of people who were drawn into him for the exact reason why people avoid him.

"You must be Bakugo Katsuki,"

Katsuki and Izuku looked up from their coffee-stained notebooks, a cyan-haired man suddenly sat on the vacant chair near them and joined their table. The café near their dorm was surprisingly crowded that day, maybe due to the fact that midterms were creeping closer each day and everyone was drowning on their everyday overdose of caffeine.

Still, the lack of availability of chairs wasn't an excuse to suddenly barge in someone else's table without any permission.

"What the fuck?" The blond boy uttered as politely as possible.

"Excuse me, sir, " Deku whispered warily, eyeing the weird man before shifting his gaze towards the pulsating nerve on Bakugo's temple. "This table is—"

"I'm Shigaraki Tomura," 'Shigaraki Tomura' offered his right hand, bleeding chapped lips smiled widely.

Bakugo slapped his hands away.

"Kacchan!" Deku reprimanded. "I'm sorry—Shigaraki-san was it?—for Kachan's rudeness. He's not usually like that."

"I am usually like this," He huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's alright," Shigaraki laughed eerily, rubbing his slightly sore hand against his denim jeans. "May I join your table?" He asked, belatedly.

"Fuck no." Katsuki answered the same time Izuku said, "Sure."

Shigaraki mechanically turned his head to Deku, grinning like a fucking maniac that he was. The blond boy sighed, accepting the fact that this guy has no plans on accepting a 'fuck off' kind of reply.

"What the fuck do you need?" Kacchan growled, his nails digging deep on the wooden table. "We're fucking studying here so if it's unimportant, fucking leave us—"

"I just wanted to invite you to hang out with us," He leaned closer towards them, offering his manically unstable laugh.

There was a long silence between the duo.

"What do you mean?" Deku said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"You know," Shigaraki shrugged as if they should know about it. "Partying, booze, and-"

"Drugs?" Bakugo finished for him.

Midoriya shrieked, immediately looking at their surroundings and making sure that no one heard them.

"I know it's all the range in the West to do recreational drugs during college, but remember we're in Japan. The concept of using, even uttering the word drugs is enough to make the society go haywire." The blond boy yawned, looking deeply uninterested. "I don't know about you but that shit with Mulan is legit, no Asian wants to bring dishonor to their family. I have no plans in participating in such shit."

"Relax, we're not gonna go that far. Just partying and booze, that's all we gonna do. An occasional orgy or two, maybe. But nothing too extreme."

Midoriya tensed at the word orgy. Kacchan mentally shook his head at his unadulterated innocence.

"No," Bakugo answered tersely. "Go invite someone else."

"Kacchan, why not give it some thought?" Midoriya coaxed. The blond boy scowled at his friend for even suggesting of contemplating about it. "I mean, we're already two months in college yet I'm your only friend here."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"That is what's exactly wrong." Midoriya's thick brows were forming a straight line, it would've been amusing if they were in a different context. "You need to learn to broaden your social circle."

"I don't need a social circle,"

"Kacchan," Deku whined.

"How about you, Midoriya Izuku?" The duo completely forgot about the other person sharing their table. "It seemed like you don't mind joining us."

"Uh, no, I'm not... I'm not really a party person..." Deku found an intrusive arm slithering over the curve of his waist.

To say that Kacchan was fuming was an understatement.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Tomura whispered sensually against his ear, his fingers digging at the flesh of his waist. "I was also told by my peers to invite you. One of them is especially interested in you."

"What." It wasn't a question but a statement because Bakugo was having none of it.

"Her name is Toga Himiko, perhaps you know her?"

The light in his forest green eyes disappeared. "Ah, Toga-san."

"Who's this Toga bastard?" Bakugo looked confused and pissed off at the same time as it never occurred to him that someone would even like Izuku romantically.

"Just an overly touchy classmate I have in History class." Just the mere thought of her sent shivers down his spine.

"Touchy?!" Kacchan repeated incredulously. "Why have I never heard of this before?!"

"Because I know you'll going to react like this," He covered his face with his palm, already feeling the impending migraine he'll get because of his all-nighters argument with his best friend later on.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?!"

Deku groaned.

Lately, their conversation tends to go sour whenever Deku mentions another persons name. He interpreted this as merely Kacchan's territorial tendencies. Deku is especially aware that he is Kacchan's only friend in Yuuei (and possibly his entire life), that's why he tries to protect him at all cost. Back then, Deku finds this endearing.

"So, will you join us?" Shigaraki asked.

Before Izuku could answer, Kacchan abruptly stood up, causing their eating utensils to clutter on their table.

"Absolutely not." He declared. "I will not allow you."

"What?" It was Izuku's turn to stand up angrily. "Wait a minute, Kacchan, who gave you the right to dictate what I can and can't do?"

But lately, not so much.

Kacchan looked completely taken aback. He wasn't sure if it's because Deku was standing up against him or he was equally dumbfounded that he forbade Deku in the first place.

"I'm your friend," The blond boy cleared his throat, looking away. "I know what's good and what's bad for you-"

"Excuse me?" This is the first time he heard Deku so angry. "I'm sorry but I wasn't aware you were my self-proclaimed moral compass."

"STOP BEING SO FUCKING DIFFICULT!" Kacchan slammed his fist against the table. "JUST FUCKING FOLLOW WHAT YOU'RE TOLD, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"I'm being difficult?" He slammed his hand on his chest. "I'm no longer that kid you can boss around, Kacchan." He turned his attention to the only sitting member of the table, Shigaraki looked amused as he sipped on his iced tea. "I'll join you. When's the earliest date?"

"What?" Kacchan looked at him in disbelief.

"Fuck off," Deku snarled.

"Tonight," Tomura chuckled. "8PM at the Viran Pub."

"Got it," Deku nodded, shoving all of his notebooks and ballpen inside his bag. "See you later then."

He left without even sparing a glance at Kacchan.

The blond boy extended his arm out as if wanting to take him by the arm but all courage left him.

"I guess my work here is done," Shigaraki slowly stood up, the end of his chair loudly grating on the floor.

"Shigaraki,"

The cyan-haired boy gave him a sideward glance.

"I'll join you."

* * *

When Katsuki arrived at their room, Deku was all dressed up. He glanced at the time, it was already 7:30PM. It seemed like he wasted a few hours punching the daylights out of the sandbags in their dormitory gym.

Deku was still completely ignoring him.

And he left without even saying anything.

Kacchan slumped on his bed, cursing unintelligibly under his breath.

Deku arrived at the pub, a pub overflowing with people. In fact, it didn't even seem like a 'pub' anymore but more of a vintage-looking club, with its wooden surfaces that said comfy but with flashing neon lights that shouted party.

"Glad you can come," Izuku felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Shigaraki flashing the same eerie smile from a while ago.

"Yeah," Izuku could only mutter, clearly regretting his decision already as people roughly shove him around the claustrophobia-inducing room. He felt a couple of hands or three fondling his arse in the first three minutes he stood there.

"Come with me," Really, he didn't have a say about it because Shigaraki began to drag him by the hand. They arrived at the bar, a man who either lacked any presence or he was completely transparent was managing it. "Give him something hard, Kurogiri."

Kurogiri nodded and began mixing something up.

"I'm not really a drinker," Midoriya tried to reason out, the concept of drinking something 'hard', whatever the fuck that was, was already scaring him.

"I'll teach you," A giddy feminine voice whispered right next to him, Izuku almost jump out from his skin.

Toga Himiko was a ditzy blonde girl that always had her hair in a messy twin bun. They share a class together, just a single class, yet it seemed like she imprinted towards Izuku and she liked to have intimate contact with him whenever she could. Toga is generally an okay person to be with (and an exceptionally good groupmate in academic activities). In fact, a number of guys tend to jeer at Midoriya for often denying her advances. But he couldn't help it, she always had this expression as if she wanted to stab him with a cutter to suck his blood out or something. You really can't blame him, right?

"Toga-san...!" He laughed nervously, removing her hand that was already touching him inappropriately the moment she saw him. "Nice seeing you here."

Toga could only hum, wrapping her arms around his waist like some sort of maniac who couldn't keep her hands to herself. In fact, both Toga and Shigaraki can't seem to keep their hands to themselves.

She smelled like fruits and alcohol.

"I'll be leaving Midoriya to your care, Toga." Shigaraki waved goodbye and disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

What the fuck. Izuku paled.

"I'm so glad I can have you to myself," Toga purred against him, burying her face on the crook of his neck. Her warm breath was sending shivers to his spine.

"Here's your order, a screwdriver."

Given the chance to move away, Deku immediately took it. He pulled away from her and began awkwardly drinking his drink in one go. It can't be that bad after all, it looked like a fucking harmless orange juice.

And it tasted like orange juice but with a heavy aftertaste of vodka.

"Wow," Toga clapped her hands like a drunk sea lion, "you're one hell of a drinker. Another screwdriver, Kurogiri-san. It's on me."

Heat rapidly enveloped Midoriya's body. That can't be good, right?

* * *

It wasn't.

After a couple of shots, it felt like he was sitting on a fucking cloud. The voices and music were louder. His eyesight was blurry, or was everything was just moving in slow motion? Everything seemed so languid around him, Izuku wanted to laugh.

Fucking orange juice of hell.

Midoriya wasn't exactly sure how and what the fuck happened but he found his back against the wall, in the alleyway behind the bar, with Toga grinding against his leg like a cat in heat.

"Izuku," She moaned and gasped, her manicured fingernails scratching the skin of his arms.

"Stoooop," He slurred, wanting to figure back but there wasn't anything strength left in him to do so.

Was he... Was he being sexually assaulted? Was this still called as a sexual assault? Because he was a guy... And girls can't sexual assault guys, right?

Right?

Izuku sobbed.

"Oh no, honey, don't cry." Himiko pressed their foreheads together, her hands were moving dangerously low towards the button of his jeans. "I'll make you feel good in a second." She began cupping the tent on his pants, eliciting a terrified gasp from him. "I can't believe you got hard because of me." She giggled like there was some sort of twisted amusement in trapping a defenseless guy on a wall.

"Get the fuck off of Deku or I will makeyou,"

His eyes felt heavy but he saw a blond blur walking towards them. In a matter of seconds, Toga's weight was removed from him and he found himself being carried away bridal style.

Long lashes fluttered, staring up at the chiseled face that was holding him dear. Kacchan's eyebrows were furrowed deeply, while pearly white teeth were bared. His right hand that was grasping Deku's shoulder was so tight it was almost painful.

"It's gonna be alright, Deku," Kacchan repeated like a mantra, though it seemed more like he was assuring himself than Izuku. He noticed for quite some time now, Kacchan was shaking. Was it out of fear or was it anger? He wasn't really sure, all he knows was that Kacchan had his strong arms-though it was smaller than his-keeping Izuku  
safe.

Soon, the rambunctious sound of the bar became distant and what filled his ears was the strong breeze of the night. The scenery vastly changed from what he was stuck in before. They arrived at their dormitory and Deku had no fucking idea how.

"You fucking idiot, you stupid fucking idiot," He cursed, but he was gently placing Deku on his bed as if he was the most precious thing on earth.

And Izuku really was the most precious thing on Earth for him.

"Please don't do that again, Izuku," For some reason, it sounded like Kacchan was crying. There was a tight ache in his chest hearing his best friend sob like that. "I don't know what I'll do if something horrible happened to you because I wasn't by your side,"

It was only in the morning did he realized that Kacchan called him by his given name for the first time in almost a decade.

Dizzily, Izuku stood up and wrapped his arms around him. "'on't cryyyyyy," He hiccupped. "I'm sorryyyy,"

"God, you reek of alcohol," Kacchan complained and yet he was returning the embrace like it meant the whole world to hold him.

"Don't cryyyyyy," Izuku repeated, pulling Kacchan on his bed with him. But since he was still too weak, it seemed like he was merely tugging him closer.

Kacchan sighed and allowed himself to fall down on his bed.

It smelled like Deku.

In the middle of the darkened room, Kacchan's face was bright red.

Deku pulled Kacchan's face on his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him. "Let's stayyyy layk dizzz forever...!"

"I wish we could." Kacchan smiled faintly, though there was no way for him to see it.

Even though it was pitch black, Deku searched for his bright scarlet eyes. And for some reason, it shone.

"Kacchan, are you still crying?"

"I'm not," He timidly hid his face on Deku's chest.

Deku cupped Kacchan's face, forcing him to look at him. Indeed, his eyes were moist. "Why are you crying?" He tried to sound soothing, but with his brazen mind, he just sounded like a slurring drunkard.

Kacchan hesitated. "I was afraid,"

"Why?"

"I was afraid that something would've happened to you because of me."

"But you prevented it, didn't you?" Deku rubbed their foreheads together. It was stupid and childish, yet it felt so intimate at that moment.

"Still," Kacchan insisted. "It wouldn't have happened to you in the first place if we didn't fight."

The moonlight shining down the window served as their only access to seeing each other's faces. They were buried under a thick Captain America-designed comforter, arms and limbs intertwined. Kacchan's breathe felt cold against his skin, while his own smelled like that orange juice from straight from hell. They were sweating bullets and both their clothes were drenched in sweat. It was far from picturesque, it was far from perfect. Yet at that moment, like every moment he saw his face, Bakugo Katsuki was stunning.

"I love you,"

Kacchan squeaked.

"Deku, you're drunk." As if it wasn't so obvious.

"I am," Deku agreed. "But I already knew my feelings for you before I got drunk."

"I always knew you were gay," Kacchan teased.

"I always knew I was gay for you ever since we were young,"

There was a long pause as if it took a while for the blond to process such a revelation.

"Yeah, you'll forget about this in the morning." Kacchan nodded to himself, turning his back at him.

"How can you be so sure?" It was the perfect opportunity for spooning, so he did. "I've always dreamed of doing this to you."

"Do you fap to the idea of you spooning me?" Katsuki was shaking. He was literally shaking, yet he tried to hide it with his words that were supposed to set him off.

Of course, it did the exact opposite.

"I fap to the idea of doing various things with you." He sighed, burying his face on the curve of Kacchan's neck. "Like biting and sucking this small ears of yours," And Deku did, he nipped on the soft shell, eliciting a soft gasp from him. "Playing with these pink nipples," He proceeded to pull Kacchan's shirt up and tweaked those hardened vestigial glands.

"Fuck, Deku." Katsuki writhed against him.

"Yeah, I fap to you moaning my name." He chuckled.

Kacchan finally turned to face him. There was an amusing yet arousing expression on his face. "I won't be able to stop myself if you keep on teasing me."

"Then don't,"

And so Kacchan didn't.

He smacked their lips harshly together, both of them were sure it's going to leave bruises in the morning. Deku moaned as he felt Katsuki's soft warm tongue entering his mouth, his saliva tasted surprisingly sweet. Suddenly, he sucked on Deku's tongue and it was such an odd sensation that his arms unconsciously moved to push him away.

"Ah," Kacchan wiped the string of saliva off his face. "I'm sorry, was that-"

"It felt good." Deku blurted out, sitting up as he hid his heated freckled cheeks. "Just… Weird. But it felt good."

"Sorry," Kacchan tensed up, "You're probably too drunk to give consent. You-"

"We didn't even do anything yet,"

"Yet?" Kacchan raised a curved brow at the word.

Deku hummed as he pulled Kacchan down to the bed, using his chest as a pillow. "Let's sleep, I'm tired."

"Wha- I'm still hard." Also, isn't that way too random?

"I don't care," he said in a muffled voice. "I wanna sleep."

Before Katsuki could protest, he heard a soft snore. He looked down and saw Midoriya sleeping soundly, drooling over his shirt like it was meant for that purpose. He sighed, wrapping his arm around him.

"Next time we do this, at least be sober."

Izuku sighed in agreement.

* * *

Author's Note: Back when I was in 8th grade, I had an argument with my teacher because she kept on insisting that it was not possible for a male to get raped. I was absolutely livid and I found it more troublesome that she's a lecturer, and she could possibly spread such stupid beliefs to her students. That's why in this chapter, I included that scene with Himiko. A rapist has no specific gender. Please be aware of that.

In other news, this is part 2 out of 3 of Deku's history prior to meeting Todoroki-kun. This chapter mainly consist of BakuDeku interactions, I hope this chapter managed to give light to the depth of their relationship and I hope you managed to notice the red flags already. The next chapter will be a very difficult and full of warnings, please be guarded for the worst.


	11. Chapter 11: M-Side (END)

**Author's Note** :

 **Warning:** This chapter contains explicit BakuDeku content, swearing, attempted suicide, toxic relationships, homophobic slurs, and other very very stressful scenes that can trigger panic attacks, anxiety, and traumatic episodes.

* * *

Chapter 11

M-When morning came, so did his apocalyptic headache.

Long lashes fluttered open, only to regret it almost immediately as the pleasant morning light that was innocently passing through his un-curtained window fried his eyeballs dry in a matter of 3 seconds. Midoriya Izuku groaned, rolling on his stomach and covering his face with a pillow to hide from the sunlight that was haunting him in vengeance. Why was it haunting him? He wasn't sure himself, images of last night was just a blur and a clusterpool of jumbled events to him. Surely, he hadn't done something so vile to earn a headache that seemed like Satan and God had sex inside his skull, causing a nuclear explosion and obliterating every hemisphere in his brain until it's a mush of—

"Oh my God, I'm gonna hurl." The green-haired boy announced, his voice sounded too raspy even to his own ears.

He tried to sit up but every muscle in his body failed him and he immediately fell down on his pillow with a soft thud. It felt like some truck decided to run over him 5 times. His head felt like it was going to explode and his stomach was churning, like bile wanted to escape from it like a freaking geyser of vomit, despair, and regret. He groaned, his stomach emitting odd sounds as if mocking him, stupid bitch this is what you get for doing that shit last night.

But what exactly did I he do last night?

"You okay?" Bakugo Katsuki's voice echoed in a distance.

The voice sounded like it was at the far end of the room. Deku cleared out his mind and focused his senses (which he must say is an amazing feat in his current condition) to understand what the fuck was going on around him. Soon, he distinguished an aromatic scent of a freshly cooked meal lingering in the air and the sound of bedroom slippers tapping lightly on the tiles of the kitchen floor.

Kacchan was in the kitchen.

Some might find it odd, but yes, they have a kitchen in their room. In fact, now that he thought of it, their room seemed more like an apartment rather than a dorm room. But then again, a kitchen is just a small addition if you compared it to the money they have to shell out just to stay in this dormitory.

Against better judgment, Deku still groggily sat up, squinting against the morning light that was still adamant on blinding him. Fucking hell.

Kacchan seemed aware of his sufferings and called out from the kitchen. "There's a bucket on the side of your bed in case-"

Deku grabbed the container in the speed of light and began to vomit.

Vomit.

Vomit.

Vomit.

By the time he was done, Deku was absolutely sure he might've included his organs as well.

"God, you nasty, " Deku slowly raised his head only to see Kacchan magically beside him, making a face as he took the bucket from his hands. He offered an appreciative smile. Kacchan smiled back as he handed a couple of colorful ice pops. "Stop tilting your head to the side, you look like a lost puppy. It's just Pedialyte. You're gonna need that if you want that hangover to go."

Hangover and go were the cue words. Deku took the Pedialyte without missing a beat and began sucking out of it like a thirsty whore. Kacchan watched him with great interest (for some reasons he doesn't know himself) until he finished the whole pack.

"You think you're ready to eat?" Kacchan asked, already pivoting his heels toward the kitchen.

"Curtains," Deku moaned.

"What?"

"Please close the curtains, Kacchan. My eyes are burning."

Katsuki chuckled. The sound of the curtains being pulled was often the source of discomfort to Deku's ears, but today it seemed like the pleasing sound of birds chirping in the wilderness. The penetrative light lessened as well, Deku let out a sigh of relief.

The blond man went to the kitchen and came back with a food tray in hand.

"Easy there, you might spill it." Kacchan went to Deku's bed and gingerly placed the tray. "Eat up."

The soup, which Deku identified as chicken rice porridge, was accompanied by a colorful glass of fruit juice and a single piece of banana.

This is the first time I'm gonna eat Kacchan's cooking, Deku thought. He realized belatedly that he said that out loud when he heard Kacchan laughing.

It sounded nice.

It wasn't like his usual arrogant laugh that was more of a fuck you sneer than a laugh. This one was genuine laughter. It was soft and calming, Deku would never have thought that he would use those two adjectives to describe Kacchan. But this was the reality he was currently facing: Kacchan's laughter was making Deku's insides tingle.

In the midst of his brain throbbing like Thanatos itself wanted to spring forth out of it, Kacchan's voice sounded nice.

"That's why you should savor it," Kacchan said, patting him affectionately on the head like he was some puppy or some sort. "This is one of the few times I'm willing to cook even if there's a fucking cafeteria in the first floor. Careful, it's hot." He added as Deku began to spoon it.

Deku purposely ignored the hand that treated him with tenderness, instead, he wordlessly ate and merely assumed that Kacchan woke up with a good start. Green eyes widened as he savored the warm and home-y appetizer in his mouth. "It's good."

"Of course it is," Kacchan puffed his chest out, just like what he used to do when he was boasting back when they were kids. "what more can you expect from the amazing me?"

Deku internally cringed. He didn't understand why Kacchan was acting so kind. He tried recalling if he did anything particularly nice towards Kacchan in the recent days, but the more he tried to think, the more his headache threatened to destroy his brain functions.

"So about yesterday," Bakugo awkwardly shifted his weight on Deku's bed. "I'm sorry."

This made him stop mid-slurp.

So something did happen yesterday…

Kacchan's eyebrows narrowed slightly, the shine in his eyes quickly died down and so did his mirthful grin.

"You… you don't remember last night, don't you?" Deku froze. Katsuki's pleasant expression morphed into his regular scowl in a matter of seconds. "I knew it."

There's this thing about Kacchan. He can easily guess what Deku was thinking in a matter of a few seconds just by reading his body language. It's both a useless and a formidable skill.

Kacchan noticeably tensed up, his hands clenching tightly on the Captain America-themed comforter. Usually, this was Deku's cue to be careful because he's going to flip out anytime soon. Instead, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"So what do you remember?"

Deku blinked. "What?"

"From yesterday," He said impatiently.

"Uh…" He scratched the side of his face. "We were studying at the café yesterday and Shigaraki-Oh."

Something lit up in Kacchan's eyes at that moment. Deku wasn't sure what it was back then, but now he knows: it was hope.

A sliver of hope that will soon break apart like just like a fragile piece of glass.

"We… fought. Shigaraki-san invited me to go party with him. And I was so mad at you so I agreed. I went to our meeting place and he left me with Toga-san, where she forced me to drink this disgusting orange juice again and again until… Nothing. I can't remember anything after that."

"You…" Kacchan scratched the back of his head, feigning annoyance but there was a tinge of something else in his voice. It was hurt. "You know what, you're not allowed to drink any alcohol anymore. I think if you continue this, it's going to be a running gag where you black out and conveniently forget things."

"Conveniently forget things…?" Deku repeated. "Did anything…?"

"You got sexually assaulted by that Toga bitch," Kacchan growled, the former mirth in his voice disappeared completely. "Good thing I came to pick you up, God knows what she could've done to you if no one intervened. Heck, I bet that Shigaraki asshole knew what that bitch wanted and he left you with her on purpose-"

"Thank you, Kacchan."

That made him stop ranting. Katsuki clicked his tongue and looked away. "Why are you thanking me? It's my duty as your friend to take care of you."

"A friend, huh?" Deku absentmindedly muttered.

Kacchan acted like he didn't hear anything.

"Thank you for always being my hero, from back when we were kids up until now." Deku grinned, though it looked more like a wince in his current suffering.

"That's so gay," Kacchan rolled his eyes.

Then he froze.

His face burned crimson.

He crouched down on the floor, covering his face while incessantly screamed curses.

Midoriya's sweat dropped on the comical display before him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I… I just remembered something." Kacchan stood up, sitting back on the Deku's bed.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I… I don't know, fuck you, Deku, for being a forgetful bitch! Don't fucking drink if you can't hold your alcohol!"

Here it goes, Kacchan's regular mood swings.

"But seriously, did I do anything weird?" Deku couldn't help but ask, seeing his friend's reaction. "This is my first time to get drunk and I don't know what I'm capable of-"

"I won't tell you."

"What?"

"I won't tell you." Kacchan angrily repeated. "I hope this forever haunts you that you did something stupid and everyone knows about it but you can't remember it because you're a dumb fucking idiot who doesn't know how to drink responsibly.

"What do you mean everyone knows it?!" Deku shrieked. "What the fuck did I do?!"

And until the end, Kacchan didn't tell him. Maybe it was vengeance or just plain embarrassment, but either way, he knew that if he told Deku about what happened last night, things will change between them. Kacchan might be tough exteriorly, but he was weak and fearful inside. He was not ready to see if the change was negative or positive.

And he's not willing to find out.

* * *

Ever since that day, Kacchan seemed… softer. Of course, not literally because he had bulky muscles so prominent it's noticeable even if he's wearing a layered winter outfit.

He seemed… like he was always trapped in a trance with this small smile and a happy aura. Every now and then, Deku would catch him staring at him with this warm expression on his face, like he was watching a puppy catch its tail. But when Kacchan realized he was caught eyeing his best friend, he would turn into this bright tomato and swear at Deku as if he was the one that got caught red-handed.

Kacchan was also more into skinship lately. At first, it was just harmless rubbing their arms together, and all that shit. But lately, it escalated to him placing his legs over Deku's and leaning on the other boy's shoulder.

"Kacchan, tell me, have you completely gone gay for me?"

One day, Deku found the courage to 'joke' around.

Just like any other day, Kacchan had his arm wrapped around Deku's shoulder as they leaned on the sofa in their room. And it was normal, it's normal for guys to do things like that. If only Kacchan wasn't burying his face on the curve of Deku's neck like a clingy cat, it would be.

On a normal occasion, Kacchan gets flustered and throw him out of the sofa, swearing curses at him for being too conscious at things that shouldn't be given a different meaning.

But today, Kacchan merely looked at him with his fox-like scarlet eyes. It was clouded with an emotion that he was sure he had never seen before, yet it seemed so familiar. Deku knew it would be pretentious of him to assume, yet it felt like he knew what it was.

It was lust.

"Dream on," Katsuki said, burying his face once more on Deku's side. "Why are your nipples hard…?" He began to pinch the hardened gland that was protruding under Deku's white tank top.

"Why are you playing with them in the first place?!"Deku shrieked. "Kacchan, you pervert!"

That kind of extreme skinship.  
Deku couldn't help but curse himself for not remembering the trigger for Kacchan's changed behavior.

* * *

They continued with their merry way until one day.

In Yuuei University, the students are given the opportunity to choose their own classes and schedule. That's why it's the norm for them to be classmates with a person who has a completely unrelated course to theirs. And this particular classmate is taking Geophysics.

"What the fuck does this guy want from you?" Kacchan angrily demanded as soon as Deku exited out of his classroom.

Beside him was the messy haired Shindo Yo, waving innocently at Deku. "Didn't I tell you in Asian Lit class that I'll walk with you today? I have something important to tell you."

"Excuse me,," Kacchan shove Shindo away from Deku, like the brute that he was. "I'll be the one to walk Deku home. Now, scram before I beat you into a bloody pulp."

It has been a tradition between the two of them that Kacchan would wait for him to finish his class (and vice versa) and they would go home together. Today was no exception, not until Shindo arrived and offered to walk Deku home.

"I'm sorry Kacchan, I forgot to tell you about my plans with Shindo. Can you go home without me today?" Deku begged, sweatdropping.

"You fucking bitch, I waited an hour outside your room and this is what you'll do to me." Kacchan snapped, an angry nerve popping out of his temples.

"I'll make it up to you," Deku clasped his hands together as if praying. "sorry Kacchan. Dinner's on me tonight."

Kacchan muttered curses under his breath before turning his heels, stomping away from the two. Deku sighed in relief that he left without making much of a scene. Kacchan learned to tone down his temper in public, it might be a sign that he's finally maturing. But even so, Deku was absolutely sure that there's going to be one hell of a riot when he gets home.

"Shall we go?" Shindo smiled brightly at Deku, completely disregarding the unsightly view of Kacchan giving him the finger before he faded in the background.

Deku nodded.

And they began walking.

"Sorry about, Kacchan-I mean, Bakugo." Deku shook his head, remembering how his childhood friend hated it whenever Deku referred to him using his special nickname when talking with other people. "He's a little… protective of me."

"I can see." Shindo chuckled. "The reason why I asked you out today is that I wanted to tell you something, but since I saw it with my own two eyes, I guess the rumors are really true. Now, I must be a man and accept my complete and utter defeat." He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair that could rival Midoriya's.

Deku tilted his head to the side. "Rumors? What rumors?"

Shindo flinched, completely stunned at the cuteness he just witnessed. "That you and Bakugo-san are a thing."

Deku choked at nothing in particular.

"Are you okay?" Shindo worriedly brought out his water bottle and passed it to him.

Deku gratefully accepted it and drank. "Thank you, Shindo-kun. But no, we aren't a thing. Bakugo is definitely not gay." He gave the bottle back, Shindo eyed the bottle hole with such a depraved look on his face.

"But you are," Shindo gave him a sideward glance. "aren't you?"

Deku halted.

So did he.

"How did you…?" Deku couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Well, it's not like I'm hiding it but I also swing that way." He smiled at him, yet Deku could no longer feel the friendliness in them. "And you happened to catch my attention."

Deku was completely taken aback. "Isn't this too sudden?"

Shindo suddenly took his hands, his heart started beating so fast he was afraid that it was going to explode.

"I've been giving you signs since the moment we got paired up in Asian Lit. Heck, I even threatened our prof to pair us together because that's how much I like you." And with that statement, Shindo completely shredded his good boy facade. "But you didn't notice any of my advances since you're too caught up with that arrogant punk-"

"Please don't talk about Kacchan like that," Deku frowned.

"Why do you like him so much?" He grasped on Deku's hand tightly as if this would help spit out the truth from Deku. "Is it his appearance? Because if so, I've been told that we look similar, I could dye my hair blond if you-"

Deku pulled his hands away, feeling shivers running down his spine. "What are you talking about, Shindo-kun? Stop joking around…"

"I'm not joking," He said. "I like you. I really do. The moment I saw you, the moment you sat right next to me. I knew that I liked you."

Yo, what the fuck. Izuku gulped.

"So tell me," He moved closer to Deku, their foreheads could almost touch. For some reason, it reminded Deku of a hazy memory. "what do you like about Bakugo that I don't have? I am willing to change myself for you if you'd like-"

"Shindo-kun, please stop." He squeaked. "You're scaring me."

Shindo gasped, occurring to him that he's being a little bit aggressive. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Really like me?" Deku finished for him. God, that sounded stupid even to his own ears.

Shindo earnestly nodded.

"Look, Shindo-kun." He sighed exasperatedly. "Don't you think you're springing this upon me suddenly? I mean, I'm sorry that I didn't notice your advances and all that… But can you at least give me time? Like you know, let's get to know each other first before you declare stuff like you like me and all that-"

"But I really do like you,"

"Shindo."

"… I'm sorry," He bowed his head in defeat. "I was really crushed when I saw you that night with Bakugo at the Viran pub. So when you confirmed that you aren't dating, I got really excited-"

"You saw me with Kacchan?" Deku interrupted.

Shindo blinked. "Yeah, he was carrying you bridal style. You seemed completely wasted."  
He didn't know how to react to the information.

This must be what Kacchan meant when he said I did something stupid and everyone knows about it.

"So what do you say," Shindo said. "I like you, Midoriya-kun. What's your answer?"

"How about a fuck you?"

That wasn't Deku. It came from a voice from behind. They both turned around, only to see Kacchan walking towards them with a wicked grin on his face.

"Are you done now, you vibrator bastard?"

"What the fuck," Deku spluttered.

"Bakugo," Shindo glared, his hands balled into a fist. "I see you're still acting like Midoriya-kun is your property."

Kacchan's eyes narrowed but decided to ignore him. He took Deku's hand and began dragging him away from the crazy asshole.

"Kacchan, wait," When Deku realized that no amount of struggle can help him, he turned to Shindo while continuously being dragged by the other boy. "I'm sorry, Shindo-kun! See you at our next class, I guess!"

"Yes, see you!" He waved energetically, diverting to his soft demeanor again when talking with the green-haired boy. "And remember, Bakugo isn't as amazing as he claims to be. You're better than him, Midoriya! Don't let him think otherwise!"

"Go fuck yourself," Bakugo jeered.

When they arrived at their dorm, as you might expect, all hell went loose.

They both knew that Shindo's words as they were leaving were just mere heckling. It seemed like an uneventful encounter for Deku that was just buried in the back of his mind into nothingness. But for some reason, it was the catalyst for the deterioration of something inside of Kacchan.

* * *

Kacchan was the popular kid back when they were children. But lately, not so much. In fact, it would be more proper to label him as infamous more than anything else.

Deku, however, became the famous guy. Maybe it was due to his freckled innocence, his reliability, his intelligence, and tact, or his presence that oozed out good cinnamon roll that made him likable to anyone in the vicinity.

To put it simply, the tables have completely turned.

And due to Deku's newfound popularity, more often than not, he's always surrounded by different types of people that may or may not want any romantic relations with him (The number one offender was Shindo). This caused Kacchan to act more ballistic, and Deku couldn't put his fingers on it on whyexactly was he acting that way. That's why, even if Deku's interaction with a person is purely platonic and academic, Kacchan would always assume that this person just wants to get under Deku's pants.

As if that was supposed to be a bad thing.

And this was exactly why Deku was still a virgin. At least, in this time period.

"Togata-senpai," Deku breathlessly called out, running after his senpai with a clear file in hand. Kacchan trailed after him with a very annoyed look on his face.

Togata Mirio, along with his companions Amajiki Tamaki, and Hado Nejire, stopped walking to let him catch up to them.

"Here are the files you asked for," Deku handed out the folder, heaving. His curly locks were drenched in sweat, the light was glistening on his sun-kissed skin. He really was a sight to behold (adding to one of the reasons why he was so well-liked).

Amajiki blushed, turning away. Hado giggled, hitting the tall gloomy guy's back with such strength he jumped a little in surprise.

"Thanks, Deku-kun," Togata-senpai grinned brightly at him as he accepted the file, like the sunshine that he is. "And I told you, just Mirio is fine."

Like the sunshine Kacchan was.  
"Excuse me," Kacchan forced his way on the conversation. "who gave you the right to call him, 'Deku'?"

"Kacchan," Izuku frowned.

"Kacchan, there you are!" Togata greeted. "I-"

"Who gave you the right to call me that?!"

"Is it alright for you to act all high and mighty we just got your ass handed at you in the class game a while ago?" Hado teased, sticking her tongue out like a child.

"Hado-san, I think that's not appropriate for a lady to say that…" Amajiki sweat dropped profusely.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," And before Kacchan could do anything more aggressive, Deku pulled him by the wrist. "It's just a stupidass class game, and it doesn't have any academic bearings, you stop being high and mighty!"

Earlier this morning, the Big Three were invited to their class by their professor, and they had an impromptu trivia game just for the sake of why the fuck not. The class was divided into clusters and he ended up grouped with the three. There really wasn't any grades involved but the mere notion of crushing the Big Three in what they do best send Kacchan's blood a frenzy so he was far too enthusiastic in the competition.

The Big Three Izuku won in a landslide, no one could ever keep up with them. It was too stupid of Kacchan to think he could defeat the university's official representatives to international academic competitions.

The professor told them that this experience should teach the class to humble themselves, if they thought they're great students, always remember that there's always room for improvement since there are people who are always going to be better than you.

But as expected, that wasn't the reaction elicited from Kacchan upon his defeat.

"Speaking of class games," Mirio shifted his attention to Deku, patting him gently on the head. "You were amazing, Deku-kun! Our group wouldn't have won if it weren't for your help!"

Deku rubbed the back of his head, smiling droopily. Kacchan kicked him on the shin. Deku winced.

The trio, which was labeled as 'The Big Three' due to their academic prowess, bid their farewells and left.

As soon as their backs disappeared from view, Kacchan faced him, an authoritative hand on his hips with a matching sneer on his face.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Deku rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one who should be pissed off because you just embarrassed me in front of-"

"The threesome?"

"The big three, you idiot!" He aggressively ruffled his hair in annoyance.

"Hey, it's obvious they do threesomes." Kacchan shrugged. Suddenly, his scarlet eyes darkened as he pursed his lips. "You might not know they might invite you to an orgy later on-"

"What is wrong with you?" Deku demanded, his hands balled into a fist. "Why do you need to be so aggressive towards my friends?"

"I wouldn't be if smiley face and wannabe Sasuke kept their hands to themselves."  
"What's with the odd nicknames?! And second, they weren't even touching me so what the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Oh, they will be," Kacchan said sinisterly. "When they invite you to their orgies-"

"Why do you keep insisting that?!"

"You're the only one who isn't aware of their rituals, and they're supposed to be your 'friends'."

"What, I-" Deku groaned in exasperation, shaking his head. "Shouldn't you be minding your own business instead? Like, I don't know, your GPA?"

Kacchan raised an eyebrow, looking greatly offended. "That's red herring."

"Your academic results are wavering lately, Kacchan." He continued even if, in fact, he really was committing red herring. "They're not-"

"Oh, are you being all 'high and mighty' "-Kacchan spoke a few octaves higher in a lame attempt of imitating Hado's voice- "with me just because your team won in that game—"

"Not just that," He interrupted. "I saw your recent test results, Kacchan. They're… I know you could've done better if you studied-"

"I am studying-"

"No, you aren't. Instead of studying at night, which you used to do before, I've been seeing you leaving the dorm to hang out with Shigaraki-san, the same person you told me to stay away from-"

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, mom." Kacchan rolled his eyes. "I promise not to-"

"Don't patronize me!" Deku huffed. "Don't think that I didn't notice that you're coming back home late and drunk-"

"What is it to you?" Kacchan placed his hand on his hips.

There was a tensed silence between them.

Deku felt his eyes sting a little. Why was it okay for Kacchan forbid him from making friends with decent people? But when it's his turn to reprimand him that his grades were suffering because of the company he's hanging out with, Kacchan darebrought up the 'what is it to you' card.

"I'm your best friend," Forest green eyes moistened, his voice quivering in sadness and disappointment. "Of course it affects me because I'm worried about-"

Kacchan looked genuinely surprised at the sight of Deku crying because of him. He clicked his tongue and abruptly turned his heels to walk away.

"Kacchan, I'm still talking to you!" Deku was full-blown sobbing now as he trailed after him.

Later that night, Kacchan left at 8 and returned to their dorm at almost 5 in the morning. He arrived smelling like vodka, menthol, and drugs.

* * *

Deku used to consider the Big Three more of as his acquaintances rather than his friends. However, after their first close encounter, the group liked him so much that they started hanging out more often. Soon, he was unofficially part of the group, teasingly labeled as The Big Three Izuku, which was coincidentally their trivia group name. It seemed like the name caught up with them. And so was Kacchan's dismay.

2 weeks have passed since their fight and they still haven't spoken a word to each other since then. Kacchan continued hanging out with Shigaraki, and Deku wasn't sure if it was just to spite him like the asshole that he was, while he ended up hanging out with The Big Three, sometimes the ever so persistent Shindo-san, most of the time that nice froggy girl named Asui-san that kept insisting to call her Tsuyu-chan instead. He even got to talk with Iida-san, who he caught staring at his fellow waiter longingly in this swanky café a few miles away from the university. To summarize, he interacted with people he never thought he could be friends with.

"Midoriya…-san," Amajiki-senpai hesitantly called out, awkwardly averting his gaze as soon as he got Deku's attention.

"Amajiki-senpai," Deku greeted back, flashing a dimpled smile. For some reason, to Tamaki, everything around them slowed down. A strong wind blew, scattering sakura blossoms at its wake. The weird thing is, they're in the middle of the library and no sakura tree was in sight. Plus, it was autumn.

Truly, the Midoriya effect was too potent.

"Amajiki-senpai? Your face is a little red…?" Deku innocently titled his head to the side.

Tamaki felt like he was going to die from being too overwhelmed.

Hiding behind a bookcase, a few feet away from them, peered his two supportive friends. Mirio was visibly giving him a thumbs up, while Nejire was stifling her giggles. They were being stared at by the other library goers. Thank God, Midoriya was too dense or else he would've noticed that they (just Mirio and Nejire) were plotting to hook them up.

"I…" Amajiki trailed off.

"Yes?" He blinked. Damn those long curled eyelashes!

Amajiki mentally shook his head. There's no time to waste, he was given the opportunity to say his feelings and he will not waste his friends' effort on enabling him to become close to him. "I…!"

"Deku!" A loud guttural voice shouted.

"Kacchan," He would've said that louder if they weren't at their current settings, the majority of the library goers were already staring at them after all. Kacchan, however, didn't care about their attention neither did he care even if the scary librarian was glaring daggers at him. "What do you want?" His words might've sounded harsh, but Deku's face suggested otherwise.

The blond boy's expression didn't change even with Deku's tone as if Kacchan didn't really give a fuck that he was talking to him in such a manner. Which, in all honesty, is off-putting in itself because one higher octave when talking to Kacchan is enough to trigger the King Explosion Murder in him. Deku had mixed feelings concerning this.

Deku also noted that Kacchan's skin was slightly tinted pink, it might be anger or from something else. He wasn't really sure. He also noticed that Kacchan was moving languidly, his red crimson eyes were shifting irregularly as if he was unfocused. Or maybe he was just furious.

Instead, Kacchan turned his attention towards Amajiki and glowered down at him. The poor senpai stiffened up at this intimidation. Kacchan then glared at the bookcase behind them as if trying to burn holes out of it.

"I fucking knew it," He said as Hado squeaked in fright while Mirio urgently shushed her. Kacchan directed his gaze towards Deku, his hands twitching a little as if he was planning to take him by the wrist once more but he remembered that they weren't on speaking terms right now. He growled in defeat and spun his heels, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"Kacchan, wait!" Deku called out, running after him. He stopped though, realizing belatedly that he was talking with Amajiki prior to Kacchan's appearance when he was already out of the door. He ran back inside. "Amajiki-senpai—"

"It's alright," Amajiki smiled weakly, waving his hand in defeat. "I've always known that I couldn't compete with Bakugo."

Midoriya bowed deeply in apology before he ran after Kacchan. Amajiki sighed, covering his face with his hand.

"It's okay, Tamaki," Mirio patted him on the back, emerging from behind the bookcase.

"You were brave," Nejire wrapped her arms around his waist.

Due to their height difference, he could only rest his chin on top of Nejire's head. "I did my best,"

He said, his voice quivering a little and his eyesight slightly becoming blurry.

"You really did," His friends said in unison, wiping away his tears.

* * *

Deku was only able to catch up to Kacchan's quick strides once they reached their room.

"Kacchan," Deku huffed breathlessly, his face was a tinge of pink and sweat was dripping off his curly green locks.

"Why did you follow me?" Kacchan crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at him.

Deku was taken aback by his question. Why did he follow him, he would like to know the answer to that question as well. "Why not," was his weak reply.

Kacchan scoffed. "Did you actually run after me when that Sasuke wannabe was obviously trying to confess to you?"

The curly haired boy turned flushed a bright shade of red. "You got it wrong…"

"No, I didn't. You have to be a hella level of dense to not realize what's going. Heck, I just entered the library and I already knew what the fuck he's tryna do when I saw his stupid face staring at you like that."

"We're not like that," Deku whispered, feeling uncomfortable that they're talking about this. He felt even more uncomfortable at the thought of what if he was really trying to ask him out and he literally ran away from him? To make matters worse, he did it before Amajiki could say that he likes him.

"You're the only person who's thinking that you're not like that," Kacchan made the quote-end-quote sign with his fingers. "Every guy that's been trying to hang around with you were obviously trying to ask you out but you're a stupid motherfucker that can't get a hint."

"Can we not talk about this?" Deku groaned as he headed towards the door, face flaring up like a light bulb.

"So you're going back to him?"

"Of course, I am! I just left him to the dust when he—Hypothetically, I assume, that he was t-t-t-t-trying to c-c-c-c-co-"

"What will you say to him?"

"I…" Deku didn't really think of that.

"Will you answer him?" Kacchan pressed on, taking a few steps towards Deku until he pinned him to the door. "Or will you let him on, like Shindo? Like me?"

"Kacchan, what are you—" Deku gingerly tried to push him away when he finally processed what Kacchan just said. But something else bothered him, Kacchan's skin was burning against his touch. "Do you—"

"Tell me, Deku, are you doing this on purpose?" Kacchan snarled, leaning closer to his face until his warm breath seemed to latch down on Deku's pores. Too warm. "Are you seriously trying to seduce guys that you know will ruin my ego?"

"I'm not seducing anyone," Deku whimpered.

"What are you even saying, Kacchan? Also, get off of me."

"Sasuke wannabe, Smiley Face, that Vibrator Bastard, heck even that Zombie guy who looks like he's always high on coffee, I saw you studying him on our spot on the café on my seat!"

"I assume you're referring to Shinsou-san," Midoriya was slightly disgusted at himself for knowing who exactly Kacchan was describing because that's a spot on description of him if he says so himself. "That was the only available space in the café that time since it was hell week! Why are you getting territorial for a fucking chair?!"

"Why do you choose to hang out with guys that are always pitted against me? At first, I thought it was just in my mind, but no. These guys are the same guys' people kept comparing me to, telling me that they're better than me and shit, saying that—"

"Kacchan, you're not making any sense…"

"Do you really want to replace me that bad?"

Deku sharply inhaled.

Crimson red eyes moistened slight, Kacchan's voice was usually filled with anger and bravado morphed into something foreign. Something Deku had never heard from him before.

Weakness.

"Are you finally planning to replace me because you found better people to look up to? Or is it because you finally realized that you're better than me? Am I not needed anymore, Deku?"

"Kacchan…" Deku sighed, "is this about what Shindo said months ago? You know he was—"

"Saying the truth."

As soon as those words escaped his lips, Kacchan's knees buckled and he fell, his forehead slamming against the door with a thud. Deku caught him before he could stumble down the floor. His skin, his skin was too hot even through the pads of Deku's fingers. Deku wanted to punch himself for not noticing it earlier, for not making sense why Kacchan was acting so weirdly.

He was down with a fever.

* * *

The first thing Kacchan saw was the fading paint of their room's ceiling. He turned his head to the side, assessing his surroundings. Beside him was Deku's unkept bed, the Captain America covers unceremoniously hanging from his bed and slightly touching the (might be dirty) wooden floor.

Kacchan grimaced in disgust. Fucking slob.

He tried to twitch his fingers, then did he realized that his muscles felt like lead. Kacchan sat up, groaning at how much effort he needed to make for such a minuscule task. His throat was parched like he hasn't drink any liquid for three days or something. He didn't feel like puking his guts out nor does he have a killer headache so he's positively sure this isn't a hangover. In fact, he never had a hangover in his life. So why now?

Fucking pathetic.

Wait, he didn't even drink last night.

A sudden flashback of what happened yesterday hit him like a gust of wind. A strong sense of dread entered his veins, he couldn't help but bury his face on his sweaty palms and hope that the bed would just swallow him whole.

Even more fucking pathetic.

If this was in another universe, he would've purposefully exploded his face off. And he actually wishes he had that power because he really doesn't know what he'll say or what he'll do once he sees Deku.

"You're awake," A voice said from the kitchen. Kacchan felt this was de ja vu. Deku emerged with a food tray in hand, containing a bowl filled with what he assumed as porridge and a glass full of orange juice. "You should eat,"

Kacchan blankly nodded, words couldn't seem to properly form in his mind for reasons we all knew why.

Deku smiled brightly, relief written all over his face for he wasn't greeted with any protest from him. "After you finish your breakfast, drink your medicine. It's on the tray beside the juice." He pointed the capsule, just for emphasis.

"Deku," Kacchan glared down on the breakfast on his bed as if it committed the greatest mortal scene in the world yet he's forcing himself to believe he wasn't in the wrong. Typical Kacchan.

Deku smiled. "Yes?"

There was silence.

The curly haired boy tilted his head to the side. "Would you want me to spoon feed you?"

"N-n-n-n-no!" Kacchan would've shouted if only his voice permitted him to do so. Instead, his face lit up like a blazing fire. "I just... I just want to say I'm sorry."

Surprisingly, Deku looked unsurprised. He continued.

"I know I've been an asshole to you lately and you deserve an explanation."

He waited for Katsuki to proceed, but after one whole minute of silence, the blond man continued biting his lips and his cheeks were a flushed red. Deku sighed and have completely given up on his friend's attempt on honesty. Instead, he affectionately patted his friend's head. It was still warm, just like his whole face that was still the same color as burning hot flames. Maybe it was just residue heat from his fever or maybe because of his current state of embarrassment.

He wasn't sure.

"You don't have to explain, Kacchan," He said, gently.

Crimson eyes dilated, a soft gasp escaped from his dried and flaky lips. "But-"

"I've known you for so long, Kacchan. You admitting your flaws has the same gravity as me stabbing you in the eye."

"'A-a-am n-n-not," Kacchan pouted.

"So what we'll do instead is that I'll be saying the gist of what I understand our problem is and you will correct me so I may not misunderstand you,"

Kacchan hesitantly nodded.

Deku took a deep breath.

"College life has taken you by surprise."

He didn't say anything, Deku took that as a yes and continued.

"You were surprised to be surrounded by people who are on par, and dare I say, better than you. In fact, back in high school, you consider yourself as the best, but now you realized you're more or less just average."

Angrily, Kacchan's hands clenched so tightly his veins were practically popping and his knuckles were turning white. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he knew himself that Deku was right.

"You started hanging out with Tomura-san because you wanted to blame something or someone for your less than satisfactory results. You tell yourself, "Oh, I should've studied last night instead of partying." But you know you just don't want to exert your maximum effort, knowing that someone will have higher grades than you even if you did.

"It's not because you're grade-conscious, I doubt you give a fuck about those numbers. It's the pride and affirmation that you're superior to everyone else, that's the thing that you want. You want people to look up to you, envy you, to shower you with praises, to extol you like a god like how I did years ago. You want to step on other people like a tyrant. But you can't do that now because it seems like you're just a commoner in this castle and there are real kings who are now stepping on you. And you can't handle that and you know there's nothing you can do about it even if you rage. That's what why you're raging, it's a sign of displacement: aggression.

"You're a classic case of a person with a superiority complex-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Deku did as he was told.

"Stop acting like you know everything about me," Kacchan said through gritted teeth, his fingers digging through the sheets of his bed. "you can't possibly understand what I'm going through because you're worthless little Deku."

But Kacchan knew, he did know that Deku knows everything about him because he was worthless little Deku.

* * *

Oddly enough, after this incident, their relationship stabilized. And if you would allow Deku to say the cliche, the incident resulted to an even strongerbond between them. It didn't really have any physical evidence though, they just resumed their daily activities prior to the fight as if nothing happened. But they both knew that something did, and it was only for the two of them to know. Deku interpreted as Kacchan being extremely grateful because he felt like somebody finally, trulyunderstood him without being verbal about it and he was able to expose his true self, at last.

Ever since Kacchan's revelation, he has been increasingly touchy, more so than before. Deku interpreted it as him finally releasing his inner cat tendencies but he still can't help but think it's a bit weird yet cute at the same time. Of course, it's important to mention the downside of Kacchan's newfound comfortability in their friendship. Deku was greatly reminded on why they fought in the first place: his overprotectiveness towards him. Kacchan practically hisses at people now, like a real cat!

One day, Deku gathered up all his bearings.

"Kacchan," He calmly closed his notebook shut. Beside it, an expression had gone cold and a slice of cheesecake was left untouched.

Kacchan peered at him, stopping in the middle of his highlight bonanza. "Yeah?"

Deku opened his mouth, then closed it. He repeated it a couple more times.

"You look like a goldfish, you know." Kacchan rested his face on his palm, a rare smile appearing on his lips.

Deku blushed.

"Now you look like a Tomato."

"I-I-I-I do not!"

He chuckled. "Yes, you do."

God, Kacchan looked so handsome like this. Unguarded. Smiling. Happy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your flirting," An arm slide on Kacchan's shoulders, causing him to tensed up and effectively breaking the mood. "but you haven't been hanging out with us lately, Bakugo-kun."

Deku was not the type to glare, but whenever he sees Shigaraki Tomura he just couldn't seem to help it.

"Shigaraki," Bakugo acknowledged, slapping Shigaraki's arm off of him. "I've been... busy."

"With Midoriya-kun, I presume." He laughed pervertedly, glancing at Deku with a weird glint in his eyes.

Deku clenched his hand to a fist.

"Fuck off," Bakugo growled.

"Chill." Shigaraki raised both of his hands up, feigning defeat. "I was just gonna invite you to a party at the pub later."

"I'll have to de-"

"And you, too, Midoriya-kun." He turned his attention towards the messy-haired boy. "Surely, you don't want everyone to think you're a weak-shit after last times party, right? You blacked out after a couple of shots, after all."

"He's just taunting you," Kacchan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna prove myself worthy of college parties as well." Deku nodded amicably.

"Deku," Kacchan warned.

"I want to see what it's like to be a party animal like you," Deku said through a forced grin. "I mean, I did attend that one party but I can't remember much of that..."

"Good!" Shigaraki patted both of their backs. "See you later then, 8 PM."

As soon as he left, Kacchan smacked Deku on the back of his head.

"I can't believe you fell for his lame attempt of a jeer."

"I want to see what it's like to be a party animal like you," Deku reasoned out again, equally lame.

* * *

They arrived at the Viran pub together.

Surprisingly (or maybe not since he did become a regular patron here), a couple of people drunkenly cheered upon seeing Kacchan enter the establishment. Apparently, he was still famous in some parts of the university.

"You have a lot of friends," Deku said, his tone somewhat accusing.

Kacchan could only scoff.

"Haven't seen you here since-" A girl with purplish-pink skin appeared, nursing a half-empty glass of vodka. "Why, hello there. You must be that Deku boy Bakugo has been talking about-"

"Knock it off, Panda-Eyes." Katsuki took the glass away from her. "Where's shitty hair? He shouldn't be leaving you alone drunk like this."

"Pshaw," This 'Panda-Eyes' girl laughed wholeheartedly. "Enough about him, aren't you gonna introduce us to each other...?"

"No."

"But why?" Panda-Eyes whined.

"Ugh," Kacchan was really patient with this girl who was more or less clinging unto him like a gum.

They must be close.

"We aren't," Kacchan clarified.

"We are," She beamed.

Deku apparently said that out loud, he felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"You shouldn't really run off like that, Ashido." A man with a more explosive version of Kacchan's hairstyle but in the shade of red joined in, most likely talking to 'Panda-Eyes'. "Oh, hey there, Bakugo."

"Shitty hair," Kacchan nodded cooly.

"Seriously, bro, stop it with the weird nicknames." But he honestly looked like he didn't mind. "Oh, you must be Deku. I'm Kirishima Eijiro." He offered a hand to Deku.

"And I'm Ashido Mina, but just call me Mina!" Mina gleefully joined in, offering her hand in the mix.

Deku awkwardly took both of their hands at the same time and bowed. Both of them hollered. Deku felt like an idiot.

"I like coloring my skin purple to express my inner Alien Queen-ness," Ashido explained out of nowhere. "Oh, Midoriya-kun, you've been staring at me for a while now! Don't worry, you're not the first one to ask!"

"I'm sorry," Deku averted his gaze, making her laugh even louder.

"I'm Red Riot!" Kirishima proudly exclaimed it seemed like he was drunker than what he looked. "And Bakugo's Ground Zero!"

Deku look bewildered. Bakugo was irritated but said nothing.

"How about you, Midoriya?" Kirishima suddenly rested his arm on his shoulder. "What was your 'hero' name when you were a kid?"

"All Might Junior," Bakugo answered for him, knocking down Kirishima's arm at the same time. "also, hands off."

"Arm off," Ashido cheekily corrected.

"This is stupid," Kacchan clicked his tongue and turned his heels. "I'm just gonna go to Shigaraki. Deku, come with me."

Deku could only nod and bow in farewell as Kacchan dragged him away from his newfound acquaintances. They both waved at them carefreely.

"They seem like nice people," Deku said.

"No comment,"

Even with the sheer crowd of the people in Viran Pub, it was relatively easy to find Shigaraki Tomura partly because of his teal hair sticking out of the crowd like a sore thumb or maybe it was just the menacing vibe he exuded wherever he went.

"Shigaraki,"

The aforementioned person was currently making out with a blond girl with dual messy buns. Kacchan instinctively hid Deku behind him. After a minute, they finally separated to take a deep breath.

"Bakugo-kun," Shigaraki greeted back, wiping the trail of saliva off his face. "Oh, and you brought Midoriya with you."

The blonde woman perked up upon hearing Midoriya's name. "Izuku?" She gasped, a bit too excitedly for Kacchan's taste. Toga Himiko's cat-like eyes sparkled about seeing him, like a kid presented with a new toy. "Izuku, I haven't seen you since forever!"

Toga proceeded to pounce on him but Bakugo immediately blocked her way before she could do so.

"I remember telling you that I hit girls," Katsuki started cracking his knuckles. "Or maybe you prefer a demonstration?"

"No need to get violent, Bakugo-kun." Shigaraki snaked his hand around Himiko's waist. She purred and rested her face on the curve of his neck. "I already warned you, Toga, about what you did to Midoriya-kun last time. You should've learned your lesson."

"Yes, boss." Himiko grinned droopily as if she wasn't threatened just a second ago. "Oh, Dabi!You look charming as ever!" She started trailing after a guy with hair as black as coal and has prosthetics (?) all over his skin. "Toodle-oo!" She waved her fingers before disappearing in the crowd along with the guy who looked like he doesn't want anything to do with her.

But Deku can agree on one thing, that Dabi person has the most charming electric blue eyes he has ever seen.

At least in this time period.

Izuku shook his head. "You're awfully chill with your girlfriend getting threatened and taken away by another man right in front of you."

"She's no girlfriend of mine," Shigaraki eerily smiled at him, like how he usually does. "Toga knows her limitations, that's what matters."

"She especially knows her limitations when it comes to Deku," Bakugo emphasized.

"Yes, I made sure of that." Shigaraki sighed in fake empathy. "Enough about our resident troublemaker, how about let's get you some drinks! Just ask Kurogiri whatever drink you want, how many drinks you want! Think of it as a welcome back gift and a little... Consolidation for the trouble Toga has caused to our dear Midoriya."

Kacchan opened his mouth to argue that no amount of alcohol is enough to bribe him when Deku intervened.

"Thank you, Shigaraki-san," Deku said. "I'll make sure to make good use of it."

"No you're not," Kacchan snapped. "I'm the one bringing you home and I sure ain't willing to drag you there."

"How about a Smirnoff?" Deku suggested.

Kacchan made a face at his poor yet reasonable choice of weak alcohol. "Yeah, sure. But only half a bottle."

"Half a bottle-"

"One Smirnoff coming right up!" Kurogiri shouted from somewhere.

Everybody turned their heads, looking for the weak offender who would dare drink such a pathetic vodka (is that even considered a vodka?) in such a good establishment. Deku felt shrunk in embarrassment.

Shigaraki patted him on the shoulder. "Enjoy your night," He said before disappearing into the shadows.

Like he's planning to take over the world or something.

"Smirnoff," Kacchan shook his head while muttering under his breath.

"Is there something wrong?" Deku tilted his head.

Kacchan continued shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

The thing about Smirnoff is that it tastes too much like soda that you'll chug it down without even a second thought. And because of how harmless it taste, you won't hesitate to drink a couple more of it until it finally hits you that you drank 5 bottles and your weak alcohol-laden mind is finally spinning and pulsating and basically you're dancing all over the place.

"So like, Deku-kun, I woke up you know, gasping!" Ashido shared animatedly.

Somehow, they started referring to each other on first name basis throughout the night of drinking.

"Yeah?" Deku nodded because he didn't really know what else to do. His face was numb, the lights seemed blurry and leaving trails, his limbs felt light like he could do the most gymnastic maneuver and he would ace it.

He didn't really know what was going on in the first place.

Izuku shifted his attention to a table a couple of meters away from them, where a small circle of people formed because Kirishima and Bakugo were having an intense arm wrestling competition.

The both of them seemed really close. This is the first time he has seen Kacchan acted so unrestrained around someone that's not Deku, and the thing was that he acted a different type of relaxing around Kirishima that further made him worry.

"Because I had a dream that my mom gave away my dog just because I left for college! Like, oh my God!"

"Oh my God," Deku said.

"I know right!" Mina groaned. "So Eijirou stirred beside me and asked me why I was crying so early in the morning-"

"What?" Deku blinked slowly, it felt like a cold hand just slapped him across the face.

"Eijirou!" She impatiently repeated. "You know, my fuck buddy-"

"Fuck buddy?!"

"What, don't tell me you don't know what a fuck buddy is? It's when two friends casually fuck-"

"I know what a fuck buddy is!" He embarrassedly exclaimed. "I just didn't think you guys were... Like that."

"I thought you and Bakugo was like that!" Mina snorted. "I actually thought that we'll stop our arrangement once Eijirou met when explodo boi here since it seemed like he really liked Bakugo. But Bakugo told him he's in love with someone and wasn't interested with anyone but that person. And we all know that person is you."

She winked at him. He swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat.

"Oh, wait, let me clear this up! Even if we're fuck buddies, the both of us are kinda romantic so we fuck each other exclusively. So if a miracle occurred and Bakugo agrees, then the deal between Eijirou and I is off. So here we are, he's still stuck with me."

Even under the changing neon lights of the bar, Izuku's face was crimson. And it wasn't because of the alcohol, this conversation was enough to slightly clear his mind up.

"Minaaaaa!" Kirishima emerged out of the crowd, wrapping his masculine arms around Ashido's waist. Deku wasn't really sure if it's because Kirishima's drunk but he was currently sobbing.

"Are you okay, big boy?" Mina cooed, reciprocating the embrace. "Was Bakugo being a dick again?"

"He was the one who asked for a fight," Bakugo joined in as well. A couple of people were cheering his name on. "Relax, Deku. I can see your reaction. We didn't punch each other to death. We had an arm wrestling competition."

"I saw."

Kacchan hummed. "Are you ready to go? The excitement wore me out."

"Isn't it too early to leave?"

"It's 3 in the morning,"

"Oh shit,"

"I know," Kacchan smiled. "Way past your bedtime. Come on," As soon as Izuku started walking towards him, he tripped on his own feet. Good thing Kacchan caught him just in time. "Jesus fucking Christ, Deku."

"Tipsy..." Deku reasoned out.

"I know," He said. "Pinky, Shitty Hair, catch you later!"

How they got home, it was slightly a blur.

But the memories of after they arrived was clear as day.

They were lying down on Kacchan's bed, ripping each other's clothes like animals in heat. His skin was hot and drenched in sweat against Kacchan's. He would've thought it was disgusting on a normal situation, but right now he would trade the world for it.

"Izuku," He cupped Deku's face with his palms as if he was the most fragile thing in the world.

Deku smiled, his eyes filled with a mist of love and desire. "Kacchan,"

They both leaned down at the same time, their lips touching and it felt like the whole room just exploded in flames. Kacchan's mouth tasted like a concoction of alcohol and fruits. His tongue was warm, wet, and sticky and it made his knees go weak just like last time.

Just like last time...

Deku's eyes snapped open.

There was a last time!

"Kacchan," He whispered. "I-"

Katsuki pulled away, abruptly. Deku involuntarily whimpered in response. Come back,

"You want me to stop?" Kacchan asked, equally breathless.

"N-n-n-n-no..." Deku trailed off.

"Neither do I,"

* * *

Long lashes fluttered open, the pleasant morning sunshine illuminating on his dehydrated face. He blinked a couple more times as if it would clear the fog that was messing up his head.

There was no headache and nausea, per se. In fact, Deku woke up feeling like this was the best sleep he had since he entered college. It's just that he felt confused like he woke up in the wrong side of the room. Literally.

This post-drinking morning would've been the polar opposite of last time's experience if only the muscle pain disappeared. But compared to last time, Deku felt uncomfortable and wetness inside his backside.

"Fuck," Deku abruptly sat up, sending the sheets flying over. He looked down and realized that he was completely naked. He was also lying down on Kacchan's bed. "Oh fuck."

Izuku remembered.

The taste of Kacchan's tongue. The saltiness of his sweat. The hardness of his muscles. The sharp curves of his body that Deku wanted himself to dig deeper inside. The taste of Kacchan's cock inside Deku's mouth. The feeling of something rock hard forcing the tight muscles of his asshole open. Kacchan's steady thrusting until it became erratic because he was about to cum. His rough yet erotic groans accompanied by I love you, Izuku and a couple of colorful words. The warm and disgusting feeling of semen filling his hole.

Everything from last night.

He remembered.

"You okay?" Kacchan's voice echoed in a distance.

Deku took consecutive deep breaths and tried to rationalize the reaction he'll show to his best friend. Are they a thing now or is this the same situation with what was going on with Kirishima and Ashido-san? Should he jump off the window instead and never appear in front of Kacchan again? Should he act like he doesn't remember-

Oh no.

Last time, Deku fell asleep while having an intimate moment with Kacchan and forgot about it. It must've been a painful experience for Kacchan that something so important between them was easily forgotten by Deku.

Now that he thinks of it, Kacchan's actions towards him all finally made sense! And he kept on antagonizing Kacchan for being too protective of him without a reason when indeed there was! If only he remembered sooner, then all their debacle wouldn't have occurred-

Izuku's nose twitched.

The room smelled.

Aside from the smell of pancakes and bacon early in the morning, something else lingered in the air.

Kacchan entered the room while holding a tray, wearing nothing but loose shorts. "Here's breakfast," He raised it lightly as if it wasn't obvious.

Sex.

"Kacchan," Deku tried to talk, but his throat was sore and raspy. The feeling of Kacchan's dick choking him made its phantom presence in his mouth.

Kacchan must be remembering the same thing because his expression also darkened.

"Eat up," He urged, abruptly turning around. He might have tried his best to hide it, but Izuku saw a growing tent in his shorts. "You look surprisingly better than last time's night-out. Remember, you were puking your guts out and complaining about how your head hurts so bad-"

Katsuki froze, quickly catching on.

Kacchan was too smart even for his own sake

"God, what happened last night?" Deku contemplated if he sounded too enthusiastic.

But judging from the look of relief on Kacchan's face, maybe Deku was good at acting.

* * *

Deku doesn't know how but for some reason, this became an ongoing cycle between them. They'll hang out with Shigaraki and his cronies in the pub, drink their guts out to celebrate whatever trivial matter there was worth celebrating about, have sex when they get home, and act like nothing happened the next morning. Kacchan seemed like he preferred it if Deku didn't remember anything, while Deku pretended that he didn't because deep inside he knew that he didn't want to ruin this cycle of theirs.

He knew Kacchan wasn't stupid. Having a complete blackout on every post-drinking session is too convenient even for their fragile fantasy. And he really proved that he wasn't because somewhere along the timeline of events, he must've realized that Deku was just acting.

How did Izuku confirm it?

It occurred during one of their many sexual encounters. Deku had his arms and legs around Kacchan, moaning and gasping for air. He was close, he could feel the pressure in his abdomen impending to explode and so did Katsuki. He grabbed his dick and furiously stroked it, sending the smaller man, no longer a boy, over the edge, coming all over their stomachs. Due to the tight muscles wringing him out, Kacchan followed soon after. He pulled out with a deep exhale, grabbing the tissue over their nightstand and began cleaning the combination of both their shmucks off of Deku who was flatly and tiredly lying down on his sheets.

Today, they were fucking on Deku's bed.

"Kacchan," Deku said, resting his face on his palm while shamelessly presenting his ass as Kacchan continued to wipe it clean.

"Hm?" Katsuki threw the used tissue in the trash bin. It was a rather amazing feat since the trash bin was relatively far away from their beds.

"What are we?"

Kacchan's head abruptly pivoted to his direction, evidently startled at the question. He didn't say anything. Instead, he wiped the expression off his face and positioned himself behind Deku. For some reason, he was hard again, as if the question was something sort of secret dirty phrase that would easily turn the switch in him.

"We've been doing this for a while now," Deku gasped as he felt something intruding his already loose asshole. "There, please rub it there...! Are we just like K-K-Kirishima-kun and Ashido-san-"

"Don't moan Shitty Hair's name," Kacchan slammed particularly hard, making sure to hit a specific site in Deku's rectum.

"S-s-sorry," Deku writhed against the sheets. "Are we fuck-"

"We aren't," Kacchan breathed against his ear, immediately cutting him off. "We're living in the moment."

* * *

Ever since they started their living in the momentlabel, Deku's friends from his academic circle have noticeably lessened. But it can't be helped since he, himself, also stopped participating in extra-curricular activities and thus, effectively removing the reason for their interactions. Now, Deku found himself slowly integrating with Kacchan's kind of people-Shigaraki, Kirishima, Ashido-and he didn't really find anything wrong with that. Sure, they weren't as academically focused as his previous mates, but it was alright. They weren't bad as what people deemed them to be.

But people continued to judge.

"Midoriya," A stern voice called him as soon as the class ended. Midoriya turned around to see the prim and proper Iida adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, there." He greeted, lamely.

Iida didn't seem to take notice. "You haven't been studying as much as you did, Midoriya-kun."

Midoriya blinked. "Pardon?" This is some de ja vu shit.

Iida coughed, his cheeks colored with a blush. "I haven't seen you studying at the café that much anymore."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No!" He clears his voice. "Sorry for raising my voice."

"No harm taken."

"As I was saying, it seemed like your um... nightly endeavors caused you to lag up on your academic demands." Iida then pointed at the stack of books Midoriya was carrying, emphasizing his point.

He couldn't help but blush. "I really do feel like you're stalking me."

"Just the power of deduction," Iida smiled. And it was such a rare sight to behold that Deku's mind went blank for a second. "You have one of the best study habits I've ever seen, I used to see you at the café finishing a report or two a week before the deadline. But now, you seem to be cramming five deadlines at once."

If only his hands were free, Deku would've raised his hands up in the air in defeat.

"You got me," He laughed. "Is this where the conversation is going? You schooling me with my deteriorating study habits?"

It was meant to be a joke. Yet, Iida didn't seem to find the humor in his words. "I know I'm not in the position to tell you this, Midoriya-kun, but as a person who admires your integrity and your work ethics, please rethink your choice of company."

"Is this about Kacchan and your unknown vendetta against him?" Deku's tone turned sour, the light-heartedness in his voice completely extinguished as soon as Kacchan was negatively implicated. "Iida-san, I don't know what you have against Kacchan since Day 1 but-"

Iida shook his head.

"Shigaraki Tomura."

There was such intense menace in his voice that it effectively shut Deku up. He always knew that there was something wrong with Shigaraki and his crew. Heck, the establishment he owned (which Shigaraki claimed was a gift from his adopted father) was named villain pub as if that didn't color him sketchy enough, making it seem like it was a meeting place for small-time hooligans or drug lords or whatever.

"I rest my case," Iida said. "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

Deku shook his head. "No problem."

The navy-blue haired gentleman smiled. Weird. "And if ever you need help with your school work, I can offer help if you'd like."

To say that Deku was taken aback was an understatement. But since he really was lagging and he really needed to catch up with his work, he gave it a quick thought.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

There was this unspoken law between the two of them that they will not commit PDA outside their room. Deku blamed it on the fact that Kacchan didn't want to show 'weakness' in front of other people or just didn't want people to talk about them because it wasn't any of their business.

But tonight, they were breaking it.

Deku wasn't sure who started it or why they did it in the first place, though he knew he could always blame it on the alcohol and his alcohol-induced higher libido, but suddenly they were making out on the dance floor while gyrating their hips together in an attempt to make each other want but not enough to give release.

"Shhhhhit Dekkuuuu," Kacchan slurred, seemingly trying to undress Deku with his drunk eyes. "I could fuk youuu righhht hereeee."

And before Deku could say, fuck yeah, he felt a hand separating them from each other.

"Heeeeey," A more sober Ashido said carefully. "you guys shouldn't do that while everybody else can see you."

"Fuuuuk you Shhhhhitty Heyyyr and yorrrrrr cokkkkkblokkkkkking." But since Kacchan was unsteady and incoherent, his words didn't seem as threatening as how he normally would.

"Believe me, buddy, you're gonna be thankful that I stopped you in the morning." Kirishima patted him on the back.

Deku might be drunk as fuck but he saw the unmistakable look of discomfort on Kirishima's face. Soon after the separation incident, Kirishima went outside to 'sober up'. Deku followed him like it was his business.

Due to his raging red hair, it was rather easy to spot Kirishima sitting on a bench near the pub, smoking under the cool night breeze. Deku walked towards him and asked his permission to sit beside him.

"Go ahead," He gestured.

And so Deku did.

Kirishima, being the gentleman that he is, offered his pack. Deku immediately shook his head but thanked him, anyway.

"You know, the night I tried to kiss Bakugo, he told me I stink of cigs."

Midoriya choked at nothing in particular.

"That never stopped me from smoking though." He laughed mirthlessly, not minding his companion's unbecoming reaction. "I used to think, but what if I didn't smoke, would he have kissed me? But after seeing your act of exhibitionism today, I realized that even if I quit all the vices in the world, he wouldn't have kissed me."

Izuku blushed at the word 'exhibitionism' as if he only realized the gravity of their actions just now.

"Bakugo was always firm about his likes and dislikes. One of the things he hated the most, I found out, was being touched in public. It doesn't even have to be sexual, just the act of you putting your hand on his back or your arm at his shoulder is enough for him to punch you mercilessly. But what he did with you just now, that was over the boundaries. I didn't think it was humanely possible. But it did. You made it possible.

"You know, I think the reason why I fell in-love with Bakugo was how broken he was and he knew that so the released all this pent up frustration within him by being angry all the time. I tried to fix him by offering friendship, my unrequited love, heck, even sex. But the thing is, Midoriya, you can't fix a person who doesn't want you to fix them. He didn't want me to do it, Bakugo wanted you to."

He didn't know when but Kirishima started crying. It was and pathetic at the same time, this macho guy, the epitome of masculinity, was crying before him because of unrequited love. It was just a vulnerable sight that Midoriya couldn't help but lean in. Scarlet eyes widened but soon enough Kirishima closed his eyes, letting the tears trickle down his cheeks as he responded with Midoriya's kiss.

After a while, they both pulled away, breathless.

"I hope I can at least offer you an indirect kiss," Midoriya shyly bit his lips.

Kirishima looked at him, stunned. A few seconds later, he covered his face with his arm to hide the redness that started from his head down to his neck.

"A-a-are you okay?" He panicked. "Did I s-s-s-surprise you?"

"No, no, it was amazing!" Kirishima reaffirmed his kissing abilities. But honestly, that was none of Deku's concerns. "I just realized how much of a true bro you are."

Deku didn't know what to make of that. "T-thanks?" He paused. "I don't mind that you taste of cigarettes," Deku added as an afterthought, mumbling to himself rather than to Kirishima himself.

His last sentence was enough to ignite the fire within Kirishima's heart. He grabbed the back of Deku's head and spoke.

"Would you mind if this time, I want a kiss directly from you?"

Kirishima grinned, showing his pearly whites canines. Dear god, this man might look like he could beat you up to a bloody pulp (and he can and he will) but he's basically just a human version of a Golden Retriever.

Their lips touched, completely ignoring Kacchan's screeches and Mina's gasp that was getting closer and closer.

* * *

"Midoriya-chan?" Someone croaked behind him as he was ordering from the café near his dorm.

"Asui-san-," Deku shook his head. "Tsuyu-chan, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Asui Tsuyu was a small girl who resembled, for better or for worse, a frog. She was a friend of his, though not as close as Kacchan but a lot closer compared to The Big Three (which already says a lot).

Speaking of The Big Three, he hasn't gotten the opportunity to talk to them since Amajiki's failed confession attempt...

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a straight minute now." She tilted her head to the side. How adorable. At first glance, you would find her appearance slightly odd. But somewhere down the road for Deku, it morphed into an endearment. "You've been spacing out quite a lot lately."

"A lot of people has been pointing that out actually." He sighed. "That's why I'm getting another dose of caffeine."

"Another?" Asui paused. "Izuku-chan, your hands are shaking. I wouldn't be surprised if you're palpitating as well. I think it would be beneficial for you if you get some rest instead."

"That's the problem, I rested too much and now I've got to pay the price." Deku thanked the barista as he paid for his drink. "I was partying too much lately that I didn't notice my schoolwork piling up on me. I can't afford to rest anymore."

"Did Iida-chan offer to help you?"

Izuku spun around. "How'd you know that?" Was Iida spreading rumors that he was a charity case Iida was working on?

"Oh, he does that with everyone who seemed like they needed help," Asui explained. "Like me, for example. After you got... busy I didn't have any study buddy anymore-"

"I'm sorry for suddenly not showing up on our study sessions," Midoriya bowed deeply.

They used to work on their schoolwork together at all times but after Midoriya started hanging out with Kacchan and Shigaraki, their sessions stopped altogether without any warning.

"No harm taken," She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm glad things are getting better with you and Bakugo-chan. Anyway, Iida suddenly offered to help me out of nowhere even if we weren't that close."

"That's exactly what he did to me." Plus the 'choose your friends carefully' warning, of course. "Still... I don't know. He used to glare at me and Bakugo all the time for no particular reason and now he's suddenly offering to help me out? I think I've been hanging around Shigaraki-san too much because something tells me there's a hidden agenda behind it."

"Iida might be intimidating at times, but he's a genuinely nice person." She said. "I'm not saying this because he's helping me out but because of the overall consensus of other people's opinion of him as well. My friend who works at the same café as him told me that he's actually a sweet guy."

Midoriya hummed. "I think I'll give his offer some thought, thanks, Asui-san."

"Call me Tsuyu-chan," She corrected.

"Sorry," Deku stuck his tongue out, scratching the back of his head. "so how're things going with you and your girlfriend, Mangusu-san?"

* * *

"Deku?" Kacchan whispered hotly against his ear, his hands slithering down on Deku's abdomen as if trying to figure out where his dick would be whenever he thrust himself in. "Are you okay? You look kinda tired lately."

Deku hummed, allowing himself to relax on the warmth of Kacchan's body who was currently spooning him.

"Just... Trying to make up with the schoolwork lately. It's been piling up for a while and you know I'm not good with cramming." He yawned before turning around to meet his gaze. "I'm amazed by how you can party, have sex with me, and have good grades at the same time."

"It's because I'm a genius."

"I know you are," Deku chuckled, running his fingertips on Katsuki's sharp jawline.

"Do you want to meet up with the guys later?" He asked. "You know, maybe have a couple of shots to loosen you up. Although, we both know you're quite loose already."

Deku blushed. "I'll have to say no to that because you're a pervert and because I still need to finish a paper and three presentations."

"What's gotten you in the mood to be studious lately?" Kacchan sighed, a bit disappointed that he won't get to fuck someone tonight.

"Iida-san has been helping me keep up with my workload lately."

And he knew the moment he mentioned Iida's name, or anybody else's for that matter, Izuku fucked up.

Kacchan abruptly pulled away as if Deku's was fire and it was burning him alive.

"What?"

"Kacchan, please." He pleaded.

"When did you start becoming chummy with that glasses bastard?"

"I'm allowed to have my own set of friends, Kacchan."

"Are we going to have this talk again?" Katsuki seethed. "Because last time we did, I made a fucking point that all your 'friends' only wanted to fuck you, in case you fucking forgot."

"Iida is straight!"

"So was I," Kacchan pointed. "now look where it got us. On your bed, fucking."

"Kacchan, please calm down."

"I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE BEING A FUCKING IDIOT!" He grabbed his clothes scattered all over the floor and began redressing. "I'm going to the fucking bar. Go with that glasses asshole and hope you get yourself a good fuck tonight."

And before Deku could say anything, Kacchan stormed off.

* * *

Midoriya, carrying his university bag full of books and cheap pens and paper, stood in front of an expensive looking café at the bougie side of Tokyo. He swallowed the imaginary lump inside his throat, eyeing the signage of the establishment one more time to make sure he's entering the correct place and he won't accidentally make a fool of himself.

He's actually been here before. He went here out of curiosity because he found out that Iida was working here as a waiter. Lo and behold, a refined young man such as him was working at such a refined establishment as well. The menu, as expected, came at a price as well and Deku immediately regretted being a busybody.

Izuku didn't really think that he'll be back here since the number of zeros in the menu was enough to scare him off last time. But Iida texted him that they were understaffed today so he might be staying a lot later at his part-time job so it'll be better if they just met up here instead.

He made one deep sigh before entering, the chimes rang as he pushed the door to signal his arrival at Café Perry.

"Welcome," Iida greeted. "sorry for making you wait, Midoriya-kun. You can sit wherever you want, we're already going to close in a few minutes so you don't need to worry that the café might be too noisy for your taste as we study."

"Wait, we'll study here?" Forest green irises dilated in horror.

Iida cluelessly tilted his head to the side. "Do you not like it here?"

"That's not what I meant," Deku said. He doesn't have the audacity to dislike something so high class. "Wouldn't your manager get mad that you're not closing the café when you ought to?"

Iida averted his gaze.

"Don't tell me, you're the manager of this place?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"I don't even." Izuku shook his head in defeat. "Aren't you too young to be this responsible?"

"My family just happen to be a close friend of the owner of this establishment," Iida tried to conceal his embarrassment. "they just happened to offer me the job and I accepted it. I say it's because of connections and luck why I got such a high role at a young age."

"I feel like a potato compared to you."

"Nonsense," Iida chuckled. "I would consider you more like a truffle."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"...Yes?"

* * *

"I'm amazed that you're a consistent Dean's Lister when you're preoccupied with work while helping other people get their shit together," Deku commented as he drunk the coffee Iida made for their study session. Creamy and sweet, perfect. "Seriously though, aren't you abusing your power as manager by using this café as your personal study space after work hours?"

"I have acquired permission from the owners of the establishment beforehand, worry not," Iida reassured. "Besides, it's not like I regularly use the café as a place to tutor other people. You're the only person, in fact, from uni that I invited here."

"Awww, am I special?" Midoriya blinked exaggeratedly a couple of times.

Iida became flustered and began stammering. Deku couldn't help but laugh at his innocent reaction.

"Calm down, Iida, I was just joking. I know you have your eyes on the brunette that also works here. I literally caught you staring at her when I-"

Izuku stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake.

"Are you just stalking me, Midoriya-kun?"

"It was a coincidence. I just happen to see you entering the café and then a few minutes later I saw you serving plates and stuff so I-"

"Aren't you being defensive?"

Midoriya groaned as it was Iida's turn to tease. "Geez, I didn't know you have it in you to be mean."

"Really?" Iida chuckled.

It was just a fine dainty sound, Deku didn't know if he wanted to kiss him or punch him straight on the face.

"Ugh,"

"I'll stop now," But Iida was still laughing. "Anyway, aren't you a consistent Dean's Lister as well even when you're in extra-curricular activities? I think that's an amazing feat, too."

Deku sighed. Iida waited for the punchline. He sighed once again.

"I may not be able to keep the DLs next time."

Iida remained silent, instead eyeing him with such intensity that felt like he wanted to hear the more from Deku.

And we all know Deku couldn't handle being under pressure so he gave in.

"Iida-san, I hope you don't mind me sharing some unnecessary stuff about me. You might not consider me as your yet for me to let out such heavy baggage on you-"

"I consider you as a friend. In fact, I believe we could've been friends at an earlier time if it weren't for a certain someone monopolizing you."

Midoriya hesitantly nodded, thanking him softly before he let it all out.

"I'm just an average person."

Iida deadpanned.

"Excuse me?"

Midoriya forced a laugh, scratching his head.

"I've always felt unworthy whenever you praised me because for starters, I know I'm just an average Joe in this place full of amazing people." He said. "I'm not a genius like Kacchan who caught everybody's attention at a young age because of how utterly amazing he is. I'm not like Togata-senpai who was a natural, charismatic leader. I'm not like you, Iida-san, who everybody secretly looks up to because of how dependable you are."

"I'm..." Iida couldn't find the words to reply to that.

"After disappointing both my parents back in middle school, I promised myself that I'll be a better version of myself in high school, in college. I've always motivated myself by thinking I should be like Kacchan, I want to catch up to Kacchan. And much to our mutual surprise, we're in the same university and roommates. Kacchan was reachable, finally. But then I realized that I shouldn't just stop on Kacchan, that there were more heights to reach.

"I've accomplished more than I ever thought I could. I started making more friends, I made sure to help other people as much as I could. I wanted to prove myself that I was no longer the failure that I was yesterday. I did. People think so, too. Until it hit me like a cold splash of water that I'm no longer carrying my expectations about myself but also the expectations people have about me. People were praising me the way they did to Kacchan years ago, I felt elated. But I also felt like I didn't want to disappoint them. Since I'm just an average person who tried my best in this competitive environment, I had to work two times as hard as Kacchan, every other genius here.

"Suddenly, it's not about learning anymore. It's about keeping a good GPA. It's maintaining people's expectations about you. It's trying to make amends with Kacchan who seemed like he wants my world to revolve around him, just him. I felt like a rubber band that was being stretched beyond my limits, you know. I wish I could say, 'this isn't even my final form'. But it was. I just snapped."

"That's why you turned to party every night and settling down with a questionable relationship with Bakugo-kun to 'cool off' from all the internal conflict you feel." Iida finished for him.

Deku hesitantly nodded.

"I tried to run away from my problems. But now here I am, paying the price."

Iida hummed.

"At least you you're paying for it rather than just completely running away from it like what Bakugo-kun is currently doing."

"What?" Deku seemed startled.

"You're making an effort to redeem yourself, aren't you? I heard from Asui-san that you seemed really apologetic that you couldn't attend your study sessions anymore. I feel like you're doing this not because you feel obligated to help other people but because you genuinely like helping them."

"I..."

"Don't paint yourself as a complete bad guy, Midoriya-kun." Iida gently patted him on the shoulder. "We're only human."

"Thanks, Iida-kun." Deku genuinely felt in debt.

"No problem, I suggest you get some rest in the upcoming spring break to sort yourself out."

"I will."

Iida smiled. Lately, the sight no longer flustered Midoriya but calmed him instead. "Now let's make one final run through before we go home."

* * *

Through sheer determination and much support from Iida, Deku managed to turn his grades around and maintained his name at the Dean's Lister.

"Congratulations, Midoriya-kun." Iida side-stepped towards him, staring at the board as well that contained the names of all admirable freshman's of this quarter.

Just like Izuku, he was also part of the list.

"Thanks, Iida-san, I couldn't have done it without you."

The navy-blue haired boy tilted his head to the side, adjusting his glasses. "You seem distracted. What's wrong?"

Forrest green eyes continued scanning the names in silence. "Kacchan's name isn't on the list."

"That doesn't seem surprising," Iida said. "he hasn't been attending class lately after all."

"You don't understand," Midoriya cried.

"Why are you freaking out?" Iida gave him a tentative squeeze on the arm.

"He's going to blame it on me!"

"What? I don't think Bakugo-kun is that unreasonable to blame you for things that are in fact his fault-" Iida paused, adjusting his glasses. "Who am I kidding, he's Bakugo. Of course, he'll blame it on you instead of being accountable for the consequences of his actions. Look, Midoriya-kun, take a deep breath. You're not thinking straight right now..."

Iida's voice disappeared in the background. His mind was racing with all the scenarios that might occur once he gets home. He got flashbacks of Kacchan throwing punches at his face in Middle School for getting a score higher than him in Math or him throwing his belongings at a koi pond because he got the highest score in the Science test in their grade.

But this was Middle School Kacchan. Kacchan is finally a changed man. He wouldn't do such things to Deku. Kacchan loves him after all.

Does he?

* * *

When Izuku got back to their room, it no longer resembled anything like what it did before he left.

The whole room was a mess. It seemed like Kacchan brazenly threw around whatever he could find in a fit of madness. Parchments and pens were scattered all over the floor, shards glass from the broken picture frames was smashed across the kitchen. A couple of eating utensils were bent to unrecognizable shapes. Inside, Kacchan was screaming and destroying anything he could lay his hands on.

"Kacchan!" Deku ran towards him, trapping him in a tight embrace. "Please stop."

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me."

"Please stop thrashing our room." Midoriya sobbed, his embrace becoming even tighter. "Stop hurting yourself."

"Tell me, Deku." Kacchan spat his name with such menace it sent shivers down his spine. "What did you do this time in order to get yourself in that list?"

Deku's embrace loosened and he found himself taking a few steps back. "What are you..."

Kacchan spun around, their eyes finally meeting. His scarlet irises were boiling and twitching, the last time Deku saw him rage like this was that time Kacchan caught Toga-san assaulting him. Teeth were clenched together as if he was trying his best to bit back the nasty words that will come out of his mouth but we all know he'll inevitably fail. Large hands were clenched to a tight fist, so tight Deku could see the pulsating nerves popping out of his pale skin.

Kacchan was livid, he looked like he was going to beat the fuck out of Deku and he will not hesitate.

Deku knew of all people that he won't.

But Kacchan's next set of words were more painful than the beatings he received from him years ago.

"Did you offer to suck off the teachers, just like in middle school?"

"Kacchan," Deku warned, growing increasingly erratic as well. "That's not funny."

"You know what's funny, you getting the recognition you don't deserve." Kacchan shoved him off. "Did you think you can turn into a new leaf just because you're in college now? Well, fuck you, Deku. I know all these shit is an act and how fucking pretentious you are. You 'helping people' out, you getting famous friends, you getting all these people to want to fuck you. You think you're better than me, huh? Now you're flaunting this holier-than-thou attitude just because you got into some stupid ass-"

"What do you mean I don't deserve it?" Deku find himself shouting. "I've worked my ass off to be where I am now. I had Iida-san help me get back on my feet when you brought me down with you. I'm sorry I'm not like you who got everything you wanted to be handed to you on a silver fucking platter. Now, you couldn't get what you want because exerting effort is so underneath you, you're blaming it all on me even though it's entirely all your fault."

There was a long pause between them, both of them looked equally shocked at Deku's long tirade.

He paled at his outburst. "N-n-no, I'm sorry, Kacchan. I d-d-didn't mean that-"

"Oh, you finally showed your true face, huh? And now you showed the real you, I might as well tell you the truth." Kacchan sneered. "The reason why I bring you to the pub and have sex with you every night is that I want to distract you. It was working so well, too, but that asshole Iida just had to ruin everything!"

"You're lying..." He didn't even notice when it started but suddenly, tears started to trickle down Deku's cheeks.

"Why would I lie?" Kacchan scoffed. "Did you actually think I enjoy being together with you? Do you think I actually like having sex with you? Why do you think I had to be so shitfaced before I could even do you? Because I wouldn't even dare touch you while I'm sober because of how disgusting you are."

"I thought you..." Deku trailed off.

"You thought that I loved you?" Never in your wildest dreams, Deku. Why would I ever love or potentially even like a stupid worthless trash like you?"

Something inside of Izuku was breaking, the one he'd been trying to mend together since middle school, throughout their shouting feast. His whole body was shaking in both furiousness because of Kacchan and dread because of this unknown side of him that was to bubbling up to its release. Kacchan's next set of words that made him fall over the edge, turning the dread in him into an explosion of mysterious urges.

"You can go fucking kill yourself, faggot."

Katsuki realized the gravity of his words when it was finally out of his mouth. But it was too late, something in Midoriya's eyes just... died.

"Maybe I should." Midoriya eerily grinned.

"Deku, I-" Kacchan tried, desperately.

Izuku suddenly spun around and took his backpack that was lying down on the floor (because Kacchan threw it there), getting his wallet, ID, and other essentials as he made his way to the door.

"I'm going home for the spring break," He announced, out of nowhere. "I actually planned to stay here for a few more days before going back but this room is beyond any decent living conditions so I'll go now. I expect you to clean your mess up by the time I get back."

He paused.

"If I get back."

Scarlet eyes dilated in horror. "DEKU, WAIT, I'M-"

"Enjoy your spring break, Bakugo-san." He said, closing the door behind him.

Believe him, Kacchan tried to run after him, but it seemed like he just disappeared into thin air.

Just like when people die.

* * *

Midoriya Inko was fixing dinner out of nowhere, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Wait for a second!" She quickly rinsed her hand that was currently drenched in vegetable juice and headed towards the door. "Oh, Izuku-chan! Welcome back!"

"I'm back," Izuku said, wearily.

Inko wrapped her arms around her son in a tight embrace. "I thought you wouldn't be home not until the day after tomorrow? Did something happen?"

"I just wanted to get home as soon as possible," Deku chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

Inko frowned but didn't say anything. "If you say so," She shrugged. "I'm making dinner, can you help me set up the table?"

Deku nodded earnestly.

"Why are your eyes red?" Inko looked increasingly suspicious of what's going on.

"Allergies," Deku scratched the back of his ears again. "You know, it is pollen season."

Inko eyed him in silence. "You can take a rest in your room if you'd like? Good thing I just changed your bed sheets-"

"I insist," Izuku said, walking his way towards the kitchen-slash-dining room.

"You really are such a good son," Inko smiled. "Do you want me to prepare the bathtub?"

"Cold water please," Deku said as he easily fished out the eating utensils from the cupboard.

"What?" Inko looked at him in puzzlement.

"I prefer a cold splash of water tonight," He flashed a serene smile at him.

Inko felt his motherly instincts going haywire but decided against it. Maybe this was the effect of college on her son?

You bet it was the effect of college.

* * *

After setting up the table, Deku immediately went to the bathroom and has been inside there for quite some time now. She wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally falls asleep in there, but good thing the water was cold so she didn't have to worry that Izuku might die because of a heat stroke.

"Dinner's ready!" Inko shouted.

But there was no reply.

The Midoriya matriarch noted that her son must be really tired and most probably fell asleep in the bathtub because he has always been a very responsive child (unless he's asleep). She decided to wash the cooking utensils first before checking up on him to let him have his extra dose of zzz's.

She was almost completely done with washing them when Inko realized that the kitchen knife was missing. Forest green eyes dilated in horror, finally connecting the dots.

Sweet Izuku wouldn't do such a thing, right?

Right?

She hurriedly went to the bathroom, intensely knocking on the door.

"Izuku, my baby, are you okay?"

There was no response. She tried turning the knob but it was locked. Inko hurriedly went to get the master key of the apartment just so she could open it. And she did. She succeeded. But Inko almost fainted upon seeing the horrendous condition of her son.

Izuku laid on the bathtub, with slashes across all of his pulse points, swimming in the pool of his own blood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The BakuDeku sex scenes were supposed to be really explicit, but then I realized I don't think you guys came to read here to see the first explicit sex scene featuring Bakugo and Deku so... I toned it down. By a LOT.

Sorry for the emotional trauma I have caused you guys, I promise it will get better soon! Please read on! I love you guys!

Thank you for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments! Please comment down below what you thought of this chapter if you have the time! (*Cough it's my birthday tomorrow [at the time of update and] so if you can show any form of support to this fic, I might just die of happiness*

Bye guys! See you next chapter!


	12. I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun

Chapter 12

I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun

Beep. Beep. Beep.

How long has it been?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Mismatched eyes focus on the unconscious body lying on a hospital bed in front of him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Connected to this body are numerous tubes to give his needed everyday sustenance and wires of different colors in order to monitor his vital signs.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Todoroki-kun," He averts his attention to the couple behind him. Uraraka Ochako and Iida Tenya give him a tired smile.

He reciprocates it.

The friends-turned-lovers maintain rotations on who should take care of their best friend. Todoroki thinks it's an amazing feat that they still insist on taking care of Midoriya even when they're so preoccupied with college, schoolwork, and their part-time job (with an s in Uraraka's case).

"Your eyebags have grown darker in the past few days." Uraraka gently rests her hand on his shoulder, trying to joke around but failing miserably. "You should also take a rest for tonight."

"'Else you might end up like Midoriya-obaasan," Iida adjusts his glasses grimly.

Todoroki promptly met Midoriya Inko after her son was brought to the ICU. And just by looking at her, he knew that Midoriya (the son) got most of his kind and positive traits from her good parenting. Her motherly skills were more evident as each day passed. Inko incessantly watched over her child until, one day, she fainted due to stress and fatigue. The good thing is, the doctor insisted that she only needs some sleep and a healthy meal, and she'll be better in no time.

For now, she's currently staying at Uraraka's apartment to rest.

"I know my limits," Todoroki assures.

Honestly, he doesn't. Todoroki hasn't left the man's bedside since the day he was admitted here.

Suddenly, Uraraka pulls him in a tight embrace. Heterochromatic eyes widen in surprise but he doesn't say anything to voice out his displeasure.

"Please take care of Midoriya-kun," She sobs, finally releasing all her pent-up emotions. Now, her tears are spilling like a broken faucet and Todoroki could feel his shirt quickly getting damper by the minute.

Uraraka is the most visibly shaken between the three of them. She keeps on blaming herself, saying that 'the signs were right there in front of her' even though really, it wasn't. No one knew why this happened. Except perhaps, Todoroki.

Or at least, he thinks he does.

"Todoroki-kun will do a great job, Ochako." Iida shuffles towards them and rests his arms on Todoroki's back, sandwiching Uraraka between them.

Iida, as usual, maintains a stoic facade during the whole ordeal. But no matter how good he thinks he is, Todoroki managed to catch him docking out of the room to wipe a few stray tears from his cheek. It couldn't be helped, after all. Iida was the one who knew Midoriya the longest, and they shared the deepest bond (Todoroki begrudgingly admits).

With a slight blush, Todoroki awkwardly pats Iida's back. It was his own stupid way of reciprocating the hug. Uraraka doesn't seem to notice for she still has her face buried on his chest, while Iida chuckles at the small yet meaningful action.

On a normal occasion, Todoroki Shouto would've repelled in discomfort from all these unfamiliar touches. On a normal occasion, Iida Tenya wouldn't have dared show this vulnerable side of him. On a normal occasion, Ochako would've waited until she was alone before she would let these tears trickle down her plump cheeks.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

But this isn't a normal occasion.

Beep. Beep. Beep

Their dear friend, Midoriya Izuku, attempted to commit suicide exactly 23 days ago. All of them are worried senseless about him, about his condition and when he'll wake-up (if he does). The three of them shared a bond that erupted from their mutual love to this green haired man. All of them are emotional and physically tired of waiting, but they continue on persisting because they never run out of hope that Midoriya would wake up anytime soon.

It might not be now, later, tomorrow, next week, next month, next y-

But soon.

"We'll be taking our leave," Iida says after they all finally calmed their nerves.

Uraraka bites her lips, swollen eyes begin to moisten once more. "I'm really sorry, Todoroki-kun. You know I would never forfeit staying by Midoriya-kun's side-"

"But you have to take care of Midoriya-obaasan who is in your apartment." He finishes for her. "I know, Uraraka. I think Midoriya would've preferred that you make sure that his mother is in good condition. You don't have to worry."

Uraraka nods, yet she still has this look on her face as if she needs more convincing.

After a few more friendly exchange of embraces, Todoroki is finally alone in the room, solitude whispering against his ear as if congratulating him for being able to have intensive contact with another human being for such a long time period.

He sighs.

The beeping of the heart monitor seems louder than ever now that he's alone with him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Todoroki scoots closer to the bed, eyeing his unconscious figure. Messy fern green hair incredibly oily and matted, Todoroki couldn't help but run his fingers to unknot it. Oh, for so long he dreamed of doing this to Midoriya. Though he never would've foreseen he would be doing it now in such circumstances. His skin is pale and blotchy, devoid of the usual pinkish glow that made his adorable freckles noticeable more than ever. His mouth, oh his cute smart mouth, could barely be seen because Midoriya is wearing an oxygen mask.

He would've looked like he was peacefully sleeping (albeit, sickly) if only he isn't on life support.

Todoroki sighs, leaning his back on the chair as the revelation of Midoriya's conditions rewinds in his mind.

They were informed by Midoriya-obaasan (prior to her fainting, of course), that this isn't the first time Izuku attempted to commit suicide. The first time was during a spring break in his college years, taking Iida by surprise since they were already friends at that time period yet he wasn't aware of such incident.

"Although, I remember him acting differently at the start of our junior year..." Iida contemplates out loud. "He also insisted on wearing clothes that wouldn't show his skin, even when the weather is hot."

"Midoriya-kun didn't want to show his scars..." Uraraka whispers sullenly.

Todoroki continued staring at his serene face, specifically at Midoriya's long lashes. Oh, how lovely would it be, if only they were in the movies. Those thick lashes would flutter open, revealing dazed, yet alive forest green eyes.

Alas, this isn't a movie nor is this fiction.

If god was a writer, he and Endeavor Shouto would have liked each other for their common detest for the cliché. But he, as Todoroki Shouto, would've punched him in the face for not giving them, us, you, what was wanted.

Todoroki timidly interlaces their fingers together, heat rising up on his cheek like a schoolboy holding somebody else's hand for the first time. This is his first time so he hopes he can be forgiven. He always finds it odd how such a man with a dainty, friendly face could have such scarred and calloused hands.

But after what Midoriya-obaasan shared to them about his son's past, somehow it wasn't as surprising anymore.

Suddenly, on that moment, Todoroki realizes that maybe, just maybe, there really is such a thing called a God.

Izuku's fingers twitched.

Todoroki gasp, pulling his hands away like it was just electrocuted. It was the electrocution of invading someone's private space and thrill that maybe, just maybe, there really is hope in this world filled with despair.

Mismatched eyes slowly travel to Midoriya's face. It dilated like it has never done so before.

He is staring at him with hooded eyes. Yes, it is hooded but Todoroki is positively sure that he's awake. Though it was slightly difficult, he sees Midoriya's mouth form syllables.

It took a whole minute for him to process what Midoriya just whispered.

Todoroki fell to his knees, tears trickling down on his scarred cheeks.

Midoriya Izuku is finally conscious.

Out of nowhere, the door slams open, revealing a breathless and teary-eyed Uraraka. Iida trailed after her.

"I'm sorry, I can't just leave him," She heaves. "I'll watch over Midoriya-kun, as promised. You-" Uraraka glances at Midoriya and falls silent. Soon, she burst out wailing.

While Iida's immediate reaction is to press the button near Izuku's bedside, to call for help.

The two other people in the room stare at him in bewilderment, like how on Earth could he remain so calm and collected when the thing that they're wishing for the most for the past 3 weeks is unfolding in front of them.

Iida shrugs.

Ah, same old Iida we all love who can't read the air.

Soon, the room is flooded with doctors and nurses before Midoriya is carried away for more 'tests', whatever the heck that is.

Todoroki and Uraraka stand dumbfounded, staring at the trail of rush the health personnel left behind and the emotions that are suddenly paused because they couldn't possibly block the doctor's way just so they could cry in joy.

"You could cry now," Iida suggests.

Uraraka shakes her head. "The moment is gone, Tenya."

Todoroki nods in agreement. "I thought you were better than me, Iida. I was wrong."

Uraraka stifles her laughter while Tenya cluelessly tilts his head to the side.

"I'll go pick up Midoriya-obaasan," Uraraka says. "Just text me if something new comes up."

"I'll go with you," Iida offers.

"Thanks,"

"Wait," Todoroki calls out.

The couple stops mid-walk.

"What now?"

They all look at each other in silence.

"We wait," Iida answers.

* * *

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Conscious Midoriya on the next chapter. See you then!

Also, would I interest any of you if I wrote an OchaTen fanfiction? I'm planning to create one after I finish this story. Just a little survey hohoho~


	13. Chapter 13: Fruit Basket

**Author's Notes:** This chapter will contain numerous themes concerning suicide, suicide jokes as a coping mechanism, guilt tripping, and a mentally deranged Midoriya like you've never seen before.

Be warned.

* * *

Chapter 13

Fruit Basket

Pale white knuckles rap three times against the white wooden surface of 702's door.

"Come in,"

Todoroki Shouto slides the door open with his free hand, while the other carries a get-well-soon fruit basket.

Just like the door, the inside of the room is completely white. The blinds, the tiles, the ceiling, the metal bed frame, the bed sheets, the bed, the pillow. Everything is blanketed by white, except the patient. He isn't white, though his skin is comparably pale to how it usually looks. He's far from white.

He's green.

Literally and in name.

"Todoroki-kun, you shouldn't have!" Midoriya Izuku's dainty brows furrow slightly upon seeing the gift.

However, Todoroki knows fully well that his little gesture isn't making Midoriya upset. In fact, quite the opposite. Todoroki sees his bright green eyes sneaking a glance at the basket, trying to search for something.

A second later, it widens in glee.

Todoroki tries to hide the slight curve at the corner of his lips, setting down the basket at the patient's bedside table.

He fails miserably.

Of course, Midoriya would find his favorite fruit in there. Todoroki made sure of that.

"I thought Uraraka and Iida would be here today?" He asks, rightfully so. After all, they often visit him in trios. It's an odd (and almost unbelievable) sight to see only one of them present.

"Uraraka and Iida would like me to offer their apologies, they're a little busy with work right now."

"Oh," Midoriya utters, his hands clenching tightly at the white hospital sheets.

He knows.

Of course, he knows! Midoriya has always been an astute person, that's one of the main reasons why he fell in love with him in the first place! He's aware that the reason why Uraraka and Iida's work shifts piled up was because they prioritized taking care of him rather than their jobs in Café Perry.

"You know," He cleared his throat, forcing a smile. His freckled cheeks twitch a couple of times, Midoriya's odd mannerism of showing guilt. "most of my friends gave me flowers whenever they stop by. You're one of the few who gave me fruits instead."

"When people give flowers," He speaks in his usual monotonous voice, yet Midoriya could sense the slight change in his tenor that emanates warmth of affection and... longing? "it's because they think the patient will stay at the hospital for a prolonged period of time."

He doesn't need to expound his sentence further because Midoriya already knows what he's trying to say: Todoroki believes that he'll be discharged soon enough.

"Still a man of a few yet meaningful words, aren't you?" Midoriya chuckles.

"Also, you can't eat flowers."

There was a pregnant pause.

Midoriya howls, rolling around the bed.

"Did I say anything...?" He trails off, his cheeks color into a bright shade of crimson, matching the other half of his fiery head.

"No, no, don't worry," Izuku assured, wiping a stray tear off of his face as he sits up. "That's a logical explanation, thank you, Todoroki-kun. Your gift is well-received."

Todoroki bows theatrically on his chair. What's even better is he did it with his usual deadpan.

"You really are cute, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya gasps, covering his lips. Forest-colored eyes avert its gaze, while his child-like freckled cheeks are flustered red. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you the type of guy who dislikes being described with-"

"I don't mind," Todoroki's features soften, shaking his head in amusement. "This seems like deja vu, isn't it?"

"Is it?" He tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. "I can't recall,"

"You have been out for quite some time," He realizes belatedly that he uttered the wrong choice of words as a dark, thick silence enshrouds the room.

Todoroki fixates his attention at the sterile white hospital floor as if there was something so magically interesting about it all of the sudden. While Midoriya stares blankly at the wall, gnawing at his inner cheek until he tastes blood as he urgently thinks of what to say to break the tension.

Only for the silence to thicken even further.

Ever since Midoriya woke up from his comatose, no one really tried to broach the topic of his suicide for fear of stressing him out. Instead, they focused all of their attention in order to make sure that Izuku is in a suitable environment for the treatment of his rehabilitation.

Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki share a mutual agreement that they will ask him once Midoriya gets discharged.

He shifts his weight to the other side, changing the topic of their conversation before things go awry. "I've heard from the doctors that your rehabilitation sessions are working well for you. At this rate, you'll be discharged within a-"

"Todoroki-kun, I'm sorry for hurting you that night."

And awry exactly did it go.

Todoroki freezes, the scripted words that are coming out of his mouth go to a sudden halt. He looks at the wide green eyes that are pleading to him, begging for forgiveness even though it was supposed to be the other way around.

"What are you talking about?" Todoroki scoffs, feigning innocence. He shifts his weight again, a mannerism he has acquired whenever he feels uneasy.

"You know what I'm talking about." Midoriya's voice is no louder than a whisper, yet it seems like a scream in this quiet, tensed room. "I... I did something to you, didn't I?"

Heterochromatic eyes dilate in horror. The events of that fateful night came rushing to him like a cold splash of water. Todoroki involuntarily turns his head, clicking his tongue while his hands suddenly clench to fists without him noticing it.

"Your reaction..." Midoriya is visibly shaking, his face contorts to horror. "Oh no, Todoroki-kun, I'm so so sorry. I know words don't suffice to make up for the hell I made you-"

"Midoriya," Todoroki scratches the back of his head, heart beating fast as it has never done so before. Like a hummingbird, if this was a romantic situation. But it isn't so he wouldn't dare use a comparison so Junoesque in their current situation. "we don't need to talk about this right now."

"God, I'm really sorry!" Midoriya does it, the cute little shriek he's known for that Todoroki finds awfully endearing if only they aren't in their current situation. "It must be horrible for you to relive the traumatic experience-"

"Midoriya."

"-It's bad enough that you're in the same room as the perpetrator-"

"You got it wrong."

"-Please report me to the police for rape-"

"I don't think it counts as rape since there was no..." Todoroki coughs awkwardly. "penetration. The proper term is sexual assault. Furthermore, I'm the one who assaulted you. I think." He adds as an afterthought.

Midoriya's face turns blank.

"What."

"You were intoxicated after all," Todoroki's usually pale skin glows in crimson. "I could've stopped you but I didn't. Not because I couldn't but because I w-"

Todoroki begins to stammer, his skin turning into a deeper and deeper shade of red by the second. By the time he stops in order to pull himself together (belatedly realizing two minutes later that he looks like a fool), Midoriya saw a fascinating fifty shades of red.

"Nevermind," Todoroki sighs, defeated.

"What." Midoriya demands.

"Let's talk about this when you get discharged," Todoroki repeats, turning his head away, revealing a flustered ear that matches his cheeks.

"No, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya finally snaps out of his initial shock. "Please, do continue."

He gives him a piercing glance. "Are you doing this to spite me?"

"This is one of the few moments I heard you stutter, might as well hear you finish your sentence."

"I forgot how utterly sadistic you are."

Midoriya sticks his tongue out.

"This doesn't make sense," Todoroki groans in frustration. "You just woke up from a coma due to a suicide attempt, yet why is the mood of this room so light-hearted."

"I guess that's what people often misunderstand about us mentally deranged," He says with an odd gleam in his eyes as if this was a comedic topic. "they think just because we tried to kill ourselves, we're gonna have this massive change in our personalities. But that's not true, life goes on, literally."

"Stop joking about this," Todoroki frowns.

"But I'm not! I'm stating a fact!" It's hard to take Midoriya seriously when he's heartily laughing. "If a person tried to kill themselves, it means they've been thinking to do it for a long time and they just... finally pulled the trigger. Nothing really changed with the person, it just means no one noticed what he's going through in the first place."

Midoriya finally stops when he sees the look on Todoroki's face.

"Oh no," He sits up from his hospital bed, dragging his IV fluids with him, to crouch closer to his friend. "hey, I'm sorry. That was a bit crass of me-"

"Yes, you fucking moron!" Todoroki shouts, taking both of them aback. He then speaks lower on his next set of words, afraid that a nurse might kick him out of the room. "I've been worried sick about you, we're all worried about you. And yet here you are, laughing that you failed to kill yourself!"

"Technically, that's not what I said-" The glare Midoriya is receiving made him stop talking.

"This whole month was a living hell for us, there were lingering thoughts in our mind that you might never wake up. We all blamed ourselves for what happened because **we didn't know what could possibly cause you to do it**. We never tried asking you because we're afraid it might trigger you, yet here you are, joking about it."

Todoroki covers his mouth in shock as soon as he finishes his outburst.

"I"m sorry, Midoriya." His voice quivers, quietly. "It sounded like I'm blaming you even though it clearly wasn't. I'm sorry for not being a good comrade and not seeing the signs-"

"It isn't your fault," Midoriya finally speaks, moving his hand in order to clasp Todoroki's, just like when he woke up from his coma. "In fact, it's nobodies fault. I'm actually grateful that you told me about your thoughts. It finally made sense why Iida-san and Uraraka-san seem stiff whenever they visit me..." He says, more to himself than to Todoroki. "I promise to apologize to them the next time they visit."

Todoroki nods, not knowing exactly what words would befit their current circumstances. And also because he ran out of words after his raging frenzy.

"I think, it's finally time for me to tell you why I did it," Midoriya says.

"What?" Mismatched eyes widen.

"Why I tried to kill myself," Midoriya says with a tone like he's just talking about the weather. "Though I'll be honest, it's not just a single reason: it's a matter of problems piling up together plus my already existing issues prior to anything else. Hope you can catch along to what I'm going to tell you."

Midoriya's nonchalance about the topic is almost frightening. However, Todoroki doesn't say anything about it.

Instead, he nods.

* * *

"First of all," Midoriya starts, his tone unchanging from before. Apathetic. "do you remember that incident with your mom...?"

"When she hyperventilated and you calmed her down," Todoroki asks.

He nods. "Didn't it strike you as odd that I was there?"

His face remains blank for a few seconds before Todoroki shakes his head. "You told me you were visiting from the children's ward because you volunteer there during weekends,"

"Yes, I did. I go there every time I finish my session at the... psychiatrist." Midoriya pauses, scrutinizing his companion's expression. "Well, that was anticlimactic. You don't seem the slightest bit surprised!"

Todoroki tenses, realizing it's his time to speak. While Midoriya wonders if Todoroki is actually capable of looking shocked.

"Your mom told us," Todoroki speaks slowly, choosing each word carefully. "that this is the second time you committed suicide."

Midoriya laughs.

He fucking laughs.

"That was an uncalled for move made by my Mom," His tone was joking, yet his moss green eyes were brewing something dark. "I can't believe my Okaa-san is embarrassing me while I'm unconscious."

Todoroki acts like he didn't hear what Midoriya just said.

"I also took into account your... Interesting choice of literature stowed in your apartment." He continues. "all of them had prominent dark themes relating to suicide, depression, and anxiety. Your medicine cabinet also contained different types prescribed anti-psychosis, antidepressants, and mood stabilizers. And just a few minutes ago, you just referred to yourself as mentally deranged.

"It wasn't really that difficult to connect the dots. In fact, I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't heed to the signs before me much earlier."

"I have almost forgotten that you're a renowned crime fiction writer. Of course, you'd also have the wits to solve this tiny mystery." Midoriya claps his hands like a child that saw a cheap magic trick."Though, I do have to applaud you for noticing my medicine cabinet. I don't think a person with no pharmaceutical knowledge would take note of such detail."

"You did overdose yourself," Todoroki points out. "it's not a detail you can overlook at the scene of where you overdosed."

He was about to say 'scene of the crime' but thought against it since it doesn't really fit.

"Touché," Midoriya appears genuinely amused, pointing a finger gun at him. "anyway, since you already figured it out, I don't need to expound it: I am mentally unstable."

Like my mom, The young writer notes to himself.

"However, lately," He pauses, biting his lips as if contemplating if he should be sharing this info or not. "I've been... increasingly erratic over the tiniest bit."

Seeing the confused look on Todoroki's face, Midoriya sighed (is there a hint of annoyance?) and begins to explain.

"For example, a customer at Café Perry could've been slightly rude to me. A normal to feel offended but usually, they'll carry on with their lives because hey, there are probably more customers like that and there's no use crying over spilled milk. But for me... I won't forget about it, and I also won't forget about the next customer who swears at me. Then the next, and the next, and so forth.

"The feeling of people doing me wrong, each and every single one of them, piles up around my chest, like a **heavy** but **hollow** feeling that keeps me up at night with of lingering thoughts of what if I told them off or what if I did this instead so they wouldn't have gotten mad at me. But in the end, I always end up getting stuck with the latter because I know I'm a shitty person who deserves the treatment I get."

"Midoriya," Todoroki reproaches softly. "don't think of yourself like that."

"Sometimes," He continues, completely ignoring Todoroki's rebuke. "no, most of the time lately, I don't even need a 'customer' to feel that way! That feeling, that fucking horrible feeling," He gnashes his teeth together, his right hand clenching on his chest. "it's just there."

Midoriya shakes his head, laughing in self-pity.

"And that's the hurdle I face with my psychiatrist, Todoroki-kun, because I usually go there with a problem in mind and we talk about it in order to find a way how to fix it. But lately, there's no 'customer'. I just feel like... There are mornings when it's literally so fucking difficult to get out of bed. And it's not because I just want to catch a wink of sleep. It's because I know that there's no point for me to keep on living-"

Against better judgment, Todoroki finds himself wrapping his arms around Midoriya. A soft gasp escapes from the older man's chapped lips, the chair behind Todoroki topples over and lands on the floor with a loud thud.

"You don't deserve this," Todoroki's grip tightens. "I know my words won't magically heal you and stop your pain. But I just want you to know I'm here. I'm always here. And I'm sorry for shouting at you a while ago when I was utterly oblivious to all your inner turmoil."

He feels Midoriya's lips move against his chest: he's smiling. "Thank you, Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki hesitantly let go. He awkwardly stands the chair up and he resumes his previous position.

"Shall I continue?" Midoriya asks, politely.

With a blush, Todoroki gestures for him to do so.

"I think I might be in love with you."

This time, it's the younger boy's turn to gawk.

"What."

"I know it's a bit sudden," Midoriya waves his hands up, shaking them. He doesn't even let Todoroki gather himself and proceeds. "but I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. However, my realization for my feelings for you coincides with my recurring feeling of despair-"

"Are you saying I caused-" Todoroki's expression morphs into horror, heterochromatic eyes dilate while his lips are slightly agape.

"No, no, God, no, Todoroki-kun! It's about my other existing issue aside from my ailment," He dramatically takes a deep breath, before proceeding. "my past."

Dark red eyebrows deeply furrow together, but he doesn't say anything. Midoriya takes it as his cue to continue.

"My doctor that I'm unconsciously feeling guilty for having romantic feelings towards another person when I have yet to settle things with my previous relationship. So-"

"Did he advise you to talk it out with that bastard Kacchan?" Todoroki spits out the name with venom. "You have a goddamn shitty doctor for telling you to go back to your abuser."

Midoriya looks at him with his wide, forest-colored eyes. He notices a stir in them upon hearing the word 'abuser'.

"How did you...?"

"You said his name that night," Todoroki grits his teeth together, his hands are balled to a fist. "You were saying his name while you were touching me, Midoriya."

Midoriya swallows the invisible lump in his throat, yet he doesn't dare look away.

"I'm sorry," Sadly, that's all he can say.

"Iida told me while you were in a coma, about this Kacchan person and how you're the only one calling him that and he's the only allowed to call you Deku."

Midoriya purses his lips upon hearing his childhood name. He might not remember what happened that night, but he can already imagine what could have occurred to have him slip out Kacchan's pet name for him.

"His real name is Bakugo Katsuki, your childhood friend that bullied you severely throughout your childhood to the point your grades dropped down and you lost your chance in getting into a prestigious high school. You also dated him in college where he continued to abuse you **until you dropped out**."

"You got the latter part wrong," Midoriya frowns.

"That he didn't abuse you?" Todoroki scoffs. "Iida told me that you used to say the same thing years ago, and up until now you're defending him?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"How is that not abuse?" He seethes, shaking his head in disbelief. "Iida said that he used to monopolize your social life, he was despicably against you interacting with other people that he can't keep his tabs on. Whenever you're in a fight with him, he resorts to public humiliation and breaking things because he's a sadist with anger issues. He's physically, verbally, and psychologically abusive. He likes ordering you around and doesn't like it when you get the upper hand in your relationship. He's-"

"Iida-san really made him sound like the bad guy, huh?" Midoriya sighs, interrupting Todoroki's tirade.

"He is a bad guy!" Todoroki shouts, his writer-self feels slightly disgusted for his abysmal choice of wording.

Midoriya looks at him with dark forlorn eyes, the usual bright emerald eyes of his are crushed and dead. The eccentric eerie vibe he was emitting earlier completely came back. This unusual side of Midoriya seems more plausible to commit suicide rather than his usual self.

But what if this is his real self?

"Have you seen in the news where an alleged abuser still has sympathies of their friends and family when the public and the media has already publicly prosecuted the person?" He asks, out of nowhere. "You can often hear them defend the person, 'He wouldn't do such a thing, if you know him personally he's a good and charming guy!' and all that crap."

Todoroki tenses up on his chair, a shiver runs down his spine at that moment. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"Oh, Todoroki-kun, it has to do with everything." He replies, eyes half-lidded like a devious villain. He never would have thought that he'd describe Midoriya with a word so vile. "You know the answer? It's because the person is completely different in front of their peers, compared to when they're alone with their partners."

Todoroki sweatdrops. "What are you trying to say? That you're the abuser in your relationship?"

As soon as those words escaped from his lips, the author couldn't help but laugh at the sheer stupidity of the notion. But Midoriya continues looking at him with his strange expression, it was increasingly making him perturbed.

"You never really questioned how I learned to tie you up."

Todoroki pales. The whole room felt completely colder for some reason, yet beads of cold sweat run down his face. "I thought you don't remember-"

"I don't," He affirms, and thank God, it feels slightly warm again. But the weird aura in the room remains. "I saw the marks on your wrist the day after."

"You're just saying that to protect him," Todoroki insists, more of to convince himself than to Midoriya. "This is a sign that can be found from some victims of abuse, they defend their abusers as an effect of how utterly broken they are."

I would know, that's what happened to Mother.

"I would admit, at first, he really was abusive," Midoriya confirms, at least. "What Iida said was true, partially."

"Partially?"

Midoriya nods. "After the spring break, the one when I attempted to commit suicide, Kacchan became... Docile. I guess someone intervened with his treatment towards me. However, up to this day, I'm still not sure who it was.

"This was the time I started drinking meds after I was diagnosed. I don't expect you to know but antidepressants have this ironic tendency to make you feel worse the first few months of intake... So I started drinking more than what was prescribed."

"What?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Midoriya raises his hands up and waves them, sweat dripping down the side of his temple. "I didn't do it to kill myself. I genuinely thought it would make the feeling go away, you know. Maybe if I drank more, it would stop. The emptiness. The numbness. The feeling of worthlessness."

"Did it?" Todoroki leans closer to the bed, empathy evident in his eyes. "Did it ease them?"

Midoriya laughs hopelessly, slowly shaking his head.

Todoroki grabs the chair rest with such intensity, he wouldn't be surprised if his nails left their marks unto them.

"I don't know if it's the result of overdosing myself daily to a non-lethal amount, or maybe it's the side effects of the medicine itself... But it did something to my body. Effects that... Ruined my academic career, and as a normal human being in general."

Todoroki is aware of the side effects of those kinds of meds. After all, his mother is also taking them. In fact, the reason why Todoroki found out what kind of drug Midoriya overdosed on is because his mother drinks the same type of meds. If the effects of taking the prescribed dosage are horrible enough, he can't imagine how dreadful it is when Midoriya took more than needed.

"Back in college, I was aiming to be on top after failing to do so in high school. And my sickness, my medicine, my own doings, maimed my chance." Midoriya smiles, melancholic. "Todoroki-kun," He calls his name out, suddenly. "Do you know about displacement in psychology?"

Todoroki blinks.

"Isn't that when a person projects their anger upon another person or object?"

Midoriya nods. "I displaced my anger on Kacchan," He bites his lips, a different emotion can be found in his eyes. Todoroki would like to say he doesn't know what it is. But he does. "Not in the same way he displaced his anger on me, I treated him far crueler. I changed him more than he changed me."

It is lust.

"And he just let you?" Todoroki questions in disbelief. "He doesn't sound like the type to just allow another person to-"

"I told you, no one knew I tried to kill myself but I think someone told him. He must've felt guilty..." His naturally soft voice lowers until it is merely a whisper. "Like the way he did when he found out I got bullied more because of him."

Todoroki arches an eyebrow at his direction.

"Nothing," But we all know it isn't. "Honestly, one of the side effects of the medicine was deterioration of my memory so I really have a hard time recalling the events of that period of my life. Just... One day, I really **don't** know **how** , but I just realized what a monster I have become. My world spiraled uncontrollably upon the realization that I have become what I detested the most.

"Before I knew it, I packed a couple of clothes, filed a Leave of Absence to our college dean, and never turned back."

Todoroki blinks multple time, realizing he's literally on the edge of his seat as he listened meekly. "You just left? Without telling anyone, not even Iida?"

"Like a fugitive on the run," Midoriya confirms, his eyes half-lidded as he recalled the memory. 'Fondly' is definitely not the word to describe it. "I went back to my hometown and asked my mom to sign me to a psychiatric hospital because what's worse than hurting myself is-"

"Hurting people you care for..." Todoroki unconsciously finishes for him.

Midoriya smiles, genuinely. Not the eerie one he's been flashing for quite a while now. "I've been more or less stable ever since I got out of the psychiatric facility, but I still go to the nearest one here for occasional therapy. Then you happened and..."

Todoroki blushes upon hearing Midoriya insinuate about his feelings again while Midoriya hesitates, he hesitates for almost 3 minutes that Todoroki wondered if he's planning to say anything at all.

"I've thought about what my psychiatrist said," Midoriya speaks, gravely. "about meeting up with Kacchan."

Todoroki gasp. "No, don't tell me where this is going-"

"I thought the only way for me to be able to accept my feelings for you is to accept the corrupted feelings I had for Kacchan." He lowers his head, his voice quivering like he's about to cry any time soon. Just as Todoroki was about to touch him, Midoriya raises his head and shakes it to indicate he's fine.

Todoroki remains mum about the tear he saw that Midoriya quickly wiped off of his face.

"I planned of meeting up with him because no matter how toxic our relationship was, I believe he deserves an explanation to why I suddenly left without a trace and an apology for every scar I etched on him, physically, emotionally, and psychologically."

Midoriya pauses, staring down at his lap. Soon, Todoroki finds tear drops making its tiny presence known on Midoriya's hospital bed sheet.

"Midoriya!" He shouts, alarmed.

Todoroki throws all the pretense of personal space and sits on the edge of Midoriya's bed. He takes a couple of tissues from his bedside, wiping the tears that continue to trail on his beautiful cheeks covered in perfect imperfections.

"Before I could even meet up with him to resolve our past traumas, I did the exact toxic shit I used to do to him... To you." Midoriya sobs.

He raises his messy green head, moist green eyes meet with his mismatched pair. Those beautiful pine needle colored eyes are tainted with intense remorse.

"I'm sorry," By this time, he's completely turned into train wreck. His whole face is damp with tears and he's literally gasping for air as he cried. Todoroki offers him a bottle of water from the stand but he refuses it. "I love you, I love you so so much but I always end up hurting all the people that I love."

Todoroki finds himself completely dumbfounded and unable to reply as each and every odd behavior of Midoriya finally makes sense.

"Todoroki-kun, I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't be able to resume my previous life as a college student when I go back to uni, that all my friends have completely left me behind. I'm scared that I'm truly not a person worth loving because I always end up fucking over each person I want to cherish. I'm terrified that I won't have a normal life because of my disorders and that I won't be able to function as a normal member of society. I'm scared, Todoroki-kun, I'm scared of being a fuck-up."

Everything finally made sense now.

Mismatch eyes dilated, his arms unconsciously raise up to wrap itself around Midoriya's sturdy yet oh so fragile build. Wetness spreads all over his chest, in a matter of seconds, his white polo is drenched with Midoriya's tears.

"I wanted it,"

Todoroki blurts out, suddenly. Midoriya raises his head, forest eyes moist and looking utterly endearing. He winces at his own recklessness, yet there was no turning back. This confession will either save them or be their downfall.

"You told me to finish my sentence, yes?" Todoroki confesses, trying his best to hide the shakiness in his voice. "I wanted you to touch me that night."

A sharp inhale escapes from Midoriya's lips as he tried to pull away from his embrace. Instead, Todoroki tightens his grip around him.

"Back when we were in Momo's car," He says, his heart beating like a hummingbird's. He could feel Midoriya's heart beating just as fast. "It felt like a huge slap in the face when you told me that my love for you wasn't real, that I was merely in love with the Detective Greene character inspired by you."

Midoriya doesn't say anything, Todoroki wonders if he said those words at the spur of the moment due to intoxicating. Nonetheless, he continues.

"It was... a harrowing experience to be accused of such thing, especially by the person I love. Yet, at the same time, I was horrified that... What if, what if you were right? What if I was never really in love with you and I just wanted to push my ideals to you?"

His hands are starting to become clammy, while his heart continues to race like it it's going to explode. Trap in his arms, Midoriya remains quietly still as he listens intently to his words. Oh, how he wishes that Midoriya resumes his former creepy ador yet here he was, acting like the Midoriya he fell in love with.

"On the spur of the moment, I realized that I might never get a chance to be that close to you again... I was so adamant to prove that you were wrong and my feelings for you are legitimate that I just allowed you to do whatever your intoxicated mind wanted with me. I could've stopped you, but I didn't because of my own selfish reasons. You ended up feeling getting guilty for something that I wanted. I know sorry isn't enough for-"

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya interrupts. "are you sure that that's what you truly feel and it isn't influenced by your guilt that you thought you're the reason why I tried to kill myself?"

"I would be lying if I haven't considered that you sexually assaulted me," Todoroki answers, removing his arms around the smaller man. Almost immediately, he already misses his warmth. "That one whole month I spent away from Café Perry, all I did was contemplate about what you did, what we did. I had even more time to think while you were in a coma so I'm positively sure I have completely thought this through.

"I know that you don't remember but that night, I told you that we shouldn't do it since you were under the influence. You replied that you wanted to do it with me since the moment you met me. Is that true?"

Midoriya chokes at nothing in particular, averting his gaze to hide his reddened face. Todoroki chuckles and cups his cheeks, forcing Midoriya to look at him. Earnest eyes continue to look sideways, biting his already bleeding lips in shyness.

"Look at me, Midoriya."

Hesitantly, he does.

"Mou!" Was the only thing Midoriya could say.

Todoroki couldn't help but chuckle.

"You said that we can stop if I didn't want to do it, but I insisted that I do. You might not remember what happened that night but I can, and I want to clear your conscience that you didn't do anything that was against my will."

Todoroki pleasantly pinches Midoriya's cheeks, causing him to slap it away. He laughs once again, only for it to disappear as quickly as it showed itself.

"I did realize something though."

Midoriya tries to hide the terror in his eyes, but he has always been an open book. He's afraid that Todoroki might've come to the realization that he doesn't like him back and Midoriya's confession would be rejected.

Todoroki still hasn't replied, after all.

"I realized that I don't know much about you, and vice versa."

Green eyes dilate in horror, confirming his greatest fear.

"I only saw the traits Detective Greene had, but I didn't see what was beyond that. If today didn't happen, I wouldn't have known there was this side in you."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Midoriya sounds offended but he knows what Todoroki means. He knows exactly what he means. "Do I turn you off? Now that you know... That I am not what you wanted? That I resemble a tragic villain more than a model protagonist?"

Todoroki shakes his head. He grabs Midoriya's hand, interlacing their fingers together. The older man tries his best to suppress his signature squeak.

He fails miserably.

"On the contrary, it makes me want to get to know you better. Just because I barely know you don't mean these feelings I harbor for you aren't genuine. I know for the fact that I fell in love with the Midoriya who greets me with a welcoming smile when I arrive at Café Perry, the Midoriya who serves me coffee every day, the Midoriya who mumbles when he gets nervous. The Midoriya who is the embodiment of what Uraraka describes as a 'cinnamon roll'.

"Yet, I also want to get to know this Midoriya from a while ago that had a forlorn expression on his face, the Midoriya who's insecure about people's opinions about him, the Midoriya who tied me up on a bedpost and still had the capability to ask for my consent when he was completely drunk, the Midoriya who has a dark past yet he's trying to change himself to be a better person in the present."

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya whispers, tears brimming in his eyelids.

"I want to get to know him." Todoroki leans his forehead against his. "Will you introduce me to him?"

Midoriya nods, sobbing.

"I'm still sorry about forcing myself on you that night, no matter what you say, okay?" He stubbornly insists.

The edges of Todoroki's lips form a slight curve. "So do I. We both did wrong. We're both sorry for hurting one another. That's what matters."

They both nod in mutual agreement. Soon, the room is veiled with a comforting sense of silence. They sit on the bed, enjoying each other's warmth against their touching skin.

"So..." Midoriya trails off. "Do you reciprocate my feelings?"

"I've told you I liked you months earlier than you did!" Todoroki frowns. "For three months I thought you didn't like me back!"

"I want to hear it from you... Now." He says, having the audacity to sound so coy when his words are so bold.

"I love you,"

Midoriya chokes.

Todoroki tilts his head to the side, like a blank looking puppy.

"I was expecting you to act s-s-shy at first," Midoriya stammers. "but you just blurted it out like it was no big deal!"

"I just noticed that I didn't actually tell you back then, I merely implied my feelings towards you." Todoroki hums to himself, not really answering Midoriya's statement in any way.

"How are you so chill and straightforward about this?"

"Would you prefer I do a Souseki Natsume and say, 'The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it'?"

"First of all, it's 3 in the afternoon. Second of all, wow, you sarcastic asshole."

"I wasn't being sarcastic!" Yet, Todoroki is uncharacteristically cracking up.

Midoriya crosses his arms, puffing his cheeks up while releasing a soft 'hmmp'. Todoroki tries to raffle his messy hair but Midoriya immediately slaps it off and hisses.

"There, there." He comforts, only to make Midoriya more annoyed.

Once the laughter finally settles down, Midoriya speaks again.

"Todoroki-kun, I will still meet up with Kacchan."

Todoroki's bichromatic eyes harden, pursing his lips together. Seeing the intense expression he wore, Midoriya readies his speech on why this is a necessary action for their relationship to succeed. It takes Todoroki a full minute to respond.

"I understand."

Midoriya opens his mouth and abruptly closes it, shock evident in his face. "You do?"

Todoroki nods. "I know you need closure, 'else you're going to be stuck in the past, just like my parents. I love you, Midoriya. And if this is what brings peace to your soul, then I will fully support you."

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya embraces him tightly. "thank you for understanding-"

"Shouto."

He pulls away.

"What?"

"Call me, Shouto." Shouto says, "We are technically dating, it's a little bit odd that we refer to one another on a last name basis."

"You're right," Midoriya nods with a bright grin, due to the fact that Shouto just confirmed that they're dating. "Then you can call me..."

"Deku," He interjects.

Forest colored eyes widen. "That's... Sudden."

"I want to take the exclusivity of the name from Bakugo." Todoroki says with a straight face, little did he know he might as well be proposing to Deku right then and there. "You're my Deku now."

"God, you're embarrassing." Deku covers his face with his palms, hiding his burning hot cheeks from the one who caused it.

"Am I?" Shouto leans into his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Deku's spine.

"Don't be such a tease."

"Then I won't," Shouto smirks.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : This chapter was difficult to write. Not simply because it contains heavy taboo themes but because it's something that I personally experienced.

When I was 15 years old, I was diagnosed with severe clinical depression. The 'effects' I have mentioned in this chapter are what I personally encountered in my treatment and all the feelings I wrote, though words are never enough to suffice for the terrible emotions I feel on a day to day basis, I hope I was able to slightly give you a glimpse of how... Difficult it is and I wish this little fic of mine will help you to be a bit understanding to people like me, like us.

When I was 18, they found out I was misdiagnosed and apparently my real disorder is Bipolar II. It's... Sadder compared to when I was diagnosed with depression since some depression can be overcome, you know. That's why my mother was so worried with me because the thing that caused my depression has long disappeared, yet why am I still suffering symptoms? It's because it wasn't depression, it's a mood disorder. A mood disorder that I will suffer for life and there's nothing I can do about it because FUCK ME you know.

Anyway guys, thank you for continuously supporting this fanfiction. This ff is more or less a reflection of my current life and I want you guys to know, you're not alone.

If ever I missed any questions and plotholes that I forgot to answer in this chapter, please comment it and I'll edit the chapter or reply to you personally.

Oh, did I forget to mention there's some heavy touching on the next chapter?

See you then!


	14. Chapter 14: I would like that

**Author's Note** : I do not own Boku no hero academia.

* * *

Chapter 14

I would like that

Todoroki Shouto is a gentle kisser.

He made ticklish wet trails all over Izuku's freckled face, down to his neck, before finally allowing their lips to touch. It's just a sweet innocent peck, it isn't like the usual passionate kiss that Midoriya Izuku is used to. Yet, the softness and tenderness of his lips sent this strong tingling sensation down Izuku's spine as if he was a middle schooler who just had his first kiss.

Even though we all know this was his nth time.

Almost immediately, the plumpness of Shouto's lips disappeared as fast as Izuku felt it's presence. He opens his eyes only to see a flustered Shouto, his bichromatic pair are wide and glassy in embarrassment.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I don't know what to do after this," Shouto flashes a deeper shade of red, the color reaching to his ears and neck.

The mere sight of his innocence is enough to make Izuku chuckle. Todoroki lowers his head in shame, the weight on the bed disappeared as Todoroki suddenly stood up, preparing to bolt away.

"W-w-wait," Izuku exclaims, pulling Todoroki's wrist to prevent his impending exit. The bed made a small creaking sound as he slumps back on the soft surface. "I'm sorry," Izuku whispers, leaning closer to Todorki. "I know my reaction was uncalled for. I didn't mean to offend you or anything... It's just, how should I say this... Your actions right now are the total opposite of the bravado you showed earlier."

"I apologize for being all talk."

"Stop pouting, Shouto," Yet, Izuku is chuckling. He leans closer, tilting his head to the side while using his other hand to hold the back of Shouto's head. "We can remedy your inexperience."

Shouto swallows the imaginary lump forming in his throat, nodding. Izuku takes this as his cue to proceed.

And remedy Todoroki's experience did he do.

At first, it was tender. Tender yet with certainty. It's the most exhilarating feeling Todoroki felt before. The feeling of Midoriya's chapped lips against his feels odd at first, but as he begins to suck on Shouto's lower lips, all pretense of shame flew out of the window as a low moan escapes from his lips. Shouto feels Izuku smile against him before feeling a very hot and wet tongue entering his mouth.

"Nnngh!" Todoroki moans, grabbing Izuku's hospital gown for dear life.

Izuku continued his ministration, delving his tongue deeper inside Shouto's mouth as if he wants to explore every little corner in it. Saliva was already dripping down their chins, but Izuku continued attacking him, savoring the flavor of Shouto like this is his only chance to do it. Shouto feels even more light-headed by the second, he doesn't know if it's because of all the blood rushing to his head (as well as his nether regions) or because his lover's tongue is blocking his air passage.

"I-I-Izuku," Todoroki pulls away, wiping the string of saliva that trailed after him. "L-l-let me breathe,"

Izuku doesn't say anything. Instead, he pushes Todoroki flat on the bed, heaving heavily with this dazed look on his face, his cheeks as red as the sunset glistening behind them through the window. Along in the background, the sound of the heart monitor starts to beep louder and louder.

"Shouto," He moans, Todoroki's slacks suddenly feel tighter. "If only you knew how long I've been waiting for this moment."

"Believe me," Shouto uses his elbows as support to his weight as he adjusts his position, nipping on Izuku's dainty earlobe. Izuku lets out a deep sigh. "I know,"

"Yeah?" Izuku smirks, "can you help me with this if you really do?" He dangles the thin string of his hospital robe with a devious look on his face.

Todoroki involuntarily licks his lips at the invitation. "Don't mind if I do,"

And with a slight thug, the hospital gown quickly slides free from his body, revealing everything to bare.

Todoroki takes a quick breath, marveling at the sight before him. It shouldn't be a surprise to him since this is technically the second time he saw Midoriya naked, however, to see all those adorable freckles painted across his body like stars in the galaxy seems like some sort of magical display to him. Running his fingers across his soft, pale skin, Izuku tensed up in response.

"Did I hurt you?" He says forehead scrunched up in concern.

"It j-j-just tickles," Izuku smiles, suppressing his giggles.

Todoroki smiles back, now letting his hands travel across Izuku's fine hardened muscles. Izuku shivers, enjoying the way the pads of Todoroki's fingers glide all over his skin to the point it sends goosebumps all over his body. No one would've thought that such a small stature of a man would be capable of having such bulging pecs and biceps. Todorki gazes fixedly at prominent and well-defined muscles, wanting to lap at the salty sweat secreting out of his pores.

"D-d-don't palm my chest," Izuku scolds, yet there's this dubious mirth in his eyes that implies that he likes it.

"Sorry," Shouto lowers his eyelash, continuing to play with it, urging his lover to show more of his erotic expression. Izuku bites his lips, withholding his amorous moans. "I heard that if you massage a person's bussom long enough, it'll grow bigger."

"I think it's only applicable to women," He pauses, his unamused expression is replaced by a seducing smirk.

"Tell me, Shouto, do you like boobs?" And just for emphasis, he nudges his chest at the younger man's face.

"I only like yours," He answers, honestly.

"Is it alright if my boobs aren't soft and big like a girl's?"

"You do note breasts are just overhyped mounds of fat?"

Izuku burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around Shouto's neck. "What an utterly unsexy description of one of mankind's fatal asset."

He shrugs.

"Going back to the topic," Midoriya grabs Shouto's hand and guides it to somewhere else. "I'd rather you touch this instead, darling."

Todoroki licks his lips, fighting the urge to pounce on him right then and there. Izuku's dick was completely hard and pulsating, just begging to be touched and stroked.

"Like what you see?" Izuku whispers seductively against his ears, making Todoroki involuntarily buck his hips, but Izuku pulled away just in time to prevent him from feeling any sort of relief.

"You already know the answer to that," Shouto replies through gritted teeth. Izuku began unbuttoning his shirt, a nasty glint in his eyes. "I-I-Izuku," He warned, feeling rather unsettled on having the tables turned on him.

Izuku winks. "I can't be the only one naked,"

He throws Shouto's dress shirt on the floor, revealing a boyish lean chest. The younger male covers his face, yet the brightness of his face, so bright it could rival the color of his hair, is burning crimson and noticeable.

Izuku frowns. "Why are you covering your face?" He pulls Shouto's arms away but he won't budge. "Shouto," He says, disapprovingly.

"I'm not... as you..." He replies weakly, almost to the point he sounds like he is sobbing.

Well-built, that's what Todoroki wanted to say. How typical for a teenager such as him to be insecure about his body. Who knew that even the Todoroki Shouto is capable of feeling such things? But maybe that's the reason why he's so lovable to Izuku's eyes, he has access to Shouto's vulnerability that only he can see.

"I don't mind," Izuku kisses him on the forehead, entwining his fingers with the strands of his lover's soft dual-toned hair. "I find you... mouth-watering,"

Todoroki lets out a soft yelp as feels a warm tongue encircling around his right nipple.

"Look how perky and pink it is already," He says, a soft plop echoing in the room as Izuku began aggressively sucking and sucking on Todoroki's nipples. Using his other hand, he rolls the pads of his fingers on the unattended nipple.

"Deku," Shouto gasps, a shaking mess on the bed.

"Feels good right?" Izuku smirks. "But that doesn't give you the right to stop moving your hands. Come on, Shouto. Show me how you do it. Make me feel what you feel when you're on the brink of ecstasy."

Shouto blushes, grabbing Izuku's hard dick. The curly top hisses, thrusting his hips against Shouto's soft yet large hands. Taking this as his cue, he starts to move his hand aggressively.

"Shouto..." He groans. "Yes, love. Is this how you do it when you touch yourself? What do you think of when you do it, do you think of me?"

"Yes, just you, always you." Todoroki shivers, making sure to tease the head repeatedly, as well as running his thumb on the sensitive vein on his dick, eliciting a soft 'yeah' from Izuku. Even though he wasn't the one receiving pleasure right now, just hearing his voice is enough to send Shouto over the edge.

"Me too," His hands unsteady as he began unbuckling Todoroki's scrumptiously tight jeans. "I think of you, too. I think of sucking you off, stroking your big fat cock, plunging myself in that pink perky asshole of yours—"

"You sure know how to talk dirty," Todoroki gnashes his teeth, feeling the heat on his cheeks rising.

He couldn't believe his dick is capable of getting harder than it already is. But it did, Modoriya had this effect on him.

"And watching you underneath me squirm as I jump up and down your cock."

Bichromatic eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

"Don't you want that, Shouto?" Izuku whispers, sucking and leaving marks on Todoroki's neck. "Imagine yourself inside my tight wet asspussy, just trying to milk every last bit of your cum."

"Deku!" Shouto shouts.

Midoriya slips his hand inside the writer's boxers, teasing the cock that was weeping since the moment Todoroki was pushed flatly on the bed. Todoroki hisses as Midoriya's warm digits began lightly slide across his pulsating dick like it was just a mere toy.

Seeing the look on Deku's face, it appears like he was just playing.

"You want more?" Deku coos.

"Yes," He chokes out, pitifully.

Suddenly, Todoroki feels his cock sprung free from its tight constraint. Now, he is equally naked as Midoriya. The latter doesn't even marvel at the handsome mess lying down beneath him, Izuku caresses the younger man's body. Every spot that he touches makes Shouto's cock weep, even more, making him discover these erogenous parts if his body that he wasn't aware of. He makes a rather pathetic sound when Izuku's fingers touched his thighs, stroking it, tickling it enough to elicit a reaction from Shouto's hardened penis, only to pull away at the last second when he notices Todoroki's successive sighs.

"Do you want more?" A devilish look painted on the usually innocent-looking Midoriya.

"Don't tease me," Shouto glares, yet it isn't as intimidating as it usually was since he looks so fucked up right now. Cheeks are red, while his eyes are hooded. His breathing is deep and tensed like he's afraid of what's coming next yet he simultaneously yearns for it at the same time.

Shouto utterly looks so fucked up, Deku wants to do just that.

Midoriya doesn't even need to hold Shouto's dick up since it's defying gravity. He leans down and begins to give the whole length wet kisses, from down the balls up to the sensitive pink head. As he did so, he uses his hands to gently fondle Shouto's ballsacks. Todoroki throws his head on the pillow, breathing heavily like he couldn't get enough of the sensation. Soon, his whole penis is well-lubricated with Izuku's saliva and his hefty pre-cum.

Midoriya pulls away, eyeing his lover with his lust-filled, pine-green eyes. Todoroki has to admit, he feels a tad disappointed at the loss of contact.

"You showed me how you like to masturbate," Shouto blushes at the word. "Let me show you how I like it done."

And Shouto admits, that's one hell of a handjob.

Deku finally wraps his fingers around Shouto's dick, eliciting a harsh shit from him. He moves his hand from base to the head, the tightness increasing as he reaches the pink-mushroom like structure. Todoroki hums in approval. Midoriya smirks, slowly stroking the erect member until he hears Todoroki release a soft exhale of pleasure. He then increases the pace, causing the boy to choke mid-breath. Whenever Shouto's breathing pace increases, that's when Deku removes his hand and stops altogether, making sure that his inexperienced boyfriend wouldn't ejaculate too soon.

"D-D-Deku, this is too much!" Shouto tears of frustration trickle down his cheek. And this is just him receiving a handjob.

"Oh, love, we're just getting started."

"What do you—Ngh!"

Before Todoroki could even finish his sentence, he feels his cock getting swallowed up by Midoriya's small warm mouth.

"Deku... Deku... Deku!" He moans repeatedly, almost like a prayer, shutting his eyes closed as he once again felt one of the most gratifying experiences in his life.

Todoroki always thought, not because he's particularly interested in engaging in such activities but the idea merely passed in his mind, that a blowjob is just wrapping one's mouth and bobbing their heads on a person's penis. But he's wrong.

A blowjob is an art.

Tongue circles its way around the pink head, gliding down to the bulging prominent nerve on the side, then back to deep throating the already hard penis down to the base. All the while, Midoriya watches Todoroki cry, beg, moan for him to stop or to do more. It was turning him on so much, how the usually emotionless Todoroki-kun is practically drooling on his bed as he gives him the utmost pleasure possible for a human being.

"I'm... I can't—!"

And just when Shouto thought it couldn't feel better, it did.

Midoriya takes his whole length down his mouth, Shouto's dick going all the way down his throat. Shitshitshitshit! To make matters worse, Midoriya grabbed his bare waist and dug his fingers on his skin, making sure to have a vice grip on Todoroki as he moaned gutturally, sending this intense vibration down his cock that was already at its limit. He knows what Midoriya is urging him to do, and he'll give him the deepest face fuck he'll ever receive.

Todoroki pulls Midoriya by his soft, messy hair before brutally thrusting down his throat. Midoriya, an expert that he is, doesn't even cough. Instead, his eyes roll in pleasure that he almost sees the back of his skull, enjoying the pain and pleasure of the man he's been dreaming about, lusting for so long violate his throat. Seeing the slutty dazed look in those sea-green eyes, Todoroki tightens his grip on Midoriya's locks and increases his thrusting at a brutal pace. He also notices that Deku began touching himself while he fucks his throat like an onahole, moaning even louder each time his big, fat cock goes deeper down his throat.

Releasing a deep growl, Todoroki throws his head back as he cums inside of his lover's mouth. Spurts and spurts of his load flooded Deku's mouth, but he accepts it like it's a treat he's been waiting for. Underneath him, Izuku harshly strokes himself, until he, too, reaches his climax. His cum splatter across the bedsheets, and how Shouto wanted to lick these fabric clean.

But before he could do that, Todoroki's brain completely stops responding. Just like a computer experiencing the Blue Screen of Death. He sees white and feels himself go deaf for a few seconds, the sweet pleasurable sensation still overloading his senses.

"You okay?" Deku giggles, spitting Todorki's semen on his palm. Somehow, he feels slightly disappointed.

Not like he wants Deku to swallow it if he doesn't want to.

"Give me a little bit of time to breathe," Todoroki heaves. After Midoriya sucked the life out of him, he needed it.

"Too bad," Midoriya suddenly positions his fingers, wet with his lover's cum, underneath his ass. "I have more planned out for you."

Mismatched eyes widen, he abruptly sat up that Deku stumbles down to the bed.

"Shouto?" He whispers, unsure and his eyes look hurt from rejection.

"We can't,"

"What?" Deku's voice quivers, much to Todorki's horror. Wide green eyes wells up as if he's about to cry anytime soon.

"No, Deku, please don't cry." Shouto leans in and kisses the trickling tear down his freckled cheek. "I mean, I want to do it with you. You don't know how many wet dreams I've been having where I plunge myself inside of you— Wipe that grin off your face!"

Yet this only makes Deku's grin grow wider, tears still stained his cheeks but at least he finally stopped.

"Do you honestly want our first time to be in a hospital?" Todorki frowns, his voice turning serious once more. "I wouldn't consider myself as a romantic type, but I never imagined making love to my dearest person on a hospital bed, inside a room where anyone can barge in whenever they please."

Deku didn't hear any word past 'making love'.

"I understand," Izuku says, "it would also be better if we have a proper lube and some condoms. I should also train my asshole with a buttplug so it wouldn't hurt that much when you enter me. After all, I haven't had anything inside in a while—"

He beams at Todoroki's reaction, he noticeably tensed up and brightened upon hearing the word 'butt plug'.

"Shut up," Todorki looks away, covering his face with his hand. Yet, his ears are enough proof that he's still blushing.

"I have to train your tight little asshole, too." He whispers seductively to Shouto's ear. "Afterall, I can't always be the receiving end, right?"

Todoroki looks down, his face still crimson, placing his hands down that are now balled to a fist.

"I would like that."


	15. Chapter 15: Is that what you want?

Chapter 15

Is that what you want?

It's a rough 3 months

It took a while before Midoriya was released from the hospital, undergoing multiple therapy sessions—both physically and psychologically. But after 3 weeks since he woke up from his coma, he was finally released.

Ever since that day, Todoroki's been staying at Midoriya's apartment more often (almost to an extreme extent). He was tasked by the doctors and by Midoriya-obaasan to watch over Izuku. But of course, Todoroki is taking care of him regardless of their orders. He likes spending time with Midoriya, both the innocent and the explicit encounters.

He likes hearing Izuku's chuckles, his high-pitched shrieks whenever gets embarrassed (which happens a lot ), his never-ending mumbles, his strong yet fragile calloused scarred hands, his warm breathe against Todoroki's skin, his sweaty body gyrating against his, his warm mouth sucking Todoroki dry and breathless, his restrained groans when he's reaching his climax.

... God, he's becoming more of a pervert the more time he spends with Midoriya.

Todoroki has been... experimenting lately with his body. Before, he doesn't really indulge in his earthly desires—because of the lack thereof—compared to the usual teenager, ("I'm not a teenager." "That's nice to hear, nine teen years old-kun.") but now he realized how much he's missing.

It feels fantastic. It feels the best . He feels good in places he never thought would make his legs turn into jelly. He was also recently acquainted with sex toys. They seem terrifying at first (it's rotating and vibrating!) but there's nothing lube can fix. Todoroki found out that he doesn't really mind getting tied up, though he had a clue when Midoriya initially did that to him.

Todoroki likes getting restrained. He likes the feeling of someone taking control of him. But what probably makes it hotter is that the pure, innocent-looking Midoriya is the one taking charge of all their sexcapades. Todoroki likes the way his green eyes get this erotic glint whenever he pulls Todoroki's bichrome hair, the way sweat trails down his chiseled abs, those sharp freckled cheek turning a deep shade of red, not the one whenever he becomes flustered.

But a different shade.

A shade that signals Todoroki that it's time for pleasure to begin.

At first, because of Midoriya's smaller stature, Todoroki assumed that he would be the top. But he guesses that this is probably better since Midoriya has more experience between them. Although sometimes, he wants to make Izuku moan underneath him...

... God, he's becoming more of a pervert the more time he spends with Midoriya!

Sometimes, whenever the pleasure becomes too much and Todoroki couldn't but cry and begs him to stop, not because he wants Midoriya to do so but because it was an automatic response, Midoriya does exactly that. He then begins to pull away and hyperventilate, and Todoroki immediately gets the paper bag that's hidden inside somewhere in the nightstand.

"I'm sorry for being fucked up," Deku cries on Shouto's chest, saying the same words every time this happens. "I keep on ruining—"

"I love you," He gently plays with the soft curls of Midoriya's hair. "I love you. You know that, right?"

He cries harder every time the words are uttered, but all Shouto could offer is the warmth of his embrace.

Not every day is bright and sunny with Midoriya Izuku. But instead of taking it in a negative light, Todoroki cherishes him even more.

Back when they just started, Midoriya would often ask him.

"Are you sure about this?"

The first time this conversation happened, they were in the middle of the supermarket. The place was very crowded and noisy, yet his voice was clear as day.

"What?" Was Todoroki's first reply when he first heard this. He didn't expect he would be having this conversation again and again in the future.

"About me, about us." He takes the broccoli from Todoroki's hand and returns it in the cooler from where it came from.

Todoroki's cold bichromatic eyes softened and filled with warmth. He closes the distance between them, tucking the loose green strand of hair on the back of Midoriya's ear.

"In this life full of uncertainty, I have never been more certain about you. About us ."

In the middle of the supermarket that was very crowded and noisy, his cries were muffled as Midoriya buried his face on Todoroki's chest.

As the days, weeks, go by, this conversation lessened. But there are days when Deku still gets insecure.

Today is one of those days.

"Do you still like me?" Deku props his right elbow on the wooden dining table, while his left hand was used to eat hold a spoon. "Even if I'm not the person you thought I am?"

It's 8 am and they are eating breakfast together like some newly-wed couple. It's just a simple breakfast, not a traditional Japanese one. It is just cereals with milk and bread with Nutella. Yet, it holds great significance to both of them. After all, it's a meal shared with the person they cherish the most.

Shouto leans on the backrest of the chair, his smile ever so gentle. "Even more so,"

Some people would say, it must be exhausting to keep on hearing the same conversation with a little variance over and over again. But it doesn't bother him, it doesn't bother him at all. After all, he knows the feeling.

Of not wanting to be left behind.

Midoriya looks down, trying to hide the moistening of those beautiful pine-colored eyes. But soon enough, tears start to trickle down his freckled cheeks.

"I love you, you know." He says, just like what Todoroki told him back then.

Maybe it's because of the aftermath of the incident, but lately, Izuku has the tendency of getting emotional and weep at almost everything. Todoroki feels like he's being trusted greatly, to be able to see this fragile side of Midoriya. He wants to cup his face right then and there just to give him the deepest kiss his inexperienced lips could muster.

"I love you, too," He softens his voice to an almost inaudible volume. "Deku ."

Deku.

It was the name that Izuku used to associate with that one person. But now, allowing another person, the person who loves him for who he is, is a way for him to accept his past. Even his psychologist told him this is a therapeutic step for him, no matter how 'small' it is to other people.

Still, Deku's legs consistently turn into jelly whenever he hears Shouto say it. That says a lot about how tender the bichromate-haired boy is to his heart.

Todoroki watches Midoriya as he eats. Those plump pink lips separate, oh how much he wants to lick them right now. He couldn't but bite his. Midoriya notices his lover ogling at him, he blushes and covers his face.

"Stop it! You know I don't like being stared at!"

"I can't!" Todoroki reasons, but they both know he's just bullshiting. "how can I not—"

"Don't even continue that sentence, you cringe-inducing child!"

Todoroki pouts in response. Midoriya couldn't help but giggle.

Even though they've only been together for less than 3 months, it makes him Todoroki utterly nervous because he wants to prolong this relationship as long as possible. Heck, he doesn't believe in eternity, but for Deku, he will. If ever, Shouto wants them to still be together even when both their joints become weak and begin to shake, when their skin starts to go wrinkly and full of liver spots, when their hairs go white— Well, his head is half-way in accomplishing that already, but you know what he means.

"Shouto?" Izuku tilts his head, just like a wondering puppy. "Are you still there?"

He smiles. "I'm just thinking about how I want to grow old with you, that's all."

Steam erupted from Midoriya's reddish cheeks as he tries to speak, only to end up saying gibberish and chopping the air like how Iida does. With his green hair and bright face, the sight oddly reminds Todoroki of a Christmas tree.

"Mou! " He pouts.

Shouto laughs, enjoying the sight before him.

So this is what love feels like.

* * *

At 10:10 AM, ten minutes after Café Perry opens, the door chimes, warning them of the appearance of their first customer of the day, which is the same guy every single day.

"Welcome— Oh!" Uraraka Ochako stops mid-greeting upon seeing the always punctual customer and her best friend. "Midoriya-kun!" She runs towards him and gives him a tight bear hug.

"I missed you, too, Uraraka-san," Midoriya says in a strained voice, face slightly turning purple. "But you're choking me."

" Oh!" She gasps, immediately removing her arms. Uraraka excitedly turns around, shouting towards the kitchen. "Come here, we got some customers already!"

Iida Tenya emerges from the corner, with his crisp uniform and his 'I'm a bocchan' aura . He wears his usual no-nonsense demeanor, just like how he should. It was such a horrible sight to behold, seeing him during the time Midoriya was still in the state of comatose.

Iida frowns upon seeing his freckled friend, who is waving nervously at him. Todoroki blinks, not expecting this kind reaction from Midoriya's other best friend. Iida brisked walks towards them with a rather stern expression. Once he is in front of them, Izuku noticeably tenses up while Uraraka rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. Todoroki tilts his head like a clueless puppy.

"Didn't I tell you to take a rest—" Iida reprimands, doing his intense hand gestures while he's at it.

Todoroki couldn't believe he's going to say this, but it was a nice sight to see Iida being his usual prim-and-proper self. The last time he saw this eyeglass-wearing waiter was in the hospital, dark blue eyes were devoid of life and glassy. Midoriya was informed by Uraraka that Iida blamed himself for what happened to him, saying, "I failed to protect Midoriya-kun again."

"Relax, Iida-san." Izuku cuts him off immediately, which is a surprise in itself because this man is usually too timid to do such a thing. "I'm here as a customer today. Right, Shouto?"

Seeing Deku's warning glance, Todoroki nods with his usual deadpan.

Todoroki understands, though, Iida's guilt for what happened. After all, he felt the same for quite some time. But Midoriya assured him that it wasn't anyone's fault, so nobody should take the blame for his actions caused by his brain being incapable to produce a stable supply of neurotransmitters.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Iida asks, just to make sure.

Yes, Iida is a different case. He knows what the fuck a neurotransmitter is. He was also there when Midoriya first tried to commit suicide, and this is his second time experiencing the fear of losing his long-time friend.

"Yes," Midoriya takes his Iida's large and sturdy hand, squeezing it in assurance. "You know I'd never lie to you."

Iida's usually intense eyes soften. Abruptly, he pulls Midoriya closer to him and traps him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," His serious facade breaks down, he sobs just like a child. "you idiot."

Midoriya chuckles, returning the hug with equal vigor. Soon enough, his shoulder was wet from the tears of a man who rarely cried. "Sorry for making you worry. I heard that you and Uraraka-san were there in the hospital with me while I was in a coma, I—"

Iida abruptly pulls away, turning his face away from Midoriya in shame. Midoriya's eyebrows furrows, thinking he said something that might've hurt his friend's feelings.

"I apologize for being a worthless friend." Iida grits his teeth, his face full of anguish. "I wasn't there to support you during your rehab sessions when you needed it the most..."

Soon, tears start streaming down his cheeks. Uraraka and Todoroki are alarmed with what suddenly transpired, but Midoriya remained calm. Instead, he talks to Iida with a gentle voice.

"Hey, Iida-san." But Iida refuses to meet his gaze. "Iida-san." Midoriyas tries again. "Iida-san!" He takes hold of Iida's face between his hands, trapping him like an idiot sandwich that Iida is.

This effectively shuts him up.

"I know you also have your own life and you had to catch up with your school work and Café Perry shifts. I'd be mad be if you shirked your responsibility because of me." He adds belatedly, exhaling hmmp playfully .

"But—" Iida attempts.

" No buts !" His words might be harsh, but Midoriya has a tender expression on his face as he wiped a stray tear with his thumb.

For some reason, the tensed atmosphere finally feels light-hearted. Iida sighs, finally accepting his defeat. He gently takes hold of Midoriya's hand that was cupping his face, wrapping it up with his own. "Thank you."

Forest green eyes widen. "Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for taking care of me."

Iida shakes his head, his dark blue eyes moistening up for the nth in the mere few minutes since they set afoot on Café Perry. He opens his mouth, speaking slowly with an unusual quiver in his voice.

" Thank you for being alive ."

For the next few minutes, the roles are reversed. Midoriya bawls, covering his eyes with the back of his palm. Iida panics, thinking that he accidentally offended Midoriya. While Uraraka shouts, "Group hug!" as she traps the three men into a tight little hurdle. Todoroki maintains his usual deadpan even though he's low-key getting suffocated by an unexpectedly strong Uraraka. However, to a very trained eye, his deadpan is a happy deadpan. A sentence only Midoriya can understand.

I guess this is what 'friendship' is.

* * *

"So how's the café doing lately?" Izuku says, waiting for their food to arrive.

Once the uproar subsides, the couple is seated and their orders are taken. Midoriya ordered a dulce de leche cake and matcha green tea. While Todoroki surprisingly doesn't order any sweets, he orders a Ceasar salad ("Someone's being healthy,") and brewed coffee instead.

"Your regular patrons were looking for you, especially Chiyo-obaasan," Uraraka says. "She even nagged me to tell you that she'd speed up your recovery if you went to her clinic."

"I heard a lot of people say she's really an amazing doctor," Iida shares. "they even gave her the moniker, 'Recovery Girl ', though I wouldn't really think 'girl' is still appropriate for her current age..."

Midoriya sweat drops. "I appreciate the sentiments, but her clinic just seems extremely shady."

"Agreed ." Uraraka and Iida says in unison.

"Is it alright for you to be chatting with us right now?" Todoroki speaks in his usual monotone. It startles the couple, completely forgetting his presence due to his extreme silence. "I meant that in a none threatening way," He adds, in case they get the wrong impression.

Uraraka waves her hands. "None taken! Well, you're one of the early birds as per usual. The start of our rush hour starts from 11:30 AM to 2 PM, so we have almost an hour left to slack around."

"Gee, Todoroki, as if you didn't know that already." Midoriya teases. "You're a regular here and I notice you become agitated whenever the clock strikes at 11:25 because the café becomes boisterous and you get distracted from writing."

"Maybe Todoroki-kun really did mean it in a threatening way." Iida adjusts his glasses.

Uraraka sweat drops, taking a step back away from the man graced with a bowl cut of two colors.

"But since you asked that," Iida continues. "we're understaffed, so I apologize if we won't be able to chat later— No, Midoriya. Don't even bother suggesting."

Midoriya closes his mouth, slowly retracting his upheld finger.

"I could take over Izuku's shift,"

The green-haired cinnamon roll chokes on his own saliva, while the two waiters gape at Todoroki in disbelief. Noticing all their eyes on him, Todoroki looks away uncomfortably.

"If you're understaffed, I can at least lend a bit of my time." He pauses, "After all, I own Café Perry and that seems like the bare minimum for me to do."

Midoriya gasps. "You own Café Perry?

Todoroki blinks as if he was the one taken aback. "Half of it. Momo, my childhood friend whom I introduced to you before, owns the other half—"

"Momo, as in, Yaoyorozu Momo ?" Iida raises an eyebrow.

Todoroki nods.

"So you're the business partner she mentioned when she assigned me as the manager here..." Iida rubs his chin, thinking out loud. "That explains why she was with you during that day..."

The other two know what Iida refers to as that day but didn't say anything to prevent Midoriya from thinking about the incident again. Instead, Uraraka changes the subject and screeches.

"You're the manager?" She then turns to Izuku. "Did you know about this?"

Midoriya laughs nervously.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know the behind the scenes of this place?" She cries in frustration. "Is this the reason why we should take down the bourgeoisie to destroy the class structure once and for all?"

" Anyway ," Todoroki shakes his head, ignoring Uraraka completely. "I could start now if you'd like."

"Are you serious?" Midoriya frowns, still not letting it go.

Todoroki nods.

Midoriya desperately looks at his friends, but they only shrug.

"Hey, if only you saw us during rush hour, you'd understand why we're desperate for more members of the working class." Ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore her. " But are you really sure, Todoroki-kun?" She adds, just to appease her best friend.

Todoroki nods again.

"Well," Iida fishes his phone from the pockets of his slacks, something Todoroki finds slightly odd since he didn't expect Iida to do something with the slightest semblance to unprofessionalism. "I'll need to inform Yaoyorozu-san about this—"

"Please don't," The bi-color haired boy quickly stops him. "she'd get the idea of helping out too, only to cause more trouble than anything else."

"Yes," Iida shakes his head, an amused look on his face. "I can't imagine her as well running around with plates on her hands."

"I'd expect you to be the more reasonable one, Iida-san!" Midoriya cries frantically.

"Hey!" Uraraka pouts.

"Well, he is the owner of Café Perry." He points out. "Whatever he wants, we shall follow. Anyway, we have an extra set of uniforms in the personnel's locker. I assume it's the right size for you, Todoroki-kun."

"What?" Midoriya demands.

"Every employee needs to wear a uniform, Midoriya-kun, even temporary ones," Iida says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"B-b-but —"

"Or perhaps you have a waiter uniform fetish?" Uraraka suggests out of nowhere.

Izuku tries to respond to that accusation, only to end up turning into a deeper shade of red due to his lack of a decent vocabulary.

She gives him a thumbs up. "I see you're a man of culture as well!"

Iida frowns at his girlfriend. "Anyway, I'll lead you the way..."

Midoriya is helplessly left alone on the table with the ever so energetic Uraraka. She begins to ask about how Midoriya and Todoroki finally started dating. Of course, he blatantly ignores the question and opts to talk about Uraraka's relationship. She happily obliges and shares about her date with Iida. Midoriya listens intently, not wanting Uraraka to direct the attention back to him. After all, he doesn't want to answer her queries.

Midoriya couldn't possibly say that they fucked in the hospital, right?

As soon as he sees Todoroki wearing the waiter uniform, Midoriya's whole body felt like a burning furnace. His face turns completely crimson to the point he animatedly starts steaming. Even his ears are like pinkish seashells. He furrows his eyes brows, moss green eyes dilating at the seductive sight before him. He opens his lips, only to close it again. Izuku looks like a globing fish.

Todoroki innocently tilts his head to the side, not knowing the effect he has on his boyfriend. Izuku curses internally, suddenly feeling the sudden tightness in his pants. God, he could ravish him right there and then. He wouldn't mind dragging him inside the WC cubicle and rub their penises against each other. But Todoroki deserves better than that. He deserves the nice comfort of Midoriya's queen-sized bed and thick comforters, not a dirty toilet stall.

Plus Midoriya doesn't want other people to hear Todoroki's sexy little moans. That is only for his ears to take.

"Doesn't he look handsome—" Uraraka stops abruptly. She stares as Midoriya grabs Todoroki by the wrist and hurriedly exited out of the cafe. "Well, that was random. It's something I would expect from Midoriya but not actually think he would legitimately do."

"I guess I'll deduct this from Midoriya-kun's salary." Iida gestures at the couple's orders that came too late .

"Cut him some slack,"

Iida hums, nodding. "I wonder where they're off to."

Uraraka's bright brown eyes shine with a teasing glint, poking the curve of her boyfriend's side. "As if you don't know, Tenya."

He returns the devious smile, sidestepping a bit closer to her. Iida leans down to her ear, closing the distance between them. " So... I heard you like uniforms?"

Ochako shoves her hand on his face, trying to hide the embarrassment written all over her face. "I think you've already guessed that since we've been doing it numerous times in the break room."

Tenya chuckles, taking her hand and intertwining them instead. "You release the bravado inside of me, my star,"

"Yeah, who would've known that the prim and proper Tenya-bocchan would do anything naughty in his workplace." She pauses. "Also stop calling me that! You're so corny!"

"Oh, really?" He adjusts his glasses with his other hand. "Your reaction says otherwise."

He doesn't even need to add more words to his sentence for Ochako to understand what he truly meant. The natural pinkness of her cheeks turns red, making her resemble a Pikachu.

"You asshole," She says through gritted teeth.

Tenya feigns innocence, tilting his head to the side. "What?"

" Don't tempt me, Tenya. I swear you're gonna regret it when we get home."

Iida flashes a wide grin, a grin he rarely shows to anyone but her. But every time she sees it, her heart still skips a beat, no matter how many times she's seen it.

Uraraka holds Iida's hand tighter, his hand that envelops hers with comforting warmth. "Damn you, Tenya."

He doesn't even flinch at her words, already used to his girlfriend openly swearing around him.

"I'll be waiting for your sweet punishment, my star."

* * *

The room was dark, the thick curtains effectively covering the windows. The room is air-conditioned, yet their skin feels scalding against each other. They're already at Izuku's apartment, lying down on the bed. Panting heavily, breaths create condensed puffs in the air. Both of them have tents forming in their pants even if they haven't started any physical contact yet.

But that's the effect Shouto has on Izuku, and vice-versa.

Izuku aggressively kisses him, biting Shouto's lower lip until it bleeds. Shouto moans, grabbing the back of Izuku's head to deepen it. His green-haired lover doesn't waste the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Todoroki's wet, hot mouth. Shouto sucks it in response, earning him a deep growl. He could feel Izuku's hard cock rubbing against it, oh how much he was to rip his pants off and let him that lovely pulsating member of his somewhere else.

And that's exactly what he does.

The sound of jeans tearing apart echoes inside the room. Midoriya suddenly finds himself lying down on the cushions of the bed, roles reversed. "Shouto?"

"Do you like seeing me like this?" Shouto whispers as he threw the shredded jeans behind him.

He runs his hand underneath Midoriya's T-shirt, on his lean smooth chest. Todoroki plays with the pinkish nipple until it fully goes hard, using circular motions and sometimes giving it a soft pinch. Midoriya resists the urge to let his voice out, not wanting his boyfriend to know about his little secret.

"You like getting your nipples played with,"

But it was obvious, now in their current situation.

"N-n-no, I don't!"

"That seems hard to believe, just a slight stimulation," Todoroki pinches it hard this time, Midoriya lets out a soft moan. "and you're already shaking this much"

"Shouto ...!"

"Let's see what else is completely hard for me,"

His hands snake down until it reaches the fabric of Midoriya's boxers. Izuku hisses, expecting the worst (or perhaps the best). Todoroki slips his warm hands underneath Izuku's underwear, slowly sliding the pads of his fingers around the hardened cock, enough to make him feel ticklish but not enough to put any pressure enough to make him feel good.

" Shouto, what are—"

"I didn't know you like cosplay," Shouto says.

Izuku's throat creates a guttural sound, nails digging on the fabric of the comforters. "I didn't know you can be this dominant,"

"Uraraka suggested it,"

He scoffs. "I can't believe you just mentioned my best friend's name while we're doing this. My boner's gonna—"

"What else do you want me to wear?" Shouto's other hand slowly pulls Izuku's shirt up, while his right hand continues applying light pressure against Izuku's cock. "A police uniform, hadaka apron, or maybe you want me to wear those leather clothes I saw you secretly buy for me?"

"How did you know about—"

"I saw the package," He breathes against the shell of Midoriya's ears, sending goosebumps all over his body. "the leather chocker, the harness, the cat's tail."

Izuku's hips buckles involuntarily, he can't believe how erotic it sounds hearing Shouto say such things.

But Shouto pulls away, removing his hand as well as his legs to prevent Izuku from pleasuring himself.

"N-no !"

"You didn't answer my question," Shouto licks Izuku's clavicle, nibbling it softly.

"Please !"

"It's too early for you to beg, Deku." Izuku whimpers upon hearing the nickname. "I asked you a question, be a good boy and answer me."

"Shouto," Izuku cries, pulling Shouto's hair. "a-a-all of them. I want to see you wear all of them. I want you to fuck me while you wear different costumes. I want us to roleplay."

Shouto smirks. "So you want me to serve you, sir?"

"W-w-wait," He finds himself overheating, this too hot even for Midoriya. " this all so sudde n. I'm not emotionally ready for this—"

"Isn't this what you ordered, sir?" Izuku finally feels Shouto's hands tightly wrapping his member.

Finally.

Todoroki aggressively pumps his hands, making sure to adjust to pressure on the right places. Occasionally, he uses his thumb to rub the bulbous head, eliciting a wanton reaction from Deku.

"Yes !" He sobs, tears trickling down his cheeks. "please, please, please !"

Todoroki looks so fucking delicious above him, with his eyes that always look at Izuku with warmth, now look at him with a different kind of heat. It is lust, it is wanton, it is hunger. Izuku feels like he could melt just by looking back at Todoroki. Izuku raises his hand to touch Todoroki's marred face, but he grabs Izuku's wrist.

"Allow me to serve you tonight," He says. "after all, this is my job , isn't it?"

Izuku nods, a pathetic mess that he is.

"What are your orders, sir?" Shouto says, suddenly pulling his hand away. Izuku lets out a desperate whimper but was rewarded by the sight of Shouto unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling his necktie off.

"No, don't take it off completely." He abruptly says. Once Izuku realizes what he just says, he bites his lips and looks away, trying to hide the embarrassment written all over his face.

"Is that what you want, sir?"

"Shouto, please... I—"

" Is that what you want, Deku?"

"Fuck... Yes, Shouto, that's what I want." Even though he is the master, he finds himself answering with absolute obedience.

"What do you want me to leave on?"

"I..."

"There's no point on being shy at this point, sir," Shouto's voice lowers to a whisper, "I'll be fucking you after all."

God, that sounds so fucking hot coming from Shouto's lips.

"Leave the shirt unbuttoned and your necktie hanging around your collar..." Izuku answers immediately, not even trying to hide how desperate he is right nos. "Unbuckle your belt, and pull your slacks down, not completely . Just enough for it to slide down your hips, enough for me to see your briefs."

"How oddly specific."

"Mou...!" Izuku pouts, Todoroki leans down and kisses his adorable lips.

He begins doing what is instructed of him. Izuku's breath hitches, salivating at the fucking luscious sight in front of him. Todoroki's body, even though he's seen it oh so many times , Izuku can't help but be breathless because of how drop-dead gorgeous he is. Todoroki's body isn't hard and muscular like the men he used to date before, Todoroki is fragile like a piece of glass that neede to be protected at all time. Usually, it was Midoriya's calloused hands roaming around the boy's soft skin. But the change of pace is a welcoming experience.

A welcoming experience, indeed.

Seeing Izuku openly gaping at him, he couldn't help but tease. "Like what you see?"

"Of course, I do!" Izuku pouts once more. How adorable. "How can I not when my handsome boyfriend is stripping on top of me..."

Shouto couldn't help but smile. Even if they're doing something dirty, Izuku can still maintain his wholesomeness. He's almost afraid of tainting him.

Almost.

There is no need for him to taint Izuku in the first place. After all, Izuku has been tainted by seduction all along.

Todorki leans down to Izuku's ear, his voice deep and breathless. "Would you want me to fuck you senseless, sir?"

Izuku couldn't believe that his dick could go even harder, it's all too painful now. With a hesitant pause, beautiful green eyes moisten with shame, he answers with a small voice.

"Yes. Yes, please."

Shouto straightens up, seductively licking his lips. "You're finally being honest with yourself."

"Fuck," Midoriya hisses, feeling those soft beautiful hands wrapping itself around his cock once more.

"That's what I'm going to do to you,"

If he weren't so turned on right now, Midoriya would've said something snarky in reply.

He continues playing with Izuku's cock. It feels good yet frustrating at the same time. Todoroki touches his sensitive places, forcing him to cry out and beg. But when he shows the slightest bit of nearing his climax, he softens his grip and suckles on Izuku's nipples instead.

"Shouto, it feels good...! But..."

Shouto makes a ' plop' sound as he sucks the pinking nub. "But what?"

"You know what I want!" He says rather impatiently.

"Would you like my cock deep inside of this wanton hole of yours, is that what you want?" Midoriya nods exaggeratedly, such a fucking horny slut. "I know you've been wanting my cock for a long time now."

"Yes, I do, I do! Please fuck me senseless with your big fat dick, Shouto!"

"What a vulgar slut," Todoroki tutted. Midoriya shuddered at being called for what he truly is. "Sadly, you're not prepared for that, yet."

Green eyes widen, "What, I—"

"Didn't you say we have to train your ass first before I can fuck you?"

"Forget what I said before!" Midoriya sobs. "Please fuck me, I'm begging you, I want you inside of me!"

"I can't, sir.

"Shouto, please," Izuku starts crying, tears trailing down his pure blemished cheeks. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasrplease,"

"I cannot give you what you want," Todoroki says, "but I think I can find an alternative."

"What do you—"

Todoroki turns around and opens the drawer beside his bed. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a 6 inched jack-rabbit vibrator.

Forest green eyes widen. "How did you find that?"

"I saw you, taking that out when you thought I wasn't here. I watched you you fuck yourself with that toy while moaning my name, Sir. It seems like you enjoyed what you were doing. Oh, I enjoyed watching what you were doing, I couldn't help but touch myself when all your cum spluttered all over your abs. I wanted to lick it off of you, sir. Now, I will do exactly that ."

"Shit, Shouto that's..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Fucking erotic,"

Todoroki smiles. "Shall I bump this in and out of you, while I suck your dick dry? I want to swallow your cum, Izuku. I want to taste the bitter-sweet taste of it."

"Y-y-yes!" He moans, he grabs his own cock because Shouto isn't giving him the pleasure he deserves. But Shouto slaps his hand, Izuku whimpers.

"I want to be the one playing with you, I want to be the one bringing ecstasy to your body." Todoroki scolds. "You're not allowed to touch yourself. I want you to writhe underneath me as I push this vibrating toy deep inside of you, in and out, in and out."

"Fuck, Shouto, I want you so bad...!"

"Are you ready?" Shouto smiles, lubing up the toy. "Oh, because sir, I am ."

"Wait," Izuku gasps, feeling his hole suddenly being stretched open. Thank God, he's been playing with his asshole often or else this would've hurt like a bitch. "Ah, fuck!"

"Does that feel good, sir?"

"Yesyesyesyesyesy ," Izuku cries, saliva trailing down his chin. Oh, how erotic and pathetic he looks, it makes him even more fuckable.

"Now," Shouto stops pumping the jackhammer, and Izuku almost hits him. "I want you to fuck yourself."

"Shouto," Wanton green eyes moistened, more tears threatens to trickle down.

"Sir, aren't you an exhibitionist?" He feigns innocence, tilting his head to the side. "You seemed even more aroused when I told you about my masturbating sessions as I when you."

"Not now, I want you to do it, I want you to do me." He says, tightly grabbing the necktie hanging down Todoroki's neck.

"Is that what you want, Sir?"

"Please call me by my name, Shouto." He sobs.

Shouto chuckles.

"Is that what you want, Deku?"

Izuku opens his mouth to answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What do _you_ want?


End file.
